Stolen
by Mini-Moffie13
Summary: First in the Stolen Trilogy-Aizen has Ichigo separated from his zanpakto and inner hollow and kidnapped. Ichigo is trapped in Las Noches with only his friends to rescue him, but when it comes down to it... Does he want to be saved? Warning for yaoi and multiple pairings including AizenXIchigo and StarkXIchigo. Check out the sequel 'Truth' if you dare *smile*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**: **This Is All A Part Of My Plan.**

Aizen Sousuke sat upon his throne in the main room of Las Noches, with his chin propped elegantly on the back of his hand; his elbow rested on the arm of the throne. He sighed inwardly and contemplated the recent events, wondering how he could once and for all put an end to Kurosaki Ichigo. That boy had become more than an interest and more of a problematic enigma.

He glanced out of the window, towards the false sky he had had Szayel create and watched as the sun began to set across the horizon, shoot various shades of pastel colours into the sky, illuminating it in several moment of brilliant glory before it passed and darkness fell across the sands.

He looked away and closed his eyes in thought, his ears pricking as he heard his second in command, the ever sly Ichimaru Gin, approaching from the left.

He tilted his head slightly, "What news Gin?" he asked as the other came to a stop a short distance away.

"Eh Aizen-taichou… How did you know it was me? I was bein' real quiet too…" the silver haired former captain complained playfully.

"Exactly Gin… You are always exceedingly quiet when you approach. Unless, of course, you are feeling reckless or stupid." He replied with a slight smirk.

Gin thought about this for a moment and felt a slight pout form on his lips before he eradicated it and replaced it with his usual fox-like smile, "Eh well… I will just have to think of another way to vex Aizen-taichou."

"You will not. If you're wise." He said in sharp response, playful under the surface, of course… He did enjoy Gin's meagre attempts at entertainment, "However, I believe I asked you a question Gin. Do not make me repeat myself."

The silver haired fox winced inwardly and cleared his throat, "Ulquiorra has just returned." He replied.

"Ah, excellent. Send him to me, I wish to hear his report."

"Of course, Aizen-taichou." He said before he flash-stepped from the room to collect the stoic number four Espada.

Only a few moments after Gin's retreat, the door of the room opened again and the Espada in question walked forwards, stopping before Aizen and bowing lowly to him.

"Aizen-sama. I have returned. You wished to see me?"

Aizen opened his eyes and looked down at him, "Welcome home, Ulquiorra. Yes, I wish to know of your report."

Ulquiorra nodded and slowly got to his feet, he lifted a hand and gouged his eye from its socket, pulling it free and closing his lids over the empty hole before holding his hand up and crushing the green orb.

Aizen settled back; closed his eyes and watched as the optic memories Ulquiorra had perceived washed over him.

Kurosaki Ichigo at his local school with friends, Sado, Inoue and Ishida; the walk home to the clinic his father Kurosaki Isshin ran; the entrance this received from said man including an aerial assault of testing kicks and punches; the stubborn refusal of eating dinner with his family, and instead choosing upon alone time in his room. Later, upon sensing hollows nearby the application of the substitute seal Ukitake Jushiro had given to him upon his departure from Soul Society after rescuing Kuchiki Rukia from her execution; followed by a hasty hunt for hollows which were easily dispatched.

Aizen opened his eyes and looked down at Ulquiorra, "You have done well." He said simply and got to his feet, "Call a meeting, I wish to speak with the Espada. I have a mission for a few of you."

Ulquiorra bowed, "Of course, Aizen-sama."

That night, Aizen sat at the head of the table, watching the ten Espada, plus Tousen and Gin piled into the meeting room and took to their usual places. He took a sip of tea and remained silent for a long while. Then, when he had finally finished comprising what he wished to say he set his cup down, as if a signal to all present a deathly silence fell upon the meeting room.

"As you have been informed, I hope, I have a mission for a few of you which is to be carried out without question." He began sternly, "It occurs to me that the shinigami's only real ace in the hole is Kurosaki Ichigo-" he noticed a couple of ears prick at the sound of his name, _'Of course,'_ he thought to himself, _'That boy has made a couple of grave enemies here already.'_ He chuckled inwardly, "So I believe the best course of action to make the shinigami panic and become unstuck… Is to remove their ace as quickly as possible. That is to say… We are going to kidnap Kurosaki Ichigo."

All eyes were on him as he revealed the plan to them, Grimmjow ground his teeth together and similarly Yammy balled his dustbin like hands into fists.

"Kidnap?" Grimmjow finally couldn't help himself, "Not kill? Kidnap?"

Aizen smirked inwardly, "Yes Grimmjow… We are going to kidnap him. If he is killed that simply will not do that will be an end to the whole sordid affair. However if he is kidnapped… We will hold a power over their heads which will make them stressful and they will begin to make mistakes."

"Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra said politely, "What if he does not mean as much to them as we are led to believe… What if there is another who could easily take him place?"

"I have considered that as well Ulquiorra I assure you. However when I encountered Kurosaki in Soul Society I was led to believe he is very unique. Everything about him is unique in fact. He has enormous potential but lacks the means of accessing it. I do not believe there is another shinigami, or human, like him around."

There was a long pause while the Espada soaked in this information, several wondering who would be chosen to face this powerful foe.

Aizen didn't leave them to dwell too long and cleared his throat the regain their full attention, "I have decided that four of you will go." He said, "Yammy, Szayel, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra will be your mission leader and if any of you disobey an order that he gives you rest assured… I will know about it." He said darkly before his lips twisted into a smirk, "Now, you will leave immediately. Your mission is to capture not kill and if he dies the best you should hope is that I kill you quickly." He got to his feet, "One more thing, and this is by far the most important order. Szayel, take that new serum you have been working on, when you capture him inject it."

Szayel swallowed, "Yes Aizen-sama." He said with a small bow of his head.

"Good. Any questions?"

Ulquiorra nodded, "What if we encounter any of his… Acquaintances?"

"If it is the humans… render them unconscious. If by chance you happen across Urahara Kisuke or Shihouen Yoruichi, you may kill them. Although, Yammy, you should be more careful, in your current state I rather think they could kill you."

Yammy stared at the Lord of Hueco Mundo and growled under his breath and shuffled his fee under the table at the obvious insult.

"Yes Aizen-sama." He confirmed.

"Good. Dismissed." He told them with a wave of his hand before he left ahead of them with Tousen and Gin.

"Is this what'cha have been mullin' over Aizen-taichou?" Gin asked as they walked onto one of the many balconies.

"Yes Gin." He replied with a small smirk as he looked across the sands.

"What are ya plannin' to do with Kurosaki?"

Aizen replied only with an amused glance in Gin's direction, and the former captain knew better than to question any further.

Meanwhile, Ulquiorra led the other three Espada to the now open Garganta.

"I just don't get why we can't kill the little bastard…" Grimmjow complained for what must have been the twelfth time in ten minutes.

"I can't believe Aizen-sama has ordered me to leave the laboratory… What about all my precious experiments and research!" Szayel whined.

"Shaddap!" Yammy and Grimmjow snapped together, making the Octava Espada jump. Ulquiorra sighed and glanced back at them, shaking his head slightly before the four of them walking into the Garganta, towards Karakura Town.

The greatly desired orange haired substitute shinigami in question was currently running down the deserted street towards a cluster of hollows. He gritted his teeth and leapt into the air "Getusuga Tenshou!" he yelled; a burst of bright blue and white light shooting from the blade of his Zanpakuto, Zangetsu. He dropped back down to the ground as he watched several of the hollows dissipate. He looked at the three remaining hollows and lifted the large blade again, running forwards before he skidded to a halt upon hearing the yell of his fellow shinigami, and friend, Kuchiki Rukia, "Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" the younger sister of the sixth division captain cried, they watched as the hollows were frozen and then destroyed by the raging cold ice she had fired.

"Rukia!" Ichigo exclaimed and ran over to her, "What are you doing here? I thought you were staying in Seireitei with Byakuya…"

"Ichigo…" she greeted before continuing, "I was going to, but we had some news that some Arrancar might be coming to Karakura town and so the Head Captain ordered a small group to come here to help you safe guard everyone."

"Arrancar?" he asked, "Have there been any sightings of them yet?"

"No, not as yet. But there are five of us and we're dotted over the town keeping look out."

"Who did you bring?"

"You mean who brought me…" she corrected, "Matsumoto-fuku-taichou, Kira-fuku-taichou, Renji and Hitsugaya-taichou." She told him, "I've been looking for you so we can regroup and figure out a plan to protect the town. But you've been damn difficult to locate."

He sighed, "I've been kinda busy myself fighting off these hollows that have been hanging around." He told her, "Do we have any idea why or when they are coming?"

"Not yet… But we know that they could be here any day."

"Fantastic…" he grumbled.

She ignored his comment and pulled out a blue mobile phone, she dialled a number and put the phone to her ear. Simultaneously, four other mobiles rang and were answered by the respective shinigami they belonged to.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, I've found Ichigo. Where should we regroup?" she said.

"_About time Rukia!"_ Ichigo heard Renji exclaim down the receiver.

"_Good work Kuchiki-san," _the more dulcet tones of the tenth division captain silenced Renji instantly, _"We'll come to your location, stay put until then."_

"Understood Hitsugaya-taichou." She replied before hanging up and looking around at Ichigo, "They're coming to us."

Ichigo nodded and sat down on the pavement, putting Zangetsu into the bandage sheath on his back as he waited patiently.

Rukia checked her phone about ten minutes later and frowned, looking around for any sign of them. Ichigo noticed her concern and got to his feet, walking over to her and resting a hand on her shoulder, "They might have run into some hollows." He offered. She nodded, though her expression obviously showed she was unconvinced.

Another five minutes passed before she shook her head and dialled the number again, putting the phone to her ear as she waited for someone to answer it. Ichigo watched as her expression went from concerned to sheer fearful as someone answered and he took the phone from her, holding it up to his own ear. His eyes flew wide as he heard screaming and clashes which sounded like swords meeting forcefully.

He frowned and opened his mouth to speak before hearing a familiar ripping sound above them; he spun on his heel and looked up towards the sky as the Garganta opened, revealing the black space beyond.

He shoved the phone into Rukia's hand and grabbed her, throwing her over his shoulder before he began flash-stepping towards Hitsugaya's reiatsu as quickly as he possibly could.

"Can you see who it is?" he called back to her as he continued running.

"N… No… No one's left yet… Wait…" she went silent for a moment before she let out a shaky breath, "It's that blue haired one…"

"Grimmjow." He breathed.

"… And there's a dark haired one… he's very pale…"

"Ulquiorra." He cursed.

"… A pinked haired one…"

"Szayel." He frowned in confusion.

"And… the big one!"

"Yammy." He finished, "Shit!" he said and sped up.

"I… Ichigo… They're all coming this way!"

He glanced behind them and saw indeed the four Espada were heading straight towards them. He swore as he watched Szayel and Grimmjow jump into a sonido and looked ahead, he rounded a corner and saw Hitsugaya fighting with a lower level Arrancar, glancing around he also saw Matsumoto, Renji and Kira in their own fights. He swallowed and ran towards them before skidding to a stop as Szayel appeared in front of him and blocked them from view. He turned and went to run back but was blocked by Grimmjow's abrupt appearance.

He swallowed and set Rukia down on her feet, moving his hand to the hilt of his Zanpakuto. He glanced between the two Espada and gritted his teeth.

"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws!" Ichigo looked around at Rukia as she fired the blue kido at Grimmjow and took the moment of surprise for grab her and run from between them, drawing Zangetsu at the same time as he sprinted towards the others who had paused their battles when they had heard the explosion.

"Kurosaki!" Hitsugaya yelled, "What's on the Earth was that?"

"ESPADA!" he bellowed back at him and saw his expression change instantly.

He glanced over his shoulder as the dust settled and his eyes widened as he watched a thick coil of something shoot towards him. He turned and raised his Zanpakuto to strike it but was taken unawares as it changed direction and coiled around his ankle, tripping him up and forcing him to drop Rukia as he was dragged up into the air upside down with a startled cry.

There were abrupt shouts of, "Ichigo!" and "Kurosaki!" from the other shinigami, as well as one curse of, "Shit!" from Renji. He ground his teeth as he forced himself to reach up and grab the coil around his ankle, he yanked at it but swore as it stung his hands and watched his palms redden slightly. He cursed and let himself drop vertically again as he looked at the others below him; he took several breaths before grabbing Zangetsu and hurling himself up again, letting out a roar as he sliced at the bind with the Zanpakuto. His eyes widened as the blade was deflected and felt his arm go a little dead from impact, "What the hell…" he muttered to himself and attacked it with his hands again, regardless of the stinging pain in his fingers and palms.

He froze as he heard a laughed from the still settling dust plume where Grimmjow and Szayel had been and felt his insides churn. He swung down again and turned slightly as he tried to see the cause of his entrapment.

"I told you it would be more than easy to capture him, Grimmjow." He heard Szayel's voice and clenched his jaw tightly, "After all… Much like you he is all brawn and no brain."

"Damn you!" he heard Grimmjow snap.

Moments later there was a gust of wind and the last of the dust settled revealing the two Espada. Grimmjow had mild scorch marks on his chest but was otherwise unharmed from Rukia's kido. Szayel was also totally unharmed, and had in fact seemingly used the distraction of the kido to enact some plan. He had an arm raised in Ichigo's direction; from his hand was a thick rope which was currently holding Ichigo over a hundred foot in the air. The scientist seem pleased that his invention and worked and threw his arm out, slamming Ichigo into a building before slamming him to the floor.

The second Ichigo hit the floor Yammy appeared and stood on him with one foot, in his hands was his Zanpakuto and he looked straight at the other shinigami who seemed unsure what they were supposed to do in the situation.

Grimmjow let out a bark of laughter and used sonido to speed over to where Ichigo and Yammy were, he shooed Yammy off of him and picked the berry head up by his hair, holding him up almost like a trophy to the other shinigami.

"Grimmjow." Ulquiorra said in his usual stiff way, "Stop playing with him. Remember our orders."

Grimmjow made a small, 'tch' sound and glared over his shoulder at the stoic Espada, "Quit tellin' me what to do! I wasn't even doing anythin' compared to Yammy!" he growled.

On the other side of the street, Hitsugaya and his group watched in horror as the Espada argued over Ichigo.

"We've gotta do something Hitsugaya-taichou!" Renji hissed in concern, "They look about ready to rip him apart!"

"I agree sir… We've got to help Ichigo." Rukia nodded, looking at the white haired captain hopefully.

Hitsugaya sighed and nodded, "I know." He replied, looking at Rukia, "I need you to contact the Research Bureau, we will need our Gentei Reiin released." He ordered; she nodded and darted off to a safe distance before dialling the mobile a third time, "The rest of you… until then we'll have to do what we can to free Kurosaki." They nodded and drew their Zanpakuto.

Ulquiorra looked around as the shinigami prepared to charge them and looked across at Szayel; he caught the pink haired scientist's gaze and gave a confirming nod. Szayel shot towards Grimmjow and their semi-unconscious captive but skidded to a stop suddenly as the orange haired male shot a fist out and into Grimmjow's face, forcing him to release him from his grasp. Szayel tutted in distaste and quickly prepared the injection Aizen had prompted him to use.

Ichigo dropped onto his hands and knees as Grimmjow released him and coughed up blood from where he'd been tossed around and trodden on. He lifted his gaze to his friends across the street and glanced around at Grimmjow before reaching for Zangetsu.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!" he roared at the top of his lungs as he swept his Zanpakuto upwards towards the blue haired Espada. The flash of light made contact and he scrambled away from Grimmjow only to have his wrist grabbed by the scientist. His eyes widened as he watched a syringe coming towards him and tried to break free. But in seconds Yammy hand grabbed his other arm and stopped him moving.

His breath hitched as the needle stuck into his arm and he gritted his teeth as he saw a vile green liquid being injected into his body. He threw his head back as a sudden burning pain rippled across his body and caused him to cry out, his eyes smarting slightly as he struggled against their grip. He let his head hang forwards as a wave of nausea washed over him and he started shaking and getting very cold.

Hitsugaya held a hand up to stop them as they watched the pink haired Espada inject something into Kurosaki's arm and frowned as he tried to figure out what was going on. He faltered as the substitute shinigami cried out in apparent pain and swallowed, hesitant to continue without knowing what was happening.

"Taichou!" Renji exclaimed, "We've gotta help him!"

"No." he replied sternly, "We don't know the situation or if there is more of that drug… We need to tread carefully. Don't forget who we're dealing with!"

"But Hitsugaya-taichou…" he broke off at the young captain's gaze and swallowed as he looked back towards his friend.

Ulquiorra watched what happened very carefully, noting that the shinigami had ground to a halt.

Ichigo arched his back and let out a broken roar of pain, a black hole forming in his chest which expanded greatly over the course of a few seconds before a huddle of cloth fell out and onto the ground, rolled a few times before grinding to a stop and becoming motionless. This happened a second time, a mass of black cloth tumbling from the black hole in his chest and collapsing beside the first. Then, the hole sealed and Ichigo was left drained and weakened greatly.

Szayel grinned proudly that another invention had worked as the two large bundles of black cloth began to move.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he watched the first lump of material get to its feet and felt his blood run cold as he saw the physical form of his Zanpakuto's bankai form stood before him, Tensa Zangetsu. He swallowed and his eyes widened again as he recognised the pale skin of his hollow as the second bundle of cloth, "Zan…getsu…" he breathed looking back at his Zanpakuto, glancing towards his hollow, "Shiro…saki…"

Ulquiorra glanced at Yammy and Szayel before looking back at Grimmjow, he nodded once to each of them before they yanked Kurosaki's arms behind his back and bound them there with reiatsu suppressing cuffs, they also tied a cloth around his mouth to silence him, as he and Grimmjow knew he had a foul mouth when he needed it.

Ichigo struggled weakly, unable to find any of his usual strength as his Zanpakuto fell from his hands as they were bound. He stared at Tensa Zangetsu and Shirosaki in front of him before his eyes widened and he was suddenly in the air with the Espada.

"Kurosaki!" Hitsugaya exclaimed in surprise as he was suddenly flashed up to an opening Garganta.

"Ichigo!" Renji, Matsumoto and Kira yelled and looked at Hitsugaya for orders.

Rukia rejoined them and stared up at Ichigo before her eyes widened as he was taken into the Garganta which began to close.

"After them!" Hitsugaya suddenly bellowed and went to flash-step to the Garganta before they were over taken by the pair which had been dragged out of Kurosaki's body.

Shirosaki swore as Tensa took off towards the Garganta and their King, following in hot pursuit however. They both stopped dead as the Garganta closed before they could reach it and looked at each other.

"Great… Now wha'?" Shirosaki snapped at the younger, bankai version of Zangetsu, "The King's been kidnapped and we ain't with him!"

"It won't do us or Ichigo any good to argue with each other." Tensa replied coolly, "We need to figure out why we were separated from him and how to get back to him.

"Obviously!" he half exploded back at him, before faltering and folding his arms in a huff, "All I remember's a light and a burning back before it felt like I was being yanked by meh stomach. Then I was on the ground there."

He sighed heavily, "That is exactly as I felt it." He agreed, looking at where the Garganta had been sadly.

"Well…" Shirosaki paused and faltered at the other's expression, "Quit actin' like he's dead! He'll be fine!"

They both looked around as they were joined by the shinigami from the ground and eyes them suspiciously before remembering each of them from Ichigo's thoughts.

For the shinigami triage it wasn't quite the same, they had no idea who the two were, despite the albino one looking oddly like Ichigo.

"Who on Earth are you?" Hitsugaya asked, becoming weary as they both fixed him with a stern glare.

"Tensa Zangetsu..."

"… And Shirosaki Hichigo." They said together.

Hitsugaya blinked and frowned slightly, "And I will say again… Who on Earth are you?"

Tensa frowned and sighed, "I am Ichigo's Zanpakuto, Zangetsu. And this is Shirosaki is the source of Ichigo's hollow power."

He was certain he wasn't alone when his eyes widened at the introduction, he glanced at the other around him and saw the same expression of shock and disbelief on all their faces. He looked back around and opened his mouth to speak before he closed it again and thought for a moment.

"Taichou…" Matsumoto said quietly and rested a hand on his shoulder, "We should report back to the Head Captain.

He glanced at her and nodded, "You're right. Kuchiki-san, Abarai-fuku-taichou, stay here and try to contact Kurosaki's close friends, the ones who came to Soul Society with him. Leave Orihime to us though, we still have the equipment at her house to contact Soul Society." He ordered.

"Yes Taichou!" they both said and flash-stepped away quickly.

Hitsugaya looked back at the pair, "What are you going to do?"

"Go afta' 'im of course." Shirosaki replied with a light hearted shrug as he glanced at the dark haired young Zanpakuto beside him and saw him nod.

"Of course, I expected you to say as much." The small captain sighed before looking back at them both, "I would like you to wait until I've spoke with the Head Captain and we will see if we can offer you some help in returning Kurosaki to his rightful place."

There was a moment's silence in which the pair stared at each other, almost as if they were communicating silently. Then, the dark haired Zanpakuto looked back at Hitsugaya and nodded. The captain let out a breath and led the way to one of Ichigo's friend's homes.

While Hitsugaya and Matsumoto led the Zanpakuto spirit and hollow to Orihime's home, and while Renji and Rukia sought out other allies, Aizen Sousuke sat back in his throne and watched as Ulquiorra, Yammy, Grimmjow and Szayel dragged a semi-unconscious orange haired shinigami towards him.

He rested his chin on his hand as the drained Kurosaki Ichigo was dropped to the floor at his feet and nudged him with his foot, smirking widely as the orange haired teenager raised his head slowly and looked back at him with those large, determined, hazel colour eyes. He felt a shudder run down his spine as he considered the countless ways he could kill this boy and smirked wider still as he ordered his Espada to confine him to one of the rooms on the top floor.

He chuckled to himself, "Szayel." He said and watched as the pink haired scientist froze and looked over his shoulder at him, "Was the separation a success?"

The Octava-Espada turned around and looked at him, "Yes Aizen-sama. The Zanpakuto Zangetsu and the hollow Shirosaki Hichigo are separated from their host and remain in the World of the Living with the shinigami."

"Good. Dismissed." He said and looked away, smirking as the beginnings of his plan began to unfold.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING –**** Rated M for a reason! This chapter contains yaoi smut. If you do not like yaoi then please do not read any further. However those who do enjoy smut, please read and review **

**~13**

**Chapter Two: Combining forces!**

"At the moment we don't know much Head Captain." Hitsugaya sighed, "All I can tell you at this time, is that the substitute shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo has been kidnapped by Aizen with no form of Zanpakto to help him fight his way to freedom."

"Can I speak to the Zanpakto in question?" The Head Captain asked as more of a statement or order than a request.

Tensa and Shirosaki both stepped forwards together and stood in front of the large screen, looking at the elderly man plainly.

"You intend to rescue your master?" the Head Captain asked the duo, already knowing the answer.

"Of course." Tensa replied, "We will protect Ichigo with our lives if it is necessary."

"We'll even go ta Hueco Mundo 'nd get 'im back." The hollow added firmly.

"You understand how dangerous it is for you to go to Hueco Mundo, to Las Noches, just to retrieve one shinigami?"

"Without Ichigo, neither of us would exist." Tensa said sternly, "We will go to the end of the world to keep him safe and you will not sway our minds!"

There was a long moment of silence in which the Head Captain looked at the pair, and then he looked around suddenly towards his fuku-taichou and murmured something too quietly for them to hear. The pair glanced at each other for a moment, before looking back at the screen hopefully.

"You will not be going to Hueco Mundo alone." The Head Captain told them as a senkaimon opened in Orihime's front room, "Abarai Renji, Kuchiki Rukia, you will both accompany Zangetsu and Shirosaki to Las Noches, along with Kuchiki Byakuya and Unohana Retsu. You will also take Kurosaki's friends. Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Kira, you will return to Soul Society." He told them as the Captain of Divisions Six and Division Four stepped out of the Senkaimon.

"Taichou." Renji greeted as he moved and stood just behind his captain obediently.

"Nii-sama…" Rukia murmured as she looked at Byakuya.

Tensa and Shirosaki looked around as the white haired captain took his fuku-taichou and the fuku-taichou of Division Three back into the Senkaimon and back to Soul Society, and then looked fleetingly at their convoy before looking at each other. Shirosaki sighed quietly, "What a troublesome King…" causing Tensa to chuckle very quietly under his breath.

The group looked back at the screen and nodded as the Head Captain gave them their orders: get Zangetsu and Shirosaki Hichigo to Kurosaki Ichigo and rescue the substitute shinigami from the traitor, Aizen Sousuke's grasp.

Ichigo woke with a jump, gasping as he felt a throbbing pain in his head. He sat up slowly and frowned, wincing as he got to his feet and looked around. He faltered at the unfamiliar room before everything came back to him and he sat down again quickly. He swallowed and covered his face with his hands and swore loudly.

He looked at his hands suddenly and frowned as he saw two metal bands, one around each of his wrists, he swallowed and tugged at them carefully and sighed as they seemed strong. He slumped a little and ran a hand through his mess of orange hair, wondering where Zangetsu and Shirosaki were and if they were both alright.

He leaned back against the wall before he looked around the room again. There was a large arch shaped window which revealed a pitch black sky outside; the walls were white as far as he could tell in the poor lighting as was the ceiling and he believed the floor. His eyes travelled to the scarce furniture of the room, a white coffee table with _dead_ flowers in a vase, a white sofa with white cushions and a white wood bed with… Oh such a surprise, white furnishings. He shook his head, knowing instantaneously this was most definitely Aizen's choice of decor.

He sighed heavily and got to his feet again slowly, he looked down at himself and was at least glad that he was still wearing his usual shinigami attire, however he felt bare without the presence of his hollow in his mind and his Zanpakto on his back. He put his arms around himself, somewhat self consciously. He dropped his head slightly and stared at the floor.

He spun around suddenly as he heard locks clicking at the door and dropped his arms down, balling his fists in case he had an opportunity to fight his way out. His eyes narrowed as they door opened steadily and he swallowed in anticipation of who had come to visit him. His jaw clenched as he saw blue hair.

"Grimmjow." He realised with a scowl returning to his face.

"Yo… Shinigami." The blue haired Espada said with a large feral grin stretched across his face, "Ya enjoyin' the high life?"

His scowl deepened, "Oh yeah… Yeah its fantastic thanks." He replied sarcastically, "What do you want Grimmjow?"

"Aizen-sama sent me to get you." He said with a shrug.

"He… Did?" he asked uncertainly, "I only just woke up…"

"He has cameras in every room." He replied with another shrug.

He wrinkled his nose in distaste, "Really? What a pervert…"

Grimmjow chuckled throatily before he grabbed his arm and walked him out of the room. Ichigo struggled a little at first before realising even if he escaped Grimmjow; there were the other nine Espada, the Arrancar, Gin, Tousen and Aizen preventing him leaving and he had no Zanpakto and no means of escaping Hueco Mundo. He sighed at this thought and allowed himself to be led to Aizen's room.

Aizen looked around with a small smirk as he sensed the Sixth Espada's reiatsu approaching his room and swivelled his chair around so he was facing the door rather than the open balcony and rested his chin on his knuckles as he waited.

A few moments later, there was a knock on the door before it opened and the blue haired subordinate half dragged Ichigo into the room and stood him before Aizen.

"You are dismissed Grimmjow." He said with a slight smile, but with a tone which refused disobedience. The blue haired Espada left promptly and shut the door behind him.

Ichigo looked at Aizen carefully, wondering what was about to happened to him, he was sure he wasn't going to be killed after all if that had been the plan the Espada who had kidnapped him could have slain him when he had fallen unconscious. Or when he had been thrown at Aizen's feet. Or when he had been sleeping. They could have killed him at any time. So why was he still alive if they were going to kill him?

"Are you afraid, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Aizen asked, abruptly drawing the orange haired shinigami substitute from his thoughts.

"No." he replied honestly, certain he saw a flicker of amusement in his eyes.

"I didn't expect that." He murmured more to himself that the other.

Ichigo watched carefully as the former captain got to his feet and walked towards him, he forced himself to stay still as he was approached. He kept his head facing forwards as he felt the former captain circle him, feeling more and more like a piece of meat or a fish in a bowl. He licked his lips as they dried and looked out of the window, wondering what his friends were doing, and not for the first time hoping Zangetsu and Hichigo were alright and were coping without him.

Aizen observed the troublesome orange haired male from every angle as he walked around him slowly, watching how his pulse throbbed in the side of his neck as he face frontward; watching how still he remained except for the light breaths which moved his chest and shoulders ever so slightly. He saw great tension on his back and shoulders, almost as though he carried the weight of the world. He glanced at his mass of long-ish orange hair and briefly wondered if it was as soft as it appeared.

He walked away suddenly and into the small kitchen, putting a pan of water onto, "How do you like your tea Kurosaki Ichigo?" he asked from the other room, leaving the orange haired male confused.

"Uh…" he turned around slowly and looked through the door at him, "Black… One sugar…"

"Very well." Was the short reply as he heard water bubble.

Ichigo nibbled the inside of his lip as he watched him and wondered if maybe this was some strange dream. He couldn't help but feel there was something strange about being offered tea by the enemy. He folded his arms and maintained his usual frown as he watched him preparing the tea. If he was being completely and utterly honest, he was totally confused. He had expected to be bound, gagged, blindfolded, maybe even beaten and tortured as an enemy of this man… But instead found himself being made a cup of tea by him, with only reiatsu suppressant bands around his wrists. He thought for a moment and decided he would probably have been able to deal better with the torture.

A few moments later, Aizen walked back into the main room with two cups of steaming tea on a small tray and set said tray on the coffee table. He pulled a cushion over and took his seat, picking up his tea and held it in his hands to warm them as he waited for the substitute shinigami to do the same.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable, Ichigo hastened to drag a second cushion over and sat down promptly, clearing his throat as he crossed his legs and reached for the tea. He picked it up and inhaled deeply, trying to inconspicuously detect any hidden substances in the liquid.

Aizen watched him carefully and raised an eyebrow before he smirked as he heard him inhale, "Do you usually sniff tea, Kurosaki Ichigo?" he asked calmly as he sipped his own beverage.

Ichigo faltered and looked across at him, "No. But to be fair it's not you I usually have tea with. I think I have a right to be suspicious."

"Ha… I suppose you're right there. I'll let you off."

Ichigo shivered inwardly, recalling why he deeply disliked this man. Not only had he set up Rukia's execution and nearly killed him when he had tried to protect her, he believed he was better than everyone else. Ichigo hated people like that; it was hard enough to get along with Ishida at the best of times, but Aizen? No… He went too far too often. And here he was saying he'd 'let' him off. It ruffled Ichigo's feathers like little else could; he took a deep sip from the tea and swallowed, looking away from the former captain and around the room.

Aizen smirked and set his cup down once Kurosaki had taken a sip, he could tell by his furrowed eyebrows the younger man was thinking about something which annoyed him, and he was fairly certain he knew what the topic for thought was too. It amused him no end, how this human reacted to words, scenarios and sounds. He sighed slightly as he continued watching the orange haired male before he smirked inwardly as he observed him finishing his tea.

He put the finished cup down and sighed, folding his arms as he wondered what was going to happen now. He faltered as he felt heat beginning to rise in his cheeks and swallowed, shuffling slightly and letting out a long breath. He looked back at Aizen suddenly and saw he hadn't drunk any of his tea. He swallowed heavily again and leaned forwards slightly, panting softly for breath as he felt even hotter than before.

"Is there a problem, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Aizen asked with and amused smirk on his face as he watched the younger man become increasingly more flustered.

"No." he ground out and shuffled in his seat, he glared at the former captain, "What the hell did you put in my tea you bastard!"

Aizen merely smirked and got to his feet slowly, he looked down at the flushed substitute shinigami before he flash-stepped out of sight and abruptly hoisted the younger man to his feet, turning him and flash-stepping him into the nearest wall, pinning him there with his own body and holding both of his wrists above his head in one of his hands, "Have you yet asked yourself why I had you brought here alive? Kurosaki… Ichigo…" he asked quietly, bringing himself and the orange head nose to nose as he spoke.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he found himself in such close proximity with the shinigami traitor and struggled against his iron grip, feeling heat rising in his cheeks as they were brought nose to nose; he faltered at his question and looked straight back into his eyes with his characteristic scowl marring his features, "Of course. I figure you aren't going to kill me unless there is no other choice. Otherwise you would have done so already. You had a lot of opportunities to do so, when Grimmjow and the others captured me, when I was unconscious, even now… Without my Zanpakto and with my reiatsu sealed there isn't a lot I could do to stop you killing me where I stand." He replied frostily, eliciting a low rumbling chuckle from the older man.

"Indeed you are correct Kurosaki." Aizen replied with an amused expression, "So there is more than just brawn to you. I'm glad you seem to have some brains too."

Ichigo clenched his jaw at his words, "So. If you don't intend to kill me, what are you going to do with me?" he asked calmly, not taking his eyes off the other man.

"I'm not sure yet." Aizen replied simply, "But I intend to have a lot of fun figuring it out."

"I'm not some toy for you to use for your own entertainment Aizen!" he growled suddenly and struggled against him again, he faltered and froze as the other merely laughed at his attempts and pressed against him to stop his struggling, tearing a moan from his lips, "Y… You bastard… W… What d… did you put in my tea?" he asked breathlessly.

"Hmm? Just a little concoction of Szayel's." he replied, thoroughly enjoying the way the orange head was reacting to the formula.

"Ngh… Let me go!" Ichigo grunted but felt his breath hitch as his blood sped southwards and bit his lip as he tried to wriggle away from Aizen.

Aizen chuckled and glanced down before looking back at him with a smirk, he leaned in and let his breath roll down the younger man's neck; all manner of thoughts squirming their way into his mind as the orange haired male gasped and quivered. He tilted his head slightly and looked at the substitute shinigami or a moment before closing the distance and crushing their lips together.

Ichigo's eyes flew open at the sudden and unrequested contact and tried to pull away, letting out another gasp as he felt Aizen press their hips, trembling as he felt his tongue slip past his lips and into his mouth. His cheeks darkened as a small moan of satisfaction escaped him and he kissed him back, ripping his wrists free from his grasp and hurling his arms around his shoulders as he pressed against him, ignoring the smirk he felt on the other's lips as they staggered away from the wall.

Aizen smirked as the substitute shinigami launched himself at him and stumbled slightly under the force of his kiss, gripping his hips in a vice hold and yanking him closer, directing him through the furniture with skill and into one of the other rooms, half throwing him onto the large king sized bed and crawling over him. Chuckling slightly as the orange haired male eagerly sought his lips again and he felt strong arms wrap back around his shoulders. He let out a groan and arched down against him, grinding their hips together until he felt movement in the younger man's hakama.

Ichigo whimpered slightly as he felt himself hardening and lifted himself up against him, hooking his legs around his middle and kissing him frantically as his cheeks continued to burn brightly.

He let out a startled gasp as his captor pulled back suddenly and straddled his lap, shuddering as he felt his obi fall undone under his dexterous hands and his blush darkened as his kosode was pushed open to reveal a toned, lightly muscled chest and abdomen. He swallowed and looked up at Aizen, his eyes widening as the shinigami traitor descended suddenly and bit his collar bone; he arched, letting out a shocked groan which was followed by flurries of more as his mouth trailing down his chest, latching onto one of his nipples for several long minutes, teasing it before growing bored and continuing down to his abdomen. He bit his lip and squirmed weakly as his captors' tongue darted out over his skin and made him wriggle in frustration and anticipation.

Aizen was amused by his prisoners' reaction to his actions, very amused indeed. He had never imagined that Szayel's aphrodisiac invention would work so well or so quickly, nor had he anticipated Kurosaki would be so receptive to its effects. Yes he was amused, and he had the opportunity to vent out some of his pent up frustrations on this young man, which pleased him, though he inwardly was considering going a little easier on him if it was his first time as he suspected it was. He half wanted Kurosaki to come back for more after; seeing the young orange haired male asking to be screwed would certain please him…

He snapped back to the matter at hand as said orange head called his name and he looked up at him slowly, nearly loosing himself instantly in the haziness of the male's eyes. He shook such thoughts from his mind and smirked, "Yes Kurosaki Ichigo?" he replied and flicked his tongue into his navel a second time.

Ichigo had whined as Aizen stopped and seemed to daydream, calling his name several times before the traitor had heard him. He swallowed at his tone of voice and dropped his head back to the bed as his tongue flicked into his navel, shuddering slightly before he looked back down at him, "N… Nothing… You were daydreaming…"

Aizen smirked again at his reaction and crawled back up over him, hovering his mouth near Ichigo's, "I do not daydream Kurosaki Ichigo." He lied expertly and whipped off the younger man's hakama abruptly, followed by his underwear; leaving him completely bear to his eyes.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he found himself stark naked in front of his enemy and tried to cover himself, only to have his hands restrained by one of Aizen's. His blush darkened as he watched those dark brown eyes roam over every part of his exposed body several times over and swallowed heavily.

Aizen let out an inaudible moan as he stared at the younger man's tantalising body and looked up at his flushed face with a wide smirk as he imagined the various ways he could desecrate and defile him. He groaned a little louder and watched dark chestnut eyes flash to his face in surprise and expectation.

Unable to restrain himself any longer Aizen stripped off his white uniform and threw it onto the chair in the corner of the room; he then pounced back on top of the berry head and claimed his mouth forcefully as he curled a hand around his hardened member and moved his hand against him steadily.

Ichigo gasped and moaned weakly into his mouth, bucking into his hand and shuddering slightly as he felt the older man's member brushing against his thigh, he clasped a hand around the back of his neck and pulled him closer, kissing him back heatedly and eagerly.

Aizen smirked slightly against his lips at how desperate he was and complied, lifting Kurosaki's legs up to his waist and looping his free hand around, pressing his fingers against his entrance almost teasingly before pulling them away again and looking down at him, "Have you even been with a man before Kurosaki Ichigo?" he asked, he had little real interest save for his former thoughts about wanting the substitute shinigami to come back of his own accord.

He swallowed at the question and looked up at him, shaking his head, "No…" he replied after a moment.

"Have you ever been with a woman then?" he asked, again with no deep meaningful interest in his answer, yet he had a niggling curiosity which needed sating.

"No." he answered more confidently.

He looked surprised for a moment before concealing it, he hadn't expected no as both answers, "I see. Well we can change one of those answers now can't we?" He said a little smugly and pressed his fingers back against his entrance, slipping one inside of him quickly and kissing his neck heatedly to distract him as he felt his muscles tense at the unusual intrusion.

Ichigo jumped slightly and winced as he felt his finger enter him and tensed before moaning as he felt him kissing his neck, he relaxed slowly and whined from his throat as he lifted his hips against his hand and gasped when his hand started rocking against him in return. He turned his head and attacked his mouth with his own, winding his arms around his shoulders tightly as he arched up against him and moaned brokenly.

Aizen smirked against his mouth and quickly eased a second finger into him, thrusting more forcefully for a moment and curling his fingers into the small ball of sensitive nerves within his captive, earning a sharp gasp from the younger man followed by a long whining moan. He pulled his hand back abruptly and heard a groan of frustration leave Kurosaki's lips. He chuckled and lifted the other's legs a little higher, letting them wrap around his waist again; he then leaned over him and pressed his member to his entrance, thrusting into him with one quick movement, moaning breathlessly as he felt his warm, tight muscles tighten slightly around him.

Ichigo threw his head back as he felt the larger invasion and gasped shakily, letting out a flurry of moans and groans as he became accustom to the sensation. He bucked his hips impulsively and hummed contentedly as he forced him deeper, kissing his neck eagerly and rocking against him.

Aizen groaned under his breath and pulled back, slamming into him rapidly as he felt him relax around him, he kissed the berry head back heatedly, moaning into his mouth and likewise swallowing the younger male's moans as they poured out in streams.

He sped up slightly after a few minutes and changed his angle slightly, thrusting into his nerves roughly, gasping at his reaction and moaning, hanging his head slightly as he started pumping his hardened member again.

The orange haired substitute shinigami wailed, arching his back up off the bed and bucking his hips eagerly against his thrusts. He clawed at the bed sheets beneath him and moaned loudly; curling his toes as he felt an unfamiliar knot forming in his stomach. He gasped and threw his head back, feeling Aizen's lips descend onto the bear flesh.

Aizen bit firmly on the skin of his neck, hard enough to leave a well placed bruise. He pulled back slightly and balled his fists around the sheets beside his head and rocked his hips roughly as he felt his muscles twitch around him, he smirked inwardly at the expression on his face and rolled his hips teasingly before jolting again.

Ichigo let out a long wailing moan as his muscles spasmed suddenly and he released over his stomach and Aizen's hand; he arched up off the bed and dropped his head back, groaning breathlessly as he felt Aizen continue to slam into him before holding his position and releasing deeply into him. He bit back a whine as he shuddered against him slightly and slumped down on the bed exhausted.

The former captain groaned as he finally released and watched the expression on the younger male's face, he smirked inwardly and slowly unsheathed himself from Ichigo and laid down beside him as they both recovered.

Aizen looked around slowly as Ichigo's breathing slowed suddenly and smirked widely as he saw the sated young man had fallen asleep. He chuckled out loud and stood up; he stretched and disappeared into the en-suit bathroom to shower.

When he returned from the quick and refreshing wash he stood and observed the orange haired shinigami as he pulled on a fresh hakama, throwing his previous uniform into the wash basket. He tied his kosode loosely and walked over to Ichigo slowly. He leaned down over him and tilted his head as he watched him sleeping soundly.

He straightened abruptly and walked over to the intercom system on the wall, pressing the button, "Ulquiorra. My room, now." He ordered before strolling back into the other room and tossing the cushions back in the corner. He seated himself behind his desk and waited patiently for the knock on the door to arrive.

Ulquiorra arrived quickly, as always, knocking on the door before entering as he was greeted. He bowed slightly to the Lord of Las Noches before straightening and looking directly at him, "How may I be of service, Aizen-sama?"

"Take Kurosaki Ichigo back to his allocated room and prepare him a new uniform." He replied, gesturing towards the open bedroom doors and the still stark naked substitute shinigami.

"Yes, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra said without hesitation, it wasn't like he was over unused to removing sleeping guests from his master's sleeping chambers after all.

Aizen watched as Ulquiorra used sonido and left speedily with Ichigo and smirked once again, sitting back in his seat and turning his chair so he was facing the open balcony doors. He chuckled darkly as he studied the twinkling stars in the sky and wondered how long it would be before he heard word from the shinigami, wanting Kurosaki Ichigo back. He wondered how long it would be before he showed them… the Kurosaki Ichigo they knew was no longer alive.

"Are ya enjoyin' yerself Aizen-taichou?" Gin asked from the doorway.

"Gin…" he murmured in amusement, "Hmm… I suppose I could be feeling some emotion similar to that… Yes."

**So, here is the end of chapter two! I hope it was satisfactory in the yaoi department, from here on in there will be more, with multiple pairings (mostly involving Aizen though). **

**I've so far really enjoyed writing this and reading the reviews I've received, hope I can keep you entertained as the plot evolves!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter three! No yaoi in this chapter but there if some cute fluffiness between Tensa and Shirosaki! Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! *cries* there haven't been many so far, so I'm hoping for more! ^^**

**Chapter Three****: ****We Miss You:**

Ishida pushed his glasses up his nose and huffed at the situation, hardly believing that lout of a substitute shinigami had allowed himself to be caught and stolen away. He sat down curtly as Rukia finished explaining the state of affairs to Inoue, Chad and himself.

"Kurosaki… What were you thinking…" he sighed.

Byakuya approached from the screen in Inoue's front room and stood in front of them beside his sister, "We are going to Urahara Kisukes' shop so that he may open a Garganta for us." He told them in a rigid tone, "We will leave in ten minutes so should you require anything I suggest you get it now."

As he had told them, after ten minutes they left Inoue's house and flash-stepped to the former captain's shop. Much to the noble captain's surprise, Urahara and Yoruichi were already waiting outside for them to arrive.

"Good afternoon, I'm surprised it took you so long to get here Byakuya-san… We've been expecting you for at least an hour." He greeted, wafting his fan in front of his face calmly.

"Urahara Kisuke." Byakuya said without any change in his expression, "I assume you know why we are here then."

"Of course! Kurosaki-san was kidnapped by Aizen." He replied.

Tensa quickly shuffled his way to the front of the group, half dragged Shirosaki along behind him, "He wasn't just kidnapped." He corrected, "We were thrown out of his body… We can't sense him at all…" he told him.

Urahara seemed dumbstruck for several minutes as he stared at the two before he finally snapped his fan away up his sleeve and ushered them all inside the shop, "Do you remember anything about how you were separated?"

The shinigami and human members of the group shared a look as they seeped into the shop behind them; they followed them into the back room where Ririn, Nova and Cloud were carrying a pot of tea over to the table with cups.

Tensa and Shirosaki sat down together beside Urahara, "Not a lot really… There was a bright light and a pain… and then we both felt like we were being pulled by our stomachs and then… we were here…" Tensa replied to his previous question.

Shirosaki picked up a cup of tea and looked at it sceptically before taking a deep sip, "We gotta get 'im back." He added, "Can ya get us there?"

Byakuya took a sip of tea, looking slightly put out that the pair were already asking what he had to. He sighed inwardly and glanced sideways at his fukutaichou; receiving a smile from the red head he returned it faintly before looking at Urahara again as he answered.

"I can certainly get you there but I'll need a good day to prepare everything so that I can open a Garganta to get you there." He told them all, "You're welcome to stay here until its ready but I'm afraid it won't be any sooner than tomorrow."

"We will take you up on that offer Urahara-san." Byakuya interjected, "I believe everyone is anxious to get to Hueco Mundo so the closer we are the better.

Urahara smiled and pulled his fan back out from his sleeve, "Of course… We can set up a small camp area in the room downstairs for you all to sleep in and such like."

"Thank you Urahara-san." Tensa said quietly and got to his feet with everyone else as they were lead downstairs to the large underground room.

Later on that evening, once the camp had been set up and everyone was settled the group sat around the warming fire that had been lit. No one spoke, just looked at the flames. Tensa looked up slowly and looked around at the group; smiling slightly as he still couldn't quite get over just how many people were willing to go to such lengths to help rescue his Ichigo.

"'E's mine an' all greedy." Shirosaki told him quietly.

Tensa chuckled and smiled faintly, he'd of course forgotten that although they couldn't communicate with Ichigo inside their minds as normal, he and Shirosaki still could, "My apologies." He replied in an equally hushed tone.

"Hmm… S'all right I suppose." He murmured but sighed heavily, "Let's go fer a walk." He offered as he stood up from the hexagon of people seated and stepped out before slowly walking away from the camp. Tensa frowned slightly and followed quickly.

They were quiet for several long minutes, walking side by side; then Shirosaki pulled his hand from the pocket of his white hakama and tugged Tensa's hand free, slowly sliding his hand into place with his and linked their fingers.

"Wha' do ya thinks' happenin' to 'im?" he asked after another long silence, his hand tightening in the Zanpakto's for comfort.

Tensa rubbed his thumb over the back of the albino's hand soothingly and sighed quietly, "I don't know Shiro…" he murmured, happily reverting to his favourite pet name, "… We can only hope that he'll be alright without us for now… and until we can figure out how to get back to him properly as Zanpakto and inner hollow…"

Shirosaki pouted slightly and sighed heavily, "I miss the King… It just ain't the same without 'im 'ere…"

Tensa pulled him to a stop and reeled him in close, sliding his free hand around his waist and holding him against him. He rested his head on the albino's shoulder and squeezed his hand softly, "We will get him back Shiro. And before you know it… everything will be back to how it used to be."

Slightly surprised by the abrupt tenderness of the Zanpakto soul he melted against him, resting his arm around his waist and resting his head down as well.

Urahara approached the pair quietly and smiled widely at them, "You shouldn't worry so much Tensa-san, Shirosaki-san. Kurosaki-san will be fine I'm sure… he's a strong lad."

Tensa looked up at the former captain, "You think so? Really? I mean… What do you think Aizen will do to him?"

Urahara looked at the couple for a moment before smiling again, "Whatever Aizen Sousuke plans… I am certain Kurosaki-san will be able to cope with it." He replied, slyly dodging the question before he brandished his fan in front of his face.

Back at the camp Byakuya glanced over to where the pair had walked off to, he raised an eyebrow at their closeness and glanced over at his fukutaichou again who was sat talking to Rukia. He sighed inwardly but kept a straight face. He stood, "I will turn in for the night." He told them and headed into one of the tents that Urahara had set up.

Shortly after Byakuya's departure the rest of the group dispersed until only Inoue, Chad, Renji and Ishida remained. Renji and Ishida stood up suddenly and at the same time as they both sensed a rumble of hollow reiatsu from outside.

"I'll deal with this."

"I'll go." They said together and looked at each other in surprise.

"Why don't you both go?" Yoruichi told them from her cat form as she strolled over and took a seat beside Inoue.

"Y… Yeah I guess it wouldn't hurt." Renji agreed with a nod and the duo hastily flash-stepped, or in Ishida's case Hirenkyaku-ed, outside to fight the hollow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four is heeeeeere! It's not very long but again it is important to the progression of the characters.**

**WARNING: Insinuations of Yaoi at the start**

**ENJOY ^_^ and please keep your lovely reviews coming, love reading them ^_^**

**Chapter Four****: ****Another Power**

Grimmjow placed a bite like kiss on the shoulder of the pink haired scientist and pulled away, pulling up his hakama and tying it shut again; he tugged on his jacket and smirked down at the exhausted eighth Espada. He brushed a hand down his naked spine and smirked again as the other stirred with a whine.

With a chuckled he stalked out of the scientist's office and out of the laboratory, he stretched as he walked before dropping his arms either side of him as he trudged up the staircase and up the smaller spiral staircase into one of the towers.

Walking along a bridge to a secluded building he glanced out at the fake sky Aizen had had installed. He rolled his eyes at the sentimentality of it all and looked back at his goal.

He half shoved the door open and glanced around the room until his eyes fell on the orange haired shinigami. A grin stretched over his face as he observed the male, "Yo… Shinigami."

Ichigo spun around quickly and scowled at Grimmjow, "What do you want Grimmjow?" he asked sourly.

"Ouch… no warm greeting? Or do ya save them for Aizen-sama alone?" he smirked as he saw a nerve twitch in the berry head's eye, "How was it?"

"How was what?" he asked in confusion.

Grimmjow smirked wider, "Come of it… I know what happened when I left you with Aizen."

He turned away from him suddenly and folded his arms, his jaw clenching at the memory of the previous evening.

"Come on Shinigami… Talk to me… How was it?"

"None of your damned business!" he yelled, balling his fists angrily.

"First time?" he asked, tilting his head curiously as he heard the orange haired shinigami's breath hitch.

"So what if it was?" he snapped.

"Nasty…" he murmured, "Were ya saving it for someone special?"

Ichigo turned around to face him, "How the hell is that any of your business?" he retorted harshly.

Grimmjow smirked and used sonido to suddenly grip his throat and slam him into the wall, "Aww… Does the little shinigami have hurt feelings?" he teased.

"Grimmjow. Put him down."

Over the blue haired Espada's shoulder he saw Ulquiorra in the doorway and sighed in relief. Grimmjow's hand loosened reluctantly before he let go of him, he stepped back and looked around at him.

"You can leave, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra added blankly.

Grimmjow ground his teeth together and growled under his breath, glancing at Ichigo before he plodded out of the room and retreated back to the main building.

Ichigo peeled himself from the wall and sat back down on the white sofa, pulling his legs up and winding his arms around them as Ulquiorra had someone wheel in a trolley of food. The trolley came to a stop beside the small round table in the corner and the food was placed on the top, without a word passing between the three people in the room the trolley was wheeled back out and Ulquiorra stepped out of the room.

He looked around at the substitute shinigami and stared at him plainly, "Remaining alive is one of your duties, Kurosaki Ichigo. So until Aizen-sama decides, you shall do just that. Eat. If you do not, I will be forced to drive the food down your throat."

"Don't worry… Ulquiorra. I'll eat it." He replied sharply and slammed the door shut in the pale skinned Espada's face.

He turned away from the door and looked at the food on the table before he swallowed and looked down at his feet; he ran a hand through his hair as he considered Grimmjow's words and flinched inwardly as he recalled the events that occurred in Aizen's room the previous day. He bit his lip and moved over to the table, sitting down and nibbling a bread roll. He propped his head up on his hand and stared without really seeing at the window.

'_Why… why would he do THAT to me? Why would he drug me… and… do that…' _he thought as he tugged the bread with his teeth, _'What was it all about? Am I… Gay? Or was it just the drug talking… Acting…' _He swallowed heavily and finished the bread roll, moving on to the plate of sushi in front of him; eyes not leaving the window, he'd always suspected his inner hollow was gay but he'd never really thought about it himself. He was always too concerned with fighting hollows and protecting his friends to think about his own life.

Upon finishing the food he'd been provided, Ichigo got to his feet and paced the room; he nibbled his bottom lip thoughtfully as he mulled things over, his mind again drifting to his friends, his Zanpakto; his inner hollow and his family.

"What if I can't get home?" he asked aloud, grinding to a halt beside the window, he reached up and took two of the bars in his hands, tightening his fingers around them as he hauled himself level with them and looked outside properly, he sighed and rested his forehead against the bars.

He sighed heavily again and turned away, slowly padding into the bathroom and undressing, turning on the shower and stepping inside. He tipped his head back as the water cascaded over him and let out a soothed breath, his eyes opened as he looked down and gently touched the dark purple finger and hand shaped bruises around his knees, thighs and upper hips. He gulped gently and closed his eyes as they welled up, "Shit… Please come and find me… Zangetsu… Shiro… Please…" he breathed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is Chapter Five! I apologise for having taken so long to finish it but I've had an absolutely hectic week followed by continuous writer's block. But finally I've done it! Hope you will all enjoy it as much as I have writing it (finally). And also a massive thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, your comments have been most heart warming and I've taken into account any ideas you have come up with! Now, on with Chapter Five!**

**WARNING: Yaoi scenes of a sexual nature and only a little bit non-consensual. **

**Scenes of a mild violent nature towards the end.**

**Chapter Five****: ****To Hueco Mundo:**

The group assembled before two of the largest rock formations in the underground room of Urahara's Shop as its own stood upon one of the large beams protruding from said rocks.

Tensa and Shirosaki positioned themselves just behind Byakuya who, after a short argument with the duo, was going to lead the way through the Garganta.

Urahara put away his fan and looked down at the group of people, "Okay everyone, I am going to open the path to Hueco Mundo now." he called down.

With a nod Urahara knelt down and pressed the base of his cane onto the beam of wood and made a fist around the handle of the walking stick, "My right hand is the stone that bridges worlds-" his fisted hand began to glow pale blue as he spoke, "-My left hand is the blade that binds reality. The black haired Sheppard is hung from the chair, stratus clouds come, and I strike down the ibis!"

As soon as he finished the chant, there was a crackle of energy and abruptly the space between the two rocks snapped open into an oval abyss, beyond which was a large black expanse.

"This is the hole Arrancar use to get to and from Hueco Mundo… The Garganta." He told them, "There are not set paths inside, only the constant turbulent flow of spirit particles. I must ask you to make your own path from these particles. You should reach Hueco Mundo if you head straight through the darkness."

Tensa and Shirosaki looked up at Urahara when he finished speaking, "Got it." Tensa said before pausing to think, "Urahara-san… Ichigo would probably be furious if he thought everyone was leaving his family in danger so… Please take care of them until he returns."

"… I understand." He replied.

He nodded and looked ahead towards the hole, and glanced at Byakuya. The captain noticed his stare and inclined his head slightly before leaping off the floor and towards the Garganta with the others behind him.

Once they were all inside the dark hole, the entrance sealed shut behind them, Byakuya formed a wide, very straight path with small walls running either side; Shirosaki rolled his eyes at this very Byakuya styled spectacle.

Byakuya's eye, however, was caught by the surfboard style path upon which Ishida was travelling on with Inoue, "What is that thing?" he asked in an unamused tone of voice.

Ishida looked around at him with a very small smirk, "I'm just using a variation of Hirenkyaku… This is nothing." He replied before continuing along with one arm looped protectively around Inoue's waist to prevent her falling off.

Byakuya felt a nerve pulse in his temple at the younger man's indiscretion but set it aside and resumed running ahead and creating a pathway for the rest of the group.

After what felt like a lifetime a bright light was seen up ahead, with increased speed the group shot towards it and emerged on the other side, bursting through a thick wall and all collapsing in a heap one on top of the other, with Rukia perched on the very top.

Once they were all untangled they looked around at their location. They appeared to have been relatively lucky and were outside upon the sands, surrounded by the vast desert and black sky.

Tensa and Shirosaki looked around before looking in the direction of the colossal white palace in the distance.

"So… This is Hueco Mundo." Tensa murmured.

"'Nd tha's Las Noches. It looks so… abandoned…" Shiro murmured, he looked at the Zanpakto spirit suddenly, "Can ya still turn int'a Zanpakto?" he asked curiously.

Tensa looked back at him and stared for a moment, "I… I don't know. I hadn't thought of that."

With a roll of his eyes and a loud sigh Shirosaki slapped him around the back of the head, "Well give it'a try! I can still use ya after all." He told him.

"Of course you can… Why didn't I think of that before?" He sighed before closing his eyes and glowing slightly before he morphed into the black katana form of Ichigo's bankai.

"Brilliant!" Shiro grinned as he twirled the katana experimentally.

'_Stop swinging me around like that!' _Tensa's voice sounded like it was being called down a long tunnel and made Shirosaki chuckle, _'I mean it! If you don't treat me properly I'll beat you into next week!'_

"Alright, alright… Chill out." He grumbled and squeezed the hilt of the Zanpakto.

'_Eeeeeeek! Don't squeeze!' _Tensa squeaked, _'Do you have ANY idea what part of my anatomy that was?'_

"Huh? So… you wouldn't like it much if I did this?" he asked as he slowly ran his fingers up and down the blade of the Zanpakto.

'_Stooooooopppppp! Shiro! Stop it pleeease!'_

Shirosaki smirked slightly; he could almost see Tensa squirming in his mind and made a mental note to repeat this torture at a more convenient time.

"Right…" Byakuya said, giving the albino a queer look before looking at the rest of the group, "At least from here we can get a good idea of how big this place is…"

"Its huge… Its throwing off my sense of direction…" Chad murmured in his usual rumble from the back of the huddle.

"Yet it's unlikely there is anywhere else they could hide Kurosaki." Byakuya countered.

"Well… We should run for it. The faster we are the less likely we'll be drawn into any unwanted fights." Ishida pointed out.

Byakuya glanced at him but nodded in agreement, "Yes… That is true." He agreed and instantly broke into a gentle, at least it was for him, flash-step.

Grimmjow strolled across the bridge and pushed open the door to Ichigo's room again; he shut it behind him and smirked as he watched the substitute shinigami stretching. He tilted his head slightly and licked his lips as he stalked up behind him and curled an arm around him from behind.

Ichigo jumped and his breath hitched as he felt someone pressing against him and wriggled slightly, "W… what the… G… Get off me!" he exclaimed before finding a hand clamped over his mouth. He squirmed slightly and elbowed the perpetrator repeatedly but to no avail, "What are you doing?" he cried out.

The blue haired Espada smirked slightly and guided Ichigo towards the sofa and bent him forwards over it, "Quit struggling… Shinigami." He hissed against his ear and felt the orange haired death god freeze.

"G… Grimmjow… W… What… Are you doing here?" he gasped out, whimpering as he felt the other grinding against him "Grimmjow stop it!"

Grimmjow merely smirked wider and slid his free hand down the front of the other's white hakama and rolled his palm against him firmly until he felt the movement of his member stirring at the contact, "Relax shinigami… We both know you like it rough… I can't imagine Aizen giving it any other way after all…"

He whined quietly and felt his legs shake slightly as he hardened against his hand and hung his head, panting slightly as the Espada continued to grind against his backside, "G… Grimmjow…" he moaned out suddenly.

A large feral grin stretched over the blue haired panthers' face and he untied the smaller man's hakama and tugged it down until it was pooled around his feet; he unlaced his own hakama and kicked it aside, yanking down their underwear at the same time and pressing skin to skin against Ichigo's unprotected and uncovered rear.

With a stream of embarrassed whines and moans Ichigo pressed back against him, his cheeks burning dark red as he felt a pair of large hands cupping his cheeks and spreading them slightly. He gasped and balling his hands around the sofa arm.

Grimmjow bit his lip and leaned back, looking him over before leaning down over him and biting his ear firmly. He groaned loudly and thrusted forwards suddenly, sheathing himself inside the smaller male.

Ichigo wailed at the sudden intrusion and tensed around him, crying out and falling slightly limp over the edge of the sofa. He panted heavily and shook beneath Grimmjow as he tried to relax around him and sank his teeth into his bottom lip, so hard that he drew blood.

Groaning at how tight the orange haired man was around him, Grimmjow gripped his hips, "Shit… loosen up Shinigami…" he ground out breathlessly as he started rocking his hips against him; he gripped his waist even tighter and dug his nails in slightly as he yanked him back onto him repeatedly.

The substitute shinigami cried out constantly, and bucked his hips against him each time he was yanked back, his eyes watered slightly but he couldn't help but moan as Grimmjow smashed into the sensitive nerves inside of him.

Before long he felt that same knot in his stomach as he had when he had been in Aizen's bed, he scratched at the white material of the futon underneath him and arched his back as his muscles rippled around Grimmjow suddenly and he felt himself release. He collapsed down against the arm of the futon and jolted as the blue haired Espada continued to plough into him before he thrusted deeper than before and froze in place, spilling into him abruptly and resting down against his back.

Ichigo waited, panting heavily, for Grimmjow to pull away and laugh at him for being so weak and willing, neither of which he really was. He just figured if he agreed he might not have the crap beaten out of him. Ichigo was surprised however when Grimmjow took much longer to pull back, he whined as he finally unsheathed from inside him.

He straightened up slowly and pulled his underwear and hakama up, tying the latter again before he slowly looked around at Grimmjow. He gasped in shock as he was yanked against him and kissed firmly. He moaned softly against his lips and raked a hand through his hair; pulling back after several minutes with flushed cheeks and slightly bruised lips.

Grimmjow grinned widely at him and sat down on the sofa, pulled Ichigo down with him, he laid out across the two-seater and forced Ichigo to lay beside him. The substitute shinigami swallowed and felt his nose crinkle as he was pressed against the Espada, wanting nothing more than to rip himself away, kick Grimmjow out on his ass; spend several hours under a burning hot water flow and try to block this latest belittlement out of his mind until he could cope with it.

A loud snore tore Ichigo from his thoughts and he looked up at the Espada with wide eyes. He barely dared to breath in case he woke the sleeping vasto lordes. He swallowed and slowly looked around towards the door, his eyes widening further as he saw it was on the latch.

He felt a tremble of excitement run through him suddenly and he slowly, ever so slowly, untangled himself from the hollow and snatch on his socks and sandals before creeping towards the door. He swallowed and pulled the handle gently, his face lighting up as it opened.

Without any further hesitation he pulled the door open and ran out of the room as fast as his legs would carry him, glancing out over the edge of the bridge experimentally but faltering as he saw it was hundreds of feet off the floor. He ran across the bridge and through to the next room. He swallowed and skidded to a stop as he came face to face with three different routes he could take.

"What the hell is this place?" he asked himself quietly, not even remembering this fork pathing from when he had been taken to see Aizen the other day. He swallowed nervously and glanced back towards the bridge, knowing he couldn't turn back.

He looked forwards again and sucked in a breath, wishing more than ever he had his Zanpakto and hollow. He balled a fist and ran down the middle path, following the straight corridor.

Panting heavily after about twenty minutes of straight running he felt a bead of sweat roll from his hairline and down the side of his face. His eyes flying wide as he felt a familiar reiatsu, yet not one which he had felt many times before.

He felt a wave of panic wash over him as the reiatsu got much closer, very quickly. He sucked in a nervous breath, also feeling a tinge of anger at himself for being so afraid of being caught and captured.

He ran faster, pumping his arms to help him move at a greater speed. He skidded around corner, banging into the wall before sprinting as far away from the mass of reiatsu as he possibly could.

He glanced behind him again as the reiatsu disappeared and felt a small sense of relief as he slowed slightly to a jog and looked frontwards again. His eyes flew wide as he ran into the soaring form of the fifth Espada, Nnoitra.

"What do ya think yer doin' Kurosaki?" he asked with a grin and a waggle of his eyebrow.

"…" He swallowed and took a staggering step back only to be grabbed by his hair and hauled up to his height, he spluttered and felt his eyes smart in pain, "L… let go…" he whimpered, wincing as his grip merely tightened.

Ichigo was thrown around suddenly by his hair and slammed into the wall; Nnoitra clasped a hand over Ichigo's face, lifted him into the air and smashed him into the floor; leaving a large crater around him where he had landed.

Ichigo spat blood from his mouth as he hit the floor, feeling his head crack painfully against the marble-like material. His vision went woozy and he let out a long pained groan as he was pummelled by large fists in his ribs, stomach, and face and groin repeatedly.

'_T… Te…nsa… Sh…iro…'_

Meanwhile, flash-stepping across the sands of Hueco Mundo Tensa and Shirosaki both came to a sudden halt; wearing the same pained expressions and flinching every so often as though being hit by an imaginary enemy.

Byakuya and the others also came to a stop and looked around at the pair in confusion, "What's wrong?" he asked calmly.

"I… Ichigo…" Tensa winced again and let out a small gasp of pain, his head snapping around as Shiro collapsed on the floor, seemingly unconscious, "He… ARGH!" he dropped to his knees and held his stomach, panting heavily and balling his free hand in the sand beneath him, "He… He… is being… Hurt… Badly..." he forced out, the ground spinning as his head started throbbing, "He… Nnnh… He's being… Beaten to a pulp…"

There was a silence from the rest of the group as the Zanpakto finished speaking and continued grunting and randomly crying out in pain.

"Kurosaki-kun… We should hurry to help him!" Inoue piped up suddenly.

Ishida looked around at her as she spoke and sighed inwardly at her naivety, "Inoue… Anyone capable of beating Kurosaki is more than capable of wiping all of us out in one fell swoop… Only Kuchiki Byakuya would stand a chance against him… Maybe Abarai at a stretch…"

She faltered and held her hands close to her chest, "All the same! Kurosaki-kun… He needs our help! He wouldn't hesitate to rush to any of our aids no matter what the danger was! He would try to help even if it meant getting himself hurt! Kuchiki-san… You know that better than anyone else!" she exclaimed and looked at Rukia expectantly.

Rukia stared for a moment as Inoue spoke, knowing instantly that she was correct; Ichigo, that blundering selfless fool, what put himself in danger to save anyone one of the people present. She nodded, "We have to help him." She agreed and looked at her brother who simply nodded.

Renji walked over to the collapsed hollow spirit and picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder and winced under his weight; at the same time Chad moved over to Tensa and scooped him up.

"I… I can walk!" he protested.

"Ichigo will need you to be strong." Chad argued passively.

Tensa faltered at this simple statement and was beaten by it, "Very well."

Aizen looked down at the black and blue lump on the floor at his feet and his eyes flicked up to Nnoitra who swallowed heavily. He stood up and rolled Ichigo onto his back, checking the younger man over quickly before he stood up again and looked coolly at the fifth Espada.

"Who gave you orders to beat our guest Nnoitra?" he asked very calmly.

"N… No one… Aizen-sama…" he replied stiffly, knowing the calmer Aizen was when something had gone wrong, the angrier he was.

"Then why… Nnoitra… Is our guest half dead on my floor?" he asked in the same deadly composed voice.

There was a moment's hesitation.

"He… was tryin' to escape… Aizen-sama…" he replied.

"I see." He turned away and paced slowly, "So you decided to track him down from the other side of Las Noches so you could stop him escaping?" he asked.

"Uh… Yes…"

The back of Aizen's hand met the side of Nnoitra's face firmly and forced his head to twist sideways sharply. Then Aizen flash-stepped to the intercom on the wall and buzzed it, "Ulquiorra. My room now. Bring reiatsu suppressant cuffs with you."

Nnoitra faltered and watched him in shock, "A… Aizen-sama! He was tryin' to escape! I did this for you!"

"And yet I still consider it a sin." He said firmly, looking around at him slowly, "You will be punished for it."

Ulquiorra pushed the door open slowly, eyes darting from Aizen to Ichigo unconscious and badly beaten to the towering form of Nnoitra stood beside Ichigo, "Aizen-sama." He greeted with an inclination of his head.

"Take Nnoitra to the cells Ulquiorra." He replied and turned to face the fifth Espada, "He can be released when I say."

"Yes Aizen-sama." He replied and with a crack of sonido appeared behind Nnoitra, pinning his hand behind his back and slapping the reiatsu suppressant cuffs on him; with another crack they were gone, leaving only Aizen and an unconscious substitute shinigami.

Aizen sighed and looked down at the orange haired male, "Hmm… So you tried to escape… About time." He smirked and lifted him up, tying his wrists together and stringing him up from the ceiling using chains and watching him dangle in his comatose state, "Now then… Let's see how your friends are doing shall we Kurosaki-kun."

He sat down and turned on the large screen which took up a whole wall in his front room, he rested his chin on the back of his hand and chuckled as he watched the Zanpakto spirit and the hollow pass out, he glanced at Ichigo before looking back at the screen, "Interesting… It would appear that their link is rekindling. Perhaps it is due to them getting closer in proximity to each other again… Hmm no… They were close to each other in the World of the Living… It must be something else then." He paused to think and tapped his temple rhythmically, "His reiatsu is sealed… But that's not to say he couldn't use it if he really tried. Those cuffs could never fully stop his reiatsu. Hmm… Kurosaki Ichigo… You continue to amuse me. That is very good… For you at least."


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter six my dear friends! I apologise for how long it's taken for me to write it but I've been writing scraps here and there whenever I could!**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, I really appreciate it and love reading your comments! They make is all so, so worth it! And I always take aboard any comments or requests. I hope this next chapter rises to your expectations.**

**WARNINGS:**** Scenes of a sexual nature, and of course… YAOI!**

**On with it!**

**Chapter Six:** **You should NOT have done that:**

Ichigo woke with a long strangled groan of pain. He lifted his head slightly and looked around slowly, feeling ripples of pain in his ribs, back, groin and face. He blew out a short breath as he recognised himself to be in Aizen's front room and swallowed slightly.

"Ah. Kurosaki Ichigo you're awake at last… Was your 'sleep' alright?" Aizen asked as he walked towards him slowly.

Ichigo looked up as he felt tight binds around his wrists and faltered as he saw he was tied to the ceiling. He swallowed again and kicked his feet slightly as he dangled, trying to get his bearings, "W… what… No! Nnoitra… Where…" he stammered in confusion.

"Ah yes… Nnoitra… Don't worry he has been punished for his actions. He should not have beaten you like so. But I have had you checked over and there will be no last damage so long as you don't try to escape again." He smiled slyly, "Kurosaki… How did you escape your room?"

"I… The door was left on the catch when… Grimmjow came in…" he murmured.

"When… Grimmjow 'came in'?" he repeated with a small frown, "What do you mean?"

Ichigo faltered and swallowed heavily, "He… Came to see me… Before…"

Aizen's eyes flashed with a sudden understanding, "What did he do?" he half growled.

"He… It was…" he wavered at the expression on his face and gulped and hesitated again.

"TELL ME!" Aizen roared suddenly, his reiatsu washing over Ichigo and making him flinch.

"He had sex with me!" he blurted out, mainly out of fear of the man's sudden change.

There was an immediate silence in the room. Aizen stared at the strung up orange haired shinigami with his lips parted very slightly. Ichigo stared back at the brown haired shinigami traitor with wide eyes and a fearful expression.

The chains clunked and Ichigo dropped from the ceiling… And into Aizen's waiting arms. His wrists were unbound, though the reiatsu suppressing bracelets remained in place; Ichigo looked up at Aizen as he was pulled close to his body and felt them flash-step.

In a heartbeat Ichigo was sat sideways on Aizen's lap with the latter's arms still securely around him, it was… A comforting gesture, yet one which made him even more worried than he had been beforehand.

"A… Aizen… What are-?" he broke off as a hand brushed his cheek and lifted his chin. He found himself looking up into Aizen's eyes and swallowed, blushing softly at the unexpected movement. Aizen leaned in closer until they were nose to nose; he looked down at the berry head.

"Did you… Want to have sex with Grimmjow?" he asked almost silently.

Ichigo opened and closed his mouth several times before he sucked in a sighed, "No… I didn't… But he wasn't going to… Take no for an answer…" he murmured quietly.

Aizen sucked in a sharp breath and closed his eyes, Ichigo wondered if he was trying to control him temper when his eyes flicked open again, "I… Apologise." He murmured, "He should certainly not have forced himself upon you. He will be dealt with severely. Are you alright?" he asked.

Ichigo stared at him, deciding it was some sort of trick and he was just trying to convince him that he was interested, "I… I'm fine…"

"If you're sure…" he murmured and smiled weakly, closing the distance between them and pressing his lips to Ichigo's.

Ichigo's eyes widened again in surprise but he relaxed, and gave in; parting his lips and letting his tongue into his mouth. He shivered as he felt Aizen's tongue brushing against his and flicked his own back against his. He whined softly and panted slightly as Aizen pulled back after a few short moments. He looked up at him, inwardly ashamed of how this man made his body react and how he made him feel.

"Now… I believe I promised to punish Grimmjow for his indiscretion and criminal actions towards you… I would rather you not see it so if it is all the same… I shall have Ulquiorra escort you back to your room." He smiled, "And Kurosaki Ichigo… Should you feel the need to try to escape again… Try not to get caught after only five minutes."

Ichigo's eyes widened. He was _mocking_ him. He was _mocking _**him**. Who the hell did he think he was? It was hardly his fault Nnoitra had decided to come out to play! He hadn't asked to be kidnapped! He certainly wasn't grateful for it! Damn this man! Who did he think he was to mock him!

Ichigo opened his mouth to snap an angry retort but was cut off by the door flying open. His head snapped around at the same time as Aizen's and they both looked at the intruder, Aizen murderous for the interruption and Ichigo murderous for having his thought train cut off so abruptly.

"Aizen-sama! Aizen-sama!" the low level Arrancar, who in Ichigo's eyes resembled a giant beach ball with purple hair and yellow eyes, ran forwards and dropped onto one knee before the pair (and threatened to roll across the floor due to his shape), "My deepest apologies for interrupting you Aizen-sama!"

Aizen growled under his breath and lifted Ichigo up, setting him down in the seat, which actually appeared to dwarf Ichigo, "It is fine… Lumina… Did Szayel send you?"

"Yes Aizen-sama!" he replied in a squeak, "Szayel-sama… He spotted the intruders on the cameras! They are fighting with the some hollows about a mile from the palace walls!"

Ichigo's eyes widened suddenly as he caught onto the conversation. Intruders! Intruders in Las Noches… That could only mean… They were coming to rescue him! His friends… His Zanpakto… His hollow… They were coming for him! They hadn't abandoned him!

Aizen's eyes narrowed and his head snapped around to look at Ichigo. He faltered inwardly as he saw a sudden glimmer of hope in the younger man's distant eyes and growled, his reiatsu raising suddenly and crushing Szayel's fraccion into the ground and caused Ichigo to sink in the chair slightly.

"Summon a meeting of the Espada." He ordered, his voice strangely calm given his madly fluctuating reiatsu, "Tell Ulquiorra to bring Nnoitra as well." He added as an afterthought.

"Y… yes… Aizen-…sama…"

"And tell Szayel… The next time he sends someone barging into my room without warning he'll have his precious laboratory shut down." He growled.

"Yes… Aizen-sama…" the round blob of fraccion turned and bounded out as quickly as he could.

Aizen shut the door behind the low level Arrancar and forced his anger down, it would do no good to frighten his captive before due time. He turned and walked back over to Ichigo, "You look pleased at that news…"

Ichigo's eyes snapped up to Aizen's, unsure what to say, "Worried… I don't want my friends to get hurt because of me."

Aizen was no longer listening. He wasn't interested. He walked over to the intercom and summoned Ulquiorra.

In a few moments there was a knock and the fourth Espada entered the room, "Aizen-sama… You called for me?"

"Yes. Take our guest back to his room. Leave a guard of two Arrancar on the door and then join your brothers in the meeting room."

"Yes, Aizen-sama." He replied.

Ulquiorra picked up Ichigo despite his protests. He kicked and thrashed and gripped the doorframe as they passed it, "WAIT!" he yelled and looked at Aizen, "What are you going to do to them?"

Aizen looked around him slowly and smiled a little darkly, "Let things run their course, and see how it turns out."

His eyes widened, "What? What do you mean? Aizen!"

His hands were prised from the door frame and he was carried away without having another answer given to him.

Aizen summoned Gin and Tousen before he pulled on his jacket and headed down to the meeting room. He threw open the doors and walked down the marble steps, his eyes and expression revealing nothing about his state of mind.

He looked across the table, his ten Espada sitting with cups of tea in front of them. He threw a glare at Nnoitra before his eyes fell on Grimmjow's smirking face. He felt a growl rise in his throat but he pushed it back down, "Good evening, my dear Espada." He reached the bottom of the stairs and walked towards the table, "We are under attack." He added calmly as he took his seat and picked up his tea.

He took a deep sip in order to collect his thoughts and calm himself, he set the cup back down on the saucer and glanced to his left, "Kaname… Turn on the projector."

"Yes." The dreadlock sporting former captain replied and pulled the lever beside him towards him and then pushed it down.

As he did this, a hole opened up in the centre of the table and a bright blue light shot up from it. It focused on a group of eight people fighting a large group of simple hollows and Menos Grande.

"There are our intruders: Kuchiki Byakuya, Abarai Renji, Kuchiki Rukia, Ishida Uryuu, Inoue Orihime, Shirosaki Hichigo and Tensa Zangetsu." He told them calmly, taking another deep sip from his tea as he allowed his Espada to take in the information.

"They're… The enemies?" Aaroniero asked after a moment with his dual-toned voice.

"When you said we were under attack, I wondered who the enemy was…" Barragan added.

"My my… They look like a bunch of dead weights." Szayel smirked, "How dull…"

Aizen put his cup down slowly, "You are forbidden to underestimate them." He told them coolly, "Four of them were once labelled Ryoka; broke into Soul Society and fought at the same level as the Captain Classes of the 13 Protection Squads."

"Four of them? But there are only three humans there. Where is the fourth?" Zommari Leroux, Espada number seven asked.

Aizen simply smirked.

"It was Kurosaki Ichigo." Ulquiorra told him.

"Ehh… So they came to rescue their friend huh?"Nnoitra chuckled before receiving a sharp look from Aizen.

"Not just that." The Lord of Las Noches murmured, causing a silence to fall instantly, "Tensa Zangetsu and Shirosaki Hichigo… Are parts of Kurosaki. Zangetsu is his Zanpakto, Shirosaki is his inner hollow. The very same pair that Szayel separated from him on the mission to go and get him from the World of the Living."

"Why not let 'em come and get 'im back?" Nnoitra scoffed, despite Aizen's glare, "They all look as weak as hell…"

Harribel looked around at the fifth Espada, "Have you not been listening? Aizen-sama told us not to underestimate them."

He rolled his eyes inwardly, "I didn't mean it like that. You afraid?" he smirked.

"What did you say?" she asked coolly, but her eyes flashed.

Nnoitra was about to retort but was cut off by Aizen getting to his feet, "Enough." He murmured sternly, "I have made a decision. We will leave them to their own devises for a time. Don't be insolent or impatient. We will wait for them to come to us." He smiled supportively, "You may leave now. Except Grimmjow… I have something I would like to discuss with you alone."

The room cleared out, leaving only Aizen and the sixth Espada.

Aizen walked around the table to where the blue haired hollow was sat, he pulled his chair out and spun it to face him; as he towered over his subordinate and hitched a knee between his legs and pressed it against him, "I believe you paid our dear guest a visit earlier today Grimmjow."

Grimmjow gasped at the abruptness of his Lord's actions and groaned as he felt his knee pressing between his legs, "Yeah… What of it?" he forced his voice to remain calm.

"Hmm… What happened? Why did you go and see him?" he asked, pressing his hands either side of his head on the chair.

"I fucked his brains out." He replied with a grin.

Aizen's eyes narrowed and he instantly pulled back, "So he was telling the truth." He murmured, looking around at Grimmjow slowly, "I do not recall giving you permission to go anywhere near Kurosaki Ichigo."

"I don't see why I need _your_ permission Aizen-sama." He spat and stood up, "It's not like you own the guy."

Aizen struck him suddenly and pushed him backwards on the table, "Wrong Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." Aizen growled quietly, "He is mine now."

Grimmjow faltered at his words and swallowed, if Aizen had indeed claimed Ichigo Kurosaki as his own then he would be lucky to escape death for his actions earlier on the same day. To trespass on Aizen Sousuke's possessions… Was the worst crime you could commit.

"Well… Grimmjow. I don't hear a response?" Aizen half purred.

"I… Didn't know." He ground out as his lord's reiatsu pressed down on his chest.

"And?"

"I… Apologise… Aizen…-sama…" he panted.

"And how are you going to repay your sin?" he smirked widely down at the Espada.

"H…however… Aizen-sama wishes me to…" he said reluctantly, expecting an ass pounding.

"Good." He smirked, narrowing his eyes slightly, "Get on your knees Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." He added as he stepped back to take his seat again, turning it away from the table.

Grimmjow hesitated as he stood up from the table, glancing towards the door yearningly. He was rewarded by a much larger portion of Aizen's reiatsu piling upon him and sending him to his knees with more force than necessary; leaving a small dent in the tiles.

Aizen sat back in his chair and looked at Grimmjow expectantly. The blue haired male sighed inwardly and shuffled over to him, keeping his head down as he lifted his hands onto his lord's knees and pushing them open a little further; he swallowed and slid a hand up his thigh and pressed firmly against the front of his hakama, rubbing his palm against him and not stopping until he felt him stir inside the fabric. He kept his eyes firmly on the brunette's groin as he watched the material tent as he hardened.

Aizen bit his tongue and smirked as he watched him work, groaning from his throat as he hardened steadily and arched against his hand eagerly, he rested his head back and closed his eyes as he felt his palm grinding against him repeatedly.

Grimmjow glanced up as he heard him moan and watched his head rest back and sighed inwardly, slowly pulling his hand away and deftly untying the small knot in his hakama. He peeled the white material away and tugged his underwear down as well, letting his hardened member free. He hesitated but wrapped his hand around him and began pumping him at a steady pace.

As a hand wrapped around him Aizen let out a sigh, moaning and bucking up into the firm grip of his sixth Espada's slightly calloused hand. He groaned heatedly and bucked repeatedly, reaching down in a flash and lacing his fingers through his blue locks, "Do it." He growled, his eyes meeting his momentarily before closing again.

The Espada was yanked forwards by the hand in his hair and wrinkled his nose slightly at being pushed around so easily by this man. He sighed once more before kneeling up and leaning down over him properly, running his tongue over the head of his member. After repeating the action several times Grimmjow's tongue ran strong, confidant licks up the underside of the organ, smirking inwardly that he at least knew how to pleasure his lord, unlike that young, inexperienced berry.

Aizen groaned from deep in his chest and bucked slightly as he felt the other's mouth close around him completely. His breath hitched momentarily as he felt a long; loud moan ripple around him and he bucked up into his throat, making him gag. He smirked darkly, eyes still closed as he soaked in the intense pleasure.

Grimmjow hated being made to gag, yet it seemed to be something Aizen loved. Aside from being forced to bottom whenever in close intimate contact with this man, being made to gag was the thing he hated most about intercourse with him. He couldn't see ANYONE ever making Aizen bottom. Although… He had dreamed of being the one several times.

He was brought back from his thoughts by being made to gag again; he tried to pull away but the hand on the back of his head prevented him from doing so. He inhaled deeply through his nose and managed to gain control of his reflex, settling for moaning strongly around Aizen's member. He dragged his teeth against his flesh and swirled his tongue around the head of his hardness eagerly.

Aizen drew in a sharp breath and moaned out freely, bucking into his throat and holding him down a final time as he released into his mouth. He released Grimmjow from his grip and took a moment to recover before pulling up his underwear and hakama, retying the latter and standing up, "I'll forgive your insolence this time Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." He smirked and with a crack, flash-stepped back to his own room.

Grimmjow had gagged as Aizen released into his mouth and was left with little choice but to swallow the liquid. He fell back on the tiles and panted heavily, wiping his mouth in mild disgust. He growled and watched Aizen leave; balling his fists. He got to his feet and brushed himself down, turning sharply and stalking out of the meeting room.

"Getting yourself in trouble again… Grimmjow?" Szayel purred from just outside the doors, flicking some strands of pink hair over his shoulder, "If you need to let out your frustrations… My bed's empty right now…" he smirked and flitted away.

Grimmjow blinked at the scientist's forwardness and couldn't help the slightly wild smirk reappearing on his face at the thought, "Hmm… Guess he must be bored…" he murmured to himself and sonido-ed after him.

Meanwhile, Ichigo laid back on the sofa in his room and stared up at the ceiling, contemplating the mass interest most of the dominant (and slightly crazy) males in Las Noches seemed to be fixated on him.

On the way back from Aizen's room, Ulquiorra's efforts to return him to where he belonged had been thwarted first by Aaroniero, then Nnoitra's fraccion Tesla and finally the first Espada Stark. Though to be honest, Stark had merely been asleep and sprawled out across the corridor. But when he'd woken up he had gawped at Ichigo as if he was the most stunning thing he'd ever seen.

Ichigo was ashamed to admit he had found Stark fairly attractive as well.

He sighed heavily and looked towards the window. He couldn't shake his fear that his friends were going to get badly hurt by Aizen or his Espada…

"FUCK!" he roared and got to his feet, punching the wall with enough force to leave a crack, "Fuckfuckfuck!" He chanted and felt his hands shaking slightly as his eyes welled up.

He slid down the wall and pulled his knees up into his chest. He dropped his head onto his arms and let out a sob. He hiccupped and rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes, blowing out a long breath before his eyes snapped open as he sensed a familiar reiatsu coursing through him.

"T… Tensa…" he breathed and got to his feet suddenly, he ran over to the window, he hoisted himself up and looked outside towards the sands, he panted gently and looked about as far as he could in every direction before he stepped back down and turned away from the window.

He clenched his jaw and took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He balled his fists and relaxed himself, slowly allowing himself to sink back, sink and relax, sink and relax…

_He could hear the wind bashing gently against the buildings._

_He could feel the hard, yet not uncomfortable, floor beneath him._

_As his eyes opened he found himself looking up at the clouds._

_He smiled at the familiarity._

_His inner world. He'd thought it lost. But he was here. All that was missing was Zangetsu and Shiro._

_Ichigo smiled and stood up, looking around; his eyes narrowed on the pole which was sticking out of the ground, it registered in an instance that it was the same pole which his dear Zanpakto usually stood upon when they met here._

_He walked towards the pole and gasped as he realised it was no such thing… it was the hilt o his sword… it WAS Zangetsu!_

_Without hesitation he gripped the hand and began to pull. After a moment or two the large lade came free and he was holding his old faithful firmly once again._

He jumped and looked around, finding himself back in the Las Noches room without his Zanpakto in his hand. He only faltered for a moment before he looked down at his hands.

His eyes flew wide as he saw ripples of black and red reiatsu seeping out from under the reiatsu suppressing bracelets. He felt a smile etch its way onto his face as he finally had his reiatsu back, it wasn't all of it. It was NO where near all of it… But the fact he had even some of it gave him all the will power and resolve he needed.

"Tensa… Shiro…" he whispered to himself, "I won't hold back."

**A/N:**** And there it is! Chapter Six is done! Chapter Seven may take a few days to write as I am back to college this week, so it will be a tighter schedule, but… I promise to make it worthwhile!**

**ALSO – If you wish to have any particular pairing featured in future chapters, please tell me in your review and I will make it come true! (Obviously I can only work with the characters so SORRY if any of you dream of running off with your favourite dribble worthy characters). Till next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you very much for all your lovely reviews! I really appreciate them and enjoy reading them!**

**Here is Chapter Seven! I'm happy to say I got it done sooner than I thought *glare* mainly due to coming home from college with a migraine… **

**Anyways! Here it is and it is the beginning to the battles between Ichigo's friends and the Espada. I will do a chapter for each battle, with one or two chapters in between for future yaoi ect. **

**WARNING: some scenes of violence but nothing too bad **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Seven:** **Espada!**

At last the group had found their way into Las Noches; they were currently walking down a long darkly lit tunnel which looked like an unused emergency exit.

They walked in utter silence, only the sound of footsteps on stone echoed. They're battle with the hordes of hollows and Arrancar outside the walls had left them weary and eager to leave as soon as possible. They had been lucky to escape as soon as they had, and certainly if it had not been for Inoue's ability to heal them they would have been in a much worse state.

Byakuya let Renji go in front of him; the fukutaichou was using his appalling attempt at kido to light a path and Byakuya was inwardly in agreement with Shirosaki, who had pointed out that even with the small light Renji was creating… His hair was more than enough of a torch.

Renji stopped suddenly, causing his captain to bump into him; he looked around at the noble and was certain he could see a slight blush on his cheeks, he could have been wrong… But he doubted it.

"Why've we stopped?" Shirosaki called from some way back.

"There's a staircase ahead…" Renji replied just loudly enough for him to hear.

"Shouldn't we continue then?" Tensa asked, holding a hand over the albino's mouth.

"I… I guess so…" the red head nodded but was pushed aside somewhat gently by Byakuya.

The noble gave him a faint smile, "I'll go first." He murmured and helped extinguish the kido.

Renji merely nodded and followed him up the stairs slowly. Byakuya hesitated as he came face to face with a solid metal door and rested a hand on it, "By the looks of things this door leads to the newer part of the building… If we go through we'll likely be entering an area which is in use unlike the tunnel we've been in so far. We should think things through before continuing otherwise we don't know what we'll be up against… And anything could happ-"

"Oi… Byakuya… Move outa the way…" Shiro called as he walked over, he felt Tensa transform beside him and caught the hilt of the katana, he sighed and tilted his head, slicing downwards suddenly, "Getusuga Tenshou!" he barked.

Byakuya's eyebrow twitched slightly as the door blasted inwards and the rest of the wall crumbled into pieces and felt his fingers twitch in the direction of his own Zanpakto, longing to slice and dice the albino, who was just as tenacious and obstinate as his orange haired counterpart.

Shirosaki appeared unaware of Byakuya's seething and walked forwards, "Ah… Another staircase…" he announced.

Ishida winced, noting the captain's twitching fingers and eyebrow, "Shirosaki! We should think about this first!" he told him.

"Shaddap Ishida… We're gonna smash through all of 'em 'nd force our way forwards!" he cut him off and ran up the stairs, slicing through the next door.

He continued through before finally pausing and feeling Tensa change back again. He looked around slowly, "Finally… A place that ain't likely to collapse!"

The group walked into the room they had arrived in and glanced at their new surroundings. They were in a huge circular room which had many extremely tall doorways leading down separate corridors. Between each doorway was a large torch, burning bright orange flames out into the air, both warming and lighting the way.

"The path splits here huh…" Ishida sighed.

"We sure picked a grand spot to come out…" Renji added as he ran a hand through his hair.

"We're going to have to check them all out one at a time… It's going to take a while." The Quincy said as he looked at the doorways.

"Don't be ridiculous." Byakuya said in a soft tone, "It will be much quicker and much more productive if we split up here and take a route each."

Shiro looked around suddenly, "Wha'? But these are the Espada! We can't risk splittin' up… It'd be safer to stick together…"

The noble met his gaze, "Do you forget who you're speaking to Shirosaki? We have a captain and a fukutaichou present, as well as Rukia who is as you know… Quite talented and more than capable of looking after herself. This is the battle field now Shirosaki… You should not insult a soldier."

The albino faltered and looked back at him; he clenched his teeth for a moment before conceding defeat, "Fine… We'll take separate paths." He agreed.

Chad looked between them all for a moment before speaking, "There are five paths. Which means most of us will be paired up anyway."

"And two people will have to go alone." Inoue whispered.

"I will go alone." Rukia said suddenly, looking at her brother for a nod of approval, which came after only a moment of hesitation.

"I'll take the other route alone too." Ishida decided, "After all… I'd be ashamed to have to pair up with any of you Shinigami."

"Renji and I will take this path…" Byakuya said as he gestured to one of the routes.

"I will look after Inoue." Chad rumbled.

Tensa and Shirosaki glanced at each other and sighed, nodding, "Alright… We're decided then."

Renji rested a hand on his hip, "Alright then! I've got something to bring us good luck!" he declared, surprising everyone including his captain at his outburst.

"Good… Luck?" Shiro asked.

"Yeah! It's like an old ceremony that the Thirteen Protection Squads used to do before a big battle. It isn't done much these days… In fact barely any of the squads still use it… But-" he paused, "I recon now is a darn good time to bring it back into fashion…"

He put his hand out abruptly, "Alright! Everyone put their hand on top of mine!" he told them, "Don't give me that look… It's awkward for me too…"

Shirosaki glanced at Tensa before he nodded and walked forwards, watching as Byakuya, Rukia, Ishida, Chad and Inoue clapped a hand on top of Renji's. He added his own hand at the same time as Tensa did and they all looked at the vibrant red head to see what to do next.

"Now, we head towards the battlefield! Believe and our blades will not break! Believe and our hearts will not bend! Though we take different paths, our iron hearts will beat as one! Swear that even if the Earth is torn asunder, we will live and return here once again!" he exclaimed, giving a moment's break before the group shot towards their allocated route.

"That was quite the speech you gave Renji." Byakuya commented as they jogged along the white corridor, "I was impressed… I never thought you would have the memory for such details."

Renji looked at his captain, "Thank you Taichou…" he murmured, "It just seemed fitting."

They continued in silence for a long while, not encountering another soul, not even sensing a hollow; let alone any Espada.

The corridor began to curve and bend; the pair became noticeably tenser as the hallway started to brighten.

Renji stopped suddenly and stared at the wall, "Taichou… That's the second time I've seen that crack in the wall…" he frowned.

Byakuya stopped and turned, looking at the crack in the white wall, "You're right… I've seen it before too. That means… We've gone around in a circle!"

They looked at each other and faltered, looking up and down the corridor sceptically, "How's that even possible?" Renji murmured, "It only just started to curve…"

Byakuya brushed a hand over the wall and frowned only slightly, his lips pursed gently as he mulled it over, "We'll have to try again. If we've gone around in a circle and not seen an exit it means the door back to the room we came from no longer exists either."

"You're right…" he sighed and started walking again.

They paced themselves at a light jog and followed the path around; Byakuya pulled his fukutaichou to a sudden stop and pointed at the door ahead of them. Renji looked back at him and nodded, resting a hand on the hilt of his Zanpakto.

Byakuya pushed the door open and the pair slowly edged into the new room. Thankfully they discovered they had not been in this area previously, it was new and unexplored. Though they were abruptly interrupted and overwhelmed by a thick mist-fog and within a few minutes alone could hardly see their hands in front of their faces.

"What is this…?" Byakuya murmured, highly unimpressed.

"This is just superb…" a voice echoed towards them, they both looked around but were unable to see whom it belonged to, "… I honestly didn't think anyone would fall for the simplest trick… yet here you are."

Renji and Byakuya shared a look.

"Oppsie… How rude of me… I haven't even introduced myself yet…" there was a sound of a door opening and closing again and slowly the mist began to clear, "I'll only say it once… So I hope beings of such low intelligence can remember it."

There was a moment's silence, in which Byakuya started to show unusual murderous signs. The mist lowered until it was around their middles and both shinigami looked towards the third figure in the room.

Renji's eyes widened suddenly, "You! You were one of the Espada who kidnapped Ichigo!" he exclaimed.

"Yes… That is correct. I'm Espada number Eight… Octava Espada… Szayel Aporro Granz."

"Espada…" Byakuya murmured, "I see… One of the ten who supervise the other Arrancar…" his eyes narrowed slightly.

"My, my… Don't look so scary!" Szayel said quickly with a nervous smile and his hands lifted in front of him, "Even though I am an Espada, I'm not good at fighting. I'm a researcher. I enjoy gathering data on different spirit patterns. It is the most enjoyable thing in the world to me." He tilted his head slightly, "And of course… You are both fantastic. Your reiatsu patterns are completely different to any I've research previously-" he said as he looked at Renji, his gaze flicked back to Byakuya, "And your reiatsu patterns are so wild and erratic… So unlike your persona. So I planned to give you both the warmest of welcomes. I do hope you'll come with me… Never mind… You don't have a choice."

Byakuya and Renji glanced at each other and nodded, both drawing their Zanpakto slowly.

"You must be kidding…" Renji scoffed, "We didn't come here to chat with you."

"We came here to rescue Kurosaki Ichigo… And destroy Aizen Sousuke's Espada." Byakuya finished, "If you wish to speak to us… I suggest you do so whilst being cut to ribbons. Because I for one… Am not going to hold back."

Byakuya stepped forwards and lifted his katana, angling the blade vertically downwards before he dropped it, "Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." He commanded, looking at the scientist as his Zanpakto was absorbed into the ground with a ripple. Simultaneously, dozens of larger blades slowly slid up in two rows either side of Szayel.

"You fate was sealed when you chose me as your opponent, Szayel Aporro Granz." Byakuya told him in his usual monotone.

"Hmm? Oh… I'm not so sure of that." Szayel smirked widely.

Byakuya's brow furrowed faintly at his words but took little notice as the blades erupted into millions of blossom petals and all shot towards the pink haired scientist.

There was an explosion.

Byakuya's eyes widened massively and he stared in disbelief as his bankai was not only deflected… But defeated. In one fell swoop… And the scientist had not even lifted a finger. Byakuya looked down as his katana reappeared in his hand and faltered, momentarily at a loss of what to do.

His thought trail was cut off by a yell from his fukutaichou, "BANKAI! HIHIŌ ZABIMARU!" the red head exploded, throwing his Zanpakto forwards as a wind picked up and the blade transformed into the giant serpent. Renji shrugged to set his bankai's fur jacket into position and threw the handle of his bankai forwards, sending the serpent's head towards the scientist.

There was another explosion.

Renji gawped as his bankai caved in on its self and dropped onto one knee as his reiatsu was sapped slightly. He panted and looked down at his now ordinary Zanpakto.

"W-what's going on?" he exclaimed.

Szayel walked forwards slowly, "See? This is what happens when you don't wait for me to finish speaking." He smirked, "This room… Was designed to prevent your bankai's from working."

The pair faltered and shared a glance before looking back at him, "We… can't use our bankai's?" Renji repeated in scepticism.

"Correct… Go ahead… Call out for it again. It'll make you look like a complete fool." He said as he pointed one hand to his own head and the other at Renji, smirking all the while, "I have all the information I require concern your bankai's. If I know every detail… I can nullify it."

"How did you get such information? Only someone who has fought against the bankai could know." Byakuya half growled.

Szayel swept a hand through his hair, sighing softly, "My brother. Did it not click when I told you my name? Szayel Aporro Granz. Yylfordt Granz was my brother."

Renji's eyes widened, "Yylfordt Granz… I fought him in the world of the living!"

"Oh? You remember trash like him? I guess I should thank you for that."

"I'm guessing by your tone you aren't angry about his death?" Renji frowned.

"Pfft… Like I'd do that for trash. Anyway, I implanted Spectral parasites into his body so when you fought him I was able to record the fight, watching it over as many times as I required. And then… When you killed him… The parasites transferred into your body. And when you had an innocent training session with your Taichou… I recorded it again. And learned everything about his bankai too."

Szayel took a step towards the pair and reached around, sliding his Zanpakto sheathed behind him before gripping the hilt and slowly unsheathing it. He looked at the pair, "Now… There is no way for you to win or to escape… Please do not struggle. I'd rather not have to kill you."

"Like hell!" Renji yelled and lifted his Zanpakto again, "Howl, Zabimaru!" he exclaimed and hurled the now extendable blade towards the Espada.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura!" Byakuya declared and directed the smaller amount of blossoms towards Szayel.

Szayel ducked and blocked the attacks from Zabimaru, watching as the blossoms headed towards him.

"What's up? Didn't you get all my information?" Renji yelled with a grin, "Now… the final blow!"

Szayel sighed and rolled his eyes, suddenly lifted his Zanpakto to a different angle and watching as Zabimaru merely clunked and ricocheted away, "Just kidding… Sorry…" he smirked, sending a cero into the blossoms as they drove towards him. With a slash of his Zanpakto both captain and fukutaichou were sent to their knees with minor injuries to their chests.

Szayel took several slow steps forwards and rested a hand on his hip, "Well… As fun as this has been I have my orders. So unfortunately I'm going to wrap this up now."

"O… Orders?" Byakuya winced as he pushed himself back up to his feet, "What orders?"

Szayel raised his eyebrows, "Hmm? We Espada were ordered to allow you to make it to Las Noches and not to interfere. Aizen-sama called a meeting as soon as you got into the basement… And told us to capture and NOT kill the enemy."

"What?" he gasped, "Why would he want us caught?"

"I don't know… We don't question him we just so as he says."

Szayel shrugged and smiled widely, "Well then… I will fight you at my full strength, which in its self is a much sicker joke." He lifted his Zanpakto and aimed the tip of the blade towards his open mouth, "Sip, Fornicarás." He breathed as he slid the blade down his throat.

His mouth was filled by a bright pink glow and his body exploded suddenly. Byakuya and Renji, both slightly disgusted by the change in appeared, could not help but stared as the Eight Espada's hair grew longer, his clothes changed and his glasses were replaced with a bone like structure.

As the transformed Espada set foot back upon the ground he let out a long groan of pleasure at bein able to return to his favoured form, "Ah… Now it is time for Act Two." His eyes flicked to look at the pair, "Oh… Sorry no, let me rephrase that… Now it is time for Act Two's finale."

Renji had his breath knocked from his lungs as one of the large wings coming from Szayel's back snapped around and threw him into the wall and pinned him there. He began gasping for breath as he attempted to wriggle free of the Espada's trap.

Byakuya's eyes widened slightly, "Renji!" he yelled and took a step in his direction before looking at the Espada, "Hado Number 4, Byakurai!" He shouted as he pointed at Szayel, he gritted his teeth as he sent a blast of blue lightening into the Espada, "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado 31, Shakkaho!" he chanted quickly in succession to the first kido and fired a large ball of red fire from his palm, "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws!" he added in quick progression and shot a large wave of blue lightening from his hands.

He covered his face as he heard a yell form Szayel's direction and coughed at the onslaught of smoke which plumed from his kido attack. He lowered his hands slowly as the dust settle but faltered, his eyes flying wide and his mouth falling ajar as he was confronted by a monstrous scene. Szayel Aporro Granz… That slippery bastard… Had moved Renji in the way of his attacks… His precious fukutaichou and heart throb… Was hanging half dead from the Espada's grasp.

"R… Renji…" Byakuya breathed, his hands shaking slightly.

"Oppsie… Looks like you were a little hasty…" Szayel half purred with a cackle.

"RENJI!" Byakuya hollered suddenly and flash-stepped as fast as his legs would allow him to.

Szayel tossed the unconscious and badly bleeding shinigami aside and threw his other wing forwards towards the blur which was Byakuya, the red droplets coiled around the blur and closed around him before spitting him back out onto the floor.

Szayel laughed as a small doll was dropped into his hand and lifted it up, "Ohhh… Look what I have here…" he smirked as he showed Byakuya the doll version of him, "It's Byakuya-kun…"

Said noble recovered his breath and got to his feet, glancing at Renji who was unconscious and bleeding out; clenching his teeth he looked at Szayel, "What is this?"

"Whaaaaat?" Szayel smirked widely, "I'm just pretending he's you…" he pouted and brushed a thumb over the cheek of the Byakuya doll. Byakuya's back stiffened as he felt a slight poke on his cheek.

Szayel grinned, "You felt that didn't you? Like someone poked you? Simply put, this doll acts as a controller of your five senses. For instance-" he flicked the doll hard in the forehead and watched as Byakuya's head snapped back.

With a chuckle he began tugging at the doll, he bit his bottom lip softly and let out a small 'ah' sound as the doll popped in two. He smiled widely at the split in half doll and then at Byakuya who was looking a mixture of confused and shocked.

"What's that face for?" he asked with a small frown, "Did you think you two would split in half if the doll did? Idiot. Its set up to do this."

"W… what is this?" he asked a little shakily.

"Hmm… See these?" he asked as he stirred a finger amongst the multi-coloured beans inside the bottom half of the doll, "These small parts are what make this doll truly fun. But for a simpleton like you… Understand would perhaps come quickest from experience. So… let's see."

Szayel dipped his thumb and forefinger into the doll and swirled them around gently before picking out one of the parts, he tilted his head slightly and hummed quietly, "The stomach huh?" he murmured before crushing the piece until it shattered.

Byakuya's eyes widened and he hunched over, falling to his knees as he felt his stomach burst, he leaned onto his hands and knees, spewing water onto the floor abruptly.

Szayel grinned widely, "Oh. You see now? You understand what this doll does?"

"Y… You… b… bastard…" he groaned weakly and held his stomach, rocking slightly before he yelled out as his radius and tibia were crushed soon after his stomach.

"Such language." Szayel scolded, "Now sit quiet and surrender. Or I'll be forced to crush every bone in your body… Followed by the rest of your organs."

Byakuya lasted until his kidney was crushed soon after his ankle, Achilles and wrist bone were snapped. He shuddered for a moment before sinking down unconscious onto the floor in front of the Eight Espada.

Szayel smirked slightly and checked that the pair were fully unconscious before he transformed into his usual self once again, he put the ear piece back into his ear and pressed the button, "Aizen-sama… Yes… The intruders who entered the Laboratory levels have been apprehended. Ah… Yes… They do require some medical treatment as they were a little unwilling to cooperate." He sighed softly and nodded, "Very well Aizen-sama. Oh… It was Abarai Renji and Kuchiki Byakuya."

Aizen sat back in his chair and looked out of the open balcony doors, "Excellent Szayel." He told him softly and cut the connection, "Hmm… Two down, six to go." He smirked.

**So here is the end of Chapter Seven, hope you enjoyed it! In the next chapter I will be writing one of the requested pairings from the reviews I received so keep yer eyes peeled! And as mentioned in the previous chapter, if you want to see any particular pairings in future chapters let me know!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is Chapter Eight! I can't believe I've come so far writing this! It's so exciting, and a huuuuuuuge thanks to everyone who has reviewed and spurred me on!**

**WARNING: Yaoi of course!**

**Annnnd, before we begin, the request for IchigoXStark, made by *PurebloodPrincess09* HAS been granted! Hope it matches up to your expectations ^_^**

**Chapter Eight:** **Fallen:**

Ichigo walked down to the canteen on the second floor to grab something to eat before he explored further. For some reason he couldn't understand… Aizen had allowed him to leave his room and walk around so long as he stuck to the second, third and fourth floors. It was unlikely he would travel up to the fourth floor as that was where the Espada lived. He really didn't want to accidently run into Grimmjow; Nnoitra; Ulquiorra. In fact, he'd rather just stay out of all the Espada's ways; Gin and Tousen too.

With a small sigh Ichigo joined the back of the short queue of hollows, waiting in line to reach the food counters. He couldn't deny that Aizen had a good set up here. The hollows were happy, they were safe and fed. And they didn't have the threat of returning to Adjuchas or worse Menos Grande.

Ichigo smiled weakly at the attendant behind the counter as he reached her, "Um… Tuna and red pepper sushi please." He requested, "And an orange juice please."

She shot him a filthy look, he could have been mistaken but he was certain that her look was filled with jealousy and envy. He swallowed and took his tray from her with a mumble of thanks before retreating as fast as he could.

He slid into a seat at the back of the canteen and tucked the chair in slightly, setting his tray on the table. He sighed and opened the small tray of sushi and carefully dabbed some wasabi sauce over the pieces. He smiled slightly and picked up the chopsticks, splitting them before he picked up the first roll and popped it into his mouth. He let out a satisfied groan at the taste and swallowed quickly.

"Do you mind if I join you?" a low sleepy voice rumbled from behind him.

Ichigo looked around quickly and found himself looking up at the muscular figure of Espada number one, "S… Stark… Umm… Yeah of course…" he replied a little apprehensively.

Stark nodded and sat down opposite him, "Thanks." He rumbled and began eating his chicken ramen.

Ichigo watched him eat for several minutes before tucking back into his sushi. He looked up at him, "Stark?"

"Mmm?"

"You… Aren't the same as the other Espada." He murmured, "I was wondering… Why are you one of them if you hate fighting so much?"

Stark looked up from his food, "It's not that I hate fighting, I mean I don't like it much either. The reason I'm here is because… I'm not alone anymore. Before Aizen-sama found me I was alone on the Sands and the other hollows shied away from me because my reiatsu was too strong… Anyone who did stay close to me ended up dying because they couldn't survive under my power. So I was always alone. But I'm not anymore; the Espada can take my reiatsu."

Ichigo swallowed as he listened and felt a wave of sadness, without thinking he reached over and rested a hand over Starks', "That's really sad… I'm sorry you went through something so bad."

Stark froze and stared back at him for a moment, "Thank you… But really, I don't need pity."

"I don't pity you." Ichigo replied quickly, "I wouldn't do that."

"Aren't you lonely here Ichigo?"

He faltered as he retracted his hand and stabbed a roll of sushi, "I guess… I know my friends are trying to rescue me though…" he murmured, "I just hope they don't get hurt is all."

"You're lucky to have such friends. I'm sure many wouldn't risk themselves in Hueco Mundo just to rescue one person."

He smiled, "I know… I'm glad I have them."

There was a long pause as the two continued to eat; when he was finished Ichigo stabbed the straw into the carton of juice and took a deep sip.

Stark stretch and yawned loudly, "I enjoyed talking with you, Ichigo."

"I enjoyed talking to you too Stark." The berry head replied with a smile, "It was refreshing."

"Well… I have to go back to my room but I'd like to keep talking." He fidgeted, "Do you want to come with me?"

Ichigo hesitated before smiling, "Sure. Sounds nice." He replied and finished his drink.

Stark smiled suddenly and stood up, taking Ichigo's tray as well as his own, "Good… I'll just be a moment. Then we can go."

Ichigo nodded and got to his feet. He watched the wavy haired Espada walk over to the bin to discard their rubbish and smiled to himself, maybe not everyone was totally retarded in Las Noches then. And Stark was very attractive…

Only a few minutes later Ichigo was walking with the tall male up to the fourth floor. He glanced at a few of the other doors and saw each was inscribed with a black number, ten to one. When they reached door number one, Stark pulled out a key and unlocked it, pushing it open and letting Ichigo into the room before him.

Ichigo was surprised to see that Stark did not have white furniture as the rest of the palace seemed to be equipped with, instead he had a giant stack of green pillows and cushions in the middle of the room, a plain wooden bed with green covers and a bed side lamp.

"Terrible isn't it?" Stark asked as he closed the door and joined Ichigo.

"Huh?" Ichigo frowned, "No… It's really nice. It's much nice than the room I've been shoved in."

"Really?" Stark asked with a slightly sceptical look.

"Yes… I prefer colour." He smiled as he looked back at him.

Stark looked surprised for a moment before he threw himself down on the pile of pillows in the middle and stretched out lazily, waving a hand for Ichigo to join him.

Ichigo dithered on the spot for a moment but then sat down beside the sprawled out Vasto Lordes.

"Do you want a drink?" Stark mumbled after about ten minutes.

"Oh… No I'm fine thanks." He replied, scratching the back of his head gently.

"Okay… Good… I've run out of tea bags…"

Ichigo laughed softly at the carefree attitude of the man and found it extremely relaxing after the uptightness Ulquiorra had shown him. He slumped back against the pillows and stretched out as well, staring up at the ceiling with a small smile on his face. He had just drifted into a place between sleep and consciousness when Stark spoke again.

"You're nice." The Espada decided as he watched the shinigami dozing.

"Eh?" Ichigo replied as he brushed his fringe out of his eyes, "What do you mean"?

"You're nice. You don't judge and you aren't afraid of me."

"Why would I be afraid of you?"

"Because I'm a hollow…"

"Don't be stupid… I would be afraid of someone just for that." He told him, "Part of my power if hollow… I'd be a hypocrite." He chuckled.

Stark was quiet for a moment, "But you're nice looking too." He murmured.

Ichigo's head snapped around and he gasped as he found the male's face was close to his, he swallowed, "S… So are you…" he blurted out.

"Hmm… Thank you…" Stark smiled slightly and closed the distance, pressing his lips against Ichigo's.

The orange haired young man was taken aback by his actions but gasped softly as he warm tongue darted over his lips, as his lips parted the muscle slipped inside his mouth. He let out a moan into the Espada's mouth and cupped the side his face, "Hmm… Mmm… S… Stark…" he panted softly as they pair parted.

Stark smiled at the berry head and brushed a hand through the soft orange locks of hair, "Hmm… You taste sweet." He breathed against his lips, "I like it." He added and claimed his mouth again, delving his tongue back into the shinigami's waiting mouth.

Stark's hands, now more confident in the other's reaction, began to wander; sneaking under his white kosode and brushed the soft and tanned skin of his abdomen.

Ichigo moaned softly and arched against his touch, winding his arm behind his neck and holding him closer; his other hand rested on the hollow's thigh, rubbing circles with his thumb.

The number one Espada groaned loudly into his mouth and brushed his other hand up under his kosode as well. One had splayed over his chest and the other hand stroked just under his belly button.

Ichigo moaned at the contact and laid back against the cushions, pulling Stark closer and trailing his mouth down his throat slowly, giving special attention to his Adam's apple. He sucked firmly at his skin until a red mark was left behind. He looked up at him shyly but smiled and gasped breathlessly as he was kissed with more force than before.

Deft hands tore his kosode away and threw it across the room, the same hands skilfully rubbing and handling his nipples until they were stood to attention and more sensitive than before. Stark latched his mouth around one of the buds and coated it with saliva before his hands moved further down, tickling his abdomen again; then dipping lower and snuck under the waist band of his hakama.

Ichigo arched up against the hand as it pressed against the front of his underwear and rubbed firmly. Ichigo moaned out loudly and bucked his hips eagerly, gripping the back of Stark's neck while his other hand yanked open his coat and shoved it forcefully off his body and down his arms.

His eager reaction brought a rumbling laugh from the larger man's chest, Stark threw his coat aside as requested before returning his hand to Ichigo's stirring member.

The younger male arched up and moaned hopefully, arching against the hand and pushing him back, shuffling out of his own hakama. He climbed over Stark and pressed down against him, smiling a little shyly as he claimed his mouth.

With a gruff moan into the orange haired male's mouth, Stark arched up against him and held his hips firmly, grinding against him. He smirked triumphantly as he heard the young man gasp as their hardening members rubbed through their underwear.

Ichigo panted and pulled back, looking down at him with flushed cheeks. It didn't take long for the Espada to reach up and cup one of these reddened cheeks and caress his skin tenderly.

"D… Do you… Want me Stark?" Ichigo asked quietly, his voice not concealing his embarrassment at such a question.

The brunette looked up at him and kissed him softly, "Yes…" he replied in a husky tone.

"O… Okay… Then… I want you too." The berry head replied with a swallow.

Stark flipped their positions again and pinned him down, not unkindly as Aizen and Grimmjow had done, but in such a way that elevated the sensations already coursing through his prospective lover's body, he pressed against him and rolled his hips until they both hardened completely.

Releasing Ichigo as he knelt back, Stark admired the wanton body laid strewn over his cushions. Ichigo had a taught muscular abdomen, strong pectorals, his arms and legs were both exceptionally long; they seemed to go on forever but were in perfect proportion to the rest of his body, they suited him perfectly. The orange hair was soft looking, too soft looking; it seemed impossible that hair could be that soft looking and yet every time Stark ran his fingers through it… Hay presto! It was as soft as it looked. The younger man's neck was relatively long as well, and carried light red marks from where his own teeth and tongue had abused the sensitive skin.

Stark sighed softly and followed the view; Ichigo's cheeks were lightly dusted with pink making him look so vulnerable and adorable… It was no wonder so many people wanted him; his eyes were clouded over with lust but their chocolaty shade was stunning and drew Stark in like whirlpools.

He got distracted but soon moved onto the un-ogled areas of the young man's body. His hip bones were quite prominent, and over all Ichigo was quite slender, but pleasantly so. Not like the sorts of Nnoitra or Gin… No… Ichigo was perfect in every way; his slender nature was countered by the rippling muscles that had been trained with dedication. Moving down again, the long legs he had fleetingly cast his gaze to beforehand… Oh how he wanted those legs wound around his waist, the thighs were strong and firm to the touch, but quivered under the coolness of his fingertips. They, like the rest of Ichigo's perfect body were lightly tanned.

God he was beautiful.

Ichigo lifted his head and looked at Stark quizzically, "S… Stark?" he whispered a little hoarsely, "Wh… What are you doing?"

Stark jumped slightly and looked back at him, his own cheeks flaring with colour, "I… Um… Nothing…" he stammered and rubbed his hand against the front of the man's underwear, leaving him moaning and bucking for more contact.

Stark happily complied and slowly peeled away Ichigo's last article of clothing. His eyes widened slightly at the size of the younger male's member and felt his mouth water very slightly. He swallowed and glanced up at Ichigo before he wrapped an eager hand around him and began pumping him in quick succession.

Ichigo moaned and collapsed against the cushions, arching and bucking into his hand needily, groaning the other's name heatedly.

Stark leaned down over him and claimed his mouth, swallowing his moans as he pressed his thumb against the head of his member and rubbed gently but firmly, eliciting cries of pleasure from the man beneath him.

He lifted Ichigo's legs around his waist, groaning himself as he pressed against the back of his thigh and rocked slightly. His free hand crept up to Ichigo's mouth and tapped three fingers against his lips, asking for entrance.

Ichigo looked up at Stark with slightly smoky eyes, taking the fingers into his mouth and instantly curling his wet tongue around the digits, swirling his muscle around, between and over the three.

Stark paused the ministrations of Ichigo's member and stared open mouthed at the arousing sight of Ichigo sucking on his fingers, the way his eyes smouldered nearly tipped Stark over the edge and put an end to the whole thing. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and cleared it gently, tearing his eyes away and restarting his attentions to the now slightly neglected; straining organ.

After a few minutes the Vasto Lordes deemed his fingers coated enough and slowly trailed a wet finger down the inside of Ichigo's thigh, causing the man to shudder and whine. Wasting no more time Stark pressed the first finger against the god-like man's entrance, he gently increased the pressure until he was able to slide his finger past the ring of muscles and inside. He groaned gently and let out a small panting moan.

Ichigo gasped at the intrusion but soon moaned again as Stark's mouth descended back onto one of his nipples. He wriggled and quivered beneath him, barely noticing the second and third finger entering him until they began to stretch him carefully. He let out a whimper of discomfort, but it was replaced by a loud cry of pure bliss as the three fingers curled firmly into his nerves and sent sparks of delight through his whole body.

Stark smiled as he found the younger man's bundle of nerves and continued thrusting his fingers into the ball repeatedly until he believed the orange haired shinigami was ready for him.

He removed his fingers slowly and carefully, looking down with amusement as Ichigo whined in displeasure at the sudden emptiness. Stark leaned over him and smiled warmly, kissing the smaller male softly before dipping his tongue into his mouth. He moaned as he kissed him, quickly freeing himself from the confines of his underwear. He leaned over further and lifted Ichigo's legs a little higher before pressing the head of his member against his untraced. Ichigo moaned loudly at the contact and rolled his hips against him.

Stark let out a groan at the actions of the man beneath him and sucked on his tongue as he pressed forwards and slowly eased himself into him. He pushed on until he was completely sheathed within his lover and let out a breathless moan; caressing his side with soft fingers to comfort him as he grew accustom to his size.

Ichigo panted softly as he was stretched by his massive member, he winced fleetingly before snaking his arms around his back and holding him closer to him as he started rocking up towards his hips, gasping and whining at the sensation of him moving inside him.

Stark let out a low groan as he felt his hips moving and propped himself up with his hands either side of his head. He closed his eyes and kissed him with more force as he pulled out of him almost completely and then sheathed himself back inside of him. He felt a sense of deep satisfaction as the recipient let out a wail as his nerves were slammed into.

With no hesitation he began moving inside of him more confidently, thrusting into his nerves repeatedly; handing his head slightly and breathing heavily but in short sharp pants. Ichigo bucked his hips against him repeatedly, pushing him as deep as possible with every thrust.

Ichigo let his head fall back as he began to knead at his skin with his hands as they rested on his back; he moaned out loudly and arched against him over and over, feeling a coiling in his stomach at the overloading sensations.

Stark began to move faster and harder against him, snapping his hips forwards against Ichigo's.

The sound of heavy breathing and slapping skin echoed around the large room, along with moans and panting.

Ichigo arched his back and dug his nails into Stark's back, digging his heels in to his thighs as he lifted against him faster and moaning loudly. He threw his head back again and cried out the other's name loudly as his muscles spasmed around his member abruptly and he released hard over his own stomach, and the stomach of his lover.

Stark's eyes flashed open as he felt him climax hit and claimed his mouth, moaning freely and bucking roughly against him; holding his position as he released inside of him. He collapsed down on top of him and panted heavily, brushing his nose against the other's jaw.

Gasping softly for breath, Ichigo looked down at Stark; smiling contentedly as he leaned down and kissed the brunettes' cheek gently, "T… that was… amazing…" he whispered, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

"It was." Stark agreed as he looked up at him. He pulled out of him slowly, hearing a whine of displeasure from the orange haired male and rested down beside him.

Ichigo smiling faintly and stretched curling up on his side. He opened his eyes suddenly as he heard a loud snore and blinked as he stared at Stark. He was… asleep? Already? He didn't know whether to be amused or annoyed.

With a small sigh Ichigo got to his feet slowly and crept into the Espada's bathroom and slipped lithely into the large shower. He turned the water on and shivered as the blissful warm liquid cascaded over his body.

He washed quickly and borrowed some of Stark's shampoo, which ironically was scented with strawberries; he scrubbed his hair clean and rinsed it free of soap.

He turned the water off and climbed back out of the shower after about ten minutes, using one of the large fluffy towels and patting his skin dry, scrubbing his hair.

There was an abrupt buzz in the bathroom which made him jump, then there was a voice; a familiar one at that.

"Kurosaki Ichigo… Please make your way to Aizen-sama's room immediately."

It Ulquiorra. Of course.

Ichigo swallowed and put the towel in the wash basket, going back into the other room and collecting his scattered clothing; he dressed as slowly as he possibly could to draw out the process, but when he finally pulled his final sandal back on he looked at Stark. He didn't really want to leave, what had just occurred was the first good thing since he'd been kidnapped.

He sighed and wrote him a little note and left it beside him, throwing the duvet from the bed over him before he left. He hesitated but snuck out of the number one Espada's bedroom and started walking towards the staircase.

Twenty minutes later and Ichigo was still trying to find his way back to Aizen's room; this place was truly a maze. He had wandered left, right and centre and he was no closer to identifying Aizen's room than he had been when he'd first set out.

He sighed and put his hands in his pockets, looking at the floor before he was stopped by a firm but not painful hand on his arm. He looked around quickly and swallowed as he came face to face with the very man he was looking for.

"A… Aizen…" he stammered, "I was… Ulquiorra… He said I had to come to your room… I got lost…"

"I know. I saw, which is why I came down here to find you myself." He replied with a small smirk.

"O… Oh… Right… Um… Thanks." He said hesitantly.

"Let's go back to my room Kurosaki Ichigo." He chuckled at the younger man's obviously tension.

Ichigo was stunned when he felt an arm wind around his waist and looked up at the leader of the hollows for an explanation. None came, but Aizen held him closer as he flash-stepped them up to his room, coming to a stop outside. Ichigo blushed heavily as he realised he hadn't stopped staring.

"Here we go." Aizen murmured as he opened the door and let Ichigo go in before him.

Obediently, Ichigo hastened into the room; hearing the door shut behind him. He went to sit down in the chair opposite Aizen's but was stopped by an arm around his waist again. He made a small squeaking noise as he was scooped up and carried and looked up at him in surprise and confusion. He winced slightly as he was sat sideways on his lap as Aizen took to the large seat near the balcony.

There was a long silence between the two, in which Ichigo discreetly observed Aizen from the

corner of his eyes, in his opinion it appeared Aizen was thinking something over. Something he didn't want to get wrong.

"Ichigo… Why did you bed Stark?" he asked suddenly.

Ichigo's eyes widened and he looked up at him, "I… It… We… There…"

"Take a breath Ichigo. As much as I am displeased at you… Choosing to share yourself with my Espada I cannot prevent you from doing so. It is your choice." He sighed softly, "However… I do feel I should tell you… I consider you MY property now. So if you do continue to allow others to take you I will not be so calm about it."

Ichigo stared up at him, "I'm not your property."

"Oh but you are-" he leaned down and brushed a hand along his neck and tilted his head up so their lips were brushing, "-My sweet little strawberry…" he claimed his mouth before Ichigo could even comprehend a retort to his words.

Ichigo let out a gasp and felt Aizen's tongue dominate his mouth; the leader of the hollows' hand embedded into his hair and held him in place. Ichigo let out a soft and weak moan as his own hands lifted and flew into his hair; holding him all the closer.

He gasped as Aizen pulled back suddenly and opened his eyes again to look at him, he swallowed at his expression and had completely forgotten the reason he had had to be angry at him

"So… What do you say Ichigo?" Aizen asked in a low seductive voice close to his ear, making his heart skip a beat.

"T… To w… What?" he asked in confusion, his mind entirely muddled.

Aizen chuckled in his ear, making him shudder, "Will you be mine?" he asked, blowing warm breath over his skin.

Ichigo swallowed and felt heat spattering his cheeks, "W… What?"

"Be mine." He repeated, flicking his tongue over the shell of his ear.

Ichigo's eyes slipped closed and he let out a moan as the same warm tongue slid around the inside of his ear before teeth nipped firmly at the lobe.

"Ichigo?" Aizen urged again.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Excellent." Aizen smirked widely on the inside.

"Huh?" Ichigo's response was cut off by Aizen's mouth descending on his sweet spot, making him wriggle slightly and moan.

Damn it! He'd agreed to his request without even realising it! He was… Oh god… He had just signed himself over to Aizen… Oh sweet mercy someone save him!

Aizen sucked roughly on his neck and relished the sound of the man moaning at his actions, running a hand down his side and squeezing his hip gently; making Ichigo arch and moan out into his waiting mouth.

"I could quite easily take a permanent liking to you Kurosaki Ichigo…" he breathed against his lips, "Perhaps."

Ichigo looked up at him in surprise and swallowed, not sure whether to believe him or not, "Why would you do that?"

"Well… You're of some intelligence, you're attractive; you supply an interesting competition and… Most of all you amuse me greatly. I won't get bored easily." He replied with a slight purr, "Kurosaki Ichigo…" he half purred, "You can't deny we have something in common…"

Ichigo stared up at him and felt his breath quicken slightly, "I… I don't know…"

Aizen merely smiled knowingly, "Yes you do… Or you will in time… I will be patient for once."

Ichigo looked up at him in confusion before he leaned up and kissed him softly, cupping his cheek and probing his tongue into his mouth. He didn't know what came over him, but suddenly Ichigo moved around and straddled his lap, pressing down against him eagerly.

Aizen was shocked by his actions, but he wasn't about to disway him, he had planned to slowly lure him into coming back willingly but it appeared Ichigo was more easily manipulated that first thought.

Ichigo broke away for air and panted softly, looking at Aizen a little shyly and nibbled his bottom lip. Aizen smiled, forcing it to appear gently, he brushed some strands of orange hair out of the chestnut eyes of his newest pet.

Aizen pulled Ichigo to his feet gently and took his hands, "Come on… You must be tired after such a tedious day. You may stay here tonight."

"I… uh… O… Okay…" he replied with a small stammer.

"Don't sound so scared Ichigo… I treat those in my possession VERY well. I'll have you given one of the rooms on this floor tomorrow instead of that disgraceful tower. I believe these rooms will be much, much more comfortable."

"That does sound… Nice." He agreed.

"Good. Then come with me." He smiled again and took his hand once more.

Aizen led Ichigo into his bedroom for the second time since the substitute shinigami had arrived in Las Noches.

Ichigo was surprised to find a warm pair of pyjamas was waiting for him on the bed. He swallowed and smiled faintly, not even batting an eyelid as he stripped off and pulled on the pyjamas happily.

Aizen chuckled as he watched him and put both their uniforms in the wash basket before pulled on a pair of drawstring pyjama bottoms and slid into the bed beside his orange haired male.

Ichigo snuggled down under the surprisingly warm covered and buried his face into the pillows under him, letting out a soft moan of glee at the comfortable bed.

"Goodnight… My Ichigo." Aizen whispered into his ear, making the male shivered, he brushed his jaw with his nose before smirking widely and lying down as well. His eyes did widen fleetingly when Ichigo also shuffled over and cuddled into him. His eyebrow twitched but he let out a calming breath and turned the lights off.

Before long, all that could be heard in the room was slow breathing. However, the bedroom doors slid open slowly and near silently; Gin slowly padded into the room and towards the bed.

"What is it Gin?" Aizen's voice suddenly broke the silence, yet he kept it fairly quiet so Ichigo wouldn't wake.

"How did ya know it was me again Aizen-Taichou?" He asked with a pout.

"I asked a question."

"Oh Aizen-Taichou… Yer so mean ta meh…" Gin protested before sighing, "I got that collar ya asked fer…"

"Excellent… Leave it on the bed." He ordered.

After doing so Gin was excused, leaving Aizen and Ichigo alone once more. Aizen smirked to himself and picked up the collar, and looked down at Ichigo, "MY pet." He breathed darkly.

**A/N: So this is the end of Chapter Eight! I hope you all enjoyed it! The next chapter will revert to the battles Ichigo's friends' face to try and rescue him!**

**Please continue to review as I love to hear your thoughts and ideas! And as ever, if anyone wants to see a particular pairing in future chapters then please review and tell me and I shall make it happen!**

**Thank y'all! ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is Chapter Nine! I must admit I've been suffering with a tiny bit of writer's block, so for that reason if this chapter is not as good as the others I am reaaaaaallly realllly sorry! I promise the next chapter will be so, so, so much better! I promise!**

**A huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story so far, I am so very grateful! Every time I see a new review I just squeal in delight! I absolutely love reading them and hope for many, many more. **

**No yaoi this chapter I'm afraid, but the battles between Ichigo's friends and the Espada take a helluva turn!**

**I hope you do enjoy the chapter; Chapter Ten will be upload ASAP! And I will put in some lovely fluff and Yaoi for Aizen and Ichigo (and a couple of other pairings)!**

**On with the show!**

**Chapter Nine:** **Countdown:**

Ishida ducked and shot out of the way of the clone's sword, panting heavily and staring at the Espada he'd encountered; he hit the wall and staggered slightly, he lifted his arm and clutched the air as his Quincy bow appeared by his side, he aimed it at the real Espada and fired two dozen arrows in his direction.

He darted away from the wall with a quick burst of Hirenkyaku and shot around behind the enemy, firing another lot of arrows. His eyes widened and he faltered as he realised the Espada was no long in the same spot and jumped out of the way just in time before he was nearly cleaved in two.

"Gemelos Sonido… My sonido is fasted among the Espada. And by adding a few extra steps I can create a clone of myself." Zommari rumbled as he looked at Ishida with a plain expression.

Ishida narrowed his eyes slightly, keeping a firm grip on the reiatsu bow in his hand; he swallowed slightly and kept a steady eye on him.

"Truthfully… It is similar to a magic trick." Zommari continued, still staring at him with glassy yellow eyes, "Magic tricks are supposed to surprise the audience so do not be ashamed if you could not follow it."

"Is that so?" Ishida replied, his hand tightening around the bow, "I believe you are the one who should be ashamed. Ashamed for revealing your party trick so soon."

Ishida shot forwards, drawing one of the Seele Schneider's as he Hirenkyaku-ed, slashing as hard as he could at the Espada in front of him, he let out a yell as he forced the blue reiatsu through the other's body completely until he emerged on the other side. He panted heavily at the strenuousness of the attack. He faltered however when another blade sliced down towards him, he dived out of the way, managing to escape a severed arm with only a scratch on his arm.

"My Gemelos Sonido isn't limited to making just two clones." Zommari told him as he appeared behind him once more and stabbed forwards.

Ishida spun and fired a dozen arrows straight at his face, using Hirenkyaku to make a quick getaway. He panted slightly, slipping on the ice and landing on his backside.

When he looked around again, Zommari was in a different position altogether, his Zanpakto was hovering in front of him and his legs were widely parted; his hands then moved into a pose of meditation.

"Quash-" the Espada's head creaked all the way around until his forehead and chin were sideways, "-Brujería."

Ishida swallowed and watched; his eyebrow twitched slightly as he watched the other's pupils widened until they almost engulfed the entire iris. With a creak and a small bang, his Zanpakto began to bend around and around until he came still and Zommari was engulfed in smoke.

The smoke then began to glow dark purple as it merged around his body, when the smoke dissipated, Zommari was completely covered with eyes. Hundreds of eyes!

Ishida shuddered visibly in slight disgust at the sight; there was something very unnerving about it.

Zommari pointed one of his palms in Ishida's direction, the eye began to glow purple and Ishida's eyes widened and he flitted away, reappearing behind the Espada.

The Espada looked around at him, "What's wrong? You assumed I was primed to release an attack, yet nothing has happened. From your expression it appears you cannot comprehend why." He smirked widely, "It has already happened!"

Ishida's eyes widened and he looked down suddenly as he felt a sharp sting on his leg, he yanked up his trouser leg and his eyes widened further as he saw a black flower-like mark on his leg.

"You're right leg now belongs to me."

"What do you mean?"

"Everything holds sovereignty over something else. Subordinates are at the command of their supervisors. Commoners are at the command of their king. Clouds are led by the wind. Brujería steals sovereignty over anything I set my eyes upon. I call this ability… Amour." He tilted his head, "You still appear to be confused. Everything will become clear once you have experienced it."

Ishida faltered and balled his fists.

"Now. Come here… Right leg." Zommari said, gesturing with his hand.

Ishida let out a gasp as the leg moved, stepping towards the Espada, he was forced to take a second step but on the third he shot an arrow across his own leg, severing the tendons instantly.

"Oh… That's very drastic. But it will certainly prevent me from using your leg. But how will things go here?" he asked as another eye lit up purple.

Ishida's eyes widened as he felt a prickle in his arm, he looked down at the same black flower-shape appeared on his wrist. He clenched his teeth as his arm began moving towards his throat. He slashed with an arrow and his arm fell limply at his side.

"A leg… and now a wrist… You make such fast decisions… But tell me-" he murmured, "How you will fire the bow… Without use of your arm?"

Ishida faltered and looked up suddenly, yelling as he was struck around the top of the head and hit the floor unconscious.

Zommari returned to his usual form and picked up the unconscious Quincy, placing an ear piece in his left ear, "Aizen-sama… Ishida Uryuu has just been apprehended. Minor wounding. I will take him to the cells where the other are."

"Very good Zommari…" the lord of Las Noches smirked as he watched his sleeping pet, "Do it quickly. Then report to Ulquiorra for your next mission."

"Yes Aizen-sama."

Zommari unhooked the communication piece and sonido-ed away.

Aizen smirked and rested back on the bed; he stretched slightly and looked down at the sleeping, orange haired shinigami. He leaned over and brushed his hair from his eyes thoughtfully, tilting his head slightly before his hand brushed down the side of his face and down his neck, he tugged gently at the black collar around his neck.

He leaned down and brushed his lips over his cheek before he slid out of bed and pulled on a fresh uniform. He breezed out of the bedroom and into the main room, throwing open the balcony doors and smiled as the morning sunlight entered the room and fell upon him.

He looked around fleetingly as he sensed the remaining reiatsus of the shinigami and humans running around Las Noches. He tilted his head and pressed the intercom on his chair arm, "Grimmjow… Go to the first floor." He ordered.

Meanwhile, Inoue and Chad were sprinting down the corridor; they were both highly concerned as they had been sensing strong bursts of reiatsu from all of their friends.

Inoue came to a stop and leaned over on her knees, panting heavily, "How long is this corridor?" she asked exasperatedly.

"The palace is very big… Remember what it looked like from outside."

She nodded and sighed, "Yes… It soooo huge… Unimaginably."

Chad nodded in agreement before looking towards where they were heading, "We should continue." He told her, without warning he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder before he started running again.

He ignored her shouting and pleading to put her down and just kept going, his eyes moved to the right hand side of the corridor as he saw an opening in the wall ahead. At first he thought about going down it but on a second guess he decided they should continue straight on. If they switched course now they could get lost.

Inoue's eyes widened as someone came out of the opening as they passed it, "Sado-kun! Behind you!" she cried.

He spun around as his arm transformed and threw it out towards the speeding figure, "Il directo!" he shouted.

"Stop Sado!" a new yet familiar voice yelled.

Inoue faltered and summoned Santen Kesshun, forming a hasty barrier in front of the owner of the voice. When Chad's attack faded and left behind a slightly bent and cracked barrier.

Rukia swallowed and stared at them both, "Y… Your reflexes have improved Sado…" she said a little hesitantly, still slightly shocked by the attack.

"Oh… Rukia… My apologies. I assumed a hollow had sprung out on us." He rumbled.

Inoue slid off of his back and hurried over to Rukia, "Are you okay? How did you get here?"

"I'm fine Inoue." She smiled, "I just followed the path that I took and it came out back there. Have you been able to sense anyone's reiatsus?"

"Yeah… We've sensed practically everyone. Except yours, Shirosaki-kun and Tensa-kun… Though we haven't sensed Kurosaki-kun either."

Chad looked up suddenly and stared down the corridor they'd been running through, "We should continue. I think someone is coming this way."

The two females nodded in agreement and the three of them started running again. Before they had gone far they ended up in front of a large grey coloured door; though hesitant, they slowly opened the door and went inside.

They found themselves to be in a large room. There was no furniture anywhere… Though there was a large ring in the centre of the room. Was this a… Training room?

"I thought ya'd never get here!" a voice cackled from above them. As the three looked up towards the rafters a blur shot down towards them and with a loud boom and crack, the Espada landed on the floor in front of them, "Wha's with those expressions? Ain't ya pleased to see me?"

As the plume of dust that had risen when the man had landed settled they were confronted by electric blue hair, two swipes of blue eyeliner and a plunging V-neckline.

Grimmjow.

Chad transformed his arm again, this time also transforming his other arm, "This is Brazo Izquierdo del Diablo. The power to attack which I found deep within myself after much training." He said in a grumble. He ran forwards and punched Grimmjow hard in the gut and then the face, groin and chest. He looked up slowly at the Espada and faltered as he saw he was just grinning like an insane person.

"Wha? You expected that to hurt me?" he grinned wider still and swiped him aside like he was a ragdoll. Chad hit the wall and slid down it.

Inoue squeaked quietly and stared at her friend.

"Inoue. I'll distract Grimmjow. Try to heal Sado in that time."

"Y… Yes…" she nodded.

Rukia drew her Zanpakto and narrowed her eyes; Grimmjow was walking towards Chad, forming a cero with his hand. She swung her Zanpakto around and froze his hand completely, neutralising the cero.

As Grimmjow's eyes flashed towards where Rukia was she slowly twirled her Zanpakto around until the blade was facing the floor, "Tsugi no Mai…" she bent at the knee slightly as four pure white streaks rose up from the floor in front of her, "… Hakuren!"

Grimmjow was enveloped in white snow-ice and frozen in a block of thick ice. As soon as he was completely frozen Rukia ran over and joined Inoue at Chad's side.

"Is he alright Inoue?"

"Yes. Just stunned. He'll be fine in a few minutes." She smiled confidently.

"That's good."

There was a creak from beside them and Rukia looked around in time for Grimmjow to shove his hand through the ice and slam it against the side of her head, "Don't sell me short, Shinigami!" he yelled, shattering the remainder of the ice, "Did you think freezing one layer of my skin would be enough to kill me, or hurt me? You retarded?" he finished in a bellow, his eyes glinting darkly as his hand glowed red and he began forming a cero again. He charged it until the red light had all but engulfed Rukia's face.

"Rukia!" Inoue cried.

Just as the cero was about to be deployed, a bright flash of blue light interrupted and sent Grimmjow staggering back. The blue haired Espada looked around with a dark scowl and glowered as the giant human got to his feet with both hands clenched into fists.

"Sado!" Inoue and Rukia both exclaimed in relief, Rukia more so that Inoue.

He ignored the pair and walked forwards slowly, lifting his arm and running at Grimmjow again, he let out a roar and threw a mirage of punches at Grimmjow with seemingly no end.

By the end of them, Grimmjow was panting with a small dribbled of blood running down his chin. His eyes narrowed and he abruptly reached out and caught one of Chad's hands and it was thrown at him. Chad's eyes widened greatly and he looked at Grimmjow his head snapping sideways as he was punched back.

Grimmjow grinned menacingly, several minutes later tossing Chad's body aside, "You guys are nowhere near as fun as Kurosaki…" he growled.

"K… Kurosaki-kun…" Inoue whispered, "Where is he?"

"Like I'll tell you." He scoffed, "Get real, Woman."

Inoue swallowed but ran past him towards Chad to heal him, her hands going towards her hair pins. But before she could release her technique Grimmjow's hand knotted in her hair and threw her towards Rukia, both of the flying into the wall with a cry and crumpling on the floor.

Grimmjow summoned a couple of lower level Arrancar and had them carry the two women while he threw the man over his shoulder. He shook his head in disappointment and headed out with them.

'_Geez… I thought Aizen might have given me a stronger target… Bastard must still be pissed about me fucking his pet.'_ He thought with a long sigh.

"Did ya sense that?" Shiro hissed quietly, clinging onto Tensa's arm tightly.

"Yeah… It was Rukia and Chad…" he replied with a nod, "I think Inoue might have been there too."

"Do ya think their okay?"

"Of course… These are Ichigo's friends we're talking about."

"Y… Yeah but this is the Espada that their fightin'." He replied a little unconfidently.

Tensa glanced at the albino and sighed, cupping the back of his head comfortingly as they walked, "They'll be okay. I'm certain of it."

Shiro smiled at the soothing contact and leaned against him. He froze suddenly and spun around, "Its Ichigo! I can sense him! It's really him… He's okay!" He exclaimed suddenly, half bouncing on the spot with excitement.

Tensa smiled widely as well and rested his hands on the albino's shoulders, "I sense him too! That's fantastic! If we follow his reiatsu we can find him!"

"Yes!" Shiro exclaimed and turned, throwing his arms around the black haired Zanpakto soul.

Tensa hugged him back for several moments before leaning down and kissing him softly, he brushed his cheek with his hand and pulled back, smiling widely as he saw a spatter of pink blush on the other's white cheeks.

They both froze suddenly as they heard very heavy footsteps and sensed strong reiatsu. They looked around eagerly for somewhere to hide before Shiro let Tensa climb up onto his shoulders. After a moment of wriggling and hiss like profanities, they had both shimmied into the ventilation system in the ceiling to hide.

Not a moment too soon.

Only three minutes after they'd hidden two Arrancar, plus Grimmjow. They watched with wide eyes as Chad, Inoue and Rukia were carried away below them.

They glanced at each other, "Let's follow them." They said at the same time and began silently crawling through the vents, following Grimmjow's reiatsu hastily.

They found their way and finally peered through another vent opening as Grimmjow's reiatsu stopped moving.

"Holy shit!" Shiro exclaimed quietly as they saw that below them, in a humongous room Kuchiki Byakuya, Abarai Renji, Ishida Uryuu, Chad Yasutora, Inoue Orihime and Kuchiki Rukia were knelt before Aizen Sousuke and another chair which was facing away from everyone, their hands were bound behind their backs and they were all weaponless. With the Ten Espada stood just behind them.

"My dear Espada… You've done very well." Aizen smirked and looked down at the captured trespassers, "Very well indeed."

**A/N:**

**Well there we goooo! As I said I am really sorry if this chapter comes across as tacky or rushed… I have tried really hard to overcome the writer's block and I am sure I'll be back on course for the next chapter! **

**I hope you did manage to enjoy the chapter however and I look forwards to hearing from you hopefully. Thanks very much for sticking with the story and I hope you continue to love it as much as you have so far!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here it is! Chapter Ten! I am reaaaaaallly glad to say my writer's block has gone and as such… We have our longest chapter yet! I hope you all enjoy it, and thank you to everyone who has continued to support me even though the last chapter was not as good as its predecessors. I hope this chapter fulfils your hopes and I'd love to hear your thoughts as always ^_^**

**WARNINGS: Lots of Yaoi! **

**Chapter Ten:** **The Broken King:**

They watched with wide eyes as Chad, Inoue and Rukia were carried away below them.

They glanced at each other, "Let's follow them." They said at the same time and began silently crawling through the vents, following Grimmjow's reiatsu hastily.

They found their way and finally peered through another vent opening as Grimmjow's reiatsu stopped moving.

"Holy shit!" Shiro exclaimed quietly as they saw that below them, in a humongous room Kuchiki Byakuya, Abarai Renji, Ishida Uryuu, Chad Yasutora, Inoue Orihime and Kuchiki Rukia were knelt before Aizen Sousuke and another chair which was facing away from everyone, their hands were bound behind their backs and they were all weaponless. With the Ten Espada stood just behind them.

"My dear Espada… You've done very well." Aizen smirked and looked down at the captured trespassers, "Very well indeed."

Byakuya gritted his teeth, glaring up defiantly at man, "Aizen." He called out in a cold tone, "What is the meaning of this disgrace?"

Aizen looked down at him and merely smirked, "What on Earth do you mean my Dear Byakuya?"

"I mean what is the meaning of this?" he repeated, tugging at the handcuffs around his wrists.

"Oh… That." He smirked wider but didn't answer.

"Aizen! Why were we spared?" he said with more force, his eyes glinting.

Aizen sighed, "Because I don't intend to kill you yet." He said as though it was obvious.

"What is that supposed to mean? Aizen!"

Instead of answering, he sat back in his chair and considering his thoughts for a moment before he rested a hand on the arm of the chair beside him and he slowly turned it around to face them.

Everyone gasped, including Shiro and Tensa who were still looking from the vent above the room.

In the chair was a mop of long orange hair, chestnut eyes, lightly tanned skin and lean muscles.

"Ichigo…" Tensa breathed as he looked down at his and Shirosaki's master.

"King…" Shiro murmured at the same time as the black haired Zanpakto spirit.

Ichigo was staring with glassy eyes at the same spot, he looked almost hypnotised or just plainly not there; he still had the reiatsu suppressant bands on his wrists and a black collar around his neck. He was dressed in the traditional Las Noches white, the top layer was a knee length coat which was zipped up to his clavicle; with the collar turned up around his throat and the sleeves were tight to his skin but flared around the wrist. The only other articles of clothing that could be seen were a white hakama, sandals and black socks.

Ichigo's friends stared at him, waiting for him to stir and realise that they were there. But he didn't. He just didn't appear to see anything. Or anyone. It was heartbreaking to see the strongest willed person in the world so broken and lost, and practically drove Inoue to tears.

Up in the vents Tensa and Shiro both slumped, staring at their missing third, Tensa could feel the albino beside him shaking with anger, he watched his pure white hands balling into fists and relaxing again, before balling once more.

Tensa rested a hand on his shoulder comfortingly before pulling him closer and hugging him tightly. He rocked him gently as they continued watching and listening to what was happening down below in the room.

"Ichigo is quite well… and he will be well looked after here. There is no need for your further involvement." He said smugly, looking at the orange haired male for a moment before looking back at Byakuya and the other members of the group of prisoners.

Tensa transformed into a Zanpakto suddenly, _"Go get __our__ Ichigo, Shiro." _H told him, his voice echoing like it was being call down a tunnel.

Shirosaki nodded and kicked the vent open suddenly, he swung out of the hole and shot towards Aizen, "BANKAI!" he roared, "GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

As he cleaved the white and red light towards Aizen with a yell, but before it could even get close to him Ulquiorra appeared and lifted a hand. He held the light in place, but his feet began slipping and he was forced to use his other hand as well before he finally rammed against the light and sent it cascading back towards Shirosaki.

Shiro sliced through the counter attack and shot forwards again towards Aizen, however, Ulquiorra reappeared and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, tearing Tensa Zangetsu from his hands and throwing him to the floor.

With a clatter and a grunt Tensa transformed back into his human form and growled, yelping as he was yanked around and forced to kneel, his hands bound behind his back with reiatsu suppressing handcuffs. Only a moment later, Shiro was on his knees beside the Zanpakto soul.

Aizen sat up and merely smirked, "I wondered how long it would take before you dropped in and joined us. I must admit… I was somewhat sooner than I had predicted." He taunted.

"Aizen…" Tensa growled darkly, balling his fists.

Shiro glanced at Tensa before looking towards Ichigo again, he faltered and felt his shoulders slump as their berry head failed to remove his eyes from the same spot they'd been on since they'd first set eyes on him.

"What did you do to him?" Shiro asked suddenly, looking back at Aizen venomously.

"Hmm? I haven't done anything to him." Aizen smirked, "Nothing he didn't want anyway."

"WHAT?" the albino exploded, thrashing against the bonds on his wrists suddenly, "I SWEAR IF YOU'VE TOUCHED A HAIR ON HIS HEAD I'LL RIP YOU APART!"

"Shiro!" Tensa snapped quietly, "Calm down." He told him firmly, "You aren't helping anyone by getting over emotional."

With a glare which soon softened, Shiro fell quiet and looked down at the floor, looking up hopefully at Ichigo.

"Ichi…" Tensa murmured, "Stop being so passive! Snap out of it! Face forwards! We are one! The enemy is-" he hesitated as he counted ten Espada, plus two lackeys (Gin and Tousen) and Aizen, "- One organisation!" he decided, "If you want to protect your friends you have to snap out of it Ichigo!"

There was a moment's silence before Ichigo looked around with wide eyes and focused on his Zanpakto, "T… Tensa…" he breathed.

Aizen growled and stormed forwards, back handing Tensa and sending him to the floor. He looked around in surprise as Ichigo stood up abruptly and clenched his teeth.

"Tensa!" the substitute shinigami exclaimed as he watched him spit a mixture of blood and saliva out, "Aizen leave him alone!" he yelled furiously.

The Lord of Las Noches merely lifted a small remote from his pocket and pressed one of the three buttons; Ichigo growled as two ropes shot out from the collar around his neck and wrapped around his wrists. Ichigo lost his balance and was forced to sit back down.

"Take the lot of them to the cells. I'll decide what to do with them later." Aizen ordered as he looked up, "My dear Espada… As proof of my gratitude there will be a meal tonight. Please where casual clothing… This will be a celebration."

There was a rumble of excited chatter among the Espada as a couple grabbed prisoners and helped take them to the cells as ordered. Aizen had never thrown a dinner before, let alone permitted casual clothing. It was all very strange, and very thrilling.

Once the room had piled out, Ichigo was left looking extremely down heartened and worried. He swallowed as Aizen slowly turned around to face him and flinched as he walked over, looking at the floor. He was surprised however when a soft hand slid along his jaw and slowly cupped his cheek; he looked up at Aizen and saw there was no anger in his eyes, merely amusement and perhaps some smugness.

"Come, Ichigo, let us retire for a while." He told him, releasing his wrists from the binds and taking his hand in one of his own. He pulled Ichigo to his feet and slid an arm around his waist, holding him close as he began walking them back up to his room.

Ichigo, however, was seething on the inside and he wanted nothing more than to slap Aizen away and tell him exactly what he thought of him. On the other hand he didn't really want to end up in a fight with the man, so for now he remained silent on the matter.

They entered Aizen's room after a couple of minutes, Ichigo paced slightly before stopping and looking at Aizen deadly seriously, "We need to talk." He told him bluntly.

"Yes I thought you might believe as such." Aizen replied with a nod as he carried a tray of freshly made tea over to his desk. He set it down and took a seat, pouring two cups and adding the necessary condiments and stirring.

Ichigo turned to face him and balled his fists, taking a breath, "Right. First off… What the HELL is this?" he exclaimed, gripping the collar around his neck and pulling at it awkwardly.

"It is a collar Ichigo." Aizen replied and took a sip of tea.

"I CAN SEE WHAT IT IS!" he yelled, "WHAT'S IT DOING ON MY NECK?"

Aizen chuckled and took another sip, "Ichigo… Last night you gave yourself to me completely. I now own you. It is only fitting a pet wears a collar. This way no one else will go near you. This is how it should be."

Ichigo stared and swallowed, "I'm not a pet." He grumbled.

"Oh no of course not." Aizen hid a smirk, "I was merely using it as a reference.

"Do I really have to keep this on all the time?"

"Yes." Aizen replied without hesitation, giving him a deadly serious look, "If you try to take it off I will be forced to punish you. And it will not be enjoyable. At least not for you."

Ichigo swallowed and lowered his hand from the collar, absorbing the information before going straight back on the offensive, "What are you going to do with my friends?"

"I have not yet decided." Aizen told him honestly, "They are technically trespassers. So I should either hold them indefinitely or deport them right back where they came from."

"You hit Tensa."

"That is not a question." Aizen murmured over the rim of his cup.

"Well he didn't deserve to be hit! You had no right!" he shouted.

"I had every right, this is my home." He replied with a slightly narrowed gaze.

Ichigo shook his head and gritted his teeth, "He is MY Zanpakto!"

"Not at the moment he isn't." he smirked slightly and set his tea down, getting to his feet and walking around the table, leaning back against it elegantly.

Ichigo gritted his teeth and trudged over to him with heavily; angry footsteps, "He will ALWAYS be MY Zanpakto! Just because I can't use him at the moment doesn't mean he isn't mine!"

"If you say so… If I'm honest I can't tell whether you're trying to convince me or yourself." Aizen sneered.

Ichigo lifted a hand to slap him, but Aizen quickly and easily caught his wrist and just yanked him against him. He glared up at him, forcing anger into his expression, yet he was easily overcome when Aizen's lips met his.

Aizen kissed him slowly, his free hand cupping his cheek again; his tongue snuck out and brushed the crease of his pet's lips, and with a satisfying gasp from Ichigo the brunette was able to slide his tongue into the other's waiting mouth. He smoothed his hand around to the back of his head and held him closer as he rubbed his tongue over the smaller man's softly; curling their tongues around each others' and Aizen slowly leaned in and pressed against him.

He smirked inwardly as he received a very aroused moan from his pet and turned him, pressing him against the desk and sliding his hands down his slides slowly; withdrawing his tongue from Ichigo's wet confines and kissing a little rougher down his neck, searching for the spot which would make his orange haired human moan. He found it quickly and felt Ichigo weaken against him as he began sucking and nipping at the same spot.

Ichigo panted gently and arched his back, shuffling slowly and sitting on the desk top, winding his arms around Aizen's neck and pressing against him as he groaned loudly.

Aizen smirked as he felt Ichigo harden and quickly stripped the young man of his clothes, tossing them over his shoulder and around the room carelessly. Soon after Aizen's clothes followed, and before long both men were completely hard and naked, pressing against each other and rubbing their crotches together for the delicious friction it caused.

The berry haired young man laid back on the desk, his cheeks, neck and upper chest flushed red as he lifted his legs up either side of the other's hips. Aizen couldn't hold in the smirk this time and sucked three fingers into his mouth, wetting them quickly; the fingers them rubbed impatiently against his entrance, easing one inside of him and thrusting his hand slowly.

Ichigo threw his head back and gasped for breath, lifting his hips and moaning at the intrusion of a second, and quickly a third digit; he arched his back and moaned louder than before bucking his hips impatiently as Aizen's fingers slammed into his prostate and made him see stars.

With a smirk and a long groan, Aizen sheathed himself all the way inside of his pet, holding his position while he felt Ichigo's muscles relaxing around his throbbing member.

Then, he pulled back almost all the way out of him and slammed forwards hard enough to rattle the desk and tear a scream of pure carnal bliss from Ichigo's lips. The substitute shinigami lifted against his forceful thrusts, moaning and wailing with each one as his nerves were pounded within an inch of their life. His legs snaked around the other's waist and pulled him closer as he pushed a heated kiss on his lips, biting his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood before he thrusted his tongue into his mouth and started bucking randomly as he felt butterflies in his stomach.

Aizen pulled back suddenly, flipping Ichigo onto his front and slamming him hard onto the table before entering him again and starting up a fast pace of slamming into him as deeply as he could reach, pulling out to the head of his member before sheathing again. He knew he wasn't going to last long this time, so he slid a hand around and wrapped it around Ichigo's member, fisting him roughly in time with his godlike thrusting.

Ichigo turned to a huge pile of goo very quickly, squirming and screaming Aizen's name repeatedly as he bucked into his hand and onto his member over and over until he began feeling his stomach knotting. He panted and smacked his hands on the wooden desk as his climax approached, moaning and jerking spasmodically.

The Lord of Las Noches smirked widely and threw his head back, bringing a hand back before swinging it forwards and slapping one of Ichigo's cheeks hard, groaning as he felt the smaller man jolt and moan at the contact.

'_Huh… So he's a sado-masochist…' _he thought to himself smugly as he repeated the action until the cheeks were bright red and stinging.

He bucked deeper and groaned under his breath, rolling his hips against him before pulling right out and ramming right back into his nerves, making the man beneath him screech his given name as his muscles clamped around him, and he felt the wetness of his release over his hand. Ichigo shrieked and scratched at the desk as he came, spilling over Aizen's hand and before he knew it screaming _'Sousuke'_ at the top of his lungs.

A few thrusts later and Aizen dipped deeper into Ichigo, releasing hard inside of him and resting down over his back, panting heavily as he recovered. Likewise Ichigo was gasping for breath and wriggling at the faintly familiar sensation of release filling him. He gasped and winced as Aizen pulled back and nearly fell off the desk, being caught by a pair of strong arms.

He looked up at Aizen with heavily blushed cheeks and let himself be stood up properly by the man. Aizen smiled gently as he looked at him and leaned in, kissing him softly before he stepped back and dressed quickly.

Ichigo swallowed at the kiss but limped over to his clothes and started pulling them on.

"I'm afraid I can't ask you to stay this evening Ichigo… I have some important business to take care of elsewhere in Las Noches so you would only be here alone anyway. If you wish I will escort you to your new room, I don't believe you have seen it yet?"

Ichigo looked up at him again and smiled, "Okay… Yes that sounds nice thank you."

Aizen nodded and pulled on his sandals, waiting for Ichigo to be ready before he confidently took his hand and led him from the room, walking down the corridor.

"All of these rooms are empty... I have the entire fifth floor annex to myself, twenty six rooms. I use two of them as libraries, one of them as an office, one is of course my room and another I use for a mini laboratory for use when I'm too lazy to go an invade Szayel's private space." He explained to him as they walked, "And now one of these rooms is yours." He added with a smile.

"This place is even bigger than I imagined." Ichigo smiled shyly.

"Well… Bigger is better. In every way." Aizen smirked as Ichigo's cheeks flushed red, "Here is your room." He said as he pulled him to a stop four doors down from his own room.

He took out a key and unlocked the door, handing Ichigo the key before he pushed open the door and let him go inside ahead of him.

Ichigo was gobsmacked. The room was incredible! Split into a lounge, kitchen, bathroom and bedroom. The lounge was the first room they entered, three of the four walls were blood red and the one remaining wall was cream. There was pale wood flooring down and the furniture was red and cream like the walls. Opposite the door were two sliding glass doors which opened up onto a small veranda.

He curious walked through into the next room, the kitchen. It was large, with an island in the centre. The counters were black marble; cabinets dark pine. The floor was black tiles and the walls were cream.

Marvelling at the stunning aesthetics of the room he quickly scurried, and limped, out and into the next room. It was the bedroom. He felt his breath leave his body. The bed was aligned to be in the centre of the wall opposite the door, the wall which it rested against was turquoise and the three other walls were (yeah you guessed it) cream. Either side of the bed, on the turquoise wall was a photo from Ichigo's home. One was of him and his mother on holiday at the seaside, and the other was of him, his two sisters and old Goat-face.

He walked further into the room, the bed was furnished with millions of white, lime green and cerulean pillows; as well as cream sheets and an azure throw at the bottom of the bed. Beneath his feet was a soft and slightly fluffy cobalt rug and under that was a soft cream carpet. In the corner of the room was a large wardrobe, beside that was a full sized mirror. Beside the bed on either side were dark pine bedside tables with small touch-activated lamps.

"Do you… Like the room?" Aizen asked as he came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his middle, softly kissing down his neck.

"I… I do…" he stammered, "It… its beautiful… And… Perfect… I don't know what to say…"

He smiled against his neck, "Only the best for my pet." He breathed.

Ichigo couldn't help but shudder and decided to ignore the comment, "Thank you… It's wonderful."

"Hmm… You're welcome." He murmured, "And… Feel free to make it up to me tomorrow. Would you like to join me for lunch?"

"L… Lunch… Lunch sounds good… Y… Yeah…"

"Good… I'll come and pick you up about twelve." He decided.

"That sounds perfect." Ichigo replied with a smile.

Aizen wheeled him around and cupped his face, kissing him deeply but softly before pulling back, kissing the sweet spot on his neck once more before flash-stepping away.

Ichigo was left stood there, wondering what the hell had just happened and how the hell he'd just organised lunch with his enemy.

However, Aizen was very contented with the outcome. Things were running smoothly. Smoother, in fact, than he had actually planned. Ichigo was very easy to manipulate, very easy on the eye and absolutely magnificent in the sack.

With a smirk Aizen entered the security office on the second floor, he was pleased to find it was unoccupied, as usually it was the haunt for both Ulquiorra and Gin. Two people who should probably not be locked in the same room, he decided.

He took a seat in front of the main screens, tapping a couple of buttons before he sat back calmly and observed his prisoners in their cells. Usually he wasn't one for keeping prisoners and anyone he could consider a prisoner was killed on the spot. However, if he was to keep Ichigo on side he had to tread carefully. Today had shown him that, he had almost gone too far with striking the Zanpakto soul. He couldn't help but wonder what sort of relationship they had. It was very clear that Tensa Zangetsu and Shirosaki Hichigo were both very much in love with Kurosaki Ichigo as well as each other, however did Ichigo feel the same? Or were they just good, good friends in his eyes?

He 'hummed' gently in thought as he watched Tensa and Shiro talking to each other through the bars, they were huddled as close to each other as they could get with the bars separating them.

He looked at the other cameras and smirked, Rukia and Renji were both talking quietly to each other but were not sat near.

Inoue was pressed against the bars with her arms around her legs, resting her chin on her knees, she appeared calm if not slightly nervous.

Likewise Ishida and Chad were silent, probably both trying to form some kind of escape plan.

And as he would always expect from him, the perfect noble, Kuchiki Byakuya was sat with a straight back, his legs folded neatly and his eyes closed. He didn't seem to have even broken a sweat.

With a satisfied nod he turned the screens back off and sat back, he reclined the chair and interlocked his fingers over his stomach, closing his eyes and relaxing.

He must have dozed off because the next thing he knew was that he could detect Gin slowly attempting to creep up on him YET again. He opened his eyes suddenly and spun the chair around, lifting the blade of his Zanpakto directly against Gin's throat, "You should not sneak up on me when I am sleeping Gin." He warned coolly, lowering his Zanpakto after several minutes.

"Ne Aizen-taichou… Yer so mean ta meh…" he whined in a childish voice, "'Nd afta I went ta such trouble ta get yer a present!"

Aizen's ears pricked at his words, "A… Present?" he repeated, a smirk slowly forming on his lips, "What sort of present Gin? You know I dislike surprises…"

"I promise ya'll like this one!" he grinned with his usual fox-like manner.

"Hmm… What is it Gin?" he asked, curiosity increasing.

"Y'all havta come with meh if ya wanna find out, Aizen-taichou." Gin grinned even wider, "'Nd ya'll havta wear this!" he added, pulling out a blindfold.

Aizen's eyes darkened, "No. I refuse."

"Aww come on Aizen-taichou!" he complained, "Please! I wenta soooo much trouble! Come on!" he half begged him.

It took ten minutes of begging, pleading, and coercing from Gin to get Aizen to agree to the blindfold, and even then, in the end Gin had to swear to go around wearing nothing but a cooking apron for a week and finally he got Aizen to stand up and tied the cloth around his eyes.

"Alright! 'Ere we go!" Gin said as he took his captain's hands and led him out of the room.

"I feel I should remind you Gin… That if this is some remotely unfunny joke you've come up with… I will make you suffer." Aizen half growled.

"Yea' yea' I know." Gin replied exasperatedly, "Yer gonna be eatin' yer words I swear… I expect a nice apology fer ya doubtin' me an all."

"Hmm… We shall see." He muttered.

Gin finally pulled the Lord of Las Noches to a stop and opened a door before leading him inside. The door shut again and Aizen was directed through, what he imagined to be, furniture. Then, another door was opened, this one was a sliding door by the sound of it.

Gin reached up and untied Aizen's blindfold, pulling it away as he then stepped back and allowed Aizen to drink I the view before him with full concentration.

Aizen opened his eyes as the blindfold was removed and blinked a couple of times before he realised where he was.

He was in his own bedroom. He was about to frown in confusion and ask what Gin was playing at when his eyes fell upon his bed and his mouth went incredibly dry.

Long slender limbs, pale; smooth skin, slender body with perfect curvaceous hips; lean muscles and dark raven hair. Kuchiki Byakuya was naked, his wrists bound to the headboard by two lengths of red silk, his ankles bound to the footboard with another two lengths of red silk. His legs were spread to shoulder width and his kenseikan hair clips has been discarded onto the bedside table, leaving his dark satin hair free.

Aizen licked his lips and walked forwards slowly; approaching from the side of the bed and trailing a hand from Byakuya's ankle, up his calf, thigh and over one perfectly rounded cheek. He let out an inaudible groan, "Gin… You do appear to have surpassed yourself. You may leave. You'll receive your reward later." He told him without even looking around.

Moments later he heard the door open and close again, leaving Aizen and the Captain of Division Six alone.

Byakuya was panting softly, his face pressed against the soft pillows on the bed; he tugged restlessly at the bonds on his wrists and tried to get free. He let out a small moan as he felt someone's hand run up his leg and shuddered, his hardened member straining as he ground against the bed.

Aizen let out a small groan and brushed Byakuya's hair out of his eyes and looked down at him, brushing his cheek softly before he leaned down and pressed his lips against his shoulder. He heard a whimper rise from the Captain and inhaled deeply, between the strong scent of blossom petal shampoo and body lotion there was a smell of something a lot sweeter, with a smirk Aizen recognised the scent to be aphrodisiac, the same one which he had used on Ichigo the first time.

He groaned and stood back up, stripping off his clothes as fast as he possibly could. The bed dipped as he sat on it and he ran a hand down Byakuya's spine slowly, plunging his fingers into the crevice of his cheeks, he bit his lip and pushed deeper, running a fingertip over the sensitive flesh of his entrance. He smirked widely as Byakuya cried out sharply and bucked his hips at the contact.

Aizen knelt down between the noble's legs and he steadily eased two fingers inside of him slowly and bit his lip as he watched him whining and shuddering beneath him.

He thrusted his hand, dipping his fingers inside of him forcefully as he searched for his nerves, upon hitting them Byakuya wailed and bucked his hips harder, grinding up against him desperately.

The Lord of Las Noches pulled his hand away at last and flipped the noble onto his back so he could see him. He gasped as he looked down at the flushed, pink cheeked appearance of Byakuya. His eyes travelled downwards hesitantly and he smirked widely as he set eyes on the noble's member. He bit his lip and wrapped a hand around him, and started pumping steadily as his other hand lifted his legs up either side of him.

Byakuya looked up at him with hazed over eyes, moaning brokenly and bucking his hips fast into his hand, gasping out for breath as heat continued to flood through him.

The raven haired male arched suddenly and wailed as Aizen sheathed himself inside of him suddenly. There was a moment's pause while he grew accustom to his size before he bucked his hips eagerly pushing him deeper inside of him.

Aizen groaned and began thrusting into him fast and hard, rocking the bed loudly against the wall. They both moaned loudly and bucked their hips against each other.

Byakuya groaned and threw his head back, bucking his hips up against him roughly and wailing as his nerves were bashed each time. He pulled at the binds on his wrists and ankles and groaned heatedly, arching his back and moaning repeatedly. He panted and arched up again, grinding against him and let out a scream like wail as Aizen continued ramming into him over and over again.

Aizen gripped his hips and started yanking him back onto him with each thrust, hanging his head and panting heavily as watched Byakuya's face flush red. He groaned heavily and jerked his hips forwards repeatedly.

When finally raven hair was stuck to glistening white and pink dusted skin, breathing was ragged and strenuous, and the noble and Lord were arching and thrusting together in perfect timing they both felt their climaxes approaching.

Byakuya threw his head back and moaned brokenly, panting and gasping out; rattling the headboard as he yanked at the bonds around his wrists, crying out Aizen's name repeatedly and tossing his head from side to side until his mouth was claimed by Aizen.

The brunette pushed his tongue into his mouth and snapped his hips towards the young noble's and thrusted harder against him, hanging his head slightly as sweat dripped down his face.

Said noble quiver and cried out sharply, arching up off the bed, digging his heels into the mattress as his muscles spasmed around him suddenly and he released over the other's stomach as well as his own. He moaned out loudly and gasped for breath.

Aizen bit his bottom lip and groaned form his throat, holding his position as he released into him after only a few further thrusts. He rested down against the smaller man as he recovered his breath and groaned quietly as he pulled out of him and rested down beside him.

Aizen smirked slightly as he observed how flustered and ruffled Byakuya was, with pinked cheeks, sweat glistening on his skin, bruises on his neck and around his wrists from all the pulling he'd done at the binds.

'_Mmm… He looks delectable…'_ Aizen thought to himself before turning the lights off and lying down to sleep.

Byakuya looked around as the lights turned off and tugged at the binds again, whining almost silently before flopping down against the bed and swearing repeatedly in his head, he let out a huff and dropped his head back down onto the pillows, falling asleep only a few moments later.

**A/N:**** So here is the end of chapter ten! I hope it matched up to your expectations. Please please please review! And as always let me know if there are any pairings you want to see in future chapters!**

**Thank you all for your support ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is Chapter Eleven! I'm glad to say I got this finished quicker than was planned so you can all get your fix =p**

**Again I'd like to say a massive thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far and who has stuck with this story for so long now. So thank you all for your lovely, albeit comical, reviews, I love to read them and whenever I feel a bit down or am struggling to find my mojo, knowing that there are people who really enjoy this story makes everything better, and really cheers me up.**

**But enough of me waffling on :) On with the show!**

**WARNING: No smut this chapter, but there is fluffiness which just might kill youuuuuu =p**

**Chapter Eleven:** **An Occasion To Be Marked:**

After what could only have been a few hours sleep, Byakuya woke up. His arm and leg muscles were stiff and sore, his groin and buttocks were embarrassingly sticky and his backside felt like it had been well and truly bulldozed.

He wanted to sit up, and tried to do as much, but was restrained by the satin around his wrists and ankles.

Aizen… That bastard. Did he have a bondage fetish? It seemed that way… Or was it just his fox-faced subordinate's way of getting off? Either way, the pride of the Kuchiki family had been well and truly smeared. They would have to pay for that.

Byakuya had come to the conclusion that he was perhaps bisexual or maybe even gay now, about three months ago. He had been sparring with his fukutaichou, and as was to be expected he won. Of course. However, he had not guaranteed victory, Renji had kicked his legs out from under him and he'd gone flying, flying forwards… Onto his fukutaichou no less.

Oh yes… The great embarrassment he had felt when he had ended up pressed so close to his red headed subordinate, close enough to smell his unique scent, feeling the way his chest rose and fell in the aftermath of exercise and the way Renji's cheeks had flared as red as his hair and stared deep into his eyes.

It was nothing compared to what Byakuya had looked like. He was certain no one had ever seen him go quite as red, he'd of course scrambled away as soon as his brain would allow his body movement again, but that instant was frozen in his mind forever. And ever since then he had been sporting a rather shy crush of his fukutaichou, one which he believed was reciprocated.

A soft snore jolted Byakuya out of his thoughts and he looked around at the man sleeping beside him. Aizen Sousuke, Lord of Las Noches and of all the hollows. He had almost been killed by this man on the execution grounds when he had jumped in the way to save his sister. Yet he couldn't deny there was something provocatively mysterious about the brunette.

He sighed and shook his head, he was addled. Gin had injected him with something before tying him to the bed; it had made his whole body burn and tingle in the same breath. He had hated the feeling, but loved it at the same time. And then the application of Aizen's touch…

Byakuya groaned suddenly as his groin awoke again, glancing down slightly and then looking at the ceiling as he hardened.

'_Bollocks.'_ He thought with a sigh.

With another shake of his head, Byakuya shuffled up the bed as far as the ankle ties would allow and started tugging at the wrist ties with his teeth. After several long minutes and a couple of pauses they were both undone. He then leaned down at untied his feet.

With shaking hands Byakuya pushed himself off the bed as carefully as he could, he went over to the chair where his clothes had been dumped and collected them up, giving his hardened member a firm and painful flick. He dressed speedily and looked back at the bed as he slid his kenseikan back into his hair.

He swallowed in hesitation and grabbed one of the silk binds from the bed. He crept around to Aizen's side and wound the cloth tight between his hands, he bit his lip and lunged suddenly, yanking the cloth around Aizen's neck and pulling.

"Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu." A low velvet voice called from behind Byakuya.

The Aizen on the bed disappeared to Byakuya's horror and he spun around, looking at the open bathroom door. He swallowed as he observed Aizen's dripping wet hair, naked torso shining with water droplets and a rather small towel around his waist.

"Where you really going to try to kill me with a piece of cloth?" Aizen asked in a mixture of amusement and curiosity.

Byakuya's cheeks scorched red and instead of answering he walked over and slapped him. He was certain that the slap hurt him more than Aizen; however the latter did look somewhat surprised by the bold move.

Aizen smirked again suddenly and grabbed his wrist, pulling him against him, "Not that it matters… You can't kill me." He breathed and trailed his lips down his neck slowly, resting on an already bruised reddened patch and started sucking and licking at the patch repeatedly.

Byakuya growled angrily but slowly weakened and fell against him, moaning out loudly and pressing against him. He panted heavily and whimpered, lifting his hands and raking them through Aizen's hair and moaning loudly. He gasped as he felt himself stirring again inside his hakama and closed his eyes as he ground against him.

Suddenly, the brunette pulled back and looked at the clock hanging on the wall, "Hmm… I do apologise my Dear Byakuya… But I have a meal to attend." He smirked, he handcuffed Byakuya's wrists back together and summoned Ulquiorra.

The fourth Espada arrived quickly and walked in after being called for, he glanced between the bed, his Lord and the noble. He remained silent and merely bowed to his lord.

"Ulquiorra… Please take Byakuya back to his cell. Then ensure everything is ready for the meal. I am sure I can trust you to make sure everything runs smoothly." He smiled.

"Yes, Aizen-sama. Of course you can." He said, bowing a little lower before he grabbed Byakuya and flash-stepped away without another thought or word.

Aizen cleared his throat as Byakuya and Ulquiorra left, ordering for someone to clean sheet his bed before he got dressed in a pair of white suit trousers, a black shirt which he buttoned to just below his collar bone. He pulled on a pair of black leather shoes and ran a hand through his hair, barely restraining a sigh as his classical strand fell back in front of his eyes.

He shook his head and squirted some deodorant and body spray. He shrugged his shirt into place; donning a crisp white suit jacket and walked out.

He strode down the corridor confidently and came to a stop outside of Ichigo's room, he knocked firmly on the door and waited a few moments before entering the room.

"Ichigo?" he called, "Are you wake?" he asked as he walked through the rooms, checking the lounge, kitchen and bedroom; he then heard the shower turn off and smiled slightly.

Ichigo walked out a moment later with a large fluffy towel gown, the substitute shinigami's long hair was dripping wet and stuck to his face and neck, his face and skin was lightly flushed from being having been stood under hot water for so long; his eyes widened in surprise as he saw Aizen stood in his bedroom.

"Ichigo… I did knock. The water must have drowned out my voice." He smiled, "I hope you don't mind but I went to the trouble of having our resident tailor make you some more clothes aside from the uniform." He unhooked a plastic covered outfit from the back of the bedroom door and held it out for him, "It was made in the image of your human clothes I believe…" He chuckle.

Ichigo blinked and took the wrapped clothes, "I… uh… Thank you…" he stammered, laying them on the bed and unzipping the plastic cover. He pulled out a black polo-shirt, a pale blue hoodie and a grey jacket; there were also a pair of dark blue jeans and black converse trainers, "Wow… This is really good…" he said, looking up at him, "Thank you." He smiled.

"You're more than welcome." He replied simply.

In a flash, Aizen had picked up a towel from the bathroom and reappeared in front of Ichigo; he directed the younger man to sit down and rested the towel on his head, firmly but softly towel drying his hair for him, massaging his scalp through the towel. Ichigo close his eyes and rested his head against Aizen's stomach, sighing contentedly as his hair was dried for him.

When Aizen pulled back, he threw the towel in the washing basket and looked back at Ichigo; he smiled slightly, "Alright, I'll wait for you in the other room while you dress."

"Hmm? Why where are we going?" he asked as he slowly stood up and pulled a pair of clean boxers from the drawers in the wardrobe.

"We have a meal to attend." He replied with a warm smile, "I'll be in the other room."

Ichigo watched as he left the bedroom and swallowed, scratching his head in confusion. He cleared his throat and dried himself off, pulling on his underwear and getting dressed quickly. He sat down on the bed as he tied the laces on his converses before he stood back up, running a hand through his hair. He glanced around to see if he'd forgotten anything and then headed out into the lounge, "I'm ready." He told Aizen, who was sat down with his back to him.

Aizen stood up quickly and looked around at him, "You look amazing." He complimented, making Ichigo blush.

"I… um… Thanks… Uh… You too…" he replied, for the first time really taking in the other's attire. He cleared his through and smiled, pulling his hands in his trouser pockets nervously.

The brunette chuckled and walked forwards, holding his hand out to him, "Shall we?" he offered.

Ichigo felt his cheeks scorch again and he slowly took the other's hand, unable to deny it felt nice as warm fingers closed around his own. He smiled and nodded eagerly, "Yes." He agreed.

Without hesitation Aizen led the orange haired male from his room, holding his hand protectively as they passed several low level Arrancar on their way. Before long, they arrived outside the canteen. Ichigo looked around at Aizen momentarily before jumping slightly in surprise as the doors were opened for them.

His jaw dropped at the transformation of the room. He had visited the canteen once or twice before, the last time when he had met Stark; he smiled inwardly at the memory.

However, previously there had been many hundreds of dozens of tables scattered all over the room; the food bar had been open with grisly looking chefs and waiters.

But now it was completely different, there were three long tables, the middle one housed the Espada, Gin, and Tousen and there were two extra seats and he assumed they were for himself and Aizen. The two other tables appeared to accommodate the Espada's fraccion or at least some of them, thankfully it appeared Szayel had only brought his higher brain functioning fraccion, who were neither ugly nor stupid, and they were in fact quite attractive.

Ichigo's eyes ran over the mass of people and felt a little anxious, although everyone was wearing casual clothes and the usual Las Noches uniform had been disposed of for the night… these people remained very intimidating and strong. Ichigo was not stupid, and kept this very much at the forefront of his mind.

He then looked around the room a little further; the usual blank white walls were strung with elegant dark red veils, the dining tables where laid with the same coloured cloths and to one side of the room was a cordoned off area with a large stereo and the floor was glowing all sorts of pastel shades.

Ichigo looked around at Aizen suddenly was they started walking again, he swallowed a little hesitantly as he was half dragged to the head of the table. He took the seat beside Aizen's and reluctantly beside Gin.

He kept his head down for the most part, but couldn't help but notice murderous glares from Grimmjow, Nnoitra and Ulquiorra; but, on a nicer front he also got a warm smile from Stark who was sat on at the side of the table beside Gin. At the very least he would have someone friendly to talk to.

Aizen nodded to a waiter whose head had stuck out of the kitchens, the brunette looked around at Ichigo and smiled slightly, "I hope you're hungry. There is a three course meal tonight." He told him quietly.

"Wow…" he breathed, "That sure is a lot of food… But yes… I'm starving…" he replied with an embarrassed chuckle as his stomach rumbled.

"Well this is a celebration for the Espada. It seems only fitting that they get treated. And of course, you are our guest." He smiled.

Ichigo was going to reply but just as he opened his mouth a dozen or more waiters emerged from the kitchens and began speedily setting down plates in front of people.

Ichigo looked down at his own plate, on which a bowl of what looked like tomato soup with a mint leaf floating on top. It smelled of very strong tomatoes and the mint was very faint but added to it excellently. Then again, he was so hungry a broth would have smelled appealing.

He glanced around at Aizen who had just requested some music be played; with a jolt Ichigo recognised the songs to be ones on his playlist on his IPod.

He frowned inwardly, things were beginning to get strange; he hadn't considered at first but now… There were the family photos hanging in his bedroom, the colour scheme in his apartment-like room which was made up of some of his favourite colours, then there was the style of clothing Aizen had had crafted for him, it closely resembled an outfit he had at home and now… His favourite flavour soup and his favourite music!

What the hell was going on? Was Aizen some kind of stalker?

"-igo… Ichigo? Kurosaki Ichigo?" Aizen was frowning, waving his hand in front of the substitute shinigami's face in mild concern, "Ichigo? Ichigo?"

"Oi Strawberry!" Grimmjow yelled suddenly.

Of course he responded to that, snapping out of his daydream and looking around in embarrassment, "W… What did I miss?" he asked.

"Nothing Ichigo…" Aizen replied, shooting the Espada a glare which told them to return to their starter course, "Are you alright? I was calling your name for several minutes."

"Huh? You were?" had he really been thinking it over for that long?

"Are you alright?" Aizen repeated, his concern growing by the minute.

"Oh! Yes I'm sorry! I'm fine… I was daydreaming is all… I'm sorry." He smiled, scratching his neck nervously.

Aizen chuckled, relieved he hadn't suddenly fallen ill, "It's quite alright. I imagine this is still all quite overwhelming for you. However, I asked you whether your soup was alright?"

He hastily picked up his spoon and took a mouthful of the dark orange liquid into his mouth and swallowed, he nodded vigorously, "It's delicious! It… tastes just how my Mum used to make it…" he said, nostalgia hitting him in the chest like a cannon.

Seemingly content with his response, Aizen returned to his own starter, a tray of assorted sushi.

After about fifteen minutes, everyone had finished their starter course which was then taken away and replaced by the main course. Ichigo was again overwhelmed to find one of his favourite meals. He had this time tucked in without hesitation, engaging in conversation with Stark as he ate.

He was completely oblivious to Aizen's jealous gaze.

The brunette watched how easily HIS pet managed to hold conversation with the number one Espada, and how he in fact managed to keep him so engrossed that he stayed awake throughout. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous of it in fact, and although he continuously told himself he had no feelings whatsoever for HIS pet… He couldn't help but wish he could communicate in a similar fashion with him. It almost infuriated him that he could no more hold a conversation with Ichigo, than he could stop having sex with random members of his Espada.

He frowned inwardly and decided without a doubt, he would find a way to make the younger man accept him. He was sure he was merely nervous around him, or shy… But should it be something more serious like hate or just sheer disinterest…

Aizen cleared his throat gently, finishing his main course quickly and taking a sip of sake, he continued watching as Ichigo moulded into conversation with Stark, Gin and even Tousen. He had somehow managed to interest all three men in the same topic of conversation… Even Aizen couldn't do that considering how different Gin and Tousen were.

This was now annoying him as well as making his little green man show up, HE wanted Ichigo to talk to HIM like he was the others. He WANTED HIS Ichigo to find it easy to be around him.

HE _SERIOUSLY_ WANTED TO _STOP FEELING_ THINGS FOR THE STUPID FREAKING HUMAN!

'_Take a breath… It's no use getting angry… You'll only accidently on purpose kill everyone in the room with your angry fluctuating reiatsu Sousuke. And that would ruin the evening.' _He scolded himself mentally and took another sip of sake.

He smiled slightly as Ichigo finally at back, seeming exhausted from the twenty minute conversation.

Twenty minutes! Twenty minutes! Why couldn't HE hold a conversation with the orange haired male for twenty minutes without having to silence him and fuck him into the mattress?

'_CALM DOWN SOUSUKE!'_ he told himself firmly and smiled at Ichigo.

Said man swallowed under Aizen's gaze, smiling back after a moment, "The… Food is really nice." He said in an effort to start conversation as he sipped his drink.

"Yes… Yes it is isn't it?" Aizen replied, inwardly wanting to kill himself for the lame excuse of a topic, "We don't have a very good track record as far as our chefs go I'm afraid… Grimmjow keeps killing them because they are so appalling."

Ichigo laughed hard at this, "I can imagine that! Well I hope this chef stays… He seems alright for the job so far." He chuckled.

"Yes I certainly hope so too." He nodded and smiled.

Aizen faltered as Ichigo returned to his food… Five minutes. Five minutes conversation was all he was capable of… Ridiculous.

"Ichigo." He said, watching the younger man pause mid-chew, "… Do you like it here?"

The smaller male wavered at the question, "Sometimes."

"Only sometimes?" he frowned.

"When I feel like it's not a prison and that… I'm welcome here then it's alright. But when… I don't feel welcome and trapped… I don't like it so much." He explained.

"Oh… I see." He frowned again slightly, "How can I make it seem more welcoming?"

"Um… Well I don't know really…" he shrugged, "… It's just how I feel sometimes." He chuckled.

Aizen watched him return to his food again with a new concern. He now wanted his prisoner, his pet… To feel happy and comfortable here. Was there something wrong with him? Wasn't it a captive who was meant to start wanting things of their captor? Not the other way around!

Pudding was cherry pie and ice cream or custard. Ichigo went for custard and Aizen for ice cream.

Ichigo was starting to feel very full and very sleepy… And for some reason slightly aroused too. He couldn't quite fathom whether it was because of Stark's smoky eyes continuously boring into him, or whether it was down to Aizen's repetitive tries at protectively holding him, whether it was a pat on the knee, or a brush of a finger over his jaw, or even the occasional kiss on the forehead.

He decided after consideration it was probably down to Aizen. Which was a bit of a shame, Ichigo still felt guilty that he'd left Stark right after having sex with him. And damn it had been so good too. He still found the Espada extremely attractive.

He cut off his train of thought. If he carried it on he'd be having dreams about an Aizen and Stark threesome. He wasn't sure he'd live it down. Especially if Aizen had installed cameras in his room.

Suddenly, Aizen pulled Ichigo to his feet gently and pulled him away from the table. He watched as the fraccion removed two of the tables from the room, leaving the last one which was pushed up against the far wall and layered with a finger buffet. The fraccion did not return.

The door was shut and the lights turned down, leaving only the pastel lights on that corner off area to light the room. Ichigo realised very suddenly, the cordoned off area was a dance floor. No one was on it yet. They seemed to be waiting for something. Or someone. Wait…

The music changed and became a little slower, but louder and before he knew it, Aizen had linked their fingers and led him to the dance floor. The cordon was removed and Aizen led him onto the pretty glowing floor.

Ichigo looked up with wide eyes as Aizen put his arms around his waist, automatically lifting his own onto his shoulders.

"Shall we dance?" Aizen whispered in a low, slightly husky voice in his ear.

Ichigo let Aizen lead him, having no clue how to dance he merely mirrored as best he could. It was slow, sensual and seemed to be more than a quick boogie on the dance floor in front of the Espada.

Ichigo swallowed and met Aizen's gaze, seeing for the first time, something other than cold heartless lust… He saw unfamiliar warmth in those eyes.

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" Aizen asked softly, rubbing soothing circles into Ichigo's lower back as they continued to slowly roam around the glowing floor.

"Yeah… It was really nice." He replied with a smile, "The company wasn't bad either." He added cheekily.

Aizen replied with a low rumble of laughter from his chest, "I'm glad." He murmured, and… For once he meant it. He really meant it. And it frightened him.

It seemed to feel right, so slowly, Aizen leaned down and pressed his lips to Ichigo's still swaying in time with the music and kissing him for what felt like an eternity, their tongues joining them in a rhythmic and, dare it be admitted, romantic dance.

Neither of them even realised the music had changed again and the Espada had joined them on the dance floor.

Despite his desires, Szayel had been convince into dancing with Grimmjow, and he hated to admit he loved the way the bubblegum blue haired male ground against him from behind, swaying their hips together and secretly touching when no one was looking. Yeah he was a man-slut get over it.

Ulquiorra remained stood stoically on the edge of the dance floor before he was grabbed by an overzealous and slightly drunk Ichimaru Gin.

The others paired off quickly and settled into their own styles of dancing. All except for Stark, who remained seating at the finger buffet, watching Ichigo and Aizen with slightly sad, puppy dog eyes. He felt a wave of sadness. He had known Ichigo could never be his… He was Aizen's property. But he couldn't help himself… Ichigo had given him hope, something he had long lived without. Stark knew he would be playing a dangerous game if he tried to steal Ichigo from Aizen, but he was beginning to understand that all Aizen did was take and ruin. He couldn't let the same thing happen to Ichigo. He had an ace up his sleeve. He'd watched Ulquiorra remove Byakuya from Aizen's room only few hours before. He'd heard what had happened between the pair hours before that.

Aizen was a cheat and a liar, and if it meant getting Ichigo Stark would show it to everyone! Even if he was killed for it! He couldn't allow his Lord to break Ichigo! He couldn't!

The much sought after berry head finally parted his kiss from Aizen with flushed cheeks, he smiled slightly and brushing his cheek with the back of his hand. Aizen looked down at his pet and returned the smile, to hell with his feelings. He'd probably just drunk too much sake. A pet was a pet. Right?

The meal/party continued for a good few hours; it must have been around midnight by the time Ichigo began to get tired. He'd spent nearly three hours flat with Aizen alone, the brunette didn't seem to want to leave him alone, and he wasn't sure whether it was because he didn't trust him or because he didn't trust his Espada.

However, when Ichigo finally let out a weak yawn, his head rested on Aizen's shoulder as they watched the Espada continuing to enjoy the dance floor, Aizen looked around at him and smiled, "Hmm… I think it's time we got you to bed."

Ichigo looked up and smiled sleepily, "Yeah… I am quite tired." He agreed and slowly got to his feet, rubbing his eyes gently.

Aizen chuckled and nodded, taking his hand again and heading out with him silently, once they were a good distance away and spoke, "I believe I can leave them to continue the party by themselves. It's not often they have such an opportunity."

"You'd really trust them to do that?" he asked in slight confusion.

"Hmm… Not completely but Gin and Tousen are still there to keep an eye on things." He chuckled, "I don't really mind so long as they are all back on duty tomorrow."

"That's generous considering how much sake they're going to have consumed." Ichigo joked.

Aizen looked at him in amusement, "Perhaps, but the Espada have higher thresholds to alcohol, drugs and such like. I am more concerned about who will be ending up in whose bed tonight."

"I would have thought you could just tell automatically." Ichigo frowned, "They seem to pair off quite quickly in there."

"Yes but when you have hollows like Szayel around it does become a little more difficult to guess. I have heard, from Gin no less, that Szayel once convinced Grimmjow and Nnoitra to have a threesome with him… Gin only knows because he has a nasty habit of walking in on things of interest which occur in Las Noches." He sighed but chuckled, "As you can undoubtedly guess, getting Grimmjow and Nnoitra in the same room let alone the same bed is a task and a half."

Ichigo laughed and felt his cheeks flush slightly, "Yeah… I can imagine…" he sniggered.

They came to a stop outside of Ichigo's room, the younger man turned around and looked up at Aizen slowly, "Thank you… I really enjoyed this evening. It was very nice."

"You're welcome." He smiled, lifting their hands slightly and linking their fingers, making Ichigo blush slightly.

The latter let out a small gasp as he was pulled towards Aizen abruptly and smiled as he leaned up to meet his lips, cupping the back of his neck with his free hand. He smiled against his lips and shyly flicking his tongue out over Aizen's bottom lip and into his mouth.

When Ichigo pulled back, his cheeks were pinked gently and swallowed and licked his lips, "Um… Can I see you tomorrow?" he asked, tilting his head slightly.

Aizen smiled, "Of course, if you wish to."

"I would."

"Alright, why don't you come over for dinner?"

Ichigo nodded and smiled, "Sounds nice. I like the idea."

"Great, I shall see you then." He murmured.

They shared a final soft, sweet kiss before Aizen flash-stepped away. Ichigo swallowed, rubbing his forehead before retreating into his room.

He stretched and heading into the lounge, looking out of the balcony doors before spinning around as his door opened.

"Ichigo… Please forgive my intrusion." Stark rumbled as he closed the door behind him, quickly walking over to the young orange haired male, "I had to see you on your own."

"S… Stark… What's wrong?" he asked as he turned properly to face the Espada, "Are you okay? You look worried."

"Ichigo… We need to talk." He murmured, clasping his face in his hands, "I need to tell you something… Something about Aizen."

**A/N:**** So here is the end of this chapter! I'm so cruel that I've left you all on a cliff hanger (insert evil laugh here) will Stark tell Ichigo what he's seen, or will he keep it to himself? What does everyone think? **

**We shall have to see in the next chapter (insert evil smirk) and I look forwards to hearing from you (hopefully) and your continued support and love for this story.**

**Until next time, please, please, please review, and if you want to, give me your ideas of what should happen next :0 I have a few ideas but I'm curious to see if anyone else is thinking the same things as evil, evil me (insert another evil laugh)**

**Bye-bye for now friends!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry for how long it has taken for me to update this newest chapter, I recently got the results of my first A level exam and it got me kinda depressed for a while. But I'm glad to say I'm not cheered up and back on form! **

**So without further a due I shall say a whole hearted thanks to everyone who has sent me such wonderful and lovely reviews. They've meant a great deal to me and I love reading your thoughts.**

**WARNING:**** Scenes of a VERY sexual nature and LOTS of Yaoi!**

**Enjoy and please review! :)**

**Chapter Twelve:****The Secrets Untold:**

Gin watched from his seat in the security office and smiled widely as he saw Stark go into Ichigo's room, with a curious glance Gin turned on the audio feeds and sat forwards slightly.

"_Ichigo… We need to talk… I need to tell you something… Something about Aizen."_

Stark's voice drifted over the feeds and made a frown form on Gin's face, he thought about it for a moment before he pressed the intercom and summoned Aizen.

As soon as his brunette boss appeared and stood up so that he could take the seat; the pair curiously observed what happened next.

On the other end of the camera and audio feeds, Ichigo was stood staring at Stark in confusion, "Tell me what?" he asked with a frown, "Stark, are you alright? You look clammy… Maybe you should sit down…"

"No!" he half shouted, "I'm fine! I have to tell you this… And I don't think you're going to like it… You might want to sit down yourself…"

Ichigo jumped as the usually placid man yelled at him, sitting down quickly and staring at him with wide eyes.

Stark met his gaze and swallowed, "Early on this evening… I… Saw…" he looked away and faltered, balling his fists, "I... Saw…" he slumped in his seat and let out an exasperated breath, "I saw Gin bringing in an assortment of different collars. I'd be careful if I were you." He forced a chuckle and scratched his head at the lame lie.

Ichigo blinked and gently tugged the collar around his neck, "Oh… You had me worried for a moment then… I thought it was going to be something really bad." He laughed weakly.

The Espada forced a smile and stood up, "Yeah… I'm sorry to have worried you… I guess I was bein stupid…"

"Oh… Not at all Stark…" Ichigo replied, though truthfully he suspected the brunette wasn't being totally honest with him.

There was a moment of awkwardness between them before Stark ran a hand through his own hair and sighed, "I'll leave you to get some sleep." He said bluntly and left without another word.

Ichigo frowned as he saw him leave and folded his arms, rested a hand under his chin in thought, "I wonder what he really wanted to say…" he murmured under his breath.

He shook his head and sighed gently, walking into his bedroom and getting changed into his pyjamas before snuggling under the bed covers and falling asleep quickly.

Meanwhile, Aizen was grating his teeth furiously as he watched Stark leave his pet's room. He couldn't believe Stark would go so far. He was clearly more dangerous than he had first thought. He turned away from the screens and pressed the intercom button, "Ulquiorra. Come to the security office immediately." He growled.

Only a moment later the number four Espada entered the room and bowed to Aizen and Gin, "You called for me Aizen-sama."

"Yes." His eyes narrowed, "Arrest Stark Coyote and throw him in the cells with the other prisoners." He told him coldly.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened for a moment and Aizen was sure he saw him gulp at the prospect of arresting an Espada who was stronger than him, "Yes. Aizen-sama." He said soon after his hesitation, "I'll do so right away."

"Good." Aizen nodded and watched him leave.

"I actually thought 'e was gonna refuse ya Aizen-taichou…" Gin smirked as the door shut, "Wha' would ya 'ave done then?"

"Gin." Aizen murmured in the same cold tone.

"Yea' Aizen-taichou?" the silver haired male replied with a confused frown.

"Shut up. If you value your life." He growled, glancing once at his subordinate before he stalked out.

Gin stared after him and opened his eyes slowly, he swallowed heavily and blinked before returning to the abandoned seat and closing his eyes again, "I only asked fer goodness sake." He muttered but froze as a portion of Aizen's reiatsu filled the room. He looked around and faltered slightly before slumping against the desk and watching the screens.

As he left the shinigami's room, Stark ground his teeth angrily. He couldn't believe he had chickened out. He was ashamed of himself. He sighed heavily and slouched down the corridor with his hands in his pockets and his eyes half closed sleepily. He would just have to try again in the morning.

"Stark Coyote, by order of Aizen-sama, Lord of Las Noches, you are hereby under arrest." Ulquiorra's placid voice drifted towards him and made his eyes snap open, he didn't even have chance to turn around to face the fourth Espada before his arms were grabbed and pinned behind his back by cold metal cuffs. He staggered as his reiatsu was sealed instantaneously and swore profusely as he was kicked hard behind the knees and sonido-ed at high speed away from Ichigo's room.

Without a word of warning Stark was tossed like a ragdoll into one of the cells on the ground floor. He hit the ground and grunted as he spat dirt from his mouth, feeling his hands being un-cuffed but the handcuffs were replaced by reiatsu suppressant bands instead.

He winced and remained on the floor for several long minutes before slowly lifting his head. He blinked as he became accustom to his surroundings and sat up; he rubbed a hand down his face as he heard the cell door slam shut.

'_Well great… Now you've lost your chance to help him… Good one Stark…'_ The voice of his Zanpakto, Lillinette flowed into his mind and made him sighed even more heavily.

'_Shut up Lillinette.'_ He murmured sadly.

"You are an Espada are you not?" a regal voice murmured from nearby.

Stark looked up and found that he was in the cell beside one of the shinigami… The captain's cell…

"Well? Are you not one of the Espada?" the same voice spoke, the raven haired shinigami had not moved an inch, save for the quirked eyebrow.

"Y… Yes." He replied with a nod of the head, "I'm Stark, the Number One Espada."

"And what did you do to end up here?" he asked.

"I…" he looked down at the floor, "I tried to tell Ichigo something that would make him hate Aizen."

"And Aizen found out about your attempted treachery?"

"Yes. He must have been watching through the cameras… Now I won't be able to try again." He sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead.

"Why are you trying to help Ichigo?" that was a new voice. Stark looked up and frowned as he saw in the opposite cell was a small male with black hair and piercing blue eyes, was that the Zanpakto? Yes. Beside that cell housed the albino version of Ichigo, the hollow.

He swallowed, "Because Ichigo is… My friend. He is a good person and he deserved better than Aizen." He replied, "And I… Like him a lot." He mumbled.

"Wha'? Ya mean ya fancy 'im?" the albino half exclaimed.

Stark blushed profusely at such bold words, "I… We have been close."

"You… Slept with him?" Tensa asked with wide eyes.

"Once yes…" he said very quietly, "But Aizen punished him for it… He's to be Aizen's and no one else's and it's not fair! He deserves better!"

There was a moment's silence before Inoue spoke, "Kurosaki-kun is gay?"

The other prisoner's all gawped at her and Ishida finally piped up, "Inoue! You mean you hadn't noticed? I was sure the only person who didn't know was Kurosaki!"

"It's true." Tensa nodded, "Generally speaking a person's inner hollow reflects the inner desires of the person they reside in and Shirosaki is a helluva bender." He smirked at the albino.

Stark could see more people were going to comment on the revelation regarding Ichigo's sexuality and he shook his head, "There's no time for joking! Everyday Ichigo is falling more and more in love with Aizen!"

That drew their attention.

"Aizen's a manipulative bastard! And he's making Ichigo fall in love with him!" he told them, "The only problem is I think Aizen's falling for his own plan!"

"What?" Byakuya hissed, "You think Aizen is falling for Ichigo?"

"Yes! Aizen's original plan was to kidnap Ichigo so Soul Society couldn't use him in the Winter War! But ever since Ichigo got here Aizen's been thinking less about the war and more about Ichigo…"

"That's crazy! This is Aizen we're talking about! He doesn't feel anything for anyone!" Renji argued.

"I assure you, he is falling for Ichigo." Stark murmured sadly, "Though I believe there is still time for us to stop Ichigo falling head over heels. He hasn't taken leave of his senses yet; he still suspects Aizen and is still suspicious of him. If we can act before he starts acting like a lovesick idiot then we can still save him."

"We?" Tensa asked with slightly narrowed azure eyes.

"Of course. I wanna help rescue him." Stark nodded.

Tensa frowned at him and looked at Shirosaki; he lowered his voice so the others couldn't hear and discreetly slipped a hand through the bars and took one of the albino's, "What do you think Shiro?" he asked softly.

"I dunno… 'E seems genuine… Bu'… 'E's one'a Aizen's lot." The hollow version of Ichigo replied with a furrowed brow, "Wha' 'bout you?"

"I don't trust him, and he's already admitted he can manipulate Ichigo himself… He slept with him after all." He sighed heavily and squeezed his hand, "I guess there are more of us than there are of him though so if he did betray us… We could take him out."

Shirosaki nodded reluctantly and squeezed his hand back, "Wha'eva ya think is best."

Tensa nodded and lifted his gaze to Byakuya's giving him a small nod of confirmation before he fell silent and rested against the bars and looked at Shiro, talking to him calmly through their mental link.

"Alright, we accept your help." The noble told Stark, "What did you have in mind for getting us out of these cells?"

Stark smirked slightly, "As it happens… I do have a plan."

The next day, Szayel woke up with a pounding headache; he groaned and lifted a groggy hand, running it over his face and through his hair as he slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling on his room. There was a heavy weight on his chest and stomach; he smiled slightly to himself before it morphed into a smirk as he looked down slowly at the mass of bright blue hair on his chest.

He yawned widely and reached over to his bedside cabinet, knocking over a bottle of lube in the process as he grabbed his glasses and put them on quickly. He stretched and grumbled, rolling Grimmjow off him impatiently and kicking him off the bed huffily.

Grimmjow yelped as he hit the cold bedroom floor and woke with a start, sitting up and looked over the edge of the bed at the scientist with a glare before groaning and holding his head.

Szayel smirked and slid off the bed, pulling on a baby pink dressing gown; tying it securely around his waist. He winked at Grimmjow and picked up the chaos of clothes that were scattered around the bedroom and threw them all on the bed in a heap.

"Shit, Szai… How much did I drink last night?" Grimmjow growled as he slowly got to his feet, not bothering to cover up his nakedness as he stretched.

"Don't call me that Grimmjow!" Szayel pouted and blushed at the nickname, "And about five barrels of sake plus a bottle and half of vodka and one of my own brands."

"Ugh… No wonder it feels like I've gotta herd of elephants storming around mah head." The blue haired male sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Well obviously. If you incessantly pour alcohol down your neck you are going to feel it in the morning, idiot."

"Aww don't be so mean to me Szai." He whined as he walked around the bed and grabbed him, pulling him closer and kissing his neck heatedly.

Szayel grumbled and went redder as his nickname was used again, "G… Grimmjow… Ngh… G… Grimm…" he moaned at the attention his neck was receiving, "Ngh… Hnn… Grimm… S… Stop… We've got… Work to be getting on with…" he said reluctantly.

Grimmjow smirked against his neck and bit firmly, sliding his hands down his back slowly and grabbing his cheeks through the dressing gown. He smirked even wider as the pink haired male arched and moaned loudly.

Szayel panted slightly as he felt himself stirring and he groaning in frustration before shoving Grimmjow back onto the bed and clambered on top of him, "Oh screw it."

Grimmjow chuckled and grinned, "I'd rather be screwing you Szai."

"Ugh God Grimmjow you're so crude." He rolled his eyes and kissed him deeply and heatedly to silence him.

Ichigo padded around his apartment contentedly, randomly cleaning some bits and pieces up, putting books back on the shelves and dusting away some dirt off the surfaces of tables and the mantel piece.

He smiled to himself and stretched, walking over to the balcony doors and opening them. It was nice to know Aizen trusted him not to go shimmying down the wall… Not that he was that elegant anyway but the thought was what counted.

He stretched and ran a hand through his hair, leaving the doors open as he bounced into the kitchen and poured himself some juice, he took a deep sip of the concentrated orange juice and slowly wandered back into the lounge, sitting down and curling up on the chair.

He frowned gently as he thought back to the previous night, Stark's bemusing attitude and he found himself believing yet again that Stark had not told him what he had intended to. What was it he wanted to tell him about Aizen?

He shook his head and sighed, yawning quietly and taking another sip of his juice. He looked out of the open balcony doors at the mid-day sky and started wondering about his friends, he missed his Zanpakto and hollow, he hoped that they were alright.

He looked down at his hands and swallowed, focusing his power and forcing it out, watching as a very small amount of reiatsu visualised and formed around his hand. He gritted his teeth as a bead of sweat rolled down his cheek and he was forced to release the reiatsu again.

He sat back and panted slightly and sighed, standing up as he finished his drink, _'I need to keep practicing this… Just in case.'_ He thought inwardly with another sigh.

Ichigo looked around at the clock on the wall and nodded to himself, it was nearly dinner time; nearly time for him to go and eat dinner with Aizen. He headed into his bedroom and removed his current attire, getting changed into his white uniform; he dressed quickly and zipped his shin length white coat up to his collar bone, the rest of the collar stood to attention around his neck.

He sighed and brushed himself down hastily, wasting no time and picking up his room key. He walked speedily out of his room, locking the door behind him and striding confidently down the hallway to Aizen's room as he pocketed his key. He knocked twice on the door before opening it and stepping inside.

His eyes widened slightly as he saw a table had already been laid with a dark purple cloth and several candles. He smiled slightly and walked forwards slowly, resting his fingers against the table cloth and jumping as he heard Aizen behind him. He turned around and watched as the brunette carried out two plates from the kitchen.

His eyes widened further as he saw Aizen was wearing an apron! He had been cooking?

"Don't look so surprised Ichigo." Aizen smiled, "I can cook even if I do not usually bother to."

"I… Sorry I didn't mean to seem so shocked. I just wasn't expecting it… And the apron was a hell of a shock too!" he smiled and laughed gently.

"Ah… Yes don't tell anyone else about the apron." Aizen joked and set the plates down on the table and place mats.

Ichigo took a seat and looked at the food, "Wow this looks amazing!"

"Thank you." The brunette replied as he fetched them both a drink before sitting down, "I thought, considering the large meal last night, a light dinner would be best."

"Absolutely. And this is great." He said again.

They paused conversation for a moment as they began eating, Aizen poured Ichigo a cup of tea and then himself a cup; the substitute shinigami tucked into his dinner which consisted of ravioli on toast with a small selection of salad.

Ichigo took a sip of the warm tea and sighed happily, "I was hoping I could talk to you about something actually…"

"Of course, what is it?"

"Um… After you left last night Stark came to see me." He admitted quietly, pausing to swallow a mouthful of soggy toast, "He was acting a little odd… Really jumpy and agitated. Do you know if he's okay?"

Aizen frowned, "He did?" he feigned surprise, "No… As far as I know he's perfectly well… Maybe he just had too much to drink?"

"Mmm… Perhaps." He sighed, nibbling his lip.

"What did he want?" Aizen asked.

"I'm not really sure… He just kept stammering and mumbling. He said something about you but… He wasn't making a lot of sense." He sighed, scratching his head.

"I see…" Aizen shook his head, "I'm sorry I don't have a clue what might have been wrong other than perhaps he was drunk."

Ichigo nodded and sighed again gently, "Okay. Thanks anyway." He smiled and soon after, finished his dinner. He sat back and sipped his tea as he watched him.

Once Aizen had finished he smiled over at Ichigo and sipped his tea, he slyly slid his foot up the inside of his calf and up his thigh slowly. He watched as Ichigo's cheeks flushed and smirked faintly as he pressed his foot between his legs and rolled it against his member until he felt movement.

Ichigo gasped softly and bit down on his lips, his cheeks flushing dark red as he stirred in his hakama, hardening slowly against his foot. He stood up suddenly and walked around the table, sitting down on his lap and kissing him heatedly.

Aizen smirked against his lips and cupped the back of his head, slipping his tongue into his mouth and moaning out gently; he ran his other hand down his chest and pressed it between his legs firmly.

Ichigo whimpered and ground against his hand and down on his lap, pulling back and panting heavily for breath. He blushed gently and leaned back in, kissing him between breaths and gasping out as Aizen stood up and carried him over to the sofa. As Aizen sat down Ichigo let out a groan as he was seated firmly on his lap again.

The brunette shinigami unzipped Ichigo's jacket and pushed it off, letting it fall to the floor, closely followed by his kosode and obi. He leaned in and covered his neck and shoulders in love bites, making the orange haired male moan in pleasure.

Soon after, Ichigo ridded Aizen of his own coat and kosode, scraping his nails down his chest restlessly as another bite was added to his neck. The pair rapidly ripped away each other's hakamas and underwear, leaving each other completely nude.

Ichigo lifted a hand and pressed his fingers against Aizen's lips, he swallowed and hesitated, "I… I want to be more active… Rather than just… Letting you do everything…" he murmured, "I… Would like us to… You know… Have… Fun…" he blushed heatedly.

Aizen smiled and nipped at his fingers, "Alright. I don't mind what you want to do… Take charge for a little while." He offered uncharacteristically.

Ichigo blushed and nodded, kissing him deeply and heatedly, reaching down and wrapping a hand around Aizen's member and pumping him slowly. He nipped his tongue playfully and steadily started kissing along his jaw line and down his neck.

Shyly, very shyly, Ichigo shuffled down off of Aizen's lap and knelt down in front of him; he glanced up at Aizen, his cheeks pinking adorably in embarrassment and apprehension before he leaned in; running his tongue over the head of his hardness before flicking his moist muscles from tip to base and back up again and then taking him into his mouth inch by inch.

Aizen gasped in surprise but smirked inwardly, resting a hand on the top of Ichigo's head and arched his back gently, easing himself deeper into his mouth.

Ichigo gagged slightly around him as his member but moaned a moment after and started bobbing his head rhythmically up and down, swallowing him deeper into his throat before he released him from his mouth with a loud 'pop' sound.

Aizen instantly lifted Ichigo to his feet and laid him on the seat of the sofa, he leaned over him and pumped him quickly, slicking his fingers in the younger man's eager pre-release. He leaned over further and swallowed his member into his mouth as his slick hand slid around and he circled his entrance teasingly, abruptly slipping a finger into him and curling it into his nerves instantaneously; in quickly succession he added a second and third finger and started rocking his hand roughly as he sucked his hardened organ with force.

Ichigo squirmed and moaned out loudly at the dual pleasure, bucking his hips and gasping as he hit the back of Aizen's throat, grinding out an apology as the man gagged around him. He moaned brokenly and panted, crying out sharply as his nerves came under assault of his fingers.

Within moment Ichigo came hard, spilling his release into Aizen's mouth, he slumped against the sofa and panted heavily, whimpering as he felt Aizen swallow around him and consume his release.

Aizen leaned up and kissed him chastely, lifting the young man's long legs around his waist. He leaned over him and pressed the head of his member against his entrance, easing into him slowly and groaning out as his walls tightened around him.

Ichigo tensed at the intrusion but relaxed quickly and moaned loudly as Aizen sheathed himself fully inside of him. The brunette panted gently for a moment before he pulled back and slammed back into him, picking up a fast pace of ramming himself into his prostate over and over again.

The berry head wailed, throwing his head back and clawing at the back rest of the sofa as he bucked his hips and cried out Aizen's name heatedly, yanking him down into a forceful and half desperate kiss.

Their hips snapped together repeatedly, Aizen continued to pound into his pet's sensitive nerves, biting firmly at his neck and darkening an already present bite mark.

Aizen pulled back and lifted Ichigo up, turning him onto his front and pushing him over the back of the sofa, slamming back into him as he knelt up on the seat. He gripped his hips and yanked him back onto him as he snapped his hips forwards.

Ichigo threw his head back and half screamed Aizen's name as his second climax approached; he bucked his hips out of pace with Aizen's manic thrusts. Digging his nails into his own palms and drawing blood as he moaned brokenly and loudly.

Aizen reached around and pumped his member in time with his thrusts, groaning heavily and kissing down his spine as his own climax approached.

Ichigo threw his head back and bucked into his hand, screaming 'Sousuke' first name at the top of his lungs as his muscles spasmed around him tightly and he released over his hand.

The brunette groaned and dug his nails into his hips as he bucked into his tightening muscles as his climax hit, released deeply into him and riding out his orgasm. He rested down against his back and panted heavily as he recovered.

He pulled back gently and eased out of him and pulled him down against him as he lay on the sofa. He put his arms around him and panted softly as his breathing returned to normal.

Ichigo blushed and laid against him happily, resting his head down on his chest and closing his eyes, "That was… Wow."

"Yeah… It was very wow." Aizen agreed with a light chuckle.

There was a crackle around the room suddenly as the intercom system awoke and Szayel's voice echoed over the system, _"Aizen-sama, I'm sorry to interrupt you but there has been a serious problem in the cells."_

Aizen sighed but frowned, "What is it Szayel?"

"_One of the prisoners supposedly had a serious fit… We've had to bring them up to the laboratory so that I can treat them." _The scientist replied.

"What? Who was it?" Ichigo exclaimed in a panic and suddenly sat up.

"_Aizen-sama?"_

"Answer him Szayel."

"_It was Tensa Zangetsu."_

Ichigo's heart stopped for a moment as he heard the name of his Zanpakto and his face paled, "I… Is he… Going to be alright?"

"_Well that is what I am about to find out. I'll report my findings later on."_ With that Szayel cut the connection and silence filled the room.

"Ichigo." Aizen murmured, cupping his cheek, "Ichigo? Go on. Go and see him."

"Really?" he asked tearfully.

"Of course. He is your Zanpakto. You should go and see him. If you need anything don't hesitate to tell me." Aizen nodded.

"Thanks."

Within moment's Ichigo had ripped on his clothes and sprinted from the room, running as fast as his legs would carry him down to the laboratory. Ichigo ran to the doors and nervously pushed one open, heading inside, fully of worry and downright horror that his loving Zanpakto was hurt.

Stark sat back in his cell and sighed, looking over at Byakuya and nodded, "Everything is going according to plan."

"That's good to hear." Byakuya agreed, "Let's hope Tensa and Shirosaki can get through to Ichigo."

**A/N:**** So here is the end of Chapter Twelve, again I am very sorry that it has taken so long but I do hope it was worth the wait :)**

**Please review, you all know by now I love to hear what you have to say. Until next time x**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is Chapter Thirteen I am happy to say! As always a massive, massive thanks to everyone who has read, or read and reviewed. I love to hear your thoughts and have loved every second of the conversations I have had with some of my story's most enthusiastic followers and of course, my friends :) I hope to continue hearing from you all and I love your comments ^_^**

**I would like to quickly point out that… This chapter is in some places distressing, and I actually made myself cry writing some of it. So I apologise if it also affects any of you emotionally. However, I would like to add that I promise there is a very happy ending to this story, so don't worry too much, as everything will get better before long xx**

**WARNINGS:**** -Scenes of an upsetting nature**

**-Scenes which some readers may find disturbing**

**-Insinuations and instigating of attempted non-consensual sexual **

**activities**

**Chapter Thirteen:** **Spoken Like a True Lover:**

Ichigo rushed into the laboratory and ran over to the bed which his Zanpakto soul was laying on, his albino double was sat beside the black haired male.

"Shiro?" Ichigo exclaimed, "What happened? Is he okay? Talk to me!"

"Ichi." Shiro smiled weakly and stood up, hugging him tightly, "Missed ya, King."

"I… I've missed you too… But please tell me what happened to Tensa?"

Shirosaki leaned over and prodded Tensa firmly in the ribs, without a moment of hesitation, the black haired male sat up straight and looked around, "Ichigo!"

"T… Tensa! W… what the hell? You… But Szayel said… But you were…" he shook his head but knelt up on the bed and pulled him into a bone crushing embrace which Tensa happily returned, "I've missed you so much Tensa."

"I have missed you too Ichigo." He murmured softly and stroked his hair comfortingly.

He smiled as he felt Shirosaki's arms around him as well and relaxed more than he had in days, "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah… Byakuya's been a little roughed up but he'll be fine." Tensa murmured quietly.

"That's good." He nodded, burying his face in his neck.

There were several long minutes of silence and much hugging, before Tensa and Shiro sat with Ichigo on the bed, the ginger sat between them both.

Tensa and Shiro shared a look before the Zanpakto soul swallowed and started brushing the long locks of orange hair again, "Ichigo… The reason I faked fitting was because we really needed to talk to you. It's very importantly that you hear what we have to say."

"Okay… What's up?" he murmured sluggishly.

"Stark was arrested and thrown in the cells at twenty past midnight last night. He told us everything he knew… Which includes what he was too afraid to tell you last night."

"Tha truth is King… Stark was gonna tell you tha' 'e'd see and 'eard somethin' in Aizen's room." Shiro continued, "'E' wann'ed ta tell ya tha'… 'E saw overheard Aizen 'nd… 'Nd Byakuya… before tha meal."

Ichigo swallowed and looked at the albino, "O… Overheard what?" he whispered.

Tensa put an arm around his shoulders comfortingly, "It… Seems as though Byakuya was given an aphrodisiac… And Stark overheard them… In the… Throws of passion… So to speak." He murmured, "Stark couldn't tell you because he was too afraid of hurting you so when he left he was arrested… Aizen had heard the whole conversation and to prevent Stark being a threat he had he tossed in the cells."

Ichigo felt his blood run cold, he stared at Tensa and his eyes welled up; he shook his head and slid off the bed, backing away from them both slowly, "No… I don't believe you… I… He wouldn't… He… He wouldn't do that! W… Why would you… Tell me this… W… Why…"

"We would never make this up Ichigo!" Tensa cried as he stood up, holding his hands out as he slowly walked towards him, "We are only trying to protect you I swear!"

"NO!" he yelled, "It can't be true! It can't be! He… He's been… So… So nice…" he stammered as his eyes spilled over, "He… We've… I've… Oh God… No… Please no…" he started sobbing and covered his face with his hands, falling to the floor but being caught in two pairs of warm arms.

Tensa and Shiro arrived at the same time, both holding Ichigo undeniably close as they sat on the floor opposite one and other, cradling their sobbing berry head between them. Ichigo bawled into someone's shoulder, shaking slightly as he sobbed and half wailed.

After nearly ten whole minutes Ichigo slowly began to breathe properly again; he panted lightly against Tensa's shoulder and gripped Shiro's hands tightly in his own.

"I… I'm so sorry…" he whispered, "I… I've been so, so stupid… I'm sorry… Please forgive me…"

"Shh… It's alright Ichigo…" Tensa murmured as he tucked some loose hair behind his ears, "… We'd never blame you… All that matters to us is that you're safe and well. We just want to protect you… You know that."

"I… I wanna go home…" he sniffled, "I feel like a fool… I… I've done stuff… Stuff I regret… I don't want to have to stay… Please… How do we escape?"

"Stark 'ad a plan…" Shirosaki murmured, "'E explained it ta us so we could tell ya'bout it."

"Okay… What is it?" he asked quietly.

"The first thing we really need… Is to get out of these reiatsu suppressing bands." Tensa told him, "Without these we're severely weakened."

"Okay… Well… Let me take them off for you." He murmured, setting to work on pulling at Shirosaki's bands.

Tensa nodded, "Right, when we're done we'll smuggle you down to the holding cells and break the others out. Once that's done… We may as well make a run for it."

Ichigo nodded, "Sounds good." He murmured, snapping Shiro's bands from his wrists suddenly and gasping as he felt his hollow's reiatsu, he instantly turned and started yanking at Tensa's as well; soon after they snapped as well.

The three of them got to their feet and Tensa rested a hand on Ichigo's head, "Ichigo… I want you to know that no one blames you for anything and… We still love you for who you are." He smiled and kissed his forehead.

"T… Tensa…" Ichigo murmured and looked at Shiro with flushed cheeks.

"Wha'? Don't look at meh like tha'!" the albino smiled slightly, "But 'e's right… We'll always love ya fer who ya are." He agreed.

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly, a small smile etched onto his lips as he stroked their cheeks, "I love you both as well."

Their sweet, loving moment was interrupted by the sound of an opening door, the three of them looked around to see the pink haired scientist emerging from his office. Szayel's eyes met theirs, his clever brain already piecing things together.

He shot towards the intercom on the wall to report to Aizen when there was a flash of light followed by the hiss of, _"Getusuga Tenshou"_ From Shirosaki. Ichigo looked at his albino counterpart in surprise; he was already holding Tensa in his Zanpakto, bankai form and had successfully severed the scientists' arm.

Ichigo grabbed Tensa's hand as he turned back into his human form and dragged them both towards the doors, "We have to go! Now!"

"Agreed!" Tensa nodded and grabbed Shirosaki's hand as well, dragging them from the lab and down the corridor.

The three ran as fast as their legs would carry them in the direction of the holding cells, both Shirosaki and Tensa looked nervous and on edge; they were looking left, right, up and down as though they expected to be jumped on at any moment.

"Calm down guys…" Ichigo panted gently, "It'll be okay."

"Is that so." A cool voice echoed abruptly.

The three of them skidded to a stop as Ulquiorra appeared in front of them, Ichigo looked behind them as another figure appeared and swallowed as he saw the brunette hair, classic strand of disobedient hair and practically livid eyes.

"A… Aizen…" Ichigo stammered.

"What the hell is going on Ichigo?" Aizen asked as calmly as he could, despite the random flaring of his reiatsu caused by his temper.

"Uh… We… We were…" he broke off and stood a small step back before yelping as Ulquiorra tore him away from Tensa and Shirosaki.

Aizen walked forwards swiftly, "Tell me what the hell is happening Ichigo!" he half roared at him suddenly.

Ichigo flinched and tried pulling out of Ulquiorra's grasp, "They told me about Byakuya!" he yelled, "How could you? You made me believe that… I don't know… What we were doing was special! You lied to me!"

Aizen narrowed his eyes and stalked forwards, backhanding Ichigo around the face with a very slight pained expression, "Do not speak to me so disrespectfully Ichigo."

Ichigo's eyes widened as his head snapped around and he held his cheek as it reddened after the sharp contact, his eyes welled up slightly and spilled over and he slowly looked back around at Aizen.

Upon seeing his King crying, Shirosaki's mind went totally blank, and without any warning he ran at Aizen and jumped on his back, striking him repeatedly and sinking his teething into his skin like wild animal.

Aizen yelled in pain as he felt the albino's surprisingly sharp teeth pierce his skin and gripped his hair in his hand, hurling him over his head and into the wall; in the same heartbeat he had drawn Kyoka Suigetsu and shot forwards, plunging the blade through the hollow's chest and out his back. Aizen's eyes narrowed as he sensed another reiatsu running towards him and flipped his Zanpakto around, stabbing backwards under his arm and feeling it impale the person behind him. He looked around slowly and saw it was the black haired Zanpakto soul.

Ichigo's eyes widened slowly as he watched his beloved Zanpakto and inner hollow fall to the ground bleeding heavily, his mouth slowly fell open before he let out a scream, wrestling against Ulquiorra with a renewed vigour and feeling his eyes spill over afresh.

The Lord of Las Noches winced as he heard Ichigo scream, sheathing his Zanpakto again and looking down at the two on the floor before he cleared his throat and took a breath, "Ulquiorra. Take Ichigo to my room… Make sure he does not do anything stupid."

"Yes, Aizen-sama." The fourth Espada nodded and sonido-ed away, dragging a sobbing orange haired male with him.

Aizen watched them disappear from sight before he sighed and looked down at the two at his feet and growled in anger, knowing he may have just destroyed any hope of having Ichigo fall in love with him. Out of pure anger and raised his foot and stomped on Shirosaki's chest, digging his heel into the bleeding wound before he repeated it with Tensa and kicked them both down the hall, summoning Szayel from his lab.

"A… Aizen-sama. I apologise… I did try to stop them leaving." The pink haired male told him as he appeared, he was feasting upon another of his fraccion and amazingly, his arm regrew.

"I don't care. Take these two with you." He ordered emotionlessly before he flash-stepped away.

Ichigo threw himself down on the bed and sobbed, curling up in a small ball, digging his nails into his scalp and half wailing as his chest constricted and exploded with pain over and over again.

He rolled over and bawled into the mattress, tears streaming down his face as he curled up tighter and hit the bed with his fists, screaming into the white sheets, before suddenly sitting up and gripping two handfuls of his own hair and yanking painfully as he rocked and wailed, sobbing out loudly.

He froze as he heard the bedroom door slide open and felt his anger rise up, he lifted his head slowly and looked at Aizen who was stood in the doorway. His eyes narrowed to mere slits before he flew at him suddenly and began pummelling him with his fists continuously, "YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" he screamed over and over until he no longer had any feeling in his arms and slumped against him sobbing.

Aizen swallowed and looked down at him, his expression unreadable, "Ichigo… I'm… I apologise. I just-" he broke off as Ichigo back handed him around the face and lifted a hand slowly, touching his cheek in surprise.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR LIES!" Ichigo exploded, slapping him again.

There was a moment of pure silence between them both before something snapped in Aizen's mind and he grabbed Ichigo by his throat and turned, pinning him up against the wall forcefully, squeezing his windpipe.

Ichigo's eyes widened and he spluttered, choking slightly and scratching at his hand, gasping out for breath as he started getting dizzy from lack of oxygen.

Aizen smirked and leaned in, pressing his lips to Ichigo's forcefully; he pushed his tongue into his mouth and forcing a knee between both of his legs and pressing it between his thighs.

The berry head clawed at Aizen's face in protest, he yelled into his mouth and thrashed against the wall suddenly biting down on his tongue and tasting blood in his mouth.

Aizen pulled back and growled, but he had an insane smirk on his face; he threw Ichigo onto the bed and followed in close pursuit, half jumping on top of the younger male and pinning him down again as he straddled his thighs and pressed against him firmly, leaning in and biting firmly down his neck and throat.

His mouth was soon replaced by his hand and Ichigo's oxygen supply was cut off again.

"This was supposed to go like clockwork…" Aizen growled and squeezed his windpipe dangerously, "… It was only ever going to be a game… But you… You started getting attached… You made it complicated! Now I don't know what is going on! You've made me feel all these stupid little emotions! Emotions I don't want… Emotions I've never felt or wanted!"

Ichigo spluttered and gasped, gripping his wrist and trying to prise his hand away from his throat. His eyes started to roll back into his head, he pulled his hand back and shoved his palm into his nose, panting and choking as Aizen released his throat and sat back on his lap glaring.

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOU TO BRING ME HERE!" Ichigo yelled as his eyes spilled over, his voice breaking slightly, "I DIDN'T WANT TO END UP IN BED WITH YOU! I WATED TO HATE YOU! I WANTED TO FIGHT YOU AND ESCAPE! YOU MADE ME FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU!" he half screamed before he froze as he realised exactly what he had said.

Aizen seemed a little surprised as well and slowly slid off the bed, there was a crazy; dark glint in his eyes which scared Ichigo slightly. The orange haired man swallowed and rubbed his throat, watching with wide and tear-filled eyes as Aizen rested his face in his hands and started laughing.

Ichigo swallowed and stood up, wobbling slightly before he slowly approached him, and he reached out and pulled the other's hands from his face and half jumped as Aizen let out another bubble in utterly insane laughter. He bit his lip and moved forwards, his eyes streaming saltwater as he let his own hands drop either side of him and let his head rest on Aizen's chest.

Ichigo let his eyes close as he let out a small sob against his clothes before his breath hitched as Aizen gripped his arms tightly, "Ow… You're… You're hurting me…" he spluttered, yelping as he was yanked away from his body and forward to look up at him.

The smaller man swallowed and his eyes widened slightly as Aizen leaned down and breathed over his ear, "Tell me Ichigo…" the Lord of Las Noches murmured darkly, "Why do you love me?" he ran his tongue over the shell of his ear, "Is it because you are my prisoner and feel compelled to show some feelings towards me in self preservation?" he nibbled the lobe of his ear, "Or… Do you believe I love you back?" he purred, pushing his tongue inside his ear, gripping his hips and slowly grinding against him until he felt movement, "Or maybe… You love me because you can believe whatever the hell you want… While I'm fucking your brains out…"

Ichigo whimpered and closed his eyes, shuddering at the attention his ear was receiving and gasping as their hips rubbed. His chest however felt like it was ripping open in pain; his heart was throbbing and twisting painfully as he spoke, "Wh… What… Why… Why are you… Saying these things… Aizen…" he stammered as his eyes welled up afresh, "Aizen… Aizen… St… Stop it… please… Stop…" he cried.

Aizen silenced him with his most forceful kiss yet, pinning his tongue down and rubbing his tongue over the roof of his mouth, moaning freely into his mouth and jerking his hips against the smaller man's.

Ichigo closed his eyes and let go, allowing himself to go limp in his arms and letting him do as he wished. If he could blot it out… He wouldn't have to remember it… He could always just wake up and… Everything would go back to how it used to be… Or he'd be dead; in which case he wouldn't wake up at all.

Noticing the unexpected ceasing of fight from his captive Aizen jolted suddenly and his eyes widened considerably as he pulled back and looked at Ichigo. He felt his hands shaking and he released the berry head from his grasp, staggering back several paces and staring at him as he watched those eyes open again in confusion, but also relief.

"I… Ichigo…" he breathed, feeling his blood run cold, "Ichigo… I… I didn't… I wasn't…"

Ichigo slid down the wall and put his arms over his head as he sobbed brokenly, shaking from head to toe and cowering away from him fearfully.

The brunette looked around, not sure what to do or what to say to make it better. He ran a hand through his head quickly and walked out, disappearing into the kitchen and putting some water onto boil. He stared out of the kitchen window and felt his face fall.

What had he just tried to do? He'd hurt Ichigo that much he was sure… He'd probably scared the living daylights out of him too. He'd messed up. Big time. Ichigo would never trust him again.

He felt his eyes well up and lifted a hand, brushing off a single tear from his cheek he looked at it in confusion before gritting his teeth and forcing his tears back. He balled his fists and took a deep breath.

He would have to find a way to make it up to Ichigo… He had to… He'd come too far to give up now.

He poured the water into the teapot and left it to brew as he pulled out two tea cups and put sugar in them and milk. He carried the tray of tea through into the bedroom, pausing in the doorway as he saw Ichigo had moved from the floor to the bed. The younger man had his head hung and his arms around his legs holding them tightly to his chest.

He sat down and slowly poured them both a cup of tea, "Ichigo… I'm so sorry… I… I don't know what to say. I… I am really, really sorry… I don't know what came over me… I didn't want to hurt you I swear to you… I'm sorry…" he murmured, his voice full of remorse that he truly felt.

Ichigo merely made a small grunting noise of affirmation and too the teacup as he was passed one. He kept his eyes away from him and fixed on the rumpled bed sheets as he sipped the drink.

Aizen faltered as he was all but ignored and slumped slightly, looking down into the translucent brown liquid, "Ichigo… Tensa and Shirosaki are being treated in the Laboratory… I… I am certain they will both be fine…" he told him.

"That's good." Ichigo mumbled croakily.

Aizen winced and felt a slight stabbing pain in his chest. He sighed and sat forwards slowly, reaching out and touching his cheek. He faltered as Ichigo flinched but brushed his knuckles over his skin softly, "I'm sorry for frightening you like I did. I swear to you it will never happen again."

Ichigo nodded weakly and twiddled his thumbs.

"Ichigo… I am… Unused to feeling emotion. It is not something I can plan for or… Control. It… Frightens me." He said almost inaudibly, "Since you came here… I have started to feel more and more and… It scares me. I can't control it, I can't control what I want to do to you or feel for you."

"You think it doesn't scare the shit out of me?" Ichigo snapped suddenly, looking at him coldly, "We are ENEMIES! You have my friends PRISONER in your cells! And on top of that… YOU'RE A MAN!" he yelled, "I WASN'T GAY BEFORE I CAME HERE! I… I wasn't anything before I came here! I wasn't interest in sex! Or… or relationships… Or anything like that! But… But since you drugged my tea… I've had Grimmjow force himself on me! I've had your top Espada fall in love with me! I… I've had my Zanpakto and inner hollow tell me that they love me! And… and there's you! YOU! Of all people! You decided you want to love me too! I'M FUCKING TERRIFIED!"

Aizen let him scream and shout, sighing softly and looking down, "I'm sorry. I don't know what else I can possibly say. I did not intend for this to happen when I had you kidnapped… But you know there is nothing wrong with being gay?"

"YES I KNOW!" he bellowed, "I'm not a homophobic for God's sake! I… I knew I leaned more towards guys but I wasn't ready to put theory into practice!" he slumped and looked down, "And… Now I'm so confused… I can't remember what's up or down…"

The brunette leaned over slowly, cupping his cheek and pressing his forehead against his, "Please forgive me." He breathed before leaning in and kissing him chastely, stroking his cheek with his thumb.

In the Laboratory, Tensa and Shiro were laid unconscious; their beds had been pushed together as Szayel had concluded that their reiatsu and soul resonance would help them heal. They both had breathing tubes down their throats to help them breathe.

However, in their inner world they were alive and well, and they were able to communicate with ease.

'_Tensa…' Shirosaki murmured as he put his arms tightly around the black haired Zanpakto soul, 'Are ya okay?'_

'_Yeah I'm fine… You?' he replied as he rubbed the albino's back gently._

'_Yeah… I think so…' he nodded, 'I… I'm worried 'bout Ichigo.'_

'_I know… So am I… I can sense his reiatsu from in here… he's upset. Very upset… but I think… I think Aizen's trying to comfort him…'_

'_Tha' slimy bastard… I'm gonna look forward ta killin' him…'_

_Tensa merely sighed and sat down with Shirosaki on his lap, 'I know… But we need to focus on getting healed first. Getting strong enough so we can get Ichigo. He needs us… More than he knows.'_

_Shirosaki looked up at his black haired, blue eyed lover sadly and rested his head on his chest, 'Course 'e does… 'E always has…'_

'_Agreed.'_

**A/N:**** So here is the end of another chapter, I hope you have enjoyed the roller coaster of emotions displayed by our characters. As mentioned in the author's note at the start I would love to hear your opinions on this chapter the same as the others before it. But please don't flame me for the contents! I know I was evil! I know I was! I feel terrible! It won't be this bad again! I swear!**

**Please continue to enjoy this story, I love to write it and love love love getting your reviews and reading your wonderful comments.**

**Until next time x**


	14. Chapter 14

**So here is Chapter Fourteen! This is a very decisive chapter and I only hope you won't be disappointed. I would also like to add that although it appears like a chapter that gives closure to the story, THIS IS NOT THE FINAL CHAPTER. There WILL be more to come, my story is not finished by far! So, please enjoy and please, please continue to review. I know I say it every time and it might be a bit annoying but I LOVE your reviews, they make it worthwhile doing and I am really happy to know that it is appreciated by everyone who reads it with each update.**

**On with the show! **

**Chapter Fourteen:** **What No One Could Have Predicted:**

Byakuya closed his eyes and searched out for the reiatsu of the pair who had recently left the cells; a small frown marred his usually apathetic features and he remained almost completely silent. His eyes opened suddenly and his frown dissipated and was replaced with a look of concern, "It have failed." He murmured, attracting the attention of the other prisoners quickly.

"What do you mean?" Stark asked as he shuffled close to the bars to meet the noble's gaze, "What's failed?"

"The plan. The plan has failed." He replied, rubbing his forehead, "Tensa and Shirosaki… They are either dead or near death… I can only assume they were discovered while trying to sneak out with Ichigo. His reiatsu is very close to theirs so it would make sense that they were together, but suddenly the other two's reiatsu dropped significantly, suggesting that they sustained serious injury. The presence of Aizen's reiatsu is also a rather big clue."

There was silence for several moments while it sunk in what he had said before Renji piped up, "So what can we do now, Taichou?" his voice was a little croaky with worry.

Byakuya looked around at him and sighed, "I don't-" he broke off as Ulquiorra abruptly sonido-ed into their sights in the corridor between the cells.

Ishida knelt up, "What's happening up there?" he asked boldly, not quivering as the pale Espada looked around at him menacingly.

"Tensa Zangetsu and Shirosaki Hichigo have both been hospitalized after an altercation took place between Kurosaki Ichigo and Aizen-sama." He replied stoically, confirming Byakuya's words instantaneously.

"Is Kurosaki-kun alright?" Inoue squeaked, she had light bags under her eyes from lack of sleep.

"I have not seen either Kurosaki Ichigo nor Aizen-sama since it occurred." He told her coldly, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

"So… You don't have a clue?" Stark growled as he stood up and looked at the weaker Espada who remained silent, "I may be behind bars Ulquiorra but I am STILL your superior!"

"Kurosaki Ichigo was very distressed at the damage done to his Zanpakto and hollow. I was asked to take him to Aizen's room where he broke down shortly before I left." He half hissed back, his voice dripping with hate.

It was obvious Stark was about to retort but Ulquiorra's attention was draw away by something else, he looked towards the end of the corridor of prison cells and towards the blank wall. He frowned faintly as a strong gush of cold wind flooded the whole room, making the occupants shiver.

Abruptly a black portal, Renji recognised it to be one of Nova's, opened behind Ulquiorra and a lightly tanned hand shot out, gripping the back of the Espada's neck before it yanked him backwards and into the portal, which abruptly snapped shut again.

In seconds, a second one opened and the most unlikely person leapt out. Urahara Kisuke.

Byakuya's eyes widened and he got to his feet, wobbling momentarily before righting himself, "Urahara!" he exclaimed in shock, shock which increased as a further three people emerged from the portal.

Yoruichi Shihouen.

Kurosaki Isshin.

Ishida Ryuken.

The four walked quickly forwards towards their stunned audience, Isshin walked over to Byakuya, "Where is Ichigo?" he asked a low rumble, usual humour and idiocy absent.

"He is Aizen's captive." Byakuya replied, "From what Stark, Aizen's number one Espada, has told us… Aizen and Ichigo have been sleeping together and are slowly falling in love with one and other. We tried a short while ago to get to Ichigo again, sending Tensa and Shirosaki as diversions so that Ichigo would go and see them. But it would appear that they were discovered and hospitalised. We don't know where or how Ichigo is. Most likely he is in Aizen's room, with Aizen. And we can just about gather he is in pieces after seeing his Zanpakto and hollow cut down."

"I see." The former captain sighed and gently rubbed his goatee in thought.

At the same time as the noble and ex-shinigami spoke, Urahara; Yoruichi and Ryuken set about freeing everyone from their cells and making sure they were alright. Uryuu instantly asked his father a bundle of questions but was silenced with a mere treble word answer of: 'I was asked.'

Isshin looked around the tall brunette Espada, "So, why did Aizen have you thrown in here if you're his number one Espada?"

"I have feelings for Ichigo, he is a kind person and I did not want Aizen to hurt him. So I betrayed Aizen, for it I was thrown in here to prevent me being of any further trouble." He bowed his head, "I understand if you cannot trust the likes of me, I know we are natural enemies with your being a shinigami and me being hollow. However I do wish to see Ichigo freed and I would like to help. If you do not think that is possible I ask for you to end my life, for surely it would be quicker than the punishment I would receive from Aizen."

Isshin swallowed in surprise and hardened his expression before walking over and resting a hand on his shoulder, "Any help is welcome."

There were a few moments of silence; the humans were given a nutrient rich drink which instantly boosted their energy and reiatsu again. Then, Byakuya turned to the new comers, "We can't linger too long. How much time do we have until Ulquiorra returns?" he asked.

"About six hours at best. It will take a lot of energy out of Nova but he was insistent upon helping." Urahara replied as his hand tightened on the handle of his cane.

"Alright so we have some utilizable tie before Aizen becomes aware of your presence, unless Aizen is already aware." He sighed.

"He's not. We disabled the camera running throughout Las Noches." Urahara injected quickly.

Byakuya stared at him in surprise, "Oh… That's good. That's very good. We should have the full six hours then."

"So… What are we going to do?" Yoruichi asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I don't suppose you've managed to contact Soul Society?"

"We have… They're too tied up to send reinforcements at the time."

"Alright so we are on our own again." Byakuya pinched the bridge of his nose in thought as he considered the options.

It took a moment but Byakuya's eyes finally lit up again and he lowered his hand, "We start with rescuing Tensa and Shirosaki." He decided, "If we have them then we have leverage over Ichigo whatever state he may be in."

The others nodded in agreement.

"That sounds like a decent plan." Stark murmured, "Allow me to lead you to the Laboratory. It is where any injured vasto lordes, Adjuchas, Arrancar or visitor is treated should they be require it."

Byakuya nodded, "Alright. But we'll need our Zanpakto too."

Stark merely nodded and strode quickly down the corridor towards the exit of the cells, he pulled open the cupboard which was stationed but beside the stairs up to the ground floor, inside where their Zanpakto and Inoue's hairclips.

Once they had finished gabbing their formerly lost possessions and had all had their reiatsu suppressant bands removed, they eagerly followed Stark up the stairs, letting him lead them. Not without caution, but with faith in him.

Only a few minutes later they arrive outside of the Laboratory doors, Stark halted them quickly and looked at them, "Szayel is still inside, he was probably ordered to keep an eye on the two of them…"

Urahara smirked very faintly, "I've been dually warned about Szayel. I have the perfect thing to knock him out."

Stark nodded, "Alright… Get ready then." He told them quietly before he suddenly threw the doors open.

There was a rush of people. Isshin, Inoue, Chad and Ishida rushed over to the beds where Tensa and Shirosaki were laid and formed a small circle to protect them, doubled by Inoue's shield.

At the same time, Ryuken summoned his Quincy bow and pointed it directly at Szayel who had frozen in shock, Yoruichi remained by the door with Byakuya and Renji to ensure no one else was coming. And Urahara shot towards the pink haired scientist and slammed a syringe of blood red liquid into his thigh and injected it.

In second, Szayel passed out.

"How long will he be out for?" Byakuya called from the door.

"About half an hour, but he'll be paralysed for about three." Urahara replied as he chucked the eight Espada in the office before moving over to the bed.

Inoue lowered her shield made room for the genius ex-captain to examine the pair, "They seem to be mostly healed, I think with a little help we will be able to move them without causing any further damage." Urahara declared to the room.

"Uh…" a small moan echoed after his words, "… I… Ic…hig…o…" Tensa's face contorted slightly as he fought for consciousness, "D… Don't… let him… Take you… Ic…h…igo…"

"Tensa, it's alright." Urahara said quietly, resting a hand on the black haired male's shoulder comfortingly.

Slowly, his eyes fluttered and the crystal blue orbs met Urahara's, "U… Urahara?" he murmured weakly, "Am… I dead?"

"No Tensa. You're very much alive." He replied with a warm smile, "We're here to help you get Ichigo back." He told him.

Tensa looked around suddenly, his mind a little fogged but he quickly recognised Ichigo's father, Uryuu's father and Yoruichi, "How did you…"

"It doesn't matter at the moment. Are you alright to move?"

"Yes." He replied as he slowly sat up and glanced at Shirosaki who was still unconscious, "I'm sure he'll wake up soon."

As if he had heard his words, the albino's eyes flicked open and he sat up as well. Once everything had been re-explained, Chad had Shirosaki put an arm around his shoulders and helped him stand, he walked him around the bed's and towards the door with ease and at the same time Yoruichi helped Tensa to his feet and escorted him to the door as well.

Without further ado, the convoy of people left the Laboratory; Stark shut and locked the doors behind them. Byakuya and Urahara walked side by side, their Zanpakto's drawn and ready for action should any trouble come their way.

Byakuya an Urahara share a look, "Kurosaki's in Aizen's room. I can sense his reiatsu clearly now." The noble told him.

"Yes. I sense them both too." He glanced back at the group following them, "This could be dangerous. You know that right?"

"Of course. We put ourselves in danger the moment we decided to come here to rescue him in the first place."

"So long as you know that." He murmured.

The male in question, Kurosaki Ichigo, was sat in a chair in Aizen's bedroom with his head in his hands. He drew in a shaky breath and lifted his head slowly, looking towards the bed where Aizen was sprawled out fast asleep.

Ichigo swallowed back the guilt he felt as he rose to his feet, his hand dipping into his pocket and pulling out an empty bottle of Amitriptyline (a sleeping drug) and his gaze flicked to the empty teacup on the bedside table and he sighed.

He blew out a breath and walked over to Aizen's side of the bed, he rested a hand on his arm, feeling the heat of his skin against the coldness of his fingers made him shiver slightly as he leaned over and pressed his lips to his softly.

He stood again after only a moment and grabbed his white coat, pulling it on and zipping it up to the hollow of his throat.

"God I'm such an idiot." Ichigo hissed to himself as his eyes welled up; he slapped himself roughly around the face and sucked in a quick breath as he looked back at Aizen and swallowed a little sadly, "I'd say thank you for the things you've done for me while I've been here… And it would be totally true. You won Aizen. I fell for you. How stupid was I? Because even though you won… So did I. You finally showed your hand. And what a treacherous hand it was. You'd kill the people who mean the most to me without a second thought. Act first; think later. I think there's only room for one person who's like that in a relationship. And with your amount of power… It sure as hell shouldn't be you." He shook his head and headed to the door, pulling it open and shutting it behind him as he left the room.

He closed his eyes for a moment to get his head together before pushing away from the wall and ran down the corridor, skidding to a stop and shooting down the stairs; he tore at the collar around his neck, twisting it around and trying to find the buckle to undo it.

He nearly tripped as he reached the bottom of the stairs and looked around at the deserted hallway before running again, faster than before as he ripped at bands on his wrists. He gave up quickly but kept running, pumping his arms in time to push himself faster than before.

He turned the corner and stopped suddenly as his eyes fell upon a group of people coming his way; he was going to hide but he then he recognised the people at the front.

"B… Byakuya… Urahara…" he breathed and hesitated before his eyes scanned further over the group. He quickly found who he was looking for, "Tensa! Shiro!" he exclaimed and ran towards them.

Tensa and Shirosaki both looked up suddenly as they heard a familiar voice and smiles appeared on their faces and they hobbled past Byakuya and Urahara.

Ichigo smiled slightly and ran towards them both, throwing his arms around them, "I thought… I was… I was so worried about you both… I… I'm so sorry you got hurt…" he stammered, holding them both close.

"It's alright… We're going to be fine." Tensa murmured, "How did you get away from Aizen?" he added as the others joined them.

Ichigo faltered for a moment and looked down, pulling the empty bottle of sleeping medicine from his pocket, "I… Added this to his tea. I stole it from the Laboratory when I came to see you before."

"Genius." Shiro chuckled and rubbed his back comfortingly.

"Kurosaki-san," Urahara murmured as he looked at the orange haired male, "Let me remove that collar for you." Ichigo looked around at him and nodded, pulling his collar back and tipping his head as Urahara came at him with his Zanpakto. A quick slice later and the collar fell to the ground with a gently plop.

However, the removal of the collar revealed the dark handprint like bruises around his neck, he faltered as the others suddenly bombarded him with a rush of questions and concerned murmurs. He swallowed and zipped the collar of his jacket up to his jaw line.

Tensa and Shiro squeezed his shoulders comfortingly and shot the others glares that told them not to ask him anything else.

"So… So how did you guys get out of the cells?" Ichigo asked.

Stark shuffled beside Tensa and smiled weakly at Ichigo, "Urahara-san appeared and kidnapped Ulquiorra before arriving with Yoruichi-san, Ishida-san's father and… Your father too."

Ichigo's head snapped up and he looked towards the back of the group, his eyes widened as he saw his dad stood there in a shinigami uniform and with a Zanpakto.

"D… Dad?" he breathed in disbelief.

"I know what you want to ask." Isshin murmured as he walked over to him slowly, "No matter how long you stare… You're not seeing things."

Ichigo frowned faintly, "Yes… So it seems."

"I'll explain things later." He sighed, "There are probably tons of things you want to ask me, but all of it-"

"No there's not." Ichigo interrupted, "There's nothing at all I want to ask you. You probably had your reasons for not telling me about this. So it's your problem. Besides I don't know how to ask you about it. I'll wait. Until you feel you're ready to tell me."

Isshin smiled slightly, "Looks like you've finally learned some tact." He teased.

"Yeah yeah." Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Like that would ever happen."

Ryuken hit Isshin around the back of the head abruptly and lit up a cigarette, "We hardly have time for this _heart warming _reunion Isshin. We probably don't have long before our reiatsus are detected by someone."

Isshin shot him a glare which made Ichigo chuckle, their relationship seemed to be a lot like his friendship with Ishida, the latter always telling him what a hot-headed idiot he was with an IQ lower than that of an ant. It was funny to see how it seemed to be the same with their fathers too.

"He's correct of course." Byakuya said in his usual soft tone, "We should get moving as soon as possible."

Ichigo looked at Byakuya in a different light; he refused to see him as a cold, ice-hearted bastard… He knew that the noble had experienced the same thing he had. Manipulation by Aizen… They'd both been drugged and had Aizen have his wicked way with them. He could see doubt in Byakuya's eyes, eyes which were no longer detached of emotion, instead they were practically alive with feeling.

Tensa waved his hand in front of Ichigo's face, "Ichigo? Are you okay? You've gone kind of pale…"

The substitute shinigami looked around in surprise, "Oh... Yes I'm fine… Sorry… I was just-" he paused, "Thinking."

"Careful… Ya might hurt ya'self." Shiro teased gently.

"Ha-ha very funny." Ichigo rolled his eyes but hugged them both again as he tried not to hurt them.

Stark sighed inwardly at the love in Ichigo's eyes as he hugged his Zanpakto and inner hollow and felt his own heart twinge slightly in longing. Maybe he still stood a chance… Maybe.

The Espada put an arm under Tensa's shoulders and helped him walk again, Yoruichi did the same with Shirosaki and Urahara set to work removing the reiatsu suppressing bands from around Ichigo's wrists as they walked swiftly towards a hopeful exit.

As soon as the bands were off Urahara pocketed them and flinched as Ichigo's reiatsu temporarily poured out before he brought it back under control.

The group moved with as much speed as they could considering two of their number were injured, that was until Ishida and his father pointed out at the same time that Inoue could heal their injuries with her abilities. So without further ado she ran closer to them and ran an arc of healing light around them both and set about healing them to full health.

As soon as she was finished they were able to leave behind their supports and run fast with the rest of the group.

Urahara lead them out of the palace and onto the sands, they hastened into flash-step (Hirenkyaku and Sonido) and made their way as fast and as far away from Las Noches as they could.

Once they were at a safe distance Urahara pulled out a device he had pinched from Szayel's Laboratory, he fiddled with it for a couple of minutes before hitting the correct correspondent buttons and with a gush of energy a small Garganta opened before them.

"Here we go. Everyone inside please." The ex-captain declared, the first through were Rukia, Byakuya and Renji; followed closely by Inoue, Chad and Yoruichi along with Ishida and Ryuken and then finally Isshin, Tensa, Shirosaki, Ichigo and Stark, with Urahara following in last.

Byakuya made another spending reiatsu path through the pitch black; it was wide and accommodated four people walking side by side at a time.

Ichigo glanced back as the entrance shit behind them and felt a prang of guilt run through him and he swallowed, feeling his eyes well up slightly as he faced forwards and hung his head slightly.

Noticing his saddened expression, Tensa and Shiro put an arm around him each and rubbed soothing circles into his back, "It'll be okay Ichigo." Tensa murmured gently.

"No… It won't…" he said croakily, "I… He'll never let it go… He'll come after me again… I know it…"

"We'll protect you Ichi." Shiro murmured and kissed the side of his head, "It WILL be alright."

He looked around at the two and smiled weakly, "God I have missed you both." He murmured, "Thank you… I'm sorry you got hurt."

Tensa smiled warmly at him, his icy blue eyes softening as he looked at the man he would die protecting, "Hush… We are here to protect you Ichigo. Both of us would rather die ourselves than see you hurt." He cupped his cheek, "That's what we want to do. And it is what we will do every time you are in danger, without fail."

Ichigo smiled more truly than he had since they had first seen each other again, he looked at them both and gave them both a quick kiss on the cheek each, "I love you both." He declared whole heartedly.

"We love you to Ichigo." They both replied in sync, making him smile again.

Ulquiorra sonido-ed into his Lord's room and ran to his bedside, shaking his arm and calling his name in a frenzy unknown to the usually emotionless Espada.

"Aizen-sama! Aizen-sama! Aizen-sama wake up! Wake up!" he yelled, "AIZEN-SAMA!"

The brunette jolted suddenly and groaned, holding his head and wincing as a pain coursed through his whole body, "U… Ulq…uiorra?" he murmured as he turned onto his back, frowning faintly as he tasted Ichigo's unique scent on his lips.

"Aizen-sama! There was nothing I could do… They somehow transported me to a whole different dimension! I couldn't get back… I'm sorry Aizen-sama." The pale Espada dropped onto one knee as Aizen sat up properly and looked around the room.

"Who?" he frowned, "Who are you talking about? Where… Where is Ichigo?"

"Urahara Kisuke." Ulquiorra replied quietly, "He came here and… They have all gone. The cells are empty. They even too Stark sir."

"What?" he hissed before his eyes widened in realisation, "Ichigo… He has gone with them?"

"Yes Aizen-sama." He said as he stood slowly and held out the broken collar in his hand.

Aizen slid off the bed slowly, glancing at the tea cup on the side before he back handed Ulquiorra, "GET OUT!" he roared, "GET OUT!" he howled again, storming out onto the balcony and letting out a scream of frustration, anger and pain.

He clenched his teeth and turned away from the sands, his shoulders dropping slightly as he closed his eyes and felt his anger well in his chest, his eyes opened and he sucked in a slow breath to calm himself. He balled and unballed his fists as he stalked back into his room and sat down on the sofa, resting his head in his hands and considered what he was going to do.

**A/N:**** So, this is the end of Chapter Fourteen, as I said at the start this is not the end of the story and there WILL be further chapters to continue the tale. I hope you have enjoyed it so far, and I hope this chapter has added to your excitement and interest.**

**Also, I'd like to add a quick message to a review I received for Chapter Thirteen, unfortunately I cannot name who it was who sent the review as they were not logged in (or do not have an account) however:**

**The sender of the review wished to know if Ichigo ended up with Aizen or Stark, or both. I won't tell you exactly who Ichigo does end up with because that would ruin the anticipation, but the clue that this reviewer asked for it that the person/or people that Ichigo end up with have been included as a main character of this story and have been mentioned and included frequently. (and if the sender does read this message to them then please know… Your English was perfect regardless of whether you were using translator or not :D)**

**And that… Is all I am going to say!**

**Thank you all for reading, and please, please review again :3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello again lovely, lovely readers! So we have Chapter Fifteen here! The latest instalment in Stolen! I hope you all enjoy it although if I am honest it takes a small break from the upbeat plot we've had in the past couple of chapters, this one is about mundane life and trying to settle Ichigo back into life as a human without Aizen. BUT! It is an important chapter as well so please do read it :)**

**Thank you again for your wonderful reviews! I love them and they make it soooo worthwhile PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW! *on hands and knees begging***

**Also, I am thinking doing a couple of those wacky little character introductions where some of the characters in the story offer their opinions on random stuff. But I'll only do it if people want it, soooo if you'd like to see that and read the humour, let me know in your review :) Thanks!**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter Fifteen:** **Trying To Return To Normality:**

After returning from Hueco Mundo, Renji and Rukia returned to Soul Society to give a report concerning everything that had happened while they had been in Las Noches, Byakuya remained in the World of the Living to ensure that Ichigo was well protected from a second attempt to kidnap him, should there be a second attempt.

Urahara had very kindly provided Stark, Tensa and Shirosaki with a special Gigai. Stark's one was made specially to conceal his hollow hole and his broken hollow mask, the ones that Tensa and Shirosaki had were much more simple and resembled the type that modified souls like Nova and Cloud used.

Ichigo had been signed out of High School for several months so that he could recover fully from the ordeal he had endured, and both his Goat-faced dad and Ryuken insisted that he get counselling. Something he had argued against incessantly until Tensa, Shirosaki and Stark also suggested it was a good idea. He really hadn't had much choice but to agree.

So every two weeks, Unohana made a trip from Soul Society to visit the Kurosaki household and sit with Ichigo for two to three hours each time. Ichigo was reluctant to talk to the woman, not because he was being awkward about it… It was just that he felt uncomfortable discussing the intimate details of his temporary life in Las Noches. Unohana was surprisingly patient with him thought, she never pressured him more than was tolerable and she praised him when he did open up.

On another note, Urahara had as yet been unable to find a way to return Tensa and Shirosaki to Ichigo's soul, body and mind so they had been sleeping in his room with him, he wasn't about to complain though, their company was very welcome but the bed was a little cramped, especially with Shirosaki sprawling out all over the place in his sleep.

Even more worrying was that the pair had joined Ichigo's high school as students, he was a little concerned that his inner hollow would cause trouble and ruin his family's reputation, even though Tensa had assured him numerous times that he would personally ensure the albino was tactful and controlled.

Currently, Ichigo was laid on his bed with the window wide open; he was enjoying the cool breeze which was blowing through and circulating around the room.

His eyes snapped open as he heard his bedroom door open and he sat up quickly, smiling weakly as Tensa and Shirosaki walked in, dropping their bags by the wardrobe.

Ichigo slid off the bed and walked over, giving Shiro a quickly hug before putting his arms around the black haired Zanpakto soul and resting his head on his shoulder; smiling as he felt a pair of arms around him in return.

"How was it today?" he asked sleepily, his eyes slipping closed again.

"Dull… Inoue brought in one of her home made cakes again… I think she poisoned us all though." Tensa chuckled, "However she did insist we brought you a slice home too."

Ichigo groaned, "Oh god…"

"Ya don't need ta worry Ichi… We chucked it in the canal on tha way 'ere." Shiro laughed and patted the orange haired male's shoulder comfortingly, "Like we'd eva letcha get poisoned."

"Ah… Thanks."

Ichigo pulled back from Tensa finally and reached up, tugging at the tie around his neck until it came undone, and he then unpopped the top five buttons so the shirt was open to the middle of his chest. He turned and did the same to Shirosaki, "There. That's better." He smiled weakly and sat back down on his bed.

Quickly and wordlessly, the other two joined him, Shiro sat with his back against the wall and effortlessly pulled Ichigo onto his lap, and Tensa sat beside Shiro against the wall and rested the young man's legs over his.

"How is everyone?" he asked after a few minutes.

"They're fine… Nothing much to report." Tensa murmured, "Ishida and his dad seem to be getting on a little better though, at least that's the impression I got when he was talking."

"We 'ad a word wit' Byakuya too… Apparently Renji might be comin' back from Soul Society ta provide some extra security. Secretly though I just think they're missin' each other too much." He grinned.

"Huh?" he frowned, "What do you mean by that?"

"Ohhh… Did we not tell you?" Tensa smirked slightly as well, "Dear Byakuya and Renji are almost an item."

His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open, "No way! I don't believe it!"

"Neitha did we when we first 'eard it!" Shiro cackled, "But it's true! Tensa and I caught 'em kissin' before Renji went back ta Soul Society!"

Ichigo sniggered, "Well I'll be damned… I would never have expected that!"

Tensa chuckled and rubbed Ichigo's legs with his hand soothingly, "I know right… I mean I had my suspicions. When we were on the Sands coming to rescue you they kept sharing glances and smiles. It's kind of cute to be honest. Especially considering its Byakuya, I mean who on earth ever gets to see him showing emotion."

Ichigo chuckled and rested his head on Shirosaki's shoulder and let out another snigger at the thought. He froze suddenly as his stomach let out an almighty rumble and his face went red.

Shirosaki laughed loudly at his expression and lifted him up, dumping him solely on Tensa's lap instead, "I'll go 'nd get us somethin' ta eat." He offered and hastily retreated out of the bedroom to go and hunt for food in the kitchen.

Ichigo smiled and called his thanks to him before looking up at Tensa, "So… How are you both now? Have your injuries healed fully?"

Tensa smiled back at him, "We're fine Ichigo, being close to you makes us heal faster."

"Aww I feel special."

"You are special." He replied with a frown.

"You would say that." Ichigo laughed, tapping the other's nose with his index finger.

Tensa smiled and reached up, taking Ichigo's hand in his own and holding it gently, "And how are you now?" he asked quietly.

Ichigo faltered for a moment but held his hand in return, sighing quietly and looking out of the window, "I don't know… It gets easier everyday I'm back here but at the same time there's a… A niggle." He sighed but smiled weakly.

Tensa frowned but brushed his hair out of his eyes, "It'll get easier." He murmured.

"I know. Thank you." He murmured, "I appreciate it."

"You don't need to thank me Ichigo… I'm here to support and comfort you, we both are." He smiled.

Ichigo smiled and nuzzled against him, not even stirring when he heard his bedroom door open again. The bed dipped beside him and the smell of chicken noodles and cherry fruit juice wafted over to him, making his stomach rumbled loudly again.

"Come on Ichi… I gotcha some food…" Shiro poked the berry head's cheek repeatedly, "Come on… Yer hungry and ya know it!"

Ichigo grumbled at him but sat up and smiled, waving off his hand as he shuffled up and leaned against Tensa, gasping as his legs were lifted and dropped over Shiro's, "Noodles?" he asked.

"I can't make anythin' else." The albino grumbled.

"I like noodles!" he protested as he saw Shiro pouted, he smiled and took one of the three bowls as Tensa took another, "It smells great too!" he smiled warmly at him.

Shirosaki's cheeks warmed slightly at the compliment to his immensely lacking cooking abilities and his smile returned to his face, he lifted his own bowl and tucked in hastily.

Ichigo glanced up at Tensa and shared a brief smirk at how changeable the albino was before both digging into the noodles as well.

Several minutes later, Tensa took all three bowls and set them on the floor and pushed them over to the desk, doing the same with the empty glasses of juice.

Then, while Ichigo was distracted watching someone walking past his house, Tensa and Shiro both crept up behind him and targeted different areas. They shot their hands forwards and started jabbing and tickling Ichigo viciously until he was practically screeching and screaming.

He started to fight back and jabbed Shiro in the ribs roughly, extracting a low cackle from the albino, he laughed loudly and squirmed as the pair set on him and he tickled them back between bursts of squeak-ish screams and giggles.

After several minutes Ichigo collapsed on top of Shirosaki and Tensa flopped on top of him, they were all panting and giggling in small bursts in the aftermath of their play fight.

Ichigo smiled and dropped his head down on the albino's shoulder. He stretched slightly before closing his eyes, relaxing immensely and letting out a small sigh. He gasped suddenly as he felt a pair of lips on his neck and tensed momentarily before realising it felt quite nice. He tilted his head slightly before he turned his head and met the lips that had just been on his neck.

He looked at Tensa for a moment as he kissed him before closing his eyes and shivering as another pair of lips found his neck, he guessed they were Shiro's. He pulled away from the black haired Zanpakto soul and smiled shyly before finding his mouth claimed by the slightly more aggressive lips of his inner hollow. He kissed him back as well, his cheeks slowly flooding with colour.

When they parted he looked between the two with a beetroot red face and smiled shyly at them both before he laughed and hugged them both tightly at the same time.

Over at Inoue's house, Inoue, Ishida, Chad and Stark were all busy adding the finishing touches to the surprise birthday party that had been arranged for Ichigo. The orange haired male's absence from High School had meant they had been able to plan the whole thing without even worrying about him finding out about it.

Tensa and Shirosaki had been very helpful in suggesting what Ichigo would appreciate and even more helpful in keeping the whole thing a secret.

Chad set down the long table in Inoue's front room, Ishida followed just behind him and rolled a pure white table cloth over to the top and adjusted it so it sat perfectly on the tabletop. The Quincy then returned to the kitchen and helped Inoue dish up the food he and Chad had made in the morning (Tensa and Shirosaki had insisted that they somehow prevented Inoue from doing the cooking at all costs); the Quincy then carried through several plates of all different finger foods and set them down on the table, in the very middle they set the large cake down and stuck numerous candles into the white chocolate icing.

They stood back and observed their handy work, the ceiling was littered with streamers and fairy lights and the furniture had been pushed back against the walls, as well as the food table, there was a small table with bottled fizzy drinks such as Lemonade and Coke Cola and little plastic cups in the hundreds.

"Do you think Kurosaki-kun will be happy?" Inoue asked with her usual caring smile as she looked at the other two.

"I think he'll appreciate it." Ishida nodded, "Knowing him he's probably forgotten it's his own birthday."

"Well he's had a lot going on lately…" Inoue trailed off and they shared a knowing look, "At least we ALWAYS remember July 15th!" she added happily.

Their thoughts were interrupted by the door bell, and Inoue scurried off to answer the door, her high pitched squeaking voice carried through the apartment as she greeted Stark, Matsumoto, Toshiro, Rukia, Renji and Byakuya. She returned leading them into the lounge which had been so expertly decorated under Ishida's narrow eyes.

Renji was the last one into the room and hovered near to his captain, and newly named lover, "How are you?" he asked quietly, his expression softening slightly.

Byakuya looked back at him from the corner of his eyes, "I am perfectly fine, of course." He replied as stiffly as ever, but he also flashed him a slight smile, "Yourself?"

"Not bad." He nodded and smiled slightly in return.

"I'm glad to hear it. Will you be staying in Karakura Renji?"

"Yeah, Yamamoto decided it would be best for another shinigami of captain class to join you here."

Byakuya's smile grew a little more pronounced, "Is that what you told him?"

The red head blushed slightly and smirked, "Well… I had to think of a good reason to come back and stay with you."

The noble smiled properly and slyly took his subordinate's hand and linked their fingers discreetly, "Well… Once this is over I'd be happy to accommodate you in the Kurosaki Clinic. It's where I am staying at the moment and I am sure there is more than enough room for you there as well."

"I might just take you up on that." Renji smirked faintly and squeezed his hand before letting go.

Inoue rushed to the door for a second time to let Urahara and Yoruichi in and ushered them into the already slightly crowded front room, she let them get settled in before answering her mobile as it rang.

"Tensa and Shiro-san are on their way with Kurosaki-kun!" she exclaimed to the rest of the room, "He has no idea what is going on!"

"You mean the idiot really has forgotten his own birthday?" Ishida smirked slightly.

"Yep!" she nodded and laughed slightly as she hung up her mobile and pocketed it.

Ishida chuckled, "I said as much!"

The lights were dimmed in the room, the front door left on the catch so the three final guests could get in and everyone stood at one end of the room.

After only about ten minutes, the sound of the door opening sent everyone into a deathly hush and they watched as Tensa and Shirosaki lead Ichigo into the room with their hands over his eyes and ears. A moment later and the duo released him from their grip and there was a chorus of: 'SURPRISE!'

Ichigo looked shocked for a second, then confused and finally flattered, "Wow… Guys you shouldn't have…" he smiled and chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck, "Thank you…"

"If you want to thank someone… I'd take a look at those two devils on your shoulder." Ishida pointed.

Ichigo's eyes widened momentarily before he took a glance left and right at Tensa and Shirosaki, "You guys!" he laughed and smiled, "Thank you."

Inoue flicked on the stereo and it started playing random tunes, Ichigo smiled at his two companions and headed forwards as everyone broke apart and started mingling. Ichigo spent several minutes talking to Inoue, Ishida and Chad as it was the first chance he had had to catch up with them since escaping Las Noches.

"So… This is incredible…" he smiled, "I am guessing you managed the decorations Ishida."

"Of course, Kurosaki. I had to offer my expert opinion."

"Of course you did." a faint smirk twitched on his lip before he clapped Chad on the shoulder, "How have things been Chad?"

Instead of really replying he simply lifted a hand and gave Ichigo the thumbs up, "Good."

The berry head felt his sweat drop at the almost word lacking reply but smiled and nodded, looking down at Inoue, "It was nice of you to use your home for this party, Inoue. Did you do the cooking?" he asked, concealing his fear of food poisoning easily.

"Oh no! It was nothing Kurosaki-kun! I was more than happy to." She smiled and waved her hands like a hyper-active child, "Oh no… Chad and Ishida did all the food. I just went out and bought supplied like streamers and drinks."

He sighed inwardly in relief at this news, "Well you've all done a great job… I'm really grateful… Can you believe I forgot it was my own birthday." He laughed and rubbed his neck.

"It's funny you say that-" Ishida was cut off by Inoue standing firmly on his foot and yelped, glaring at her momentarily before smiling again, "No… No I can't believe it at all." He chuckled.

Shortly after Ichigo left his classmates alone, decided to get a small plate of food, his plate soon consisted of smoked salmon sandwiches; sausage rolls and spring rolls. Not overly to his surprise, Tensa and Shirosaki appeared beside him with plates of identical food.

"So… You devils arranged this huh?" he asked as he bit the end off a spring roll.

"Of course… We thought maybe you needed something the cheer you up and we didn't want to just let your birthday go without a mention." Tensa smiled and swallowed a mouthful of sandwich, "Are you happy?"

"Yeah. I am." He nodded and smiled at them both, "Thanks."

"No need." Shiro chuckled and patted him on the back, "You earned it."

"I don't know about that." He argued and smiled weakly.

Tensa took the plate from his hand and set it down, followed by his own and he reached out, taking Ichigo's hand and dragging him closer to the stereo and wound an arm around his middle and took his right hand in his left and pulled him against him as the music changed to _'Autumn Waltz'_.

Ichigo looked up at him in utter bemusement before feeling his knees being knocked gently by Tensa's, he glanced down before finding himself being spun gently on the spot before they started moving around the small open space together, when they reached the kitchen door they came to a fluid and natural stop, Tensa extended their arms above their heads and nudged Ichigo into a twirl.

With no warning a new pair of arms snaked around his waist and turned him, Ichigo found himself waltzing around the room once more with Shirosaki instead of Tensa. He felt a quiet bubble of laughter rise in his chest and the most natural smile he'd worn in days spread on his lips as they settled into a comfortable pattern of simple turns and twirls.

When the song ended they came to a stop, Ichigo chuckled and breathed a little heavier than before, looking between the two souls, "I had no idea you could dance the waltz."

"Of course we do. You do after all." Tensa smiled as he took Ichigo's hand and squeezed gently, "And you dance the female's part very well." He added with a smirk.

Ichigo blushed and glared playfully at him, "Anyway." He grumbled and stuck his tongue out at him, "I'm just going to get a drink." He told them and smiled before walking over to the drinks table.

He pulled a plastic cup from the stack and set it down, unscrewing a bottle of lemonade and pouring himself a much needed cupful. He set the bottle down and twisted the lid back on.

He sipped the drink and sighed gently, looking at everyone enjoying themselves. He smiled slightly before jumping as his mobile vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and flicked it open, frowning as an unknown number came up as having sent him a text. He opened it and his frown deepened as he read the text:

_**Mantle Piece**_

He looked up slowly and walked over to the fireplace, looking over at the cluttered mantle. He picked up and elegantly wrapped box, the paper was white with black swirling patterns over it, to the touch the black doodles felt like velvet and the whole box had a black ribbon tied around it with two silver lines on the outer side.

He tilted his head and pulled the ribbon undone, not wanting to really rip the pretty paper he gently tugged the sellotape off and pulled the small box out from inside the paper. He hesitated before slowly taking the lid off the box. He dipped his thumb and forefinger into the box and pulled out a black cord bracelet, he dropped it into his hand and looked at it for a moment before noticing that there were two silver cube-beads and a circular silver bead separating the two squares.

Ichigo turned the two cubes slowly on the cord so he could see what was written on them. His stomach clenched suddenly.

**A . I**

He swallowed and ran a finger over the two letters. No… Initials. A… For Aizen and I for Ichigo. He bit his lip and pulled out a small note that was in the bottom of the box.

The strawberry haired male glanced around quickly to ensure no one was specifically watching him before he pocketed his mobile and the bracelet and disappeared into the kitchen, he leaned against the counter and unfolded the paper and read it slowly.

_**Happy birthday, Ichigo. Perhaps I will be able to wish you many happy returns in person before long. See you soon, Aizen Sousuke.**_

Ichigo's mouth went dry and his heart rate shot up slightly, his hand trembled and he walked swiftly towards the bin, he was about to drop it when a strong and warm hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled his arm up. His head snapped around and he looked up into Stark's glittering and mysterious eyes. He swallowed and watched him pinch the letter from his hand.

He watched as Stark's eyebrows knitted together and his expression slowly morphed to concern, the former Espada looked up suddenly and smiled, cupping Ichigo's cheek, "Don't worry Ichigo. We won't let him get to you." He told him confidently but softly before he turned and strode out of the kitchen with the letter.

His eyes widened and he followed him to the door and peeked around, he watched the tall male approach Byakuya and Renji and swallowed, the knot in his stomach not letting up for even a moment.

The last thing he wanted was for anyone to get hurt trying to keep Aizen away from him. After all, if Aizen wanted him… No one would be able to stop him.

Ichigo watched as Byakuya's eyes flicked over to where he was stood before moving away at double the speed, he sighed a little self-consciously and rejoined the party with slightly deflated enthusiasm.

He was unsurprised when a few minutes later Byakuya moved over to the food table and stood right beside him. He ignored him for several long minutes as he collected several sandwich triangles, a fistful of sausage rolls and three cheese twirls.

"Kurosaki…" Byakuya murmured finally, nibbling a bread stick expressionlessly, "… Are you alright?"

Ichigo looked at him from the corner of his eye, "Wow it must be bad for you to be asking me how I am Byakuya." He chuckled without any real feeling behind it.

"Not at all. Stark merely noted that you appeared a little shaken. I have been stationed to protect you from Aizen so it is necessary for me to know how you are." The noble rebuked easily.

Ichigo swallowed, "Let's talk outside." He offered hopefully.

Byakuya glanced at him properly and took notice of his expression before nodding, "Of course. Wait for me by the door, I'll just let Renji know."

As suggested Ichigo walked into the hallway and waited by the front door for Byakuya to return, he only had to wait about five minutes before he was joined by the noble and the two walked down the stairs silently and outside.

Ichigo leaned against wall and looked blankly onto the street and rested his hands behind his bottom as he leaned back against the wall more comfortable.

"What's troubling you… Ichigo?" Byakuya asked quietly.

"How… How did you get over it so quickly?" he asked, frowning slightly, "I… I mean what Aizen did to you?"

Byakuya faltered at the question and his cheeks flooded with colour, "Ichigo." He paused and opened and closed his mouth, "I… It isn't as simple as getting over it." He swallowed, "I won't forget easily what happened. It's something I'll have to deal with for the rest of my life. I can only hope that over time it won't be as raw."

Ichigo swallowed and looked around at him slowly, "I see…" he hung his head and slid down the wall until he was sat down, to his surprise Byakuya sat next to him.

"Ichigo. What is bothering you?" he asked again.

"I… Miss him." He breathed, gripping a fistful of his hair, "I don't understand why… At the end I was so angry at him… I hated him at the end for everything he'd done. But I do… I miss him. And it makes me sick."

The noble looked around at the younger man in surprise but as soon as he saw he was indeed distressed by what he was saying his expression changed and he sighed, reaching over and rubbing his back comfortingly, "It makes sense Ichigo. He… Is a very cunning and convincing man. But that is all he is. At the end of the day… He is just a man Ichigo. A man can be forgotten. And you can do that." He showed a rare smile to the strawberry haired man and squeezed his shoulder gently, "Alright?"

Ichigo looked around at him as he spoke and rested his head on his knees as he listened, he swallowed and nodded, returning his smile, "Thanks Byakuya."

"Shh. We never had this conversation." He smiled again before hiding it and standing, holding a hand out to him and pulling him to his feet. He dusted him down, "Now. Kurosaki, go and enjoy the rest o your party before your friends start to worry. I will make sure no one comes near your house tonight. You have my word. And my word is my pride."

Ichigo returned to Inoue's apartment feeling strangely comforted. He had never imagined in a million years he would find comfort from talking to that usually stuck up ass, but perhaps he had been more wrong about Byakuya than he'd first thought, the noble wasn't so bad after all.

He smiled fleetingly and headed inside the room, instantly being pounced on by Tensa and Shiro again, he was hastily yanked into the middle of a round of Twister with Toshiro, Urahara and a cat version of Yoruichi.

Across the street and concealed by Kyoka Suigetsu's ability, Aizen Sousuke himself watched and listened to Ichigo and Byakuya's conversation. He was glad Ichigo missed him, but furious at Byakuya's suggestion that he was forgettable.

'_We'll see about that Byakuya. How can you keep the devil out without a priest?'_ he thought murderously, _'You can't.'_

He watched the windows carefully as he observed the flashing lights and shots of colour that snuck past the curtains and sighed, "I will see you soon Kurosaki Ichigo. Sooner than you think."

Ichigo felt a cold shudder run down his spine and he glanced towards the window for a moment before cackling as Rukia clambered onto the Twister mat underneath him and hooked one of her legs over his and pressed her dainty foot onto the yellow circle.

**A/N:**** So I hope you enjoyed Chapter Fifteen! It was a little bit different, a bit jam-packed and full of random but lovely stuff that has no real importance. Also, I would like to add I specifically looked up the date of Kurosaki Ichigo's birthday and it is July 15****th****. But I will never specify Ichigo's age because he is not the teenager he appears as in the anime/manga he is the Ichigo who emerges from the fight with Tensa Zangetsu and Shirosaki Hichigo in the search for the Final Getusuga Tenshou, the long hair; immense power; calm nature; taller than before and overall GOD DAMNED SEXY BEAST ON LEGS! Yeah, that Ichigo ;) **

**Anyways… I hope you enjoyed and PLEASE review! Thank you **

**~13**


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow… I have to be honest I did not expect to finish this chapter so soon! Especially since I took a break from it to write the first chapter of my newest Bleach Fanfiction: Karakura Incubus (please check it out! Demon AizenxIchigo and StarkxIchigo :3)**

**Anyways! On another note… 103 reviews! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! I can't BELIEVE it! It's so amazing that you all enjoy this story so much and have stuck with it for so long. Undoubtedly without your continued support I could not have continued this far into the story so thank you all very, very much!**

**Without further ado… Chapter Sixteen! Please continue to review my dear friends and readers :3**

**Chapter Sixteen:** **A Way With Words:**

Ichigo sat in a comfy seat in the clinic side of the Kurosaki household; he tucked his long legs up and put his arms around them as he waited for Unohana to arrive for his latest appointment. It had been two days since his birthday party, two days since he's received a gift from his estranged lover and two days since Byakuya had opened up to him and told him exactly what he thought for the first time.

Things had been tense in his house since the 'incident' and both Tensa and Shirosaki had been all but murderous when Byakuya had forced them to continue to attend Karakura High School, they had been adamant about remaining at Ichigo's side and not leaving him for a second. But after four hours of shouting, screaming, attempted murder (Shirosaki had a temper) and kido casting (for Byakuya's protection) the two had been forced into submission and had agreed, very reluctantly, to continue to leave Ichigo in the care of Byakuya, Renji and Isshin.

Ichigo sighed and dropped his head on his knees and closed his eyes, he guiltily rubbed his fingers against the cord bracelet around his wrist. He couldn't resist wearing it… Even though he knew it was a little stupid and a little nostalgic, and just a little bit sick.

The door opened suddenly, making him jump out of his skin and look around with big; wide eyes. He relaxed when he saw Unohana stood in the doorway and smiled weakly.

"Afternoon Unohana-san." He murmured and sat up a little straighter in the chair.

"Hello again Ichigo," she replied with a kind smile, she moved closer and took the seat opposite him, "Kuchiki-taichou told me what happened on your birthday… How are you feeling?"

He glanced at her before dropping his head back on his knees and sighing, "I don't know…" he murmured, "I… I don't wanna talk about it."

She sighed, "Ichigo… You need to let it out or you'll go crazy. Please, as I've said many times now, what you tell me is in strict confidence and I won't tell anyone what you say to me. What is discussed in his room goes no further. You have my word."

There was a pause and Ichigo looked at the floor, his hands trembled slightly and he swallowed the lump in his throat, "I feel stupid…" he mumbled quietly, "I fell for the bullshit he kept feeding me… I believed him and…" he ran a hand through his hair, "… He… He took my first time you know… I mean… I was saving it for someone special and he drugged me and just took it…" he blew out a breath, "… And even then I still went and fell for him… I mean… You'd think I'd hate him for doing that but… He kept… Being so nice…"

Unohana tilted her head slightly, silently scribbling down several notes in her journal and glanced up at him. She put her journal to once side, "Ichigo listen to me… You don't need to feel stupid. You are not stupid. Aizen Sousuke has fooled so many people; it is not your fault."

He looked up at her, "Yeah that's what Byakuya said." He sighed, "It made me feel better for a little while but… It didn't last."

"Ichigo, what do you want me to say? Do you want me to agree with you? Tell you that you're a terrible person? I'm not going to do that. Because it's not true! Ichigo… You are not going to get over what happened in a month and a week." She sighed and stood, walking over and crouching in front of him and resting her hands on his knees, "You are a good person Ichigo. You have to try to forgive yourself if you're blaming yourself so much. You have to forgive yourself so that you can move you."

He met her gaze reluctantly and sighed, "I… I know… But it's so hard…"

"I know it is Ichigo. I know." She murmured softly, "But you will only start to feel better once you start to forgive yourself. Trust me."

"I do."

"So you'll try?"

"Y… Yeah." He nodded and swallowed, "Unohana… Do you think it's possible that he felt something back?"

She paused for a moment and looked up at him, "Who knows what goes on in that head of his." She smiled weakly and returned to her seat, "If you feel up to it, please continue."

Ichigo hesitated but nodded, "Okay." He murmured.

It was without a doubt the longest conversation he had managed to have with Unohana since she had started coming to see him, he even entrusted her with the bracelet Aizen had given him. And although she had suggested he would do better to remove it and throw it away he had refused, saying that it just didn't seem right. So she had conceded and suggested he just tried taking it off every now and again, to this he agreed cautiously.

However, after their session, Ichigo felt stifled and stressed. He refused Byakuya and Renji's company and left the house.

Once outside he leaned against the wall and looked up at the sky, watching the white trail left behind from an aeroplane. He sighed heavily and hung his head, pushing away from the wall and walking down the street slowly; he shoved his hands in his into his pockets and glared at the tarmac as he walked aimlessly trying to clear his overstuffed head.

He sighed heavily and looked up finally, his eyes widened as an arm shot around his waist from behind and a hand clapped over his mouth to silence him. He let out a muffled scream against his hand as he was flash-stepped away from the street with no warning, his arms flailed about as he tried to escape the grasp of his captor.

Abruptly, they came to a stop and Ichigo was released; he pooled on the floor as his head spun in the aftermath of how fast they had flash-stepped. He held his head in his hands and groaned quietly as his head spun at a fast pace.

He looked up slowly and frowned as he found himself looking at the banks of Karasu River in the Minamikawase district, about two and a half miles away from Chad's house.

He shook his head slowly and pushed up to his feet, "What the hell is going on you, son of a bi-" he broke off as he turned around and his face paled, his eyes widening.

"Oh… Please don't stop on my account Ichigo." The smoothness of his voice made the hairs on the back of Ichigo's neck stand on end.

"A-Alright… What the hell is going on, you son of a bitch?" he yelled angrily, "What the hell are you playing at coming down here with the attitude and the grabbing and potential kidnapping!"

"I wanted to see you of course. Did you get my present?"

Ichigo faltered and he cursed inwardly as he felt blush spreading over his cheeks and across the bridge of his nose, "Yes. I got it… Thanks." He grumbled and folded his arms, turning away from him, "Maybe I didn't want to see you though." He pouted.

Aizen smirked in amusement and walked over slowly, resting his head on Ichigo's shoulder from behind, "Aww… Don't be like that… I came to apologise. For everything."

Ichigo frowned and pushed his face away, returning to his pose with folded arms and a scowl, "I'm not interested. I'm getting over you."

"Ichigo… Ichigo… Ichigo…" he sighed.

"Yes that's my name. Stop saying it with that expression… You're making it sound filthy." He blushed harder.

"I apologise." He smiled, "Look… Ichigo, please hear me out. I know I messed up, and if after I've told you everything and you still aren't convinced I'll… I'll leave you alone."

Ichigo's ear pricked in interest and he slowly unwound his arms, "You… Promise?"

"You have my word."

The berry head narrowed his eyes but huffed in defeat, "Alright. I'm listening."

Aizen smiled widely and moved closer to him, sneaking his hands onto his waist and holding him against him, "Alright… The truth is I've never met somehow who has enough brains to satisfy my mental capabilities, or enough beauty to please my visual appetite, or someone who has enough balls to appease my challenging nature. But you do. You are the whole package and more. From the moment I met you in Soul Society I knew you were interesting… And you appealed to me. But it wasn't until you had grown slightly, in strength; body and appearance that I realised it was more than just a simple attraction."

Ichigo frowned as he spoke and swallowed as his mouth went a little dry, "Aizen… What are you saying?" he breathed.

The brunette smiled and leaned down, "I am saying… I'm in love with you Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo's eyes widened and he swallowed, pushing him back suddenly, "Stop it." He said bluntly, "Don't you dare say it. Don't say it if you don't mean it." He half growled.

Aizen blinking but grabbed his wrists and pulled him against him, "I mean it." He murmured and put his arms around the orange haired male and held him closer, "Ichigo please believe me… I am sorry for everything… I've never had these emotions before and although it is no excuse, I am still getting used to them."

Ichigo swallowed and with all his hearted wanted badly wanted to hug him back and tell him he forgave him. But the lump which had formed in his throat prevented him from doing so. Instead his arms pushed between them again and he pushed him back a second time.

Aizen faltered and let his arms fall awkwardly at his side again, "Ichigo I don't know what to do for the best… W… What if I helped you, Tensa and Shirosaki-san return to being one person?"

Ichigo frowned at him, "Why would that make me trust you? And no, we're fine as we are for now."

"Okay… What about… Err… Information about Kurosaki Isshin? I can tell you anything you want to know about his past as a shinigami."

"No! That is for him to tell me!" he snapped, "And… You're going completely the wrong way about this! Blackmail isn't going to make me forgive you… Or trust you… Or believe in you!"

Aizen frowned and sighed; he sat down on the bank of the river and looked at the water thoughtfully, Ichigo sighed a little guiltily and followed him, sitting down next to him and leaning back on his hands, "I'm sorry… I know you're trying…" he mumbled.

Silence followed as the two just sat and watched the water and the fish swimming past every so often. Ichigo gasped as Aizen suddenly rolled over him and straddled his lap, making his arms quake and give out; leaving him flat on his back beneath them older man.

Ichigo swallowed and his cheeks flooded with colour again, he watched as Aizen leaned in slowly, his single strand of disobedient hair tickling his face, his eyes slipped closed as he felt warm breath over his ear. His breath hitched before he shuddered as Aizen's lips brushed the shell of his ear.

"You don't think… You can honestly resist me do you?" the brunette purred into his ear, nibbling at the shell teasingly, "I can make you feel… So good... You just have to let me… Ichigo…"

Ichigo let out a breathless moan at his words, arching against him slightly before his eyes flew open as he felt Aizen's tongue probing his lips for entrance, as he gasped the man above him took full advantage and slipped the moist muscle between his lips and into his wet cavern. Ichigo lifted a hand and slid it through his hair, kissing him back suddenly and moaning out, smiling against his lips.

"Ichiiiiigooooooo!" a voice called from nearby, making them both jump with a start, "IIIIIIIIIIIchigooooo!"

Aizen reluctantly pulled back but kissed Ichigo's cheek and smiled, brushing his hair out of his eyes with his fingertips, "I will see you soon… Ichigo…" he breathed before vanishing from Ichigo's sight.

The berry haired male sat up so fast he went dizzy and nearly fell back again, he looked around for Aizen and chuckled slightly, his cheeks flushed and his eyes sparkling slightly. He could believe how happy one five minute visit had made him. Aizen was like a drug.

Stark frowned as he sensed Aizen's reiatsu surrounding Ichigo and hurried towards him, "Ichigo? Ichigo are you okay?" he asked in deep concern, helping him to his feet.

Ichigo merely smiled and nodded, "Yeah… Yeah I'm good."

"Are you sure? What… Ichigo… What did Aizen want?" he asked quietly.

The substitute shinigami frowned at him and his anger sparked suddenly, "Nothing! I hardly see what business it is of yours!" he spat and shoved passed him and stormed away from the river in a foul mood.

Stark faltered and watched him go, his heart sinking slightly as he looked around at the river, half afraid Aizen was going to swoop out and kill him for his betrayal. He shuddered and half sonido-ed back to Urahara's shop for protection and to update the genius.

Ichigo arrived back at his house soon after, he felt guilty for snapping at Stark and sighed inwardly as he dodged his father's round house kick and punched him in the face before jogging up the stairs with calls of: "You are truly my son!" following him.

He pushed open his bedroom door and closed it behind him, smiling to Tensa and Shirosaki who were both sprawled over the bed doing homework.

"Hey! How was school?" he asked as he grabbed a towel and large fluffy dressing gown from the wardrobe.

"Same ol'." Shiro drawled, rolling onto his back and looking at Ichigo upside down, "'Ow was Unohana?"

"It was okay… Same old." He smiled, "I'm gonna grab a quick shower."

He disappeared into the bathroom and stripped off, throwing his clothes in the wash basket and hastily clambering into the shower and turning the water on. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes as his hair was soaked and his fringe fell into his eyes and his hair stuck to his neck.

He smiled faintly and let out a soft sigh, standing up again and picking up the shower gel and sponge. He washed lethargically and stretched under the water; setting the sponge aside and picking up his passion and papaya fruit shampoo. He scrubbed his hair clean and made sure all of Aizen's reiatsu had been washed away before rinsing his hair and climbing out. He patted himself dry with the towel and pulled on the large fluffy gown.

Tensa and Shiro shuffled apart quickly as Ichigo jumped between them and laid down eagerly, curling up happily and yawning quietly.

While the two inner souls finished their homework assignments, Ichigo took a nap between them. One of his arms stretched out and landed across Shiro's lap. He chuckled and glanced down, about to push his hand back when he saw the glitter of silver on his wrist. He carefully lifted his arm and looked closer, "Tensa…" he murmured and showed him the bracelet, "It… It's got and 'A' and an 'I'… Do you think… It means Aizen'?"

The black haired male frowned and swallowed, "I… I don't know. It… It's possible…"

They shared a worried look and glanced down at their most precious third, the settled down beside him, both cuddling against him and looping an arm around each others at the same time.

Meanwhile, Aizen sat casually on the roof top of the nearby church, sat beside the pewter crucifix with one leg dangling over the edge of the building and the other was tucked loosely to his chest, one arm was resting over the crouched knee and the other was pressed against the roof as he looked out over the town.

He cleared his throat and looked up at the sky, "Like I doubted it for an instant… No I didn't… I didn't doubt it. No one could resist my magnetism… Least of all a hormonal virgin…" he muttered to himself, "Yep… I knew he was still keen on me… Like he would just try to forget it all… He even wore the present I got him…" he sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Argh… Shut up talking to yourself you sound like a nut job."

He lifted his gaze again and looked towards the Kurosaki household where he sensed Ichigo's reiatsu to be. He smiled to himself and leaned back on both his hands and tilted his head, "If I just keep my nose clean… I'll be able to convince him to come back with me. Hell… If he agrees I'll even stop sleeping with the Espada." He decided and nodded, "Yeah... He'd appreciate that."

Aizen stood up and leaned against the crucifix, propping his chin on his palm and smiled lazily, "Hmm…" his eyes sharpened suddenly and snapped to the right, "Gin. What have I told you about creeping around?" he snapped, spinning around and gripping the silver haired man's throat, "What did you hear?"

Gin's eyes flew open for once and he looked back at his boss, gasping slightly for breath, "Ya love it really when I sneak up on ya Aizen-taichou!"

"I asked you a question!" he hollered.

Gin's grin faded slightly as he realised his captain as actually concerned about the answer, "Nuttin' Aizen-taichou… I swear. I didn't hear a thing!"

Aizen's eyes narrowed and he tried to figure out if he was being lied to or not, "If you are lying to me Gin… And I find out one breath of what I was saying has been gossiped around Las Noches I will know who to come to as the culprit… And I will reprimand you." He yanked him closer and glares straight into his eyes, "And it will hurt. A lot." He growled.

Gin swallowed and struggled, "Y… Yea'… Yea' Aizen-taichou… I understand… I ain't gonna tell anyone anythin'… Mainly cuz I didn't hear anythin'… I swear…"

Aizen threw him back and brushed his own clothes down, clearing his throat, "Excellent. Now I have a mission for you." He walked closer and circled his subordinate, leaning in towards his ear from behind, "Listen carefully… I will say this only once Gin."

"Yes Aizen-taichou… Mah ears are peeled."

**A/N:**** So what did you all think of the latest Chapter? Please review and let me know :) Thank you again!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello all! Here is Chapter Seventeen; I hope you all enjoy it. Again it is about fairly mundane life but as ever is not without importance to the overall plot so please do read it :) In Chapter Eighteen there will be a dramatic return to the upbeat plot to look forward to ^/^**

**As ever I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed on my story, I appreciate it greatly! I hope you continue to enjoy and review as I do love reading your comments ^_^**

**WARNING:** **Contains Yaoi, smut and scenes of a sexual nature**

**Enjoy! *And review please! :)***

**Chapter Seventeen:** **Of Tea and Cake:**

Ichigo hummed the tune to his favourite song as he pulled on a pair of oven gloves and pulled out the cake he had been baking. He smiled and set it on the counter, shutting the oven too and picking up a knife, gently testing the moisture of the vanilla sponge before setting the blade back down and taking off the gloves again.

He let out a cry of surprise as he turned around and found Ichimaru Gin stood right behind him, "G… Gin! W… w… what the hell are you doing here? How did you get in?" he squeaked.

The sly fox smile widely and his eyes remained closed, "I just popped in ta give ya a message from Aizen-Taichou." He replied ominously.

"O… Oh? W-what is it?" he asked curiously.

"Aizen-Taichou… Is gonna be 'ere in ten minutes… Comin' ta see ya." He told him without his expression changing.

His eyes widened, "What?" he exclaimed, "He can't! The others could be back any minute!"

"Don't go worryin' yer pretty lil' head Ichi… I'll keep 'em away for as long as ya both need." He smirked widely.

His cheeks flushed slightly, "O… Oh… I see… Well… Umm… Okay…" he swallowed, "Thanks for the message."

Gin merely remained grinning in his usual manner and abruptly flash-stepped away, disappearing without a single trace.

Ichigo took a few deep breaths and felt his heart race slightly at the thought of Aizen in his house. For some reason it felt strange. He felt nervous. It just didn't seem right, seemed unlikely and impossible.

He shook his head and bit his lip as excitement coursed through him, jumping on the spot for a couple of moments and squeaking before running a hand down his face, "Calm down you great buffoon. You don't want to make yourself look like a complete twat. Calm… Cool and collected…" he nodded and turned back to his cake.

Ichigo spread a layer of strawberry jam over the sponge; then rolled a thick layer of marzipan over the top of the jam and sponge, cutting it neatly and folding the sweet confectionary over the edges of the soft cake. He stepped back for a moment and slyly ate a piece of the cut off marzipan before dusting his hands off and moving forwards again.

He rolled the cream colour icing with a wooden rolling pin before setting aside the wooden piece of equipment. The berry head then picked up the

flat icing and laid it over the marzipan. He rested it down and gently folded the icing so it covered the sides of the cake before picking up the knife again and cutting away the excess and ensuring the icing was completely snug against the bottom layers.

The berry head smiled to himself and picked up some orange icing and cut it into separate little segments around the size of a fifty pence coin. He then began rolling the segments together and made elegant orange rose buds. He made five of these roses and set them to one side, instead picking up a tube of white icing. He uncapped the tube and started squeezing the icing onto the cake. He aimed three blobs in the very middle of the cake and then picked up two of the roses and pressed them gently into the icing.

Ichigo smiled and added three further blobs of white icing out of the tube, one was an inch and a half above the middle of the two centre piece roses and the other two were at twenty five degrees left and right of the first.

The young male then stuck the remaining three roses into position in the icing blobs and stood back to admire his handy work. He was quite happy with it.

"That looks utter delicious." The familiar smooth voice of his former lover spoke close to his ear as a pair of arms found themselves entangled around the younger man's waist.

Ichigo gasped softly and let a shiver run through him at the breath on his ear, "T-t-thank you." He stuttered as a pale pink blush spattered across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

"Hmm… You're welcome." Aizen smiled slightly and pressed a delicate kiss against his neck before dropping his chin gently onto his shoulder.

"How are you?" Ichigo asked as he turned on his arms to face him, he blushed as he realised how close he was and smiled weakly.

"I'm very well thank you." He replied with a warm smile, "How are you?"

Ichigo blushed a little harder, slowly putting his arms around his shoulders, "I'm good." He murmured, "I felt like doing some baking so here is the semi-finished product." He grinned.

"I had no idea you had such culinary skills." Aizen said in amazement, "It looks utterly delectable… Much like you my dear Ichigo." He added with a smiled before nuzzling into the younger man's neck and trailing warm wet kisses from his ear to his collar bone.

The orange haired substitute shinigami gasped softly at the attention to his neck and quivered as he felt a spark of arousal shoot into his groin. He bit his lip and swallowed heavily before gently pushing the brunette back, "H-h-how… about s-some tea?" he offered, "Would you… Mind making it while I finish the cake? Then we can have some of it while we drink the tea." He said slightly flustered.

Aizen chuckled at his expression and leaned back slightly, "Very well. You may have to inform me of how to operate the 'kettle' as I am only used to utilising a pan of water and the cooker." He smiled.

Ichigo nodded and walked him over to the kitchen appliance in question, "You fill it with water to this line here, put the lid down, flick the switch on the wall to 'on' then push this button here. The kettle will start to boil the water and when it's finished you'll hear a ping. Then all you need to do is pick up the kettle and pour the water in the mugs. Alright?"

The brunette nodded and smiled, "Got it." He replied.

Ichigo returned to his cake and looked thoughtful for a moment before he picked up the box of green icing; pulling it open he cut off a small amount and sliced it into ten leaf shapes. He then spread an amount of white icing from the tube onto the cake again and stuck the leaves onto the icing blobs. He stepped back and smiled as he looked at the cake which he now felt was fully attired.

"Finished?" Aizen asked from the counter where he was setting up the mugs with tea bags and sugar.

"Yep! I'm happy with it." He replied with a smile in his direction.

Aizen took a quick peek and slyly pressed a quick peck on Ichigo's cheek, "It looks amazing. You should be proud." He smiled and returned to the tea as the kettle pinged.

Ichigo's face lit up like a red light bulb and he smiled, "I am. Thanks." He blushed again but smiled to himself and got two saucers from the cabinet above his head. He sliced two segments out off the bottom corner of the cake and quickly made another orange rose out of the remnants of the icing and he carefully and shyly plopped it on top of the piece of cake he was going to give his guest.

"Umm… Shall we go up to my room? It'd be more comfortable and more private." He offered as he turned to face Aizen.

The brunette nodded, "Very well. The tea is ready so lead the way." He smiled.

Ichigo nodded and lead him out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He turned down the hall and continued down to his bedroom, nudging open the door and showing him inside before shutting it again.

Aizen headed into the younger man's room and took a seat on the bed, slipping his sandals off his feet before pulling his legs up and folding them. He waited for his host to join him before exchanging one mug of tea for one of the plates that Ichigo was holding. He smiled as he saw the orange rose seated on his piece of cake and set his tea to one side as he picked up the sweet treat and took a bite, not missing Ichigo scrutinizing his face for his first reaction.

His first reaction was the overpowering blend of sweet icing and marzipan with the moist savoury of the sponge cake. He blushed very faintly as he let out a small moan of delight and swallowed the mouthful, "That… Is… Most pleasant…" he told him, "Very nice." He nodded and took another bite.

Ichigo smiled at his words and happily tucked into his own slice of cake.

Aizen took the empty plate from Ichigo as he saw him finish the last mouthful of cake and finished his own before setting both white dishes on the desk beside them. He then picked up his tea and took several deep sips. He tilted his head slightly as he watched Ichigo stare absent-mindedly out of the window and smiled genuinely.

The substitute shinigami caught Aizen watching him and sat back, blushing heavily, "So… Why are you taking such a risk? Coming to see me in my own home? Anyone could walk in…"

"I wanted to see you." He replied simply and without hesitation.

Ichigo's eyes widened for a moment, he met his gaze and smiled shyly before leaning over and pressing his lips to the brunettes softly.

The self proclaimed Lord of Las Noches looked surprised for a moment before cupping the back of his head and kissing him back with a little more force, he eased his tongue past the orange haired male's lips and into his mouth, brushing his tongue over his.

Ichigo let out a moan and moved closer to him, resting his hands on his shoulders and kissing him back deeply, curling his tongue around his and flicking it over his teeth and the roof of his mouth. Before he knew it, Aizen had pulled him onto his lap and had a gently hold of his waist with one hand; the other laced in his orange locks securely.

As the kiss deepened further Ichigo felt his blood rushing south, he stirred inside his jeans and moaned a little loudly, pressing against Aizen and grinding their hips without realising he was doing so. His actions were not missed by a more than slightly flustered brunette; the former Division Five Captain lifted Ichigo and rolled them so he was hovering above the orangette, he started kissing down his neck heatedly and rubbed their hips firmly again as he hardened inside his hakama.

Ichigo reached up suddenly and ripped at the other's clothing, tearing it away and whining loudly as he felt skin under his hands. His fingers deftly moved to the other's hakama and shoved it aside, followed by his underwear. The orangette blushed and looked up at Aizen, feeling his now naked member against his thigh.

It was only a moment of hesitation before Aizen stripped Ichigo bare as well and laid him back down on the bed and lifted his legs, kissing his neck roughly and pressing against him.

The smaller male panted and moaned as he hardened completely before he gently pressed his hands against Aizen's shoulders and pushed him back gently, "N… Not here… It wouldn't be fair… Tensa and Shiro have to sleep here too…" he murmured breathlessly.

Aizen nodded wordlessly and scooped him up, flash-stepping into the bathroom and into the shower. He turned the water on and pushed Ichigo against the shower wall, kissing him heatedly and deeply, hitching his legs up around his waist.

Ichigo moaned and kissed him back, shivering as the warm water cascaded over them both; he slid his arms around his shoulders and arched against him, "A… Aizen… Ahh… Aizen please touch me…" he moaned softly and pressed against him firmly.

The brunette smirked slightly at the tone of his lover's voice and complied, sucking two of his own fingers for a moment before reaching around and pressing them against his entrance. He gave him a moment to prepared before gently easing both into him and thrusting his hand at a fast pace, nudging into his nerves impatiently after a few minutes.

Ichigo moaned brokenly, arching and panting heavily as he pressed against his hand, whining as he turned his head and nibbled his earlobe restlessly. His hips jerked as his nerves were continuously pressed against and threw his head back, cracking it against the wall and whimpering loudly.

Aizen finally pulled his hand back and lifted Ichigo's legs higher and pinned his against the shower wall before slowly easing himself into him. He gave the smaller man a few minutes to adjust to his size before he began rolling his hips against him and kissing him heatedly.

Ichigo could only moan and squirm against him as he jolted with each thrust of his lover's hips, he arched against him and dropped his head onto his shoulder, groaning heavily and weakly meeting his thrusts.

The brunette pulled Ichigo away from the wall and turned him, pushing him chest first against the shower wall as he kicked his feet apart and slammed back into him and let out a small hum of satisfaction as he set up a pace of pulling back and slamming back into him and ramming his prostate repeatedly.

He reached snaked a hand around Ichigo's hip slowly and wrapped his fingers around him, pumping him in time with his forceful thrusts. Ichigo half wailed and scraped at the wall with his nails as his climax approached all too quickly, his head hung and he moaned continuously, bucking into his hand and whimpering his name.

Aizen kissed his shoulder and the back of his neck, panting gently against his ear and shuddering as he felt his muscles twitch around him in anticipation. He picked up his pace and rolled his hips against him between thrusts, nibbling the join between Ichigo's neck and shoulder.

Ichigo half screamed suddenly as his muscles spasmed around him and he released hard over his lover's hand, he bucked his hips against him eagerly as he spasmed and his legs trembled as he moaned and pressed against him. He trembled as he heard Aizen let out a breathless groan of pleasure and quivered as he felt his release fill him.

Aizen panted heavily and gently pulled away, turning Ichigo and leaning in, kissing him deeply but softly, "Y… You alright?" he murmured quietly as he looked down at the berry haired male.

"Y… Yeah... You?" he replied with a weak smile.

"Oh yes." He nodded and smiled in return.

He then pulled back, taking Ichigo's hands and pulling him further under the water's flow. He turned the young man so his back was to him once again and picked up the sponge and shower gel, squirting some of the latter onto the sponge before he gently but firmly began washing Ichigo's back for him. He handed him to sponge to continue washing with and lathered himself up with soap and washed quickly, giving his hair a quick scrub as well before freezing as he heard and sensed Stark down stairs.

Ichigo cursed and looked up at the brunette, "I thought Gin was keeping everyone out of the way?" he whispered.

"He was… I guess you just can't get the staff these days…" he sighed and pulled back, "I suppose I should go… I presume it would cause problems for you should I be found here."

"Yeah… I guess it would." He sighed and looked up at him, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'll come and see you again soon… Or we can find a way to arrange to go out." He murmured.

Ichigo smiled and nodded vigorously, leaning up and kissing him deeply, "I'll see you soon then." He murmured.

"Of course." He smiled in return before disappearing.

The substitute shinigami faltered slightly as he was left alone in the shower and felt a slight coldness edge through him, he swallowed as he found himself feeling empty as well and suddenly wanted to cry and curl up and never show his face again.

The feeling was indescribable.

He turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, pulling a towel around his waist and throwing one around his neck. He walked out of the bathroom glumly, scrubbing his hair dry as he walked into his bedroom. He sighed as he saw all of Aizen's clothes had gone and the bed had been neatly made.

His head snapped around as the bedroom door opened suddenly, Stark graced the doorway and smiled as he saw him, "Ichigo… I've been calling you."

"Yeah sorry… I was in the shower. I couldn't hear you over the water until I sensed your reiatsu." He replied and swallowed heavily.

"Ah that' alright-" Stark broke off as he looked over Ichigo's shoulder at the desk, his eyebrows furrowed as he saw two plates and two empty mugs, his eyes then moved towards Ichigo again and he noticed the slow forming bruises on his neck, love bites.

Ichigo grew nervous as he saw Stark's eyes move around the room slowly before settling on his neck, he swallowed heavily as the former Espada moved over to him and reached out, resting a fingertip on his neck.

Stark felt a flood of jealousy and anger course through him as he also sensed Aizen's reiatsu remnants around the room, "What was the point of rescuing you from Las Noches is you are just going to continue to see Aizen behind everyone's backs?" he yelled, "Do you have any idea how worried your friends were when you were kidnapped inside Las Noches? Do you? And you are betraying them now! You could say no now you're on home turf! Why are you still seeing him?" he exploded, "WHY?"

"I… Its none of your business Stark!" he snapped weakly.

"Yes it is!" he exclaimed, grabbing Ichigo firmly and pushing him against the bedroom door, not batting an eyelid as the towel around Ichigo's waist fell to the floor revealing him and all his assets, "People risked their lives to get you out of Las Noches and away from Aizen! People nearly died to protect you! I betrayed my kin! I left because I thought a life here with you and your friends was better than the one I had there! I will never be able to return to my home! I gave that up because I believed you were worth it!"

Ichigo swallowed and looked into his eyes before tearing his own away and looking at the floor as his eyes welled up, "Let go of me." He croaked.

Stark faltered as he saw his eyes well up and felt guilt replace his anger, "Ichigo… You are a kind and caring person. You deserve someone who can reciprocate that nature… Who can cherish it rather than smother it." He murmured, "Ichigo… You have people who love you. People who love you so much… If you would only open your eyes and see that… You might be able to be happy again."

Ichigo looked up at him slowly, "Like who?" he said tearfully.

"Tensa, Shirosaki for a start… They both love you… They'd die for you… They nearly did remember! They care about you! Please stop degrading yourself!" he replied as he cupped his face in his hands.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he spoke before spilling over, he tried to push his hands away but failed and instead started crying silently and covered his face with his hands before falling into Stark's embrace and bawling into his chest.

Stark sighed in relief and hugged him tightly, pulling the towel over to cover the younger man's modesty, "Shh… Shh sh… It's okay… It's going to be okay… Shhh…" he murmured softly, brushing his locks of orange hair out of his eyes, "Everything is going to be okay now… Shh… Shh…" he soothed.

The crying man took several minutes to calm down, and when he did it was only due to him falling asleep in Stark's arms. The former Espada looked down at the sleeping shinigami and sighed quietly before scooping up, trying to ignore the pressing desire to take a small peek under the towel.

He shook his head and chuckled to himself, "Stark Coyote… You bad, bad man…" he pushed the thoughts of glancing at Ichigo to the very back of his mind and laid the sleeping man on the bed before pulling a pair of pyjama bottoms from the wardrobe.

He moved back over to the bed and sighed as he stood at Ichigo's feet. He rolled his eyes, "It's not like you haven't seen him before you over hormonal pervert." He hissed at himself before pulling the towel away and lifting Ichigo's legs, pushing them into the pyjamas.

Several minutes of struggling and fighting with the young adults' legs while trying not to wake him back up; Stark stood back and blew out an exhausted breath, he brushed his brown hair back out of his eyes and dusted his hands down before leaning over and pulling the duvet up over the sleeping berry head. He tucked him in and closed the curtains before retreating out of the bedroom silently.

Jogging downstairs, Stark picked up the Kurosaki house phone and called Tensa's mobile, "Hey, you're on a free period now aren't you?" he asked as the solemn Zanpakto soul picked up.

"_Yeah… Why what's wrong? How come you're calling from the house phone?"_

"About that… I think you should pull a sicky." He sighed, "Aizen's been here. Ichigo's been a bit of an idiot and I think he needs comforting properly. I managed to get him off to sleep but you and Shirosaki would probably be better company." He told them.

"_You mean he slept with him right?" _

He groaned slightly in misery, "… Yes-"

"_Shit! What is that prat thinking?"_

"Tensa! Can you please just come home… I'll explain fully when you get here."

"_Right yeah of course… We'll be there in ten."_

Stark hung up and sighed, rubbing his forehead in exasperation and hoping the pair were willing to listen when they got home. He didn't have to wait long to find out, that was for sure.

Tensa opened the front door and headed towards the stairs with Shirosaki close behind him, they would have thundered up them if not for Stark sonido-ing over and grabbing them both. He steered them into the kitchen and forced them both to sit down.

"Listen to me." He told them sternly, "I know you are probably angry, upset and confused but you need to know all the facts before facing Ichigo. Is that acceptable?"

The pair shared a look before Tensa looked back at the former Espada, "Of course."

Stark looked relieved, "Alright… I have already spoken to Ichigo… And I think he saw sense but I could be wrong. After I spoke to him he broke down and cried for a while before falling asleep." He sighed, "He knows he was stupid and I'm almost certain that he regrets it."

Tensa sighed, "Then… Why did he do it?"

"This is Aizen we're talking about… Why do you think he did it?" Stark sighed as well, "We don't know the full extent of what Aizen did to him mentally yet… He's only just really started opening up to Unohana… For all we know he could have twisted Ichigo so far around his little finger he doesn't know which way is which anymore."

There was a silence which felt like it lasted forever, but which in reality was only seconds long, "I think the best course of action is for you both to… Show him how much you care. Try to… I don't know… Not so much smother him but to comfort him and to show him exactly how much you worry. It may help keep him on the straight and narrow." He told them.

Shirosaki nodded, "I guess tha's all we can do…" he murmured and took Tensa's hand under the table comfortingly.

Tensa nodded before looking at Stark suspiciously, "Stark… What do you think of Ichigo?"

The brunette's back stiffened before he slid into a seat in front of them, "He is strong, intelligent and Soul Society is lucky to have someone so talented on their side."

"That is true enough… But I asked what YOU thought of him."

Stark faltered again and swallowed, "I… Cannot lie to you both… I love him. I am not ashamed to admit it. He is without a doubt the most infuriating, fascinating and selfless person I have ever met. It feels like an honour to have known him."

The two souls looked at one and other before looking back at Stark, "That is what we feel as well. Although Ichigo has always strived to protect his friends, even at the expense of his own life, I personally have always wanted nothing more than to protect him. That is the reason I give him the power to protect his friends, because as long as he is strong he is safer. I would happily die protecting him."

"'Nd although I've tried ta take over 'is soul in the past… I do care for 'im greatly… I'd rather die than 'im get 'urt." Shirosaki reassured both of them.

"We know." Tensa smiled weakly and put an arm around him, "Well then it's decided. We'll have to help him together. I believe that you care for him as much as you say Stark so you will join us in trying to prove that we all love him."

Stark looked surprised for a moment before smiling and nodded, "Absolutely… I would be honoured." He stood up, "Do you want to go up now? I think he is still sleeping but we can sit with him till he wakes up."

The pair nodded and stood was well, following silently up the stairs.

**A/N:**** So what did you think? Do you believe Stark, Tensa and Shirosaki will be able to help Ichigo get over his mild infatuation with Aizen? Do you think Aizen will continue to let the troublesome former Espada stick his nose in? **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I await your reviews and comments hopefully ^_^**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm surprised by how quickly I was able to write this chapter, it isn't even that short either! I suppose I was just really eager to please you all ^_^**

**Thank you once again for all your lovely and wonderful reviews! I love reading them and they do make it all worthwhile! As always, please, please do continue to review and comment!**

**On with the Chapter!**

**Chapter Eighteen: The Last Place I Can Run To:**

Aizen Sousuke was not a man easily fooled or tricked. For the most part this was due to his high intelligence and the fact that people were too scared of him to lie to him.

So, when he had received a message from Ichigo asking if they could meet up at Tsubakidai Park he had no reason to doubt that it was really Ichigo who had sent the message.

He arrived in good time, exactly on the dot of when they had arranged to meet up. He looked around, expecting that his berry head was already there somewhere.

Aizen walked further into the park and looked around for any sign of his Ichigo; he frowned as he couldn't even sense his reiatsu and scratched his chin thoughtfully.

His eyes narrowed suddenly as his eyes fell on the group stood by the swings, "Kuchiki Byakuya, Abarai Renji, Kurosaki Isshin, Ishida Ryuken… And Coyote Stark…" he greeted and slowly walked towards them, his hands shaking slightly behind his back in anger, "Where is Ichigo?" he asked calmly.

Stark cleared his throat and straightened up, "Ichigo isn't here. He isn't coming either. It was I who sent that message to you, not him." The former Espada said nonchalantly.

"What?" he hissed, "Why would you have done such a think Stark?"

"Because we believe it's about time someone read you the riot act." Isshin rumbled from beside the hollow, "You are going to stay away from my son, return to Las Noches and stay there!"

"And stay far away from Karakura Town." Ryuken added as he lit up a cigarette and took a drag from it.

Aizen stared at them for several minutes, trying to figure out if they were serious or just pulling his leg, after decided they would hardly even try the latter his expression darkened, "Who do you think you are to tell me where I can and cannot go? Who I can and cannot see! If Ichigo damn well wants to see me HE WILL! And not one of you insolent underlings are going to stop me!" he barked, his reiatsu flaring as his temper got the better of him.

Byakuya, who had remained silent for the duration since Aizen's arrival, finally spoke in a cool tone of voice, "Nothing you can say or do is going to scare us, frighten us or make us back down. You will do as we say or we will have no choice but to run you out of town."

The Lord of Las Noches blinked, his reiatsu lowering again, he wasn't sure how to respond, and he wasn't even sure how he should react to being told what to do by people who were so much weaker than him.

He frowned slightly and looked at each of them in turn before scoffing, "And is this what Ichigo wants? Or is it what Tensa and Shirosaki want?"

Stark kept his face straight, "It is what everyone one wants, including Ichigo. He's very distressed about the whole affair." He replied coolly.

Aizen smirked suddenly, "Really? That wasn't the impression I got when I was fucking him through the wall of his shower… Quite the opposite in fact." His smirk widened as he saw a vein pulse in Isshin's temple.

The former Shinigami balled his fists as Aizen spoke and felt his blood pressure shoot through the roof as he drew his Zanpakto and ran at him, "Don't talk about my son like that!" he yelled as his anger got the better of him.

Aizen barely moved from his stance; in a heartbeat he had drawn Kyoka Suigetsu, taken a slice out of Isshin and sheathed the Zanpakto again as the former Shinigami fell to the ground in a pool of blood.

Ryuken's eyes widened slightly behind his glasses and his cigarette fell to the ground. Byakuya's eyes shot to the Quincy, "Ryuken! Don't rise to it-" he broke off as the white haired doctor summoned his Quincy bow and Hirenkyaku-ed towards the traitor Shinigami.

Aizen rolled his eyes and cut him down as well, sheathing his Zanpakto again and looking down at the two before looking up at Renji, Stark and Byakuya, "So who is going to run **me** out of town-" he trailed off as he saw the three were looking over his shoulder with slightly daunted expressions. The ex-captain felt his blood run cold and his stomach clench as he slowly turned around to look behind him.

Ichigo, in his soul form, watched with wide eyes as his father and his father's best friend fell by Aizen's sword, a lump forming in his throat as his eyes moved up to meet his estranged lovers'.

"I… Ichigo…" Aizen spluttered and went to walk towards him, "Ichigo I can explain… Please let me…"

Ichigo shot straight past him and turned his dad onto his back, pressing his hands against his wounds and swallowing heavily.

Aizen swallowed and watched him, reached out with a hand, "Ichigo please let me explain… I am so sorry… I…"

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo exploded as he looked around at him venomously, "JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND BACK OFF!"

Aizen looked shocked and instantly took several steps back to give him space, he swallowed and put his hands in his pockets as he mulled over multiple ways to convince Ichigo he was sorry for what he'd done.

Shirosaki and Tensa quickly moved over to their third and sat down beside him, resting a hand on his back and rubbing gently as they also helped stem the flow of blood from his father's wounds, Ichigo told Shirosaki to try and add pressure to Ryuken's wounds so he didn't bleed out before looking up as Stark joined them and instantly helped Shirosaki slow the bleeding on the white haired Quincy's torso.

Ichigo looked up at Byakuya, "Summon Unohana… They're both going to have to have emergency treatment in Soul Society." He told the shinigami captain.

The raven haired noble nodded, "Of course." He said and summoned a Hell Butterfly, attaching a short message before sending it away speedily.

Aizen swallowed, "I could send for someone to heal them both here and now… If you want?" he offered almost silently.

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched slightly as the Las Noches Lord spoke and stood up suddenly and faced him, "No one here wants anything from you… I was stupid to think you could be what I wanted… You will never change! You're an evil, conniving bastard! You don't care about anyone but yourself! I'd be happy never to see you again! Get the hell out of Karakura! Get the hell out of my life! I hate you! I do not love you! I never will again!" he half screamed at him as his reiatsu flared; a black and red circle of energy formed around his feet and sparked from his wrists, "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT AIZEN SOUSUKE!" he bellowed as his eyes glowed with resolve.

Aizen stared at him as he felt his reiatsu and forced his mouth to close, he swallowed heavily and took a step towards him, "Ichigo please…" He jumped as Byakuya, Renji, Tensa, Stark and Shirosaki all flash-stepped (and Sonido-ed) in front of Ichigo to shield him from the ex-captain.

The Lord of Las Noches faltered again and watched as a Senkaimon portal opened behind the group. Unohana emerged from the light followed by her fuku-taichou, Isane and their subordinate Hanataro.

The three Division Four members set up stretchers for the two injured men and hastened back into Senkaimon. Ichigo watched and swallowed before tugging gently at Stark's sleeve, as the former Espada looked around at him and swallowed, "I want to go with my Dad." He murmured softly.

Stark nodded and gestured for them to move towards the Senkaimon. Ichigo headed through first with Tensa and Shirosaki, followed by Renji and Byakuya and finally Stark himself, shooting Aizen a filthy look of disgust before the doors shut and he followed the group.

Aizen frowned as the Senkaimon closed and his shoulders dropped slightly, he turned away slowly and opened a Garganta, heading inside and walking slowly back to Hueco Mundo, feeling a little emptier than before.

Unohana exited the Senkaimon to be greeted by several more members of her division, she instructed them to take over the transport of the two stretchers. She followed close behind as they headed into her division.

Ichigo and the others materialized out of the passageway only a couple of minutes later, the frantic male looked around before finding his bearings and flash-stepping in the direction of Division Four without any warning; Tensa and Shiro who were on the same thought wave as him however, followed close behind him.

Byakuya and Renji remained with Stark who was looking a little sheepish, the noble captain looked at the former Espada, "Is everything alright Stark-san?"

"Yes… It's just a little daunting…"

"What is?" the raven haired male asked with a small frown.

"Well… This is the home of the Shinigami and I am a lone hollow. It feels very threatening and… Somewhat overwhelming." He told him, glancing around at the passing Death Gods.

Byakuya paused for a moment before nodding, "I see. Well we have already informed the Head Captain Yamamoto Genryusai of your loyalty to Kurosaki Ichigo and to the cause against Aizen Sousuke. You will have no trouble from any Shinigami here I can assure you."

Stark swallowed and shuffled his feet slightly, "That is of some comfort." He nodded and sighed, "Would you mind if I joined Ichigo? I'm worried about him…"

"Naturally… Please go ahead. Tell Ichigo I will arrange some accommodation for him, Tensa, Shirosaki and yourself should you require it." The noble told him and watched him waste no time in rushing towards Division Four, Byakuya then looked back at Renji and showed a rare smile, "Would you care to join me?" he offered, smiling a little wider as his fuku-taichou nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, in Division Four, Ichigo stood at the observation window to the room Unohana was treating his father and Ryuken in, his hands were clammy and his expression full of panic. If Goat-face died what would he do? He couldn't support Karin and Yuzu all on his own…

Tensa and Shirosaki finally caught up with their third and stood either side of him, once again both putting an arm of comfort around his shoulders and waist.

The orange haired male looked up suddenly as Unohana left the room and instantly rushed over to her, "Unohana-san! Is… Is he okay? Will he… Live?" he asked in deep concern.

The healer Captain smiled gently at the frantic male, "Calm yourself Kurosaki-kun… Kurosaki Isshin will be perfectly fine in a few weeks. He will be required to stay here in order to heal and I plan to keep him sedated for about a week."

Ichigo nodded and let out a breath of relief, "Thank you… Thank you so much Unohana-san… What about Ryuken? Oh shit! He-" he broke off as he received and sharp look for his cursing, "S… Sorry… I mean… Oh no! His son doesn't know! Ishida Uryuu… He needs to be told…" he spluttered.

Unohana's expression softened as he apologised and she nodded, "Very well. I will have one of my subordinates send him a message as soon as possible. In the mean time I suggest you go in and sit with him. Talking to him may help him recover."

Ichigo nodded frantically and half ran into the room, dashing to Goat-face's bedside and taking one of his hands in both of his, Tensa and Shirosaki followed him in silently and sat next to him, guiding him into a seat quickly.

The substitute Shinigami fell asleep around three in the afternoon, Tensa and Shirosaki assumed from exhaustion; just as he began snoring softly Stark poked his head around the door, making sure the coast was clear before he crept in and took a seat on the other side of Isshin's bed.

"How is he?" he asked the two souls either side of Ichigo.

"Isshin and Ryuken should both make full recoveries. We may be here for several weeks though." Tensa quietly so they didn't wake Ichigo.

"I see… And how is Ichigo coping?"

"Its 'ard ta say… 'E seems ta be copin' so far but then I ain't sure 'e's likely to tell us if 'e weren't okay…" Shirosaki sighed, rubbing the King's back soothingly, "I still ain't sure 'e's quite realised wha' 'e said ta Aizen yet…"

Stark nodded and sighed, "Well… It was rather a surprise to hear him talk like that after so long."

"We couldn't agree more… But I for one am glad he has finally sent him packing." Tensa sat back and rested his feet on the safety rails on the bed, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

Stark nodded and glanced at Isshin and then Ryuken, "It is surprising isn't it? They act like they hardly know each other most of the time… But when it really counts they'd never be without one and other."

"Just like Uryuu and Ichigo." Tensa murmured, "Regardless of what either says they are good friends. And I can't see many people being as tolerant of Ichigo's stupid streak as Ishida. After all, after Unohana-san told Ichigo that Isshin would recover he instantly told her someone had to let Ishida know about his father's condition."

"Huh… Makes sense I guess." He chuckled before sitting forwards and clasping his hands together, "So… What about that display of reiatsu Ichigo showed in the park? That was something alike to what he used to possess right?"

Tensa sat forwards suddenly, "Yes… We've been wondering about that as well… I have to be completely honest… Neither of us have a single idea whatsoever what happened or how. But it does give us both hope."

"Hope?"

"Yea'! If King 'as started givin' off reiatsu again then we might be able ta return ta his soul and become 'is Zanpakto and inna hollow again…" Shirosaki explained quickly.

The former Espada sat back again slowly and crossed one leg over the other, "So what did you do to him to convince him that Aizen was an evil bastard? He was VERY forceful with him… I was shocked."

"We didn't do anything to him. He just seemed to wake up with that conviction in mind."

Stark shook his head and chuckled, "He is the most confusing and yet incredible person I've ever met."

"Oh we know…" they said together with a brief chuckle.

The three suddenly jumped out of their seats as the door flew open; Ichigo fell off his chair in shock as he was yanked from his sleep by the crashing sound. He quickly stood up and saw that the commotion had been caused by Ishida.

The young Quincy looked pained by the sight of his father lying unconscious in the bed, connected to a ventilator and covered by bandages. Ichigo hastily rushed over to his friend's side and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Don't worry Ishida… He's going to be alright… Unohana has done a brilliant job… They'll both be okay I promise." The berry pulled his friend over to a chair beside Ryuken's bed and sat him down.

"What happened?" Ishida asked after several moments and a few gulps of cold water.

"Isshin and Ryuken agreed to help try to see off Aizen from Karakura… But Isshin was provoked and cut down… Ryuken took it to heart and also attacked Aizen but was injured in the same manner." Stark told him, "Seeing as Isshin was in his shinigami form and Ryuken was hurt by a Zanpakto it seemed best that they were brought here for medical attention."

"I… I see…" he swallowed and ran a hand through his hair, glancing at Ichigo, "Thank you Kurosaki… For having Unohana-san tell me where Ryuken was."

"No problem Ishida… I'm sure you'd do the same…" the berry replied with a comforting smile.

As they were going to have to remain in Soul Society, Byakuya had kindly offered the group two rooms in his mansion, not to mention it was the perfect excuse for him to invite Renji over without arousing any suspicion. He had also insisted that they all join him for a small meal before they retired for the evening.

Once Byakuya had showed them to the massive dining room and they had taken a seat at the twenty-four seater table the servants came in to take their orders.

Ichigo watched in amazement as the servants left again and looked around at the noble again, "How many servants do you have Byakuya?"

"Hmm?" the raven-haired captain set his cup of tea down on the coaster, "There are thirty in total, however ten of those were originally my Grandfather's and another five were added to the family upon my marriage to Hisana." He replied, "The remaining fifteen have been with me since I came of age."

Ichigo's mouth fell open along with Tensa, Shirosaki and Stark's, "S… Seriously? You got fifteen servants just because you came of age?"

"Of course… I am the heir of the Kuchiki family, it is traditional." He shrugged.

Ichigo glanced at the three either side of him before taking an eager sip of tea. After a moment of silence the dining room doors opened again and Rukia hurried in and took her seat between Renji and her brother.

"My apologies for being late Nii-sama." She said hastily and took a sip of water, "I was helping Ukitake-taichou."

Byakuya glanced at her before nodding, "That's fine Rukia." He murmured, looking up as the servants returned with the food which had been ordered.

Once everyone had a plate set in front of them they tucked in, conversation was scarce due to Ichigo and Ishida's predicament and the others felt it would be insensitive.

Ichigo had just finished the most delicious sweet and sour chicken he'd ever eaten when a soft snore broke the silence; he looked around to see Ishida with his head on the table with his glasses crooked and fast asleep.

"I'd best carry him up to his room…" Ichigo announced, "Please excuse me." He added before standing and scooping the sleeping Quincy up out of his chair.

"Indeed… Renji will you give him a hand? Rukia can you show them where Ishida will be sleeping?" Byakuya replied with a nod of his head.

"Of course." They both replied, the three left the room swiftly, Renji and Ichigo struggling to carry Ishida between them without waking the young man.

Byakuya looked back at the three men who remained seated with him, Tensa; Shiro and Stark, "So… Does Ichigo know that the three of you are pining for him?" he asked care-freely as he poured himself another cup of tea.

They all jumped at the question and looked at him in shock, it was Stark who managed to first find his voice box again, "Pining? P… Pining?" he spluttered, "We aren't pining!"

"Are you not? Oh… My mistake…" the noble smirked very faintly, "So you don't fancy him at all then? Because I must admit it looks very much like you do… All three of you in fact."

Tensa gawped for a moment before snapping out of it, "We are all concerned for Ichigo's safety, as such we've decided to stick together as much as possible to ensure he has maximum protection at all times."

"Oh I see… Is that all? I could have sworn there was more to it than that…"

"I don't see 'ow it's any of yer business wha' our 'relationship' wit' Ichigo is!" the albino inner hollow snapped suddenly, he made to continue before Tensa clamped a hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"I'm so sorry Byakuya! You'll have to excuse my rather rambunctious counterpart… He gets over excited VERY easily." He stomped on the hollow's foot in emphasis.

"I… It's quite alright… He spoke some truth, it is truly none of my business however since Kurosaki stopped me making that mistake on the day of Rukia's execution I have felt that we have become friends in a manner of speaking. So you see, when I asked you if there was something more going on it is merely out of concern for Ichigo not to satisfy my own curiosity." Byakuya replied calmly, finishing his tea and setting it down.

Tensa hesitated before slowly releasing Shiro from his grasp, "The truth is that… We are in love with him. All three of us." He sighed, "But Ichigo doesn't know yet. I mean… Although Shiro and I have told him many times I doubt he believes it, or at least he perhaps thinks it is the love of two close friends, maybe even family." He sighed heavily again and ran a hand through his black wavy hair, "We would appreciate it if you would keep our feelings a secret. Please."

"Of course, you have my word Ichigo shall not hear a word of it from me." He paused, "However I believe therefore I should inform you of something I overheard in Division Twelve."

The three instantly pricked their ears and looked at the nobleman intently, "What is it?" Stark asked.

"I overheard several members of the Shinigami Women's Association planning a way to get Ichigo to marry either a fuku-taichou or a Taichou. So if I were you I wouldn't linger too long on telling Ichigo the truth."

"Wait what?" Stark exclaimed.

"Ya seriously mean they would press-gang 'im into marryin' someone like… Like… Oh bloody 'ell think of tha possibilities… There's Nemu, Hinamori, Matsumoto, Isane, Kiyone, Nanao, Unohana 'nd…"

"-Soi-Fon!" Tensa looked fit to burst into tears at the news, "Can you imagine our poor Ichigo being lumbered with a woman like Soi-Fon for the rest of his life?"

Byakuya nodded comfortingly, "This is exactly why I told you… At least now you know why it is better to inform Ichigo of your true feelings before the Women's Association get their beady eyes set to firmly on him."

Shortly after their discussion, VERY shortly after, the three decided they should retire to bed as well and ensure Ichigo was alright.

As they made their way up the grand staircase in the foyer of Byakuya's mansion they realised they had an even bigger problem than the Women's Association.

"So… Here's the thing… There is only one of Ichigo and three of us." Tensa said quietly as they walked, "So in the end who the hell is going to manage to end up with him. We can't all share him!" he scoffed.

"I think it should be first come first served…" Shirosaki imputed unhelpfully.

"If that's the way you think you hardly deserve to be in the running to begin with!" Tensa and Stark barked together, making the albino jump.

"So… Who does get'ta be wit' 'im in tha end?" he pouted.

"I don't know…" Stark sighed heavily and scratched the back of his neck, "If you two joined together to make one soul then we could probably share him… But then again it's not really fair is it to be honest?"

They shared a long look of yearning before all sighing heavily and grumbling about not having any luck at all. In silence they followed Ichigo's reiatsu so they could find the room they were sharing with him.

**A/N:**** So here is the end of Chapter Eighteen, what did you all think? Was it what you were expecting? Please review I would love to hear from you all some more!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Until next time! ~13 x**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is Chapter Nineteen! Again I finished it a lot sooner than I had planned, I am on FIRE at the moment! But hopefully you won't mind that :) In this chapter we return full throttle to the action packed adventure… Well towards the end anyway… The first half is full of suspense and mild fluffiness ^_^**

**Thank you all very much for your wonderful reviews, I love receiving and reading them very much. As always, I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

**On another note… I fear we may be coming to the end of Stolen, as I'm writing my plot for the coming chapters I am afraid to see I can now see the end. BUT do not fear, we have a few more instalments to go before that happens! I just thought I would warn you before the very end was suddenly thrusted into your faces :) **

**Here is Chapter Nineteen… ENJOY!**

**Chapter Nineteen: Like The Cherry, You Are Sweet But Sour:**

Aizen Sousuke, once again sat upon his throne in the main hall of Las Noches alone. He sighed heavily and looked out of the window, turning his hand over slowly as the fading sunlight seeped through the glassless window and fell in warm beams over his skin.

He tilted his head back against the headrest of the throne and let out a heavy sigh and ran a hand down his face, sitting up straight again as the doors opened suddenly.

He let out a low growl as Gin approached him and rested his chin on his palm, "What is it Gin?" he asked shortly.

"Aww Aizen-taichou yer still so mean ta meh…" he complained, "… I just wanna know wha' yer gonna do 'bout Stark, and Ichigo."

Aizen's eyes narrowed suddenly and they flashed to the fox's face, "I fail to see how THAT is any of YOUR business!" he barked.

"Aww… Com'on Aizen-taichou… There's no need ta be so cold 'nd harsh wit' meh…" the silver haired former captain chuckled and slowly approached Aizen's chair, his sly face showed no emotion nor any hint of what he might be thinking or planning, just that same old grin.

Aizen huffed and kept his eyes fixed on him, drumming his fingers on the arm of his chair, "And why exactly… Do I find myself answering to your curiosity? Is there a problem within the ranks of Espada? Is someone trying to now claim the former Number One Espada's position?"

"Nah… No one wants the job." Gin replied with a shrug, "I kinda think they are hopin' Stark'll come back."

"So… Why are you asking?"

"I'm just curious Taichou…" he pouted for a moment before his devious grin returned full force, "And I thought ya might wanna hear a proposition I got for ya."

"Oh? And what might it be?" Aizen sighed heavily, hardly in the mood for one of Gin's pathetic games.

Gin seemed to falter for a moment, as though he sensed Aizen's disinterest, but then his grin returned once more and he rested his hands up the inside of the opposite sleeves, "I was just sat in meh room 'nd it occurred ta meh tha'… We seem ta be lettin' Stark get away wit' betraying Las Noches. 'Nd we seem ta be lettin' Ichigo get away wit' murder…"

Aizen looked around at him with a quirked eyebrow, "… What is your point?"

"Well… Don't'cha think it's 'bout time we put 'em back in their place? I mean… Don't'cha wanna teach Ichi-berry a lesson? 'Nd punish Stark fer betrayin' ya?"

Aizen's fingers ceased drumming immediately, "Tell me Gin… What did you have in mind?" he asked emotionlessly and expressionlessly.

The silver haired male smirked widely, "Ya really wanna know?" he double checked before leaning down and whispering quietly in Aizen's ear. He pulled back after several minutes and grinned manically, "Ya like?"

"Gin… Dear Gin… I do believe you have out done yourself this time."

For the first time since returning from Karakura Town Aizen smirked widely and darkly. He stood suddenly, "Gin. Summon the Espada to the meeting room at once. I believe you may be right. It's time to cease this endless lamentation and grief over what might have been… And focus on what will be. And that is me… Sat atop the heavens looking down… with or without Ichigo at my side."

Gin bowed, "Yes, Aizen-taichou." He murmured before flash-stepping away in search of the Espada.

However, Aizen's sudden change for the worst was nothing to deter the beautiful morning in Seireitei.

The sun was shining, there wasn't a cloud in the sky and staring from the window of the Kuchiki residence's study, Ichigo watched as blossom petals of pink; orange and white swirl past the window in the light breeze. He smiled to himself and peered out a little further, glimpsing the massive Koi fish Byakuya had in the pond. He sighed contentedly, strangely feeling at home in the noble's house hold.

He looked around suddenly as the study door opened and watched Ishida plod over in his pyjamas; rubbing sleep from his eyes from under his glasses.

"Kurosaki… You are awake already?" he yawned as he came to stand beside him at the window.

"Morning Ishida." He greeted his friend, "Yeah I didn't sleep too well last night so I woke up kinda early." He sighed.

"Ngh… I know that feeling. I feel like I haven't slept in the last forty-eight hours at all." The Quincy sighed and yawned again.

Ichigo nodded in agreement. Despite their father's being in the best possible care under Unohana and Isane's supervision, he too could not help but worry about Goat-face. The last conversation he'd had with the old fool continued to haunt him, every minute that he daydreamed.

"Unohana decided to extend the length of time they are sedated for last night." The Quince said, interrupting Ichigo's thought train, "She seems to think that although the wounds are healing perfectly they need time to mental heal as well. Whatever that means." He sighed.

The substitute shinigami nodded, "It makes sense really. Neither of them have exactly used their powers as a Shinigami or Quincy very often over the past like… two decades if not more. So it would probably take longer for them to heal from an attack made on their reiatsu."

Ishida looked at him, "When did you get a brain Kurosaki?"

Ichigo grumbled at him and was sorely tempted to bash him around the head, but managed to hold off. Just.

The two were joined quite unexpectedly by one of the Kuchiki servants; as the two turned to face him the nobly dressed servant bowed lowly to them both, "Breakfast has been served in the dining room, Kuchiki-sama requests for you both to get a good strong meal inside you both."

"Thanks, we'll be right there." Ichigo replied with a smile, watching the elderly servant leave again, "What a life Byakuya has here…" he sighed.

"What would you know? You have Yuzu cooking and cleaning for you!" Ishida laughed.

"You are so asking for a punch." Ichigo grumbled.

They headed out of the study together and headed across the landing and down the staircase, into the foyer and to the right. They entered the dining room and found that everyone was already there ahead of them and seated at the table.

"Kurosaki, Ishida." Byakuya greeted from the head of the table, resting a cup of fresh orange juice back on the coaster, "I believe my servants have had a hard time locating you both."

"Sorry Byakuya… Hiding in the study." Ichigo chuckled as he took a seat between Stark and Tensa.

"It is no skin off my nose where you choose to hide." Byakuya merely shrugged and returned to his breakfast, talking quietly to Renji who sat beside him.

Ichigo helped himself to a selection of the food laid out on the table, glancing over at Byakuya and Renji. His eyes didn't miss the distinctive love bites the two were sporting on their necks, Byakuya's were mostly covered by his family scarf but Renji was having a harder time concealing them. He smirked to himself and took a swig of apple juice.

As he tucked into his breakfast, they turned towards conversation; he only spoke when someone asked him something or if he felt the need to clarify something that someone said.

"The weather is pleasant for a change today; hopefully it will not be too troublesome to get the new Division Six recruits to have a meaningful sparring lesson." Byakuya commented, more to Renji than anyone else.

"I'd imagine they'd be more distracted by the weather than inspired by it Taichou." The red pineapple replied, "You know what the newbies are like… They think everything is a quick and easy ride. They'll probably try half listening and half sunbathing."

"You mean like you did on your first day in Division Six?" the noble smirked as the red head went bright pink in the face.

Renji managed to force down his blush after several minutes and looked across to Ichigo who was happily munching away on a slice of fried bread, "Got any plans on how to avoid Kenpachi today?"

"Ugh don't remind me…" Ichigo replied after swallowing a mouthful of bread, "He's been trying to coax me into a fight since I got here. I'd be happy to if I could actually use my blood Zanpakto." He commented and kicked Tensa under the table.

"Hey it's not my fault!" the black haired male replied with a pout.

"Aww… Is King bein' mean ta ya again Tensa?" Shirosaki teased with a huge smirk on his face.

"You can talk!" Ichigo exclaimed and batted the albino around the head, "You're supposed to me by power source as well you know!"

"Oww! King yer so mean!" the hollow complained.

"Uh… Anyway back to the question!" Renji laughed.

"Until I can actual fight him I am staying well out of his way." Ichigo told him sternly.

Byakuya suddenly pitched in again, "I would stay well away from everyone for a few days were I you, Kurosaki."

"Eh? Why?"

"I happened to overhear that the Shinigami Women's Association are planning on press-ganging you sometime this week and forcing you to pick one of them to marry." He replied with little concern.

"'Ow do ya hear this stuff Byakuya?" Shiro frowned.

Byakuya glanced up from his drink, "Hmm? It is called observation Shirosaki. I always-"

"It's called bullshit!" Renji smirked widely.

"What do you mean?" Tensa asked curiously as Byakuya looked a little mortified.

"It does help that his own little sister is on the Women's Association committee." The red pineapple cackled as Byakuya's face blossomed with a faint blush.

"Anyway…" Byakuya cleared his throat and got to his feet, "If you will excuse us Renji and I must get ready as our duty is about to begin. Please enjoy the rest of the breakfast spread at your leisure."

They watched as the Captain and Vice Captain left the dining room to get ready before returning to the breakfast eagerly.

Ichigo was drawn from his daydream by the former Espada sat on his left, "Did you have a bad dream last night Ichigo?" the brunette asked in concern, "You were most restless in your bed, I observed."

Ichigo didn't notice Tensa and Shirosaki shoot Stark death glares, "Oh… Yes I… Relived the day my mother died. It is a nightmare I've been having repeatedly since Goat-face got himself hurt." He sighed.

Stark looked horrified, "I'm sorry for having made you discuss something so painful! I had no idea… I apologise."

Ichigo smiled weakly as he watched the older man looked into his bowl of porridge sadly and reached out, patting his shoulder comfortingly, "It's not painful Stark. I would have told you to butt out if I'd minded you asking." He chuckled.

Stark looked around at him and smiled slightly, "Well if you are sure."

"Of course. Don't be so silly."

There were several minutes of silence after the brief chat between the two before Stark suddenly spoke again, "Would you like to come on a picnic? Tensa, Shiro and I were planning to go this afternoon when you and Ishida came in. Care to join us?"

Ichigo looked up and glanced at the hopeful faces of his Zanpakto and inner hollow before he smiled himself, "I'd love to! If we go and visit Goat-face first, then we can come back here and pick up everything we need before heading off and finding a nice spot."

"Excellent. That sounds like a very good plan."

"I'll go and have a quick shower and get dressed so we can leave for Division Four." Ichigo murmured and quickly stepped out from the table, flanked by Ishida who also needed to get dressed.

The two friends raced each other up the stairs, slowing as they reached the right floor. Ishida headed into the room he had while Ichigo disappeared into the room he was sharing with Tensa, Shirosaki and Stark. The berry head still couldn't understand why Ishida had a room to himself and yet he was sharing with three other people. Not that he actually minded of course. The company was most welcome.

Ichigo headed into the en-suit bathroom and stripped out of his pyjamas, he stared for a moment as he saw someone had already been in and filled the bathtub for him and silently thanked the servants of the Kuchiki household.

He stepped into the bath and sank down into the hot water, letting out a sigh of bliss as the heated liquid gushed over his skin and loosened his tense muscles. He rested his head back against the bath rim and closed his eyes, and sank further down, letting the water envelope him up to his chin.

The sunset hair coloured male sighed contentedly, letting his troubles and worries temporarily seep out of him as he picked up the sponge and began washing himself clean of night-time sweat and grime. He smiled faintly as the scent of sandalwood body wash filled the room, followed closely by mint and lemon shampoo as he scrubbed his long-ish hair.

After a moment he squeezed his nostrils shut between his thumb and forefinger and dipped down under the water completely, resurfacing with a gasp as he brushed his fringe out of his eyes and spluttered slightly. He poured warm water over his head and washed the shampoo and bubbles out.

With a reluctant whine he lifted himself out of the water again and fleetingly wondered if he should do his usual shaving routine. He pondered for a moment before deciding it was a wise decision. He did find it slightly unnerving how there was already a razor provided for him on the bath counter. He shook this off and quickly put the blade to use.

Several minutes later Ichigo grabbed a warm; fluffy towel and wrapped it around his waist, grabbing a smaller towel and throwing it over his head. He scrubbed his hair until it was dry enough and then used the large towel around his middle to pat his skin dry as well.

He smiled happily and patted some talcum powder on his nether regions before he shrugged into the plain white; cotton yukata and tying it shut. He drained the bath and plodded back into the bedroom, pulling on a fresh pair of white boxers under the summer kimono.

The strawberry haired male threw a brush through his hair before slipping on his sandals and hurrying down the stairs to rejoin his friends. Ishida was already there waiting, as ever dressed in white and blue.

"Honestly Kurosaki… The amount of time you take is relative to the same length of a time a woman takes." The Quincy smirked slightly and pushed his glassed up his nose a little further.

"Shaddap Ishida." He grumbled and looked at Tensa, Shiro and Stark, "Are we all good to go?" he asked.

Shirosaki smirked, "Yea' we were just-"

"-Waiting for me yeah Ishida said…" he rolled his eyes and made his way towards the dining room door again when the head chef entered.

The elder woman bowed, holding her chef's hat in place, "I hope the meal was satisfactory for you all, sirs."

"Absolutely…" Ichigo smiled and inclined his head, "We are most grateful. It was delicious."

The woman seemed very flattered by his praise and bowed again, "My thanks for your compliments, Sir. I was wondering if you should like my fellow chef's and I to prepare the picnic and condiments for you so it is ready upon your return?"

"Oh…" Ichigo broke off as Stark interrupted and joined him.

"That would be very much appreciated." The brunette smiled heartbreaking grin at the woman, "Thank you very much."

"Not at all." She replied and bowed once more before scarpering back to the safety of her kitchen.

Ichigo looked around at the former Espada, "I think you scared her."

"Eh? How could I have done that?" he replied with a frown of confusion as they all left the mansion.

"Well… 6 and a half foot of 169 pound Espada is bound to put the frighteners on some people." The berry replied with an amused smirk.

"Hmm… I suppose that is true." He nodded reluctantly, "It's not my fault I'm an Arrancar." He pouted slightly.

Ichigo laughed at this and pinched his cheek teasingly, "Is poor Stark feeling the pressure of Soul Society life?"

Stark brushed his hand away and blushed heavily, "No."

Upon reaching Division Four, Ichigo and the others headed into the room Isshin and Ryuken were being kept in. Ichigo sat next to Goat-face's bed with Tensa, Shiro and Stark either side of him and Ishida sat beside Ryuken's bed as they had done since the two adults had been brought in.

They looked up as the door opened again and Unohana entered, closing the door behind her again before she took a seat at the foot of both beds, "I'm glad you are here. I thought you would appreciate an update on Isshin-san and Ryuken-san's condition."

Ichigo and Ishida's ears pricked up with interest, "Yes please."

"Very well… They are both stable and healing well. I would imagine they will be healed to about eighty percent in the next week or so and under those circumstances I will have them taken off the ventilators and taken off of sedation. Then I believe a week or two after that they will be good to return to Karakura."

Ichigo blew out a long sigh of relief, "Oh that is good news. Thank you Unohana-san." He smiled.

Ishida nodded in agreement, "Thank you Unohana-san." He repeated.

She shook her head and stood up again, "No need. It is my job." She smiled sternly, making everyone in the room freeze and look at her with maximum concentration, "However I do believe you should take a day off… You all need to rest just as much as Ryuken and Isshin need to recover."

"Y-yes ma'am." Ichigo and Ishida said together hastily as their sweat dropped.

"Good." She said and swept out of the room like she had every right to be there, which of course she did.

They stayed for about three hours, Ichigo watched as his friend's eyes slowly began to close and his head made for the bed until finally Ishida slumped on the bedside and started snoring from sheer exhaustion.

Ichigo smiled weakly and stood up, "Let's go and have that picnic… I think Ishida could do with the sleep." He murmured quietly.

"You're right." Tensa nodded and followed him out of the room.

They made short work of travelling back to the mansion and found the picnic basket all ready for them, on the dining table along with two blankets. Tensa and Shirosaki grabbed the basket and carried it between them; Stark grabbed a blanket and Ichigo grabbed the other blanket.

The group flash-stepped (and sonido-ed) away from the Kuchiki estate, out of Seireitei and towards Rukongai; Ichigo had insisted that they linger at the gate out of Seireitei for a few moments so he could talk fleetingly to Jidanbó.

When they reached Rukongai, Ichigo lead the way up a large hill, at the top the hill flattened out into a plain of emerald green, grassy terrain. Towards the left there was a small forest of blossom trees and to the right and around the back there was an assortment of bright coloured flowers.

"Whoa… This is beautiful…" Stark murmured in awe.

Ichigo smiled, pleased by his reaction, "It certainly is… Rukia showed me here the last time I was in Soul Society."

"Shall we get set up?" Tensa asked as he and Shiro both reached them, panting heavily as the weight of the picnic basket.

"Yeah!" Ichigo smiled and unrolled the blanket he was carrying, he threw it out and rested it down on the grass, Stark did the same with the other blanket before they both took the basket from the Zanpakto and inner hollow spirits.

They took a seat on the blankets and Shirosaki opened the basket, his golden eyes went wide, "Oh mah God!" he explained, "They really 'ave out done 'emselves this time!"

The other three leaned over and peered into the picnic box curiously, their eyes all widening as they saw the variety of food inside the box for their meal. There were sandwiches with six different fillings, sausage rolls, Cornish pasties, sushi rolls, rice balls, chicken breast slices, fruit and vegetable boxes containing apple slices, orange segments, strawberries, raspberries, tomatoes, celery, lettuce, cucumber and red and green peppers.

"Good God… That is… Amazing…" Ichigo stammered, "Okay! Let's serve the food!"

Without further ado they wrestled the plastic plates from the basket and shared out the plastic knife and forks. They grabbed the food that they wanted and began eating.

Above Soul Society there was suddenly a loud ripping sound, the sky tore open and revealed a black abyss beyond.

As they heard the signature tearing echo, the captains and vice-captains of every division looked up from their duties and watched, Ishida and Rukia also heard the rip and turned to gaze up at the opening Garganta.

Ichigo, Tensa, Shirosaki and Stark got to their feet as they watched a large gloop of black seeped out of the ebony hole in the sky and fell towards Soul Society, as the gloop made contact it began to shift and shape and morphed into a swarm of Menos Grande.

"What the hell is happening?" Ichigo exclaimed as his eyes widened at the number of Menos forming in Seireitei, and more worryingly, Rukongai.

"I have no idea…" Stark breathed, his face paling suddenly, "NO!" he exclaimed.

Ichigo's gaze shot around to the former Primera Espada as he yelled and saw pure panic crossing his expression; wanting to find out what was worrying his friend. His eyes fixed on the Garganta again abruptly and his mouth slowly fell open at the sight of Barragan, Harribel, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Szayel, Zommari, Aaroniero and Yammy emerging from the darkness.

"Oh… My… God…" he breathed, taking an unconscious step back and finding himself pressed against Tensa's chest. A comforting pair of arms wrapped around him and he felt a roll of soothing security rush over his soul.

"It's alright Ichigo… I'm sure there is an explanation for this…" The Zanpakto soul murmured softly.

They continued to watch in horror as the Espada parted into two lines, one on either side of the Garganta, as they did so three further shapes began to take form. As Gin and Tousen materialized out of the darkness beyond, Ichigo began to hyperventilate, knowing what was coming next… Or rather who.

Then finally, as Aizen Sousuke came forth from the passage between worlds, Ichigo's stomach did summersaults, and not the good kind. He let out a long broken whine of panic before he dropped like a stone and headed towards the floor.

Tensa and Shirosaki grabbed their third and held him up even though he had fainted, "Stark! What the hell do we do?" Tensa cried.

"I… I am unsure…" the former Espada stammered as he gawped at his former comrades, "This… This should not be happening… Is there not a safety barrier around Soul Society?" he exclaimed.

"Yea'… But looks like they found a way 'round it…" Shirosaki murmured, trying to bring Ichigo around from his dead faint.

"R-right…" he swallowed, "We should get out of sight until Ichigo comes around… Otherwise the Menos will detect us…"

"What about Seireitei?" Tensa said loudly, looking towards the white city as Menos landed inside its walls and began firing Ceros at will.

"Our main concern HAS GOT TO BE ICHIGO'S SAFETY!" Stark's voice grew louder as the heavy footfalls of several Menos drowned him out.

The three looked around slowly, their expressions turning to shock as they came face to… Feet with three towering Menos, more specifically, Menos Grande whom were charging large scarlet Ceros right in their direction.

"RUUUUUUUNNNN!" Stark bellowed as the three Ceros were fired.

There was an explosion of soil, flowers and threes as they shattered under the force of the Menos Grande's attacks and the hill was decimated in one fell swoop.

Aizen smirked widely and darkly as he observed the disaster quickly unfolding, "Now… Let the punishment BEGIN!"

**A/N:**** So what did you think? I hope you thoroughly enjoyed this instalment's little twist at the end. And I am so sorry that I have left you on a cliff hanger… It had to be done!**

**In the next few chapters we will be reverting to see Ichigo's friends struggling to fight to overwhelming onslaught of Menos Grande, Espada and now Aizen and his two closest allies/enemies, Gin and Tousen. I hope you continue to enjoy what is to come and please *on hands and knees* please review ^_^**

**~13**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello all! Here is the latest instalment of Stolen! I have decided that to write all the fights occurring around Soul Society would be currently too difficult for me so I am cutting down to just writing explicitly about 2 of the main fights and then having someone explain what has happened in the other Divisions. I hope this is acceptable :3**

**Thank you as ever for your lovely reviews, they are appreciated and I always read them! Thank you for your continued support, without you all I would not have managed to continue writing this long so: much love to all my readers ~13 :D**

**Chapter Twenty: A Presence of Doom Upon You All:**

The Menos Grande landed inside of the home of the Shinigami, wasting no time at all before they began to set Ceros off without warning and destroy houses, offices and training grounds.

The alarm raged in a loud clanging sound, alerting everyone to the presence of the enemy. Like anyone hadn't noticed already.

Inside of Division Six, Byakuya and Renji emerged from the Captain's office as they sensed the reiatsu of the towering black hollows. The two stared for a moment as dozens of the creatures touched down and began obliterating everything in their paths.

"Renji." Byakuya breathed stoically.

"Yes Taichou?"

"I want you to leave."

"What?" Renji's eyes widened in surprise.

The nobleman looked around slowly, meeting wide brown eyes with his coal grey ones, "This… Is an order." He told him, "Avoid every fight you come up against. I want you to find Ichigo and his group at all costs and ensure they are safe. Upon doing that return here if you can and join the fight."

"Tai… Byakuya…" he took a step towards the man but was cut off by the shriek of a close by Menos charging a Cero in their direction.

"Renji go!"

The fukutaichou faltered and looked at his captain and lover, glancing at the Menos around them once more before he nodded reluctantly and flash-stepped away from the division.

The raven haired captain watched him go and blew out a relieved breath before drawing Senbonzakura and flash-stepping into the air along with many of his own subordinates as they attempted to tackle the onslaught.

Byakuya dropped his katana, "Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." He murmured and watched as dozens of blades rose up either side of him before they burst into millions upon millions of blossom petals. He sent them shooting towards the Menos Grande.

Renji's heart pounded in his chest as he glanced back towards the division he had come to love, sensing fluctuations in his lover's reiatsu his mind raced and he longed to return to help. He shook his head, _'What are you thinking Renji? Byakuya doesn't need any help. He can handle himself.'_ He scolded himself mentally and forced a confidant smile onto his face as he shot towards Ichigo's last known location. Hadn't Stark briefly mentioned a picnic in Rukongai?

Meanwhile, the nobleman continued to slice and dice Menos at high speed, his subordinates became busy with collecting their injured and trying to move them to safety and the divisions' third seat was putting his all into fighting off the Menos, despite the magnitude difference in power.

There was a short pause in the touchdown of Menos; Byakuya took this opportunity to instruct his subordinates on how to proceed, anyone of a seated position was to continue battling the hollows while anyone of lower ranking was to help move the injured shinigami to safety and keep away from the danger.

That was when a different kind of reiatsu entered the Sixth Division; Byakuya faintly remembered it from his time as a captive of Las Noches. He closed his eyes and summons Senbonzakura into a katana in his hand as he locates the source of the reiatsu.

His head snapped upwards suddenly and his eyes flew open as he watched the bubblegum blue-haired Espada flying down towards him with an insane grin stretched over his face.

Byakuya lifted his katana and met a blow from Grimmjow's Zanpakto with ease, pushing him away and sending him skidding across the air. The blue haired Espada cackled and grinned madly at the Captain, lifting his Zanpakto, "Sixth Espada: Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes, "Sixth Division Captain, Kuchiki Byakuya."

"Oh? You're a Six as well?"

"I hardly see how that matters now." The noble replied, before he flash-stepped towards him and they began exchanging blows and clashes.

The noble remained evenly matched with the Espada, sensing Renji's reiatsu as he left Seireitei. He released his bankai form again and began battling with his blossom petals, hurling them at Grimmjow and slowly wheedling through his every defence.

The Sixth Espada hissed as the blossoms managed to cut his skin and droplets of blood ran down his chest and arms. Grimmjow smirked widely and looked up at him with renewed interest as he lifted his Zanpakto and dragged his nails down the glowing blue blade, "Grind, Pantera." He growled, disappearing in a whirlwind of dust and smoke.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed as the Espada released his Zanpakto and grew cautious, not that he showed it on his face. He met the gaze of the human-panther as the smoke settled, revealing long locks of cobalt hair, large fluffy teal ears and a plunging V-line. Byakuya raised an eyebrow as he observed the lengthy tail protruding from the base of Grimmjow's spine and glanced at the claws on his hands and feet before his eyes finally rested on the white blade which slanted backwards from his forearms and ankles.

The two shared a long look before Grimmjow disappeared with a cackle, Byakuya's eyes flew wide and he followed the remnants of the sonido with his well trained eyes, his senses tingling before he jumped back, watching a blue cero fly past where he had previously been stood.

His gaze lifted to the caster as Grimmjow dropped from him at high speed, he dodged again and retaliated, sweeping a mountain of blossom petals towards the blue haired male with the control of his mind.

At the same time his began chanting a kidou, "Hado Number 4: Byakurai!" he demanded, pointing at Grimmjow as he fought off the assault of petals; he shamelessly fired the blue streak of energy at the unprepared Espada.

His eyes widened momentarily as the hado merely sizzled against the skin of the Espada before his teeth clenched together and he flash-stepped out of the way of a renewed attack.

They began exchanging blows again, Byakuya was forced to call back his petals into the form of a katana as Grimmjow hurled kicks, slashes and punches at the Captain. For once Byakuya envied Yoruichi and Soi-Fon's ability to use Shunko.

Byakuya's head snapped to the side as he was punched and winced as he felt the blades on Grimmjow's forearm slice his cheekbone. He shot away from him to recover his stance as blood dripped down the side of his face and fell off his chin.

The blue haired maniac threw back his head and laughed loudly at the expression on the Captain's face, "That's a good look you have in yer eyes…" he grinned, his eyes glinting with excitement.

Byakuya couldn't help but pull a face of disgust the at the Arrancar's desperation for a good fight, he sucked in a breath and lifted his free hand, aiming his palm at Grimmjow, "Byakudo 1: Sai!" he cried, watching as the Espada's arms were locked in place behind his back. He knew it wouldn't take long before the Espada's supreme reiatsu broke loose and as such, he chanted quickly and without hesitation, "Hado 1: Sho!"

Grimmjow hissed before letting out a stream of loud swearing as he was thrown into a building by the force of the hado, he growled darkly and broke his arms free from this invisible binds, spitting blood and glancing at his chest, scowling as he saw that it was badly scorched. He shook his head before looking up out of the hole in the building, seeing the Captain stood waiting for him, cherry blossoms floating around him once more.

The Sixth Espada smirked again suddenly and crouched, coiling his muscles in a tense posture, even balling his fists and drawing them as far into his body as was possible, his eyes glowed momentarily with reiatsu before he sprung from his position, flying up into the air at an impossible speed.

Byakuya's eyes flashed around to the soaring enemy, he lifted his hand and aimed at Grimmjow, his eyes narrowed and his expression became cold, the panther had fallen right into his trap, "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws!" he chanted slowly, aligning perfectly for when Grimmjow would arrive within point blank range, "Hado 33… SOUKATSUI!" he roared suddenly, a larger, stronger version of Byakurai firing from his hand at the exact moment that the blue haired Espada appeared in front of him, their bodies were only inches apart.

'_The ricochet could be fatal…'_ he thought suddenly. But too late.

As Grimmjow appeared, sweeping an arm down without hesitation or fore-sight, Byakuya released his second favourite kido at point blank range. His breath hitched as he felt two of the blade on the Espada's arms slice through his shoulder and down his chest to his ribs. Grimmjow's eyes widened as he was suddenly engulfed by bright blue light and roared as it enclosed around the area surrounding them both.

A hand shot out as Grimmjow attempted to flee with what was left of his life, Byakuya's fingerless tekkou came into sight as the pale fingers of his right hand wrapped themselves in the Espada's clothing and pinned him in place, "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado 31: Shakkaho!"

Byakuya could hardly believe he was actually using a tactic of Renji's, he couldn't think of another shinigami who was as bad at Kido as his lover however he did have a death wish whenever he did decide to give it a go. And now here he was, using the same suicidal approach, but with a properly managed version of the hado which would almost certainly blow his own head off.

The only thing Byakuya could think of to justify his use of such a ridiculously dangerous method was: _'It's a Captain's duty.'_

As the hado released, a bright ball of scarlet energy met Grimmjow's broad chest at point blank range, there was very little room between the two men which meant the damage shared by both would be extensive.

Division Six's members had continued to push back the increasing numbers of Menos Grande, allowing their Captain to do his duty and fight the Espada. However, when the building had blown up, those subordinates who were closest had temporarily paused their work and watched their Captain standing apparently triumphant in the sky above them.

On a second inspection however, his eyes were set upon the building, perhaps he was waiting then. Their eyes and mouths fell open as the enemy abruptly shot out from the ruins towards Kuchiki-taichou.

Renji's friend and long term admirer Rikichi was among the nearby subordinates of Kuchiki Byakuya at the time, he watched in a mixture of awe and concern as Byakuya's had rose and his mouth moved in a steady kido chant.

As the Captain and Espada member disappeared in an explosion of blue energy the low ranking subordinate felt his concern overwhelm the awe he had previously felt, his grip on his Zanpakto tightening in concern as he then observed a bright red flash from in the midst of the blue.

With no warning, and seemingly in slow motion, two figures burst from the smoke, dust and haze of kido on opposite sides; they fell, one figure was a fraction of a second faster.

The subordinates ground to a complete halt as their Taichou suddenly hit the floor beside them, making a crater from the force of the impact. Their hearts seemed to freeze as he not only remained laying there, but also began to bleed out.

In a second loud bang, Grimmjow hit the ground and dented it with as much force as Byakuya had done. He also remained still and began bleeding everywhere.

"Someone run for Division Four!" someone yelled, people began passing on the message until they looked at Rikichi. He swallowed and nodded, finally having the chance to prove his was worthy of being in the nobleman's division.

Rikichi flash-stepped past the two crumpled bodies but skidded to a sudden stop as several division two members appeared in front of him. Soi-Fon came to a stop on his left and he bowed hastily.

"S… Soi-Fon-Taichou…" he stammered, "Kuchiki-taichou has been injured… I was going to Division Four." He told her.

"No need. We brought some healers with us." She replied shortly, striding to one of the craters and picking up the unconscious Espada, she slapped a pair of reiatsu suppressant handcuffs on his wrists and threw him at the feet on Isane, "Heal him." She told the fuku-taichou before looking at her own Vice Captain, "Once Kotetsu-fuku-taichou has finished have someone take this lump to the cells."

Rikichi gawped at the female captain and swallowed, ducking as lumps of debris was thrown their way by a Menos Grande.

Soi-Fon moved suddenly, lifting her Zanpakto, "Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi." She hissed, her sword morphing into its shikai form on her finger. She shunpo-ed straight at the ever growing number of Menos and added her Stealth Force to the battling Sixth Division members.

Meanwhile, the other divisions were suffering the same battles as Division Six. The Espada had been sent down soon after the Menos had begun their attack, due to the close proximity between a couple of the divisions they had been thrown together in the fights.

Divisions Eight and Thirteen had joined forces to fight Nnoitra who had already decimated half of Division Thirteen and was in the process of destroying Division Eight as well. Ukitake and Kyoraku were busy working together to prevent the second most insane Espada (second to Szayel) going any further.

Nnoitra had already released his Zanpakto and was now sporting several arched scythes in his multiple hands.

As Kyoraku attacked the Fifth Espada, Ukitake defended him against reiatsu attacks and when Kyoraku needed a rest from exertion Ukitake took over the offensive movements while his friend took over the defensive.

Finally the usually drunken Taichou unsheathed both his Zanpakto together, "When the flower wind rages, the flower god roars. When the wind of heaven rages, the god of the underworld sneers… Kanten Kyôkotsu."

"Sôgyo No Kotowari, Wave, become my shield! Lightening, become my blade!" Ukitake said in unison with his old friend.

Nnoitra winced as both Captains' reiatsus increased and lifted his scythes again; he broke the silence by cackling suddenly before sticking his tongue out and forming a cero on the tip. He fired it abruptly.

Ukitake flash-stepped quickly and lifted his Zanpakto, absorbing the cero into one blade and watching as the charms which hung on the connecting rope glowed. He lifted the other sword and fired it back without warning.

Nnoitra let out a surprised exclamation as he was wrapped in the yellow light and engulfed by it.

Tesla appeared out of nowhere and booted Ukitake in the gut, releasing his Zanpakto and quickly transformed in a giant buffalo and swung his giant fist around to meet Kyoraku's back.

"TELSA!" Nnoitra roared from the midst of the smoke and blood, "WHA' ARE YOU DOIN'?"

The giant buffalo looked around slowly, "Nnoitra-sama I…" he broke off as he was thrown down into the nearest building.

"KEEP OUTA MY FIGHTS!"

The Fifth Espada emerged with blood seeping from his mouth and two severed arms. He let out a growl and looked around for the two captains once more. He sought out their reiatsu and dodged the supposedly sneak attack from the captain behind him as well as quickly shooting out of the way of the attack that was coming from below.

He laughed wildly and spun around to face the pair again and grinned widely, his teeth bared and his remaining arms lifting his remaining Zanpakto with them, "Bring it SHINIGAMI!" he roared, his reiatsu rolling off him in waves.

The two friends glanced at each other before sharing a nod and flash-stepping.

Ukitake came in from the left and Kyoraku from the right, they both slashed towards him, one from below and one from above.

Nnoitra laughed wildly and dodged them both before slicing back at them, he nicked Ukitake's shoulder and scratched the drunken Captain's arm before they dodged and attacked again.

As Nnoitra then shot another Cero at Kyoraku's position, he smirked widely, watching the wide yellow beam getting closer. The kimono wearing Captain smirked suddenly and flash-stepped, exchanging places with Ukitake who lifted one blade and absorbed the cero before firing it back at Nnoitra again. This time the Espada barely escaped and reappeared with a burned left hand side.

He had no time to recover before Kyoraku appeared again and swung both blades at the same time, "Bushogoma!" He rumbled, sending two arcs of hurricane like winds towards the Espada who became surrounded and distracted trying to bat the wind away, Kyoraku then appeared above Nnoitra, "Takoani!" he added and cleaved the two swords down in an 'X' shape.

Nnoitra fired another cero from his tongue and flash-stepped out of the path of the attack, wiping his cheek imperturbably and smirking widely, "Nice moves… I thought I was a goner fer a minute there."

"Hmm… I had hoped to get you with that but you dodged it again." Kyoraku sighed and tilted his head slightly.

Upon observing the Fifth Espada's scorched and bloodied appearance, Kyoraku could tell that he and Ukitake were certainly in the lead but there was no knowing when that might change. He glanced around at his friend and sighed inwardly, he didn't want Ukitake to push himself too far knowing that if he worked too hard his illness would begin to affect him and he would fall like a ton of bricks.

The white haired Captain felt his friend's gaze and flash-stepped up to stand beside him, "Are you worrying again?" he asked without taking his gaze off of Nnoitra.

"Of course… How are you feeling?" the dark brown haired male replied calmly.

"I'm fine, stop worrying and concentrate Shunsui." He replied gently, "You'll know if I have a problem."

"Hmm… I still reckon we should try to wrap this up quickly. It would be bad manners to leave our subordinates to deal with the mess for much longer. Besides I want to find Nanao-chan… I don't like to leave her in a fight for too long."

"You are quite right. They have done such a good job of subduing the Menos Grande. I feel we owe them a quick resolution to this disaster." Ukitake agreed with a heartfelt nod.

"Shall we speed this up then?" Kyoraku asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Absolutely."

Without hesitation the pair disappeared from Nnoitra's gaze and re-appeared either side of him, Ukitake on his left and Kyoraku on his right. The white haired Captain shot a hand out speedily, "Byakudo 4: Hainawa!" he declared and watched as the crawling rope of golden energy entangled around Nnoitra's arm and distracted him from Kyoraku's follow up attack.

"Carriage of thunder. Bridge of spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six. Byakudo 61: Rikujokoro!" Kyoraku added, watching the six rods embed in the Espada's middle.

Nnoitra's eyes widened and he roared, wrestling with the two binds and letting out an ear piercing hollow screech. Kyoraku and Ukitake both covered their ears as the Espada let out a hollowfied bellow.

They were interrupted from their battle by the fast approaching reiatsu of Yoruichi Shihouen and about half of the Stealth Force.

The purple haired former Division Captain and head of the Shihouen family appeared beside the two Taichou's suddenly, "Mayuri sent a message to Kisuke as soon as the Menos Grande appeared. We're both here. Soi-Fon and I have split the Stealth Force between the two of us so we can support the divisions in need as much as possible." She explained without hesitation, "Has there been any word from the Head Captain yet?"

Ukitake cleared his throat, "We're glad you are here Yoruichi-san." He greeted, "No we haven't heard anything from the other divisions yet. Have you any idea what's happening with our neighbours?"

The three watched as Nnoitra was tranquilised by several Division Two members and shunpo-ed away.

Yoruichi hesitated, "There is a lot of devastation. I have just come from Division Seven and it was mostly standing but Komamura was badly injured and Iba was unconscious. Soi-Fon has neutralised Divisions Three and Nine and is in the process of doing the same in Division Five. She reported that Division Six had been dealt with by Byakuya but that he was in critical condition and being treated as an emergency by Unohana. And as far as I know the Divisions Eleven, Ten, Four and One have been able to stem the flow themselves."

She paused for breath and sighed heavily, looking towards the open Garganta which was continuing to grow wider and spill more and more Menos Grande, as well as Aizen, Gin and Tousen who had not yet moved from their position.

"Apparently not all of the Espada have made touchdown. There have been reports of sightings of Yammy, Szayel, Grimmjow and Nnoitra. But the other five have not been seen yet and even then both Yammy and Szayel were able to escape after leaving their targets decimated." She sighed and rubbed her forehead, "There just aren't enough captain level shinigami in Soul Society. If we had Ichigo's friends, Isshin and Ryuken here we might have a better hold over what is happening. And then there is Stark and Ichigo themselves… No one has seen them. It's like they have vanished."

The two friends shared a concerned glance, "That isn't good…" Ukitake sighed, "Even with just nine of the Espada to face… You're right there aren't enough of us. Especially with Byakuya down, Komamura injured… Countless casualties and fatalities… This could be the end of Seireitei…"

Kyoraku swallowed and sighed, removing his straw hat from his head and looking at it thoughtfully, "Perhaps someone should see what Sousuke-kun wants."

"What?" the other two exclaimed in shock.

"It seems reasonable to me. He is just stood there with no intention of making a move himself. He is either waiting for something or he is waiting to be shown the white flag."

Yoruichi stared at him in confusion and briefly wondered if he was plastered, "If anyone goes near them they may not come back alive Shunsui!"

"All the same… Should we not see if there is a way to resolve this bloodshed before more lives are lost or put at risk?" he sighed, "Is it not our duty to protect the souls in Rukongai as well as our own forces and allies?"

Ukitake swallowed in concern of his way of thinking, "Shunsui… You aren't thinking of going yourself… Are you?"

There was a moment of silence between the three. Kyoraku looked around slowly and laughed loudly, patting Ukitake on the back, "Don't be ridiculous! Like hell would I put my life at risk like that! I'm just suggesting it's an idea!"

Ukitake and Yoruichi looked unconvinced.

Kyoraku seemed to sense their apprehension, and cleared his throat, "Ahem… Shouldn't we try to locate Kurosaki-san?"

"Renji was sent to find him as well," Yoruichi told him, "But I am sure help would be welcome. But I am unsure that either of you should leave Seireitei yet… There is chance of a renewed strike by the Espada now that two of their number has been taken captive by us. Your Divisions need you." She told them both, "Soi-Fon and I can coordinate a search for him."

"Ah that sounds like a decent idea… You're right of course. We should attend to our wounded and try to increase security. I'll see if I can contact Yama-Jii…"

Far away from the wreckage which was Seireitei, Renji was forced to slow from a flash-step to a simple jog. There were buildings on fire, bodies in the streets and Rukongai was still under attack from Menos Grande. Although he had sworn Byakuya that he would not get involved… He couldn't just sit back and watch the hollows killing the people Shinigami were meant to protect.

He drew his Zanpakto, "Howl, Zabimaru!" he yelled and watched as his katana glowed red before transforming into its shikai form. He attacked the nearest Menos Grande and sliced through them in quick succession, yelling at the Rukongai residents to find shelter in underground basements or to flee.

He continued his run through the streets, dodging falling beams and nearly tripping a couple of times, over the bodies that would slowly dissolve into Spirit Particles in the air.

He paused suddenly as he looked at the place where a hill had formerly been and felt a rush of coldness run through his blood as he sensed this was the source of Ichigo, Stark, Tensa and Shirosaki's reiatsu.

"Holy shit…" he breathed and swallowed in disbelief, "It would take an army to dig them out of there… Even then… They…" he trailed off and felt bile rise in his throat, _'They might not be alive when we got them out…'_ he finished in his thoughts.

He staggered and ended up sat down on a crate with his hands over his mouth, "What do I do… What the FUCK do I do?" he hissed, running his hands through his hair and removing the band, letting his molten red hair trickle over his shoulders.

He looked at his hair for a moment before an idea came to him; he shot up into the air and lifted his Zanpakto, "Bankai!" He exclaimed, watching as his bankai activated.

He threw the head of the giant snake towards the soil and triggered the cannon technique. He fired the ball of glowing red energy at the mound and watched as he was blown away. He landed on the ground and sheathed his now contained Zanpakto once more and ran over.

He was relieved… His bankai had done as he had hoped and blasted away several layers of rock and dirt. Renji was shocked to find he had also uncovered an air pocket.

Scrambling his way down into the ditch he staggered over to the hole in the soil and started digging through it with his hands. He felt relief as Ichigo's reiatsu got more prominent and sped up, digging faster and with more hope.

He gasped suddenly as the ground under his feet gave way and with a startled cry he slid down into the air pocket and swore as the entrance collapsed after him.

"SHIT!"

**A/N:** **So how was it? Did you enjoy? I hope you did and I really, really hope to hear your thoughts on the matter *begging* please review and let me know :) :)**

**Also, if it is so requested by anyone, if you want to know what happened in the fights between the other Divisions I can always write them as spin off stories! So let me know ^_^**

**Until next time, My Lovelies! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello all! Here is the latest instalment of Stolen! I've been working diligently on it for days so I hope it is up to scratch :)**

**Thank you as always for your lovely reviews! I love receiving and reading them! Please continue to tell me your thoughts!**

**WARNINGS:**** Just some fluffy Yaoi I'm afraid, nothing graphic :(**

**Chapter Twenty-One:****Race to Seireitei:**

Renji swore as the entrance to the underground air pocket closed behind him as he slid down. He coughed and brushed some soil off his face before looking around; he sighed and lifted a hand, "I can't believe I'm having to do this AGAIN!" he grumbled before closing his eyes, "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado 31: Shakkaho!" he chanted, watching as the golf ball sized failure of a kido formed in his palm and lit the path before him.

He frowned weakly and saw that a decent sized tunnel had been dug in the soil. It looked like a fresh and new formation. He got to his feet and ducked down, walking through the tunnel as he sensed Ichigo's reiatsu up ahead again.

He glanced at the walls and shook his head in confusion as he saw teeth marks and gouges that looked like claw marks or scratches.

Renji continued on his walk and looked around in case anything was ready to jump out at him. He came to a stop as he reached what appeared to be an archway made of soil. He swallowed and called out as he heard voices from beyond, "Ichigo?"

Upon hearing the voices stop he shrugged and walked forwards, entering what looked like a small square room. His senses tingled suddenly and he shot a hand out and wrapped his fingers around someone's wrist. He looked around at them and found he was holding Tensa's wrist a short distance from his own head with what looked like a large and heavy rock in it.

"W… What the hell? Where young gonna knock me out?" he exclaimed.

"Renji!" Tensa sounded shocked and dropped the rock, "I apologies… We thought you were an enemy." he black haired Zanpakto soul looked sincere and lowered his arm again.

"It's okay… I guess I'd have done the same thing." He agreed, "Wait… 'We'? Is Ichigo with you?"

There was the sound of movement from Renji's left and he watched as the albino counter-part of both Tensa and Ichigo approached the two of them, "We all are… Tha four of us were on a picnic when tha Menos appeared." Shirosaki told him, "Wha's goin' on in Seireitei?"

Renji sighed and ran his hands through his hair, "Where do I begin? The Menos Grande are everywhere… And the Espada have been helping attack the Divisions. I left my Taichou fighting Grimmjow." He sighed again as he felt concern flood through him.

Renji's eyes moved around the room as he heard movement, seeing Stark sat against the wall with Ichigo's head on his lap; the former Espada gently ran his fingers through his soft orange hair, "We were attacked by three Menos when we were sat on the hill." He said in a quiet rumble, "We were forced to flee as there was little time to fight them back, they charged Ceros and I believe that is what destroyed the hill."

"How did you escape that attack... And end up here?" The Sixth Division Fukutaichou asked in curiosity.

"I summoned my wolves and had them dig a tunnel under ground. We followed and ended up here. I used up too much reiatsu so I can't dig us back out yet." He told him with a gently shrug before he continued to stroke Ichigo's hair through his fingers.

"What's wrong with Ichigo?" he asked as he saw that the berry head hadn't moved since he'd set eyes on him.

Stark looked down at the male who's head was on his lap, "While we were following my wolves he tripped and hit his head, I believe the blasts from outside made him jump and not watch where he was going. He passed out and hasn't woken up yet." He looked concerned for the younger man's health and Renji felt his heart warm.

The red head walked over and crouched down, handing Stark the medical bag he'd picked up on his way over. He opened up the bag and stepped aside as Tensa ushered him out of the way. He watched as the black haired soul pulled out a cold pack and rested it on Ichigo's forehead.

"I could use my Bankai to get us out of here." Renji said suddenly.

Shiro glanced at Tensa and Stark, "It could be a good idea… We can't stay 'ere 'nd wait fer ya reiatsu to come back Stark."

"Hmm… I suppose you have a good point. It could take hours for it to return enough for me to dig us out." He sighed, "Or it could take half an hour. It's impossible to say for sure."

"Alright then…" Tensa nodded at Renji, "If you are sure you can then please do."

The Fukutaichou nodded, "You had better all get to one side of the room though." He warned, watching as Shirosaki joined the other three and crouched beside Tensa, Renji then got to his feet again and drew his Zanpakto, "Howl, Zabimaru." He ran his hand down the length of the blade, "Bankai." He murmured.

There was an explosion of dirt and soil which flew up into the air over sixty foot; Renji scrambled out of the hole his bankai had left and grabbed Tensa's hand, hauling him out as well and they both helped lifted Ichigo out, followed by Shirosaki and Stark.

"Right… That went well…" Renji murmured to himself as he looked around quickly, making sure that there weren't any Menos Grande in the vicinity. He faltered as he realised he could no longer sense his captain's, and lover's, reiatsu.

Stark scooped Ichigo back up and looked towards Seireitei as more Menos continued to touchdown and add to the decimation. He looked down as he felt Ichigo move in his arms and smiled weakly as he saw he was beginning to come around.

The substitute shinigami winced and opened his eyes slowly, smiling weakly as he looked up at Stark, "H… Hey…" he murmured a little croakily, "What happened?" Tensa and Shirosaki looked around as he heard the voice of their third and smiled happily, glad that he was awake again.

"You got knocked out. But don't worry, you're alright now." The tall brunette smiled comfortingly.

The group came to a sudden stop as the sound of ripping ensued again, they all looked towards the Garganta and faltered as it tore even further open.

Renji swore loudly, "If it carries on like this it's going to swallow Seireitei whole!" he exclaimed.

"Isn't there a way to stop it?" Tensa snapped back with slightly widened eyes.

The Fukutaichou paused and looked sceptical for a moment, "There is a way… But it would take a mass amount of reiatsu and at the moment with the size of the Garganta I'm not sure if even all the Taichou's could pull it off." He paused and looked at the Garganta and the three former shinigami stood a distance away from it, "One thing is certain though… If the Garganta destroys Soul Society Aizen will have no resistance in his attempts to make the King's Key by destroying Karakura Town."

Ichigo seemed to stir fully at the mention of his home and slid from Stark's grip, wobbling slightly before righting himself and looking up in Aizen's direction with anger filled eyes, "I wonder if Goat-face is alright… And Ishida." He murmured.

"Last I heard Division Four was holding its own." Renji replied and patted his shoulder gently.

"Alright… Thanks." He swallowed and smiled weakly.

There was a pause as they walked through the now deserted streets of Rukongai, "I think… I should try using Tensa Zangetsu…"

Tensa's head snapped around at the sound of his full title, "What? Are… Are you sure? I mean… I don't want you to go straining yourself Ichigo…"

"I'm sure… I might be needed right?"

"Yes but-"

"Then let's try." Ichigo's expression was determined.

The black haired Zanpakto soul hesitated before he nodded and sighed, transforming into his Zanpakto bankai form. The blade was stuck in the ground waiting to be picked up.

Ichigo cracked his neck experimentally before walking over and wrapping a hand around the hilt and pulling. Very quickly a sheen of sweat coated his face and he panted, "He's too darn heavy!" he cursed and stepped back, watching as his albino counter-part waltzed in and plucked Tensa from the ground like he was nothing.

With a flash of light Tensa turned back again and looked apologetically at Ichigo, "I… I'm sure in time… It'll work Ichi…"

"Yeah… Of course it will…" the berry replied with an uncertain expression.

Renji suddenly jumped, "We should get moving guys! The Menos look to be heading this way again!" following his words the group settled into a flash-step and headed towards Seireitei.

"Wha' th'ell are we goin' ta do?" Shirosaki exclaimed.

"We should head for Division Four and liaison with the other Taichous." Stark piped up, "Then we can arrange for a plan of retaliation."

They nodded in agreement and stepped up the pace of their Shunpo, rushing back to Seireitei as fast as they could without attracting too much attention.

They made it into the city, narrowly dodging the overwhelming number of fights going on around them. When they entered the gate they passed directly by Division Eleven; they could all sense Kenpachi's wild reiatsu inside and they could all see that the division looked like a bomb had hit it.

"God… If they are all in this state it's going to take a lot of time, effort and money to repair and rebuild…" Ichigo murmured, "I shudder to think how many casualties there have been as well…"

"No doubt we'll find out when we get to Division Four." Stark replied gently and rested his hand on Ichigo's back to usher him along and away from the fights.

The group followed the path around the middle of Seireitei and passed other divisions which were attached to their route such as Division Twelve and One.

Finally, they reached Division Four, not without having to duck and dart out of the way of Mayuri's poisonous bankai on the way. They ran into the healing Division full pelt and noticed that there was relatively no damage to the buildings and the healers were all seemingly unharmed.

They entered the main building, having to squeezed single file down the corridors which were jam packed full of the wounded and in some cases, the dying. Renji led them around the hospital towards Unohana's office, however they got waylaid by a group of healers who were trying to make them get seen for their minor scratched and bruises.

"Abarai-Fukutaichou the hospital is very busy as you can see… Is there something you need?" the calm and collected voice of the healing Division's Captain appeared suddenly.

"Unohana-Taichou!" the red head exclaimed, "I'm glad to see you!"

"I am flattered Abarai-Fukutaichou. But I asked you a question."

He faltered momentarily before clearing his throat, "Sorry Ma'am. Kuchiki-taichou sent me away from Division Six to locate and return Ichigo. I've brought him and his group here as we were hoping you could put us in contact with the other Captains and figure out a plan of action."

Unohana peered over the Fukutaichou's shoulder until she saw the sheepish looking substitute shinigami, "Yes, of course. This way, I have a couple of people in my office already."

The followed the scary woman silently, heading into her office with her; as the last person Shirosaki shut the door behind them and lined up beside Ichigo to greet the people already in the room.

Ichigo was surprised to see Kyoraku, Ukitake, Ishida, Nanao and Hisagi sat down with blankets and tea. He was about to speak when Renji suddenly exploded with a question that he realised he must have been bursting with since escaping Rukongai.

"Unohana-Taichou…" the red head swallowed, his eyes flaming with worry, "Has… Has there been any word from Kuchiki-Taichou?"

The healing Taichou hesitated for a moment before noticing the genuine panic in the younger man's expression, "Soi-Fon-Taichou and half of the Stealth Force arrived inside Division Six in time to see Kuchiki-Taichou defeat Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. From the reports I have seen, Byakuya-kun was fatally wounded in the battle and required serious medical attention… However before any could be administered he disappeared from the scene. No one has been able to find him yet."

His eyes widened and he felt his hands shaking, he hid them behind his back, "I… I understand… Thank you for your information Unohana-Taichou." He murmured, his expression was grim and pained.

Ichigo patted Renji's shoulder comfortingly before looking at the other members of the room, "Do we know what Aizen wants yet? Has he made any demands?"

It was Kyoraku who spoke first, "No Ichigo. As of yet Sousuke-kun has made no attempt to contact anyone about any demands or ransoms. It is possible he decided that eliminating Soul Society was the best course of action."

"Or maybe he wanted revenge for us taking YOU in." Hisagi growled suddenly, taking everyone by surprise.

"W… What do you mean?" Ichigo stammered uncertainly.

"Let's face facts! He hasn't made a move directly against Soul Society before now, the only thing that has changed is that Soul Society has taken you in and protected you." The Ninth Division Fukutaichou declared.

The substitute shinigami looked guilty at his accusation and wandered over to the window, peering out and up at the Garganta slowly, "But… Surely if it was because of me he would have been in contact…" he murmured, no longer sure what to think.

"That was an uncalled for accusation Hisagi-san." Ukitake said gently, "It is not Ichigo-san's fault that this has happened."

There was a short silence, Stark watched Ichigo carefully from his position near the door before he cleared his throat, "May I ask where the Head Captain is?"

"The largest number of Menos Grande landed in and around Division One and Central Forty-Six. As the two are so close together Yamamoto-sensei took it upon himself and his Division to fight them off. He is still in battle currently."

"And what do you plan to do?" Ichigo asked suddenly, turning to face the room again, "This cannot be allowed to continue. As Renji pointed out on the way here, if the Garganta gets any bigger it will consume Soul Society whole!"

"We are too scattered to organise a counter offensive." Unohana sighed gently, "There is currently nothing we can do."

Ichigo stared for a moment in disbelief, "You… You have got to be kidding! You are the Thirteen Protection Court Squads! You cannot sit back and do nothing!" he exclaimed, "I can't believe my ears!"

Ukitake stood up carefully and rested an arm on Ichigo's shoulder, "And what would you have us do Ichigo-san?" he asked, "We can't see a way to deal with this at the moment… Can you? How can we overcome this?"

"By not giving in!" he replied sternly, taking them all by surprise; he fell silent for a moment and closed his eyes to think.

The occupants of the room shared a glance as the berry went totally quiet and totally still. Ukitake looked back at Ichigo in curiosity.

Ichigo's eyes suddenly snapped open, "Okay. The main problem is the Garganta which is weeping more and more Menos Grande into Soul Society. So we have to stem the flow. In order to do this we have to get Aizen, Gin and Tousen away from the Garganta."

"And how the HELL do we do that?" Hisagi also got to his feet, losing his cool.

Ichigo looked at him and smirked suddenly, "I'm glad you asked." He looked at the Division Four captain, "Can you send to Isane?"

"Yes." Unohana replied a little uncertainly but sent off a hell butterfly all the same.

Ichigo remained stood all the while they waited for the Fukutaichou to arrive, Ukitake and Hisagi both returned to their seats, the latter not sure he trusted Ichigo at all.

Finally, there was a shy knock at the door and the lanky grey haired young woman entered, "You sent for me Unohana-Taichou?"

"Come in Isane. Kurosaki-san wishes to utilise your kido abilities."

Isane nodded and headed over to Ichigo, "How can I help?"

The substitute shinigami looked back at her, "I need you to use Teneikuura to contact every shinigami in Soul Society. Can you do it?"

She hesitated for a moment before nodding, "I can certainly try."

Isane had some help from her captain in drawing the very specific markings over her body for the kido, the occupants of the room watched in amazement and curiosity, each wanting to know what Ichigo had asked Isane to transpire.

When the girl was ready she took a calming breath, "Black and white net. 22 bridges, 66 crowns and belts. Footprints, distant thunder, sharp peak, engulfing land, hidden in the night, sea of clods, blue line. Form a circle and fly through the heavens. Byakudo 77: Teneikuura!" she proclaimed, there was a sharp pause as the links were opened with the millions of Shinigami over Soul Society, excluding the three traitors hovering in the sky.

Ichigo gave Isane the thumbs up and she began to converse with those listening, "This is a message from Division Four Fukutaichou, Kotetsu Isane to the members of the Thirteen Protection Courts. What I am about to say is the truth and must be adhered by immediately: all those of Captain level are to report to Division Four immediately for a meeting of the upmost importance. The Stealth Force will take over any battles you may be in. This meeting cannot be delayed."

While they waited for the Captains and Fukutaichos, Ichigo; Stark; Tensa and Shirosaki stood together in the courtyard. They could still see and hear the effects of the battles raging around them and it was a little unnerving.

As the Captains and their corresponding Vice Captain's arrived Ichigo instructed them to go to Unohana's office for the meeting and when the final shinigami arrived Ichigo looked around at them both and smiled.

"Stop looking soon worried… I have got everything planned out." He told the three who looked worried, "Really it is going to be fine."

"Yea'… Tha's why we're worried King…" Shiro murmured, "When ya start thinkin' everyone should worry."

"Hey!" Ichigo pouted and slapped the albino around the back of the head, "Don't be so damn rude!"

Stark stepped up and rested a hand on Ichigo's arm, "Ichigo… I really think you should allow someone to go with you. I mean anything could happen… You don't have a Zanpakto at the moment and you need protecting!"

"Stark I said no!" Ichigo snapped suddenly, "With or without a Zanpakto I am a warrior! It is insulting to my pride for you to suggest sending someone with me! I can handle myself! I know you are just worried and want to protect me but this is something I have to do! I will never get over what happened in Hueco Mundo if I can't even face Aizen!"

The former Espada swallowed and looked back at him; Stark hesitated before nodding and backing down, "Alright… I… I'm sorry." He murmured, tucking some of Ichigo's hair behind his ear, "I am worried and I do want to protect you. Ichigo…" He broke off as Shirosaki nudged him out of the way.

Shiro smiled and rubbed the back of his head as Ichigo had a mini paddy at Stark before he pulled him into a kiss, cupping the back of his head and nibbled his bottom lip. The albino pulled away and smiled widely at him, "Shaddap King…" he told him and slapped his cheek gently, "We're just worried 'bout ya."

Ichigo stared at him in surprise as the kiss ended and cleared his throat, "Okay…" he said, dumbstruck.

Tensa chuckled and took Ichigo's hand, pulling him over and pressing his lips to his as well; he pushed his tongue into his mouth and kissed him gently. When he pulled back Ichigo was tomato red and looked frazzled, "We care about you and all want to keep you safe. Ichigo, we have said it before but I feel that you may not have heard us properly… We love you. We have always loved you. We are part of your soul and we love you. But more than that… We are IN love WITH you. You mean everything to us… And without you we would be lost." He murmured with a soft, caring smile, "So you had best make sure you come back to us safely. Or I will personally kick your ass."

Ichigo looked between Shirosaki and Tensa and his eyes welled up suddenly as he realised exactly what he had been ignoring for so long. He smiled and pulled them both into a back breaking hug, "I love you too… I didn't realise until now… I'm sorry." He murmured, feeling two hands rubbing his back comfortingly.

Stark swallowed as he watched the three and faltered for a moment before seeing Tensa nod at him. He hesitated and swallowed before grabbing Ichigo's arm and spinning him around to face him. He took a moment to take in the berry's flushed complexion, seeing his eyes glistening with happy tears. He smiled with a suddenly confidence and leaned in, pressing his lips to his passionately, urging his tongue past his lips and teeth and into his mouth. He cupped the back of his head and leaned over Ichigo slightly, sliding his other arm around his middle and holding him against him securely. He let out a soft moan as Ichigo kissed him back, batting their tongues back and forth against the other's.

When they pulled away Ichigo was the same colour as Renji's hair and his lips were slightly swollen, "H… Holy… Crap…" he panted softly, "Y… You too?"

"Of course." The brunette smiled, "Since the moment I met you."

He blushed harder and smiled, "Blimey… I'm popular." The three other males laughed at his words and each snuck an arm around his waist, "Sorry for snapping at you."

"It's not a problem." They murmured in unison.

They released him after several long minutes, "I love you all too." He told them confidently, "When I get back… We'll have a proper talk about it." He smiled, "And you can all take me out for a meal." He added sneakily.

Stark chuckled, "Alright, that sounds fair to me."

Tensa and Shirosaki nodded in agreement, "We'll looking forwards to it."

He smiled and nodded, lifting his wrist and taking off the bracelet Aizen had given him for his birthday. He hesitated before handing it over to Tensa, "Don't get rid of it… Not yet. But… Please keep it for me." He told him.

Tensa looked up at him and closed his hand around the cord, "I promise."

"Thanks." He smiled before looking up at the Garganta. He swallowed before blowing out a breath and smiling at the three of them before he flash-stepped up towards the black entrance and the three traitor Captains who stood guarding it.

He came to a stop a short distance away from Aizen and swallowed, "Aizen…" he breathed, meeting the cold gaze of the Lord of Las Noches.

"Ichigo." Aizen replied calmly, scowling very faintly at the orange haired male.

Ichigo swallowed and took a step forwards, "Please stop the attack on Seireitei and Rukongai!"

"Why should I?"

"Because innocent people are being hurt!" he replied imploringly, "They have done nothing to you! Please stop this!"

"No." he replied with a sudden smirk, "It is about time Soul Society recognised me as the King of the new world."

Ichigo frowned and looked at him sceptically, "Aizen this isn't about you! This is about them! Innocent people are dying because you're… What… Showing off?"

"I am not showing off!" he snapped with a scowl.

"Yes you are! You just said as much!" he retorted.

"… What do you want Ichigo?"

"I want you to leave Soul Society and Rukongai and Karakura Town alone!"

"Ah… I can't do that." He shrugged, "You're wasting your breath."

The substitute shinigami growled and flash-stepped closer, ripping Kyoka Suigetsu from the sash around Aizen's middle and flash-stepped away with the katana.

Aizen blinked for a moment before growling and flash-stepping after him. Uncertain how to respond to their boss running off without a word of instruction, Gin and Tousen looked around at each other. Gin sighed heavily, "This wasn't part of the plan." He grumbled and shunpo-ed after Aizen along with the dreadlock sporting former captain.

Ichigo panted as sweat started to roll down his face from the shunpo and glanced behind him, swearing as he saw Aizen wasn't far behind. He gritted his teeth and forced himself to continue, luring the three away from the Garganta so that the second stage of his plan could be put into action.

He pushed himself on, gripping Kyoka Suigetsu tightly and inwardly regretting having to kidnap a Zanpakto to lure Sousuke away. But at least it had worked! Ichigo glanced behind him again and began darting back and forth all over the place, glad to see Aizen was taking the bait.

There was a sound of creaking, followed by the snapping of wood before a voice declared, "Reduce all creation to ash! RYUUJIN JAKKA!"

Aizen's head snapped around suddenly and he skidded to a stop, watching the strongest fire type Zanpakto, Ryuujin Jakka, exploded with blistering flames and arched around Gin, Tousen and himself, forming a massive ball of fire around the three of them. He growled as he saw Kyoka Suigetsu laying on the ground just in front of him and looked up in time to see Ichigo shoot out of the fast closing flames.

Ichigo panted heavily and looked behind him as the flames sealed, and smiled weakly that his plan had worked, he flash-stepped to stand beside the Head Captain, "I'm glad you made it in time Old Man Yama-Jii." He panted gently and smiled.

"Don't call me that Kurosaki-san." The ancient shinigami rumbled, his eyes opening fleetingly, there was no anger in them, merely amusement.

"Yes, yes." He chuckled and looked around, "Now we have time to deal with the Menos and try closing the Garganta." He sighed in relief.

"Your plan was most intuitive. I was impressed when Retsu explained it."

He smiled, "Thanks."

There was a pause before Yamamoto turned away from the flames, "Well then… I shall return and join the other Captains in Division Four. If you wish to join us we can discuss phase two."

He nodded, "Yes Sir." He added and flash-stepped with him, collecting Tensa; Shirosaki and Stark before they returned to Division Four, he took a last fleeting glance at the flames and wondered inwardly how long Aizen would be kept inside the flames.

**A/N:**** So! What did you think? Did you like the sudden change of tides? Stark's new found passion? Ichigo finally opening his eyes? Let me know your thoughts! I hope you continue to enjoy what is to come! Until next time my lovelies!**

**~13**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here is Chapter Twenty-Two!**

**Before my usual speech I just want to take a moment to have a calm word with everyone who reads this Fanfiction. The thing is that for Chapter Twenty-One I had a really bad review… Honestly, I love getting reviews and hearing what you have to say and if you have a note of constructive criticism I will gladly take on board what you have suggested. However, there is no need to be so blatantly rude and mean. If you don't have anything positive to say about what you have read, I would honestly rather you didn't review full stop as there is little point in writing a review which just points out everything you disliked about it. **

**Upon receiving the review I am talking about I lost every ounce of confidence I had for writing this story and I was so appalled that for a whole day and a half I was unable to write anything, I couldn't even bare to look at my laptop.**

**This is all I am going to say on the matter, but please don't flame me if you don't like what you've read. I work damn hard to write this Fanfiction and I take pride in people liking it, enjoying it and telling me all the little quirks that they loved about the chapter. And I won't tolerate being so blatantly insulted. Should this sort of reviewing continue I will be forced to simply delete the review and if possible and necessary report it. I simply can't deal with being that badly upset again as I have other people to think of who enjoy this story and I won't let them down for anything in the world.**

**Now that I have said this I can proceed to thank the people who have taken their time to review in a positive manner and those people who I have already discussed this matter with and who have made me feel better and made it possible for me to pick up my laptop and write this chapter.**

**Thank you my lovelies, here is your latest instalment xx **

**Chapter Twenty-Two:****This Is How Democracy Works:**

Upon returning to Division Four, Ichigo; Tensa; Shirosaki; Stark and Yamamoto went straight to Unohana's office where the other Taichous and Fukutaichous were waiting anxiously for news the substitute shinigami also noticed Yumichika and Ikkaku were stood behind their captain.

Ichigo and his friends stood near the door while the Taichous sat tin two rows facing each other, and their corresponding Fukutaichous stood just behind them.

"Now that Aizen Sousuke, Ichimaru Gin and Tousen Kaname are contained for the time being we can focus on the over flow of Menos Grande and the Garganta." The Head Captain rumbled from his seat at the head of the two rows, "We must decide how to go about the pending battle carefully and without flaw as the lives of many subordinates and Souls in Rukongai."

"Why don't'cha just lemme fight 'em all?" Kenpachi grinned hopefully, "I'd wipe 'em out!"

"No." Yamamoto said quickly, "That would cause more trouble and harm than good." Kenpachi huffed in displeasure and crossed his arms grumpily.

Ukitake cleared his throat, "What about using Kurotsuchi-Taichou's newest transportation device?"

"Yes, we could round up all the hollows, Menos and Espada alike and transport them all back to Las Noches without any bloodshed at all." Kyoraku agreed, nodding his head hopefully.

"That wouldn't work." Kurotsuchi sighed, "My invention would never transport that many subjects all at once. At best you could move five at a time." He shrugged, "It was never made for large scale teleportation."

There was a moment of silence in which everyone started racking their brains for any idea which might allow them to deal with their invasion with as little danger to individuals as possible.

Ichigo cleared his throat suddenly and straightened up, walking over to the end of the two rows, "I have an idea." He offered.

Yamamoto hesitated before nodded, "You made a good plan of how to deal with Aizen… We will hear you out again."

"Thanks." He shuffled a little uncomfortably as the twenty-three pairs of eyes in the form of: eight Taichous, thirteen Fukutaichous, a third seat and a fifth seat set upon him and seemed to bore into his soul, "Um… Ahem… Well… You could easily add another eight Captain level fighters to your numbers. Thirty-one Captain level warriors have a much better outlook than the current twenty-three against the Espada and Menos Grande."

"What do you mean add another eight, Kurosaki-san?" Ukitake asked curiously on behalf of the others.

He shuffled his feet for a moment before speaking again, "The Vizards. Shinji, Lisa, Love, Hiyori, Hacchi, Mashiro, Rose and Kensei… They are all of Captain level if not higher and they have the same strength as I do when I was still using my Zanpakto and hollow powers."

The Head Captain opened his eyes slightly and looked back at the orange haired male, "I doubt that would be appropriate-"

"I might remind you that you have already given Stark your full trust and allowed him to remain a resident in Soul Society and he is a full hollow! The Vizards are only part hollow." Ichigo interrupted quickly, "You cannot give Stark your trust and then refuse to trust people who you once commanded as Taichous and Fukutaichous!"

Yamamoto paused and sighed slightly, "Very well. I will trust you once again. Please contact the Vizards, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo bowed to him, "Thank you."

"Hmm… Well you had better be right." The bearded Captain grumbled.

"I am." He chuckled and excused himself so he could make the necessary calls.

With an inclination of his head Stark removed himself from the room as well and followed Ichigo to a quiet room down the hall. He knocked softly before heading inside and remaining silent as he saw the berry head was on the phone.

"_Yes of course, Kurosaki-kun!"_ Inoue's distinctive, and if Stark was honest annoying, voice echoed off the mobile Ichigo was using, _"I'll go and find them right away and tell them everything!"_

"Thanks Inoue, I appreciate your help." He replied with a faint smile.

"_Oh it's not a problem Kurosaki-kun! How is Ishida?"_

"He's alright. He's been staying with Ryuken most of the time so he's not got into any fights." He replied, "How are Karin and Yuzu?" he asked suddenly.

"_They're fine! They kept asking where you're dad had gone but we told them he had had to go away on urgent Kurosaki Clinic business."_

"Good cover… Thanks."

"_No problem Kurosaki-kun!"_ there was a pause in the annoying girl's voice, _"Kurosaki-kun?"_

"Yeah?"

"_You sound happier than you have in while. Are you happy?"_

Ichigo hesitated for a moment before a true smile tugged at his lips, "Yeah Inoue… I'm happy."

"_That's good! I'm glad!"_

"Ha-ha… You don't even know why!"

"_You're too obvious Kurosaki-kun… It's got to be Tensa-kun, Shiro-kun and Stark-san."_

He blinked in surprise at her perception and sighed, "Yeah… You're good at this. Anyway, I can't sit around chatting… I've got to go. Just make sure you go straight away and talk to Shinji. Use whatever tactics necessary to get them to come! Even if it's just to get their own back on Aizen."

"_I will. Don't worry Kurosaki-kun. They'll be there!"_

When Ichigo hung up and rubbed his ear, "That girl can sure talk."

"It certainly sounded like it!" Stark chuckled and smiled, "So she's going to contact the Vizards? What are Vizards?"

"You don't know?" he asked with a frown, "Doesn't Aizen talk about his past 'experiments'?"

Stark shook his head in confusion, "No… At least he never did with me."

"Oh… Okay. Well Vizards are like the opposite of Vasto Lordes. They are Shinigami who have had the barrier lowered between Hollow and Shinigami power. So… They have human forms, Zanpakto but they have hollow masks." He explained, "Like what I used to do."

"It makes sense now." He nodded, "Thank you for explaining."

"It's not a problem." He smiled.

They fell silent for a moment before Stark cleared his throat and looked back at Ichigo with a nervous smile, "May I ask a personal question of you Ichigo?"

"Hey… We've had sex. I doubt anything gets more personal than that." He blurted out before realising what he had said and going red in the face form embarrassment, "Sorry… I didn't mean to say that."

Stark however was laughing hard, "Oh no… No its fine… You are quite right after all… I doubt many things come much more personal than that…" he coughed slightly and fought to regain his composure, "No… What I wanted to ask you is of a delicate nature and concerns the three pieces of your soul."

He smiled and nodded "Sure… Ask away."

Stark hesitated despite Ichigo's sureness and cleared his throat, "Well… I was curious to know where… Where our newfound… Umm… Feelings for one and other would stand when… Well more IF Tensa and Shirosaki have to return to your soul."

Ichigo paused and frowned for a moment before sighing, "Well… I doubt many people would understand how I can love two people who are supposedly part of my own soul… And it's true even I cannot explain it. But they have always been there. They are my strength; my courage and my hope in one bundle. And I do love them, regardless of what anyone says or thinks. And I will not cease to feel that way even if they do return to being my Zanpakto and inner hollow. And they won't stop feeling that way either."

He paused for thought before smiling, "But no matter what I feel for both of them, I love you as well and that isn't going to change just because they might go back to being parts of my soul."

Stark's face lit up slightly and he leaned in, claiming Ichigo's mouth with fervour; one of his hands embedded itself in the orange locks of the small male. Ichigo gasped in surprise and smiled into the kiss, resting his hands on the former Espada's broad shoulders and deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue past his lips and exploring every little acre of Stark's mouth, revelling in the taste that he could only describe as being Stark.

"I-CHI-GOOOOOO!" they jumped apart at the explosion of noise and both looked towards the door which had been flung open in haste. The young berry head's eyes widened in surprise as he saw his supposedly death defying Goat-faced father flying towards him with a foot aimed towards his face.

Before he could even move a muscle Stark had Sonido-ed over to the room's window and slid it open as wide as it would go, paving the way for Ichigo's second nature reaction.

The substitute shinigami smirked suddenly and ducked his father's foot and lodged his own in the old man's face, "Knock it off Goat-Face!" he yelled as he watched Isshin fly out of the open window.

"You are truly my son Ichigo!" the oldest Kurosaki male cheered with his thumbs up, his expression fell suddenly as he realised his predicament and started attempting to doggy paddle through the air towards the window before gravity took over and he fell to the ground a floor down.

Ichigo ran over and stuck his head out of the window and looked down at his dad, "That's for interrupting me!" he called down, "I was bloody enjoying myself you old fart! You should be resting up in bed you idiot!"

Isshin just gave him the thumbs up again, "Y… You are truly my son!"

"Who else's would I be you prat?" he hollered before sliding the window shut and looking back at Stark, "Good thinking. The window I mean."

"It seemed like a logical solution to our problem." He smiled and held his hand out to the younger man, "I believe it is time we were getting back to the meeting, and we don't want to miss anything too important."

"Like them declaring World War Three…" Ichigo grumbled and took the proffered hand.

When they returned to the office they found that nothing else had been discussed in their absence, they shut the door and took to their seats again so that the meeting could continue as it had before their leaving. Ichigo simply informed them that Inoue and Chad would be bringing the Vizards with them and they would be with them before nightfall.

"So, now that we have moved forwards in our main problem, I feel we should address the second most troublesome article on our agenda." Yamamoto rumbled, "The disappearance of Kuchiki Byakuya."

Renji looked up suddenly, glancing at the empty seat in front of his glumly before hanging his head again; Ichigo could feel the worry rushing off him in waves.

There as a knock at the door and Rikichi was shown in by a couple of Division Four healers. He looked nervous to be in the presence of so many strong people all at once and shuffled his way forwards so he could be addressed by Yamamoto.

"Tell when you last saw Kuchiki Byakuya." The Head Captain commanded without giving the young man a moment to grow accustom to his new and very intimidating surroundings.

"Yes, Sir." Rikichi murmured with a shaky voice, "Kuchiki-Taichou ordered for everyone of a seated level to remain tackling the Menos Grande while those of a lower level were to help the wounded get out of immediate danger. Just after he gave the order the blue haired Espada arrived in the Division and Taichou confronted and fought him. Everything got a little confusing from there because there was so much fighting going on but… The next definite time anyone saw Taichou was when he and the Espada fell from the sky and hit the ground. They were both very badly injured, bleeding heavily from the aftermath of Kuchiki-Taichou's battle tactics. I was ordered to go and find a healer from Division Four but I was stopped by Soi-Fon-Taichou who arrived with some of the Stealth Force to help us combat the Menos Grande. They had healers with them so there was no need for me to leave…" he paused and swallowed, "But when it came for Taichou to be healed… The crater his body had made upon impact was empty and he was nowhere in the vicinity. We send half the remaining squad to search for him but they couldn't find him anywhere. He had vanished."

Silence followed the young shinigami's report and the Captain's looked at each other in concern and confusion. Rikichi was dismissed from the room.

"Is…" Renji paused, "Is it possible that he died?" he swallowed, "And his spirit particles have already evaporated in the atmosphere?"

"I think that is highly unlikely Abarai-san." Unohana offered, "I have received the reports from the healers who were at the scene and they confirm that although Byakuya-san's injuries where severe and potentially life threatening there was no immediate danger to him."

Renji swallowed again and nodded, "Thank you Unohana-Taichou." He murmured, not completely convinced by her words but at least partially comforted for the time being.

Without a moment to spare the alarm klaxon went off again, louder than it had the first time. The Taichous and Fukutaichous shared a glance with each other but looked around sharply as the office door was thrown open by a young healer.

"Forgive the intrusion Taichous!" he exclaimed, "The Stealth Force have been overwhelmed by the Menos Grande and there are many more pouring out of the Garganta, as well as some lower level hollows but there are millions of them!" as soon as the message was delivered the healer scarpered again and shut the door behind him.

Yamamoto got to his feet finally and cleared his throat, "Kurotsuchi-Taichou I want you to return to the Research Bureau with your Fukutaichou and find a way to slow the number of hollows getting into Soul Society!" he ordered.

"Yes, Sir." Kurotsuchi and Nemu disappeared in a crack of shunpo and left the door open behind them.

The Head Captain rolled his eyes before continuing, "Soi-Fon-Taichou! Regroup with the Stealth Force Squad and Yoruichi Shihouen and start combating those hollows!"

"Yes, Captain Commander!" Soi-Fon disappeared out of the open door to follow his orders; her Fukutaichou remained behind and waited for further instructions.

"Jushiro and Shunsui," He rumbled as he looked at the Taichous of Divisions Eight and Thirteen, "I want the two of you to escort Kurosaki Ichigo and his group to the Senkaimon and wait for the reinforcements to arrive."

The white haired Taichou and the kimono clad drunk got to their feet and nodded before walking over to Ichigo, Stark, Tensa and Shirosaki and stood beside them.

"Everyone else! I want you to take immediate War Time procedures against the invasion!" the Head Captain declared, "Good luck everyone!"

Ukitake and Kyoraku ushered Ichigo out of the office ahead of the others and they instantly jumped into a speeding flash-step, heading out of the division and towards the Senkaimon.

Ichigo glanced around and saw the other Taichous and Fukutaichous shooting out to their missions. He looked forwards but the Stark suddenly grabbed him around the waist and forced him to stop bit flash-step. He looked up at him in surprise but his eyes were focused on something in front of the group.

The berry looked forwards again as Stark set him on his feet once more and faltered, in his ignorance of looking behind him he had missed the unexpectedly appearance of two of the Espada.

"Barragan… Harribel…" Stark murmured calmly as he looked at the Second and Third Espada.

"Stark." Harribel replied coolly, "You're coming with us."

Ichigo's eyes widened, "No you can't!" he exclaimed.

The two Espada disappeared swiftly, rematerialized just behind Ichigo and grabbing one of Stark's arms each before using sonido and vanishing again.

"STARK!" Ichigo yelled in panic.

"Ichigo, we must move on. Stark-san can handle himself alright." Ukitake comforted, resting an arm around his shoulders gently.

Ichigo swallowed and nodded, "Okay."

They moved off again quickly, heading towards the Senkaimon as fast as they possibly could while still staying together and not getting separated by the various battles going on around Soul Society.

"This is insane." Tensa hissed as he was forced to duck under the foot of a Menos Grande to avoid being stomped on, "How can Soul Society even comprehend fighting off this horde?"

"The best way we know." Kyoraku replied as he pulled Ukitake and Ichigo out of the way of a group of shinigami who were running towards the Menos Grande.

"By never giving up." Ukitake finished with a smile, "It's our job after all, you should understand that too as a Zanpakto Soul, Tensa-kun."

The black haired male paused and frowned, "Hmm… I guess you are right. I understand the need to purify the souls of Hollows and protect the Plus Souls… But it still seems a little haywire when the odds are so far against us."

"Are you still my Zanpakto?" Ichigo asked suddenly, "You would never be this grim if I were wielding you against this lot! You'd urge me on! The enemy is one, we are one… All that jazz remember?"

Tensa looked surprised for a moment before chuckling, "Yeah… You're right." He nodded, "Ignore me."

"Never." Ichigo grinned before running up the stairs towards the Senkaimon.

They skidded to an abrupt stop as they reached the top of the stairs and stared as they were met by the sight of Ulquiorra and Aaroniero, the Fourth and Ninth Espada.

"Uh-oh…" Ichigo mumbled as Ulquiorra fixed them all with an icy green gaze of pure stoicism.

"King, stay back… We'll 'andle these goons." Shirosaki told him as Tensa transformed into his bankai katana form and Shiro grabbed a hold of the hilt before running at Aaroniero.

"Shirosaki-kun is correct Ichigo-kun… Please try to remain out of harm's way." Kyoraku nodded as he drew both of his Zanpakto blades and released the shikai.

Ichigo opened and closed his mouth, wanting to argue and help them fight; yet at the same time he knew they were completely right. He had no means to help them fight except for the small amount of reiatsu he had regained after his kidnap.

He ducked suddenly as Kyoraku went flying over his head and rolled out of the way as Ulquiorra shot towards the kimono wearing man. He hit the wall beside the Senkaimon and ducked as a cero gone wrong shot towards him, smashing into the wall just above his head.

Shiro called his apologies for the cero before reengaging into the battle with Aaroniero.

Ichigo swallowed as he looked back and forth between the two fights, while also scarpering out of the way of the battles himself and trying as much as possible to stay out of his allies' ways.

Ulquiorra suddenly abandoned the fight with Kyoraku and Ukitake and shot towards Ichigo who had sat down out of the way and was partially hidden.

The substitute shinigami looked up with widened eyes as Ulquiorra brought his Zanpakto down towards him in an arc.

"Ichigo!"

"Kurosaki!"

"King!"

The group all shouted for him as they watched defenceless as the sword swept towards the younger male without hesitation.

Sparks flew in every direction as another sword met Ulquiorra's and shoved him away. Ichigo's eyes widened as he looked at the back of a grey trench coat; his gaze moved up slowly until he saw short blond hair and a cap.

"Shinji!" he exclaimed as the unwilling leader of the Vizard group looked around at him with a grin.

"Yo, Ichigo. Ya should look after ya self better!" the former Fifth Division Captain told him before ripping his mask on and shooting towards Ulquiorra with increased speed and engaging him in a fresh battle.

Ichigo stood up shakily, looking around at the Senkaimon which opened again rapidly, he felt a glimmer of hope flared in his heart and soul as the other Vizards burst out of the bright light; glanced at Shinji and the others before shooting off into Soul Society to take on the hollows.

Inoue and Chad finally emerged as well and ran over to Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun! Are you alright?" Inoue asked in concern.

"Y… Yeah… Shinji made it just in time. Are you both alright?" he replied, his hands were shaking slightly from the shock of almost being beheaded.

"We're fine." She replied, Chad backed this up by giving Ichigo the thumbs up.

Ichigo looked around, glad to see Shinji was easily over powering Ulquiorra and Shirosaki was having fun fighting Aaroniero who had released his Zanpakto and was now seated on a giant purple… Thing.

Ukitake and Kyoraku joined in and helped Shiro take on the release form of the Ninth Espada and Ichigo relaxed slightly, realising it was likely things would work out here at least. His concern for Stark returned however as he looked out over Soul Society, wondering where his former Espada was and if he was alright.

Ulquiorra kicked Shinji out of the way without warning and sonido-ed away, leaving Aaroniero alone. The Ninth Espada was soon overwhelmed by the two Taichous and Shirosaki and was bound up. A couple of the Stealth Force arrived swiftly following this and picked him up before disappearing with him.

"Ukitake-san? Why does the Stealth Force keep taking the defeated Espada away?" Ichigo asked curiously, "They did that with Grimmjow and Nnoitra too right?"

"Well… It is the belief of Central Forty-Six that the Espada are just as much victims of Aizen's illusion technique as the Taichous and Fukutaichous were… I believe that they wish for them to be kept sedated and away from Aizen and possibly rehabilitated." Ukitake replied with a shrug, "I suppose that they have been spurred on by Stark's rebellion and think it is possible that the other Espada may be convinced to do the same thing."

"Really? They're willin' ta be tha' trustin' towards tha' Espada even afta' this invasion?" Shirosaki asked with raised eyebrows.

"It seems that way," Kyoraku replied, "Perhaps they are merely thinking strategically and want some more strong people to oppose Sousuke-kun."

"That still doesn't sound like the Central Forty-Six we've dealt with before." Ichigo murmured thoughtfully.

Ichigo looked around as Shinji strode over, removing the hollow mask from his face and letting it disintegrate, "Everyone alrigh'?"

"Yeah… Thanks Shinji." Ichigo told him with a weak smile, "I sure owe you one for what you did."

"Nah… Well… If you really wanna repay me you could think about joining the Vizards full time?" he grinned slyly.

"Uh… Let me thinking about it." He indulged him.

Tensa transformed back into his human form and batted him around the head, "What were you thinking, just sitting there like an idiot waiting to be hit?" he exclaimed, "You idiot!"

"Ow!" he swore and rubbed the back of his head, grumbling slightly, "Sorry… Sorry…" he said after a minute.

Tensa chuckled and punched his shoulder playfully, "You big baby."

Ichigo pouted at him but broke into a smile after a moment before he faltered and his face fell as he felt his concern for Stark grow. Was this how Renji felt not knowing if Byakuya was alive or not? It was a dreadful feeling. It made him feel… Heavy, breathless and a little disorientated. He didn't like it… It made him feel sick and shaky.

He swallowed and looked down, and the floor became overly interesting as they walked away from the Senkaimon.

"So… What's the scale of the damage?" Shinji asked as he looked towards his former home.

"We are completely overrun with Menos Grande and hollows. The Garganta continues to grow every few minutes and if it doesn't stop it will swallow Soul Society whole. Aizen, Gin and Tousen are trapped up there by Yama-Jii's flames." Kyoraku sighed and paused, "… We're in a bad way. We have one Captain missing completely and one Captain severely injured, our subordinates are dropping like flies in the attempts to overcome the flood of Menos Grande and I fear we may not last much longer."

Shinji let out a long whistle before cursing, "Tha's a lot of bad and not a lot of good."

"We know… Ichigo suggested contacting you to see if you could help and… Well thankfully you have come in the nick of time."

"Well we owed Ichigo and he's a good kid."

"I'm right here you know!" Ichigo pouted.

"Yea' and?"

Upon re-entering the main branch of Seireitei they paused for a brief rest, watching and sensing the Vizards teaming up with the Captains around the city and fighting the hollows and Menos Grande.

"As far as I know, Love and Rose have gone to Divisions Three and Five; Hiyori and Lisa have gone to Divisions Eight and Nine, Hacchi has gone to Division Four to led assistance to the healers and Kensei and Mashiro have gone to Division Two." Shinji explained, "I figure I might as well stick with tha' Strawberry seeing as Aizen's more likely ta come after him."

"Don't call me that!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Kyoraku raised an eyebrow, "Lisa-chan has gone to Division Eight?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes… I did question her choice as well but she insisted." Shinji shrugged.

They froze as the Garganta ripped further open above them and spilled further enemies into the city.

"I would estimate that we have little time left to stop this from destroying all of Soul Society…" Ukitake spoke grimly and sighed heavily.

"You're right… We have to do something!" Ichigo exclaimed, closing his eyes and becoming very still as he considered their options.

Shinji frowned and stared at Ichigo, "What is he doing?"

"Thinking." Tensa replied, watching their third closely.

"Wha'? Ichigo's a thinker? Is this the same guy?"

"Shaddap!" Shiro snapped, "He was the one who planned how to capture Aizen!"

"Ehh? Seriously…"

Ichigo's eyes opened slowly and he sighed.

"What did you think up this time Ichigo-san?" Ukitake asked eagerly.

"Not a lot… I can't think of any way to close the Garganta now that it's spread as far as it has…" he admitted reluctantly.

"Oh…"

"But we should visit Division Twelve and see if Kurotsuchi has figured out anything that could help." He added.

"That could be a good idea." Kyoraku nodded, "We'll have a quick chat with him and if he hasn't worked anything out then we'll have to think again."

They nodded in agreement before using a speedy shunpo to make their way to Division Twelve.

**Preview of Chapter Twenty-Three:**

'The high pitched scream of the monster blew out the aggressive flames around Aizen, Gin and Tousen and once again left them bare to the outside world and destruction going on in Soul Society below them.

Aizen smirked widely and gripped the back of Stark's neck, squeezing until he flinched.

"W… What are you going to do?" Stark asked, wincing slightly as the pressure on his neck didn't let up.

"I will punish you for your treachery… In the worst way possible you bastard." Aizen growled darkly, "I hope you have said your prayers today Coyote Stark."

XoXoXoXo

A black clad figure shot out from the tunnel of pure reiatsu and shot towards Aizen and Stark, Zanpakto raised and a loud battle cry escaped the lips of the perpetrator.

Aizen looked around and his eyes widened momentarily in shock, he threw Stark back to Harribel and Barragan for safe keeping before lifting a hand to block the oncoming attack.

He slashed viciously at his hand and the two watched as blood spurted into the air between them.

Instantly, the Lord of Las Noches realised… There was no playing around anymore, no tricks, no lies… Just a furious battle between two souls. It occurred to him fleetingly that he might die in the battle, before the Hoguyku's presence reminded him that he could no longer die. He was immune to death. He was the Lord of All… Lord of Everything… A King above Kings.

"This ends now… AIZEN!"


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello all! I have really enjoyed writing this chapter; in fact it was difficult for me to STOP writing it ha-ha! Hence why it is so long! No honestly, I absolutely loved writing it, it was great fun and it took me out of my comfort zone a little bit which is always good! And I finished it really quickly! It's been what? 4 days? I'm kind of sad in a way because I've enjoyed writing it so much and I finished it so quickly *crying for my own creation***

**It is a purely fighting scene chapter and if I am honest… I think it turned out quite well, I am happy with it completely which is something for me to come out and admit ha-ha! **

**As always I would like to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who has supported me and this story, without you all I would not have got this far and overcome my confidence loss. I am pleased to say my Muse is well and truly back and I hope that shows in this chapter.**

**Please review and comment your thoughts. They are always ready, replied to and MASSIVELY appreciated. Literally, I squeal whenever I get a review!**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**Without further ado:**

**Chapter Twenty-Three:****Destiny:**

Harribel and Barragan arrived near to the Garganta, their prisoner held securely between them with thick silver rope around his wrists which had been bound behind his back, and another rope around his neck. Stark merely gritted his teeth and hissed whenever they twisted the ropes in such a way that lead to his skin being pinched.

He closed his eyes and kept his mind focused on Ichigo's reiatsu, he could sense fear resided within it and the will to act. He sighed inwardly and slumped his shoulders slightly, hoping desperately that Ichigo would not get himself hurt doing something stupid.

His eyes snapped open again suddenly as he heard the loud stomping of feet coming from inside the Garganta. His head snapped around as the Cyclops-eyed, purple scaled monster emerged with Wonderweiss. He felt a spark of concern flick through his soul as the beast stomped further out of the ever stretching black abyss beyond the Garganta.

Wonderweiss began howling in a deafening pitch which echoed all around Soul Society, making many a lower seat Shinigami pass out with their ears bleeding.

Stark stared up at the beast in the doorway to Hueco Mundo as its mouth opened slowly and his gaze moved to the ball of fire which encased Aizen, Gin and Tousen.

His eyes widened as he realised what was going to happen.

The high pitched scream of the monster blew out the aggressive flames around Aizen, Gin and Tousen and once again left them bare to the outside world and destruction going on in Soul Society below them.

As soon as Aizen had gauged his surroundings, Harribel and Barragan kicked Stark over to him and both bowed lowly, "The traitor, Aizen-sama. As you requested." The Blonde Espada breathed in her dry tone.

Aizen smirked widely and picked Stark up, breaking the ropes and letting them fall away, "Good job. Go and join your comrades." He ordered without taking his eyes off the brunette in his hands.

Stark winced fleetingly as he was grabbed by Aizen but steadied his nerve and held his gaze firmly. Aizen smirked widely at this and gripped the back of Stark's neck, squeezing until he flinched and let out a yelp.

"W… What are you going to do?" Stark asked, wincing slightly as the pressure on his neck didn't let up.

"I will punish you for your treachery… In the worst way possible you bastard." Aizen growled darkly, "I hope you have said your prayers today Coyote Stark."

Stark winced again and felt his arms and legs going numb from the continually painful grip on the back of his neck, "Do what you will Aizen. I'm not your puppet to be used anymore. I will not repent for my actions. I will not regret my decisions." He ground out.

The Lord of Las Noches' eyes narrowed, "Silence infidel."

Aizen held Stark out in front of him like a trophy suddenly and his voice echoed around Soul Society, "Kurosaki Ichigo. I know you are hidden somewhere in the buildings below plotting to overthrow me and defeat the hollows. It is futile!" he spoke, "If you return to my side, Ichigo, I will both spare the life of this mangy traitor and recall all the hollows from Soul Society and leave your pathetic Shinigami friends alone. Make your choice, Ichigo."

Ichigo, Tensa and Shirosaki were just leaving Division Twelve after meeting up with Mayuri and Nemu. Kyoraku and Ukitake had remained with the insane scientist to see if they could help him at all, and Shinji had departed before hand to assist his fellow Vizards.

Ichigo sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. His ears pricked abruptly as Aizen's voice reverberated around Soul Society loudly and clearly. His back stiffened instantly and his gaze shot up to the source of the noise. His eyes widened as he saw Aizen in the distance with Stark in his grasp.

He felt his blood run cold through his veins as panic slowly crept into his entire being. He felt his breathing increase and the world began to spin, his mouth parted as his mouth went dry and his heart thudded in his chest like a marching band.

Ichigo's expression darkened slowly and his hands balled into fists as he began to shake in an enraging fury he couldn't explain. His hair was blown by a gentle breeze which appeared out of nowhere. His reiatsu rocketed in second, creating a swirling back circle around his feet, laced with red embers. With no warning, the reiatsu shot up into the sky around him in a fluctuating, concentric circle.

Shirosaki and Tensa both looked at him sharply, watching the reiatsu band with wide eyes. They looked at each other in a panic before their eyes widened ever further as they both began to dissolve into cubes of white, black and red. The cubes shot into the reiatsu surrounding Ichigo and Tensa and Shirosaki completely faded from sight.

A black clad figure shot out from the tunnel of pure reiatsu and shot towards Aizen and Stark, Zanpakto raised and a loud battle cry escaped the lips of the perpetrator. Ichigo lifted his mask clad face, drawing his Zanpakto back as he got closer to Aizen.

Aizen looked around and his eyes widened momentarily in shock, he threw Stark back to Harribel and Barragan for safe keeping before lifting a hand to block the oncoming attack.

He slashed viciously at his hand and the two watched as blood spurted into the air between them.

Instantly, the Lord of Las Noches realised… There was no playing around anymore, no tricks, no lies… Just a furious battle between two souls. It occurred to him fleetingly that he might die in the battle, before the Hoguyku's presence reminded him that he could no longer die. He was immune to death. He was the Lord of All… Lord of Everything… A King above Kings.

"This ends now… AIZEN!" Ichigo roared.

Aizen stared at him for a moment as his hand stung and bled, his eyes widened for a moment as he looked into the black and gold eyes of the man he had fallen so utterly in love with.

There was a flash and Ichigo hissed as his arm was cut by the stretched blade of Ichimaru's sword. He jumped back several metres, not even flinching as his arm healed instantly. He looked at Gin with slit like eyes and shot towards him.

They shot around exchanging blows and slashes at each other; Aizen backed away, not truly wishing to engage in a battle with Ichigo, perhaps if he used his shikai… He could make Ichigo calm down and perhaps talk things over. His fingers twitched towards his Zanpakto.

The Lord of Las Noches' eyes widened momentarily as his vision was clouded by the presence of several haori. Likewise, Ichigo's eyes flew wide as Kira and Hinamori appeared in front of him and shoved him forcefully out of the way and began combating the former Third Division Taichou on his behalf.

Only half a second later, the Vizards shunpo-ed into sight and joined the Captain's in guarding him from Aizen's line of sight.

Ichigo's mouth fell open, "W… What the hell are you doing?" he yelled with a reptilian edge to his voice as he looked at them through the eye holes of his hollow mask.

Shinji flicked his cap off his head and spun it on his index finger, looking around at Ichigo with a grin on his face, "Surely you get it Ichigo?" he murmured without haste, "Ya got yer powers back… It makes you Aizen's biggest threat once again. Yer kidnap was only ever about getting ya out of the way and in a position where you couldn't protect Soul Society or yer friends-"

Yamamoto interrupted the former Division Five Captain, "-Until he made the mistake of letting his heart rule his head. It was never his plan to fall in love with you. This makes you more dangerous than ever before, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Yumichika brushed a hand through his well groomed locks as he looked at Ichigo slyly, "After all… As much I don't want to admit it… You do have a beauty about you when you fight and gather your willpower…"

"You still haven't seen Aizen's Shikai. You are still the strongest person who can possibly defeat him and bring peace." Toshiro murmured in his usual dulcet tones without taking his eyes off of Aizen.

Renji lifted his Zanpakto and grinned at him friend, "For that reason. We'll all fight to make sure you never see that Shikai!"

Ichigo stared at them, his mouth falling open behind his mask's confines. He was about to shake his head when Hitsugaya charged at Aizen, Kyoraku and Ukitake flanked him moments later, sweeping their dual Zanpakto towards the traitor Captain's head, and at the same time Hitsugaya sent an icy formed dragon with glinting scarlet eyes towards Aizen.

Aizen smirked slightly and ducked backwards to avoid the four blades of Shunsui and Ukitake's shikai. He then flipped over and shot out of the way of Toshiro's ice dragon with ease.

His head snapped around as he felt a sting in his right shoulder, his eyes widened as he saw the flower, or butterfly patter in black suddenly form, his eyes snapped frontwards again as he saw Soi-Fon retreating for only a second before she shot forwards with her hand and her finger Zanpakto outstretched for the final sting.

His eyes swept to the other side as he sensed his former Captain's reiatsu and smirked, spinning around and arching his back so Soi-Fon's attack missed, he punched Shinji in the gut at the same time and sent him flying away at speed. He twisted and elbowed Soi-Fon in the side of the bed, shoving her aside too.

Without warning, several separate things happened all at once. Rose's released Zanpakto shot forwards and wrapped around the blade of Kyoka Suigetsu and pinned Aizen's sword arm in place, following this, Lisa tore on her hollow mask and shot forwards with her spear aimed at Aizen's head, Love swept down towards them as well with the bloated spiked bat and whammed it in Aizen's direction with great force.

Aizen's face was expressionless now; there was no glimmer of amusement or even mild entertainment. His eyes flashed fleetingly before he grabbed the length of golden cord from around Kyoka Suigetsu's blade and yanked it hard, he snatched Rose towards him without hesitation and lifted his own Zanpakto, slicing without remorse and watching blood spray up from Rose's now limp body. Still holding the golden cord he lashed out and wound it around Love's body until he was so bound he couldn't move a facial muscle and without waiting for an instantly he pulled him closer and hacked at his contracted body, releasing the gold band as Love fell with Rose, scarlet blood squirting into the air between them. Aizen moved an inch to the left and watched Lisa's spear soar past where his face had just been, he diced through the staff of the weapon and grabbed her mask covered face, running her through without sorrow.

'_That's right…' _Gin thought as he watched from the corner of his eye, _'Aizen-Taichou isn't feared because he can use Kyoka Suigetsu. Yes Kyoka Suigetsu's power IS terrifying. But that alone would never have been enough to subdue those who would rather die than obey. There was only one reason why all those powerful Espada were able to function as a collective group, despite their own personal vendettas and motives. Because he is strong. All of Aizen-Taichou's abilities far exceed everyone else's.' _Gin tilted his head slightly and his fox-smile widened, _'You are going to take precautions against Kyoka Suigetsu? You're plans are not good enough. You are going to take precautions against everything else? You're plans still are not good enough. Even if you made safeguards against the Sun expanding, and a murderous virus sweeping the world… You're plans would never be enough. Aizen-Taichou's abilities are far being your comprehension.'_

The three Vizards spewed blood from their injuries and fell at speed towards the ground.

"Huh," Aizen couldn't help but smirk a little, "I believe I told you once… Vizards are merely failed mock Arrancar. The Arrancar follow me. A mock Arrancar has no place to lift its sword to me."

Ichigo's eyes widened as his mask dissolved off his face, golden irises turning hazel brown. His expression became one of horror as he watched his friends being carved up like pieces of meat, "You… Have got to… Be kidding…" he breathed shakily.

Soi-Fon came to a stop in front of Aizen and stared at him plainly. He looked surprised for a moment before smirking again.

"Has the Stealth Fore lost their minds?" he asked nonchalantly, "I would never have imagined their Supreme Commander to be stood before me, the so called enemy. Do you not preach above all others that stealth and covertness is the way to win battles? Always striking at your enemies back?"

Soi-Fon didn't reply, she simply took a step forwards and leapt into her fastest flash-step; creating an army of clones in her wake.

"Clones?" Aizen murmured, "A flamboyant parlour trick."

Soi-Fon's clones smirked slightly, "Oh? The Stealth Force don't usually get complimented for their flashiness. I am honoured. I would be further honoured to finish you off with this… Flamboyant parlour trick."

The clones converged and lunged at Aizen all at once. He smirked and drew his Zanpakto again, getting half way when his arm was abruptly held still in a mass of bitterly cold ice. His eyes widened fleetingly in surprise before his teeth clenched, he let out a grunt as his chest was pricked by Soi-Fon's sting and watched as the trademark pattern spread across his clothes and marked him. She pulled her arm back and narrowed her eyes, her arm shooting out again and sticking him in the exact same place.

Soi-Fon looked a little smug and went to pull back before freezing as a hand clasped around her wrist and held her in place, "Death by two stings huh?" Aizen's voice murmured ahead of her and her gaze snapped up to meet his, "A ridiculous tactic to take against me. It would never reach me."

"W… What… Impossible." She stammered.

"Surely you know… A battle between Shinigami is a battle of reiatsu. My reiatsu easily overpowers yours and renders such a move meaningless." He smirked widely and shattered the ice around his other arm, drawing his Zanpakto and holding it above his head.

His nose flared in anger suddenly and he released Soi-Fon, shunpo-ing out of the way of Kyoraku who had just emerged from the shadow he had cast on the ice. Sneak attacks. Pointless.

His gaze moved around slowly and a darker smirk appeared on his face, "Gin." He called softly.

The former Captain looked up from his battle with the two Fukutaichous and he nodded, lifting his leg and booting Hinamori in the gut, sending her flying in Aizen's direction.

Everyone froze in their places and watched as the young girl shot across the air into Aizen's domain. Aizen's dark smirk grew positively evil as he grabbed her shoulder and plunged his Zanpakto into her chest and out the other side. He lifted his gaze and looked down at the Captain of Division Ten, smirking widely and cruelly as he twisted the blade and made Hinamori projectile vomit blood everywhere before she slumped.

Hinamori slipped off of Kyoka Suigetsu's blade and fell.

Hitsugaya froze in place, his eyes widening astronomically as he began shaking, watching Hinamori hit the floor in a plume of dust and blood. He looked up at Aizen slowly and let out an ear piercing scream, his hands balling into tight fists.

"BANKAI!" Toshiro roared.

The young Captain flew towards Aizen without hearing anything but blood rushing in his ears.

"Wait!" Kyoraku yelled.

"Hitsugaya-Taichou!" Ukitake cried.

But Hitsugaya wasn't alone. Shinji was rushing at Aizen as well, his own temper spiralling out of control at the way Aizen had just cut down an innocent young woman for no reason other than to mess with the head of her closet friend.

Aizen looked up slowly, "You are full of openings." He stated as calm as could be before lashing out without warning and severing Hitsugaya's left arm from his body and kicking him hard towards the ground.

The Lord of Las Noches looked around and dodged Soi-Fon's anger filled sneak attack and slashed his Zanpakto down, chopping through her back and sending her to the ground below as well.

He looked up slowly as Ukitake and Kyoraku appeared above him on his left and right. He sighed in boredom and flash-stepped out of the way, cutting through Kyoraku and his white haired friend like they were nothing and watched them fall gracefully.

Shinji attacked from behind him, raising his Zanpakto and clenching his teeth and narrowing his eyes. His expression fell abruptly as Aizen began flash-stepping left and right repeatedly making the air in front of Shinji blur. The leader of the Vizards gasped out throatily suddenly as his chest and back were cut in succession and collapsed, hitting the ground heavily and not getting back up.

Finally, the Head Captain made an appearance and charged at Aizen with a flaming sword and resolve of steel, however Tousen appeared out of nowhere and sucked Yamamoto into a black hole where he couldn't see or hear anything.

Aizen watched with a raised eyebrow, surprised by the former Division Nine Captain's initiative. He sniffed and looked at Gin's battle with his former Fukutaichou, watching as Shinsó sliced through the young blonde's middle and rendered him unconscious.

He smirked and brushed the dry blood from his jacket and watched as the pattern from Soi-Fon's Zanpakto disappeared from his body. He straightened and watched Tousen's black circle dissipate and tilted his head as the Head Captain shot to the ground and made a crater with the force of his fall.

Ichigo stared as he was left completely alone with the three Captains. He watched as Gin moved to Aizen's right had side, and Tousen to his left. He swallowed and stared at the three of them before he slowly looked down at the Captains and Vice Captains who had fallen and had been defeated in a matter of minutes.

He swallowed again and looked up slowly, meeting Aizen's smug expression.

'_What… What do I do? This…' _He thought in a panic, _'This… This is… Crazy… This has got to be a… A bad dream… What… The hell…'_

"Ichigo." Aizen breathed, walking forwards until they were merely meters apart; he held out his hand to Ichigo, "Will you come back with me?" he murmured, "I will spare Stark's life, and withdraw all the hollows from Soul Society without further harm. What do you say? Will you return to Las Noches?"

Ichigo stared at his outstretched hand and felt his mouth go dry, looking up at him slowly, "I… I don't… I don't know…" he stammered quietly.

Aizen smiled and took another step forwards, "Ichigo… I can make you into so much more… Give you everything you've ever wanted and more… Become Lady of Las Noches… Join me… And live… Forever…"

He swallowed and looked up at him, his heart pounding in his chest as he spoke; those velvet tones lacing their way in his head. If he agreed no one else would get hurt… Stark would live and so would the Captains… His sacrifice would be worth it… Wouldn't it?

He opened his mouth to speak but his eyes widened as he and Aizen were forced to jump away from each other to avoid the mass volley of blue arrows which shot between them without warning.

Ichigo looked around as Ryuken Hirenkyaku-ed up to his left hand side, "R… Ryuken!" he exclaimed in surprise. He looked to his right as he felt a breeze of Shunpo and his eyes widened further, "Dad?"

Isshin looked around at his son and drew his Zanpakto in preparation of the oncoming fight, "Take on Gin, Ichigo." He told him calmly, "I will tackle Aizen."

"No! Dad you can't!" he exclaimed.

"Ichigo! Do as I say!" he barked and grabbed his son around the middle and spun him around before letting go abruptly and hurling him right at Gin.

The berry ploughed into the former Captain and they tumbled away from Aizen and Tousen.

Ichigo gritted his teeth and lifted his Zanpakto, facing Gin with a determined expression. Gin remained calm, his fox smile ever presence.

"Wow I feel so eager to fight ya. I always thought ya was an interesting kid, from the first battle we had." Gin told him, his hands up the opposite sleeves casually, "Do ya remember it?"

"Of course." Ichigo replied instantly, "I remember not feeling your heart in the battle. You were just passing the time."

"Oh? Wha' do ya mean?"

"In all the battles I've fought… I've always been able to sense why my enemy has been fighting me. Whether because they were looking down on me, trying to reach greater strengths, fighting to protect someone, fighting to protect something. But I never got that from you. You weren't looking at me… It's not me you want to fight. Is it?"

Gin's eyes opened slightly in surprise and he looked at him, "I know I said ya was interesting… Maybeh I was wrong… Yer a creepy kid. Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Well am I wrong?"

"Let's leave that for another time." Gin chuckled and drew his Zanpakto.

Ichigo tensed instantly and gritted his teeth, he remembered all too well that Gin's Zanpakto could stretch to amazing lengths; he'd have to be careful of when he aimed the point at him.

"In shikai, Shinsó stretches the length of one hundred swords." Gin told him with a shrug, "When I was a younger man, people would say I was carrying one hundred blades."

"So what?" Ichigo asked.

"So what do ya think it extends to in Bankai?"

Ichigo's eyebrows knitted together and he swallowed, "Not interested."

"Oh… Do ya give up?" he smirked, "I'll give it to ya in measurements ya can understand. Thirteen kilometres."

Ichigo's eyes widened and his body tensed, "Impossible!"

"Hard to picture no? Maybe I should… Demonstrate? Here I go… This time I ain't holding back." he offered and lifted the short blade, "Bankai. Kamishininoyari."

Ichigo watched the blade slice through the air towards him and lifted his Zanpakto quickly, grunting as he felt the other's sword hit his own. He pressed the back of his forearm against his blade to keep it steady.

When Shinsó retracted Gin looked surprised. Ichigo smirked slightly, "What? Are you surprised? I figured one bankai can stop another."

Gin's eyes opened slightly before he smirked and they ran at each other, engaging in many strikes and slashes. Ichigo clenched his teeth and jabbed repeatedly at high speed, watching Gin dodge from side to side each time even faster than his sword could keep up with.

The substitute Shinigami gritted his teeth and spun suddenly, lifting his leg out and cracking the silver haired fox around the side of the face with his heel. Gin spat saliva mixed with blood as his cheek bruised instantly and his eyes flashed as Ichigo followed up with a crack of his hand in his chest.

The fox-faced former Captain flew backwards with the force that propelled him and shook his head to clear himself. His eyes flew open as he realised Ichigo had followed him and raised his Zanpakto, narrowly blocking the next attack which had been unexpected. Gin's eyes narrowed suddenly, there was something different. Something different about Ichigo. What was it?

Ichigo let out a yell and dragged Tensa Zangetsu down in an arc towards Gin's head and grunted as he was blocked. He flipped backwards and fell into a tense stance as he awaited Gin's next move. He frowned faintly as he saw the fox had his eyes open fully and he was being scrutinized.

"What are you looking at Fox-Face?" he called.

"You." He replied quietly.

"Why are you looking at me? You should be fighting me!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Gin didn't reply, he couldn't make out what was different. He could tell that Ichigo wasn't ready yet. Not quite. There was one more lesson he had to learn. But there was a difference. He tilted his head and looked at Ichigo from a different angle, his eyes widened suddenly… Was his hair growing?

Ichigo couldn't take it any longer; he shot at Gin without warning and swept his Zanpakto around, letting out a roar as he carved it towards Gin's neck. The former Captain lifted his Zanpakto and blocked.

"STOP GAWPING AT ME AND FIGHT!" Ichigo bellowed, kicking him in the gut and following with a knee in the crotch and an elbow in the nose.

Gin grunted and hunched slightly, wheezing as he recovered from the below the belt hit. He looked up at Ichigo and smirked widely, he was so nearly ready.

Gin nodded once and pushed away, flying at Ichigo, he tilted his Zanpakto and aimed it at him, in a flash the blade expanded. Ichigo's eyes widened as he tried to follow the blade but luckily his instincts kicked in and he lifted his sword out of reflex, crying out as his wrist bent at an angle with the force of the blow. He gritted his teeth and rebuffed the extended blade, only to fall through thin air as it vanished again.

Ichigo looked at Gin slowly, "You really are sly aren't you… Fox-Face."

"Oh? Now ya wanna talk?"

"Telling me how long your Zanpakto is… Making me focus solely on its length… Even going to the effort to explain how long it extends in bankai and then demonstrating…" Ichigo chuckled slightly, "It's a good tactic… But I've been out of action for over three months Gin. That has given me the chance to expand other areas of my fighting technique. Like my mind. Before you could say I was more about brute force… But now I can analyse as well as fight. You don't extend Shinsó very often… You prefer to fight up close. So I wouldn't notice anything other than the fear of your expanding technique. We'd be forced to fight quickly and give me no chance to see anything beyond what you'd said."

Gin frowned slightly as Ichigo spoke and lowered his Zanpakto to listen, "What are ya saying?"

"I'm saying… You told me the length your Zanpakto stretches to… In order to keep my eyes off the most important secret about your fighting style."

Gin's eyes widened slightly, could Ichigo have really figured it out after he had only extended Shinsó twice?

Ichigo straightened up slightly, "The most important thing about Shinsó is not how far it extends. It is how **fast** it extends and contracts." He declared without hesitation, "And you tried to keep my eyes off of that fact."

"My, my…" Gin breathed, "You sure have grown Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Am I right?"

"Oh yes… Ya're perfectly correct. Shinsó is not the longest Zanpakto but the fastest."

"How fast?" Ichigo pressed.

"Can't ya figure that out too?"

"Gin!" he snapped.

"Alright, alright." He tucked Shinsó under his arm and clapped his hands once, "You heard that right? It's five hundred times that speed."

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly and his breath hitched, _'Impossible…'_ he thought, _'That… That's crazy… How can I beat that?'_

"And even if you know that you cannot win." Gin added with a smirk.

Ichigo's eyes widened for a moment and he swallowed, "We'll just have to see about that. Won't we?" he growled and lifted his hand, ripping on his hollows mask and letting out a hollow roar which made the ground shake below.

He disappeared from Gin's sight, making the former Captain's eyes widened greatly. Ichigo reappeared above him with a swirling black and red twisting around the black blade of his Zanpakto.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!" he bellowed in a reptilian tone, firing the arc of black reiatsu at Gin.

He spun around and his eyes widened, "Hado 33: Soukatsui!" he exclaimed and fired the blue energy into the mesh of black and shunpo-ed as far back as he could. His eyes widened as Ichigo appeared behind him and stuck Shinsó under his arm, the blade snapped out but he was stunned when Ichigo blocked it with ease.

The silver haired fox spun around to face the hollowfied Ichigo and his eyes widened completely, he had been right… The kid's hair was growing… What the hell?

Ichigo shot forwards again, grabbing Gin in one hand and propelling them towards the ground and into a building, decimating the wall and landing them both deep in rubble.

"Gin!" he roared, ripping his mask back off, "You still aren't looking at me when you fight… Who are you waiting for?"

"No one."

"Liar!"

"Shinsó."

"What? Oh-" Ichigo was cut off by the super fat blade impaling him through his stomach.

Gin threw the younger man off him and contracted the blade once more. He observed Ichigo as he staggered back holding the wound that was bleeding profusely.

Then, something amazing happened. Ichigo's body glowed a faint white colour, his eyes flickered black and gold for all of a minute before returning to their terracotta brown. And in that minute, the newly made wound sealed over and healed itself.

"Shiro…" Ichigo breathed, sensing the inner hollows' presence.

"**Keep fighting, King." **the voice of his hollow sounded in his mind and put him at ease.

"Too right."

Ichigo looked up at Gin and sidestepped the next extension of Shinsó, reaching out and grabbing the blade before it could contract. Gin's eyes widened in shock as the young man's hand didn't even bleed as the blade continued struggling furiously to escape.

"I will break your sword." Ichigo breathed, his eyes beginning to glow with resolve as his reiatsu increased. He lifted Tensa Zangetsu above his head and met Gin's pale blue eyes before arching the black katana down and hacking straight through the blade.

Gin watched in horror as the end of his sword fell off and clattered to the ground, the remainder contracted exponentially. When it returned to its usual state around seventy percent of the blade was missing. Gin swallowed and looked at Ichigo slowly, _'He's almost ready.'_

**A/N:**** Dum-Dum Duuuuum! Ta-da! What did you think guys? Was it what you expected? Who managed to guess that the black clad figure was Ichigo? *insert evil grin* I know I managed to disway many of you by suggesting a load of random people it could be like Byakuya, Isshin and Renji… I'm evil and I know it! **

**Please let me know what you thought! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it :) Chapter Twenty-Four should be a blast too if it goes according to plan! ^_^**

**Please review! *puppy eyes***

**Till next time my lovelies!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello my lovelies! Well, here is Chapter Twenty-Four: I hope you enjoy what I believe to be the most thrilling chapter yet! **

**As always, a massive; huge thanks to you all! Without your continued support I could never have got to this point so: THANK YOU!**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Getusuga Tenshou!**

"I will break your sword." Ichigo breathed, his eyes beginning to glow with resolve as his reiatsu increased. He lifted Tensa Zangetsu above his head and met Gin's pale blue eyes before arching the black katana down and hacking straight through the blade.

Gin watched in horror as the end of his sword fell off and cluttered to the ground, the remainder contracted exponentially. When it returned to its usual state around seventy percent of the blade was missing. Gin swallowed and looked at Ichigo slowly, _'He's almost ready.'_

Ichigo lowered Zangetsu and looked at him calmly, "Gin… Who are you truly looking at when you fight me?" he asked again.

Gin met his gaze before his fox smile returned and he closed his eyes, sitting down on a lump of rubble, "Let me tell you… A story from long ago. Just over a century in fact… Maybe it will explain things for you." He murmured and set about fixing his Zanpakto once Ichigo sat down.

Meanwhile, Isshin and Aizen remained fighting fiercely; the eldest Kurosaki male was unrelenting and Aizen was pissed off that people continued to get in his way.

Neither seemed to be able to get a full hit on the other, whenever Isshin attacked Aizen blocked him like it was nothing and whenever Aizen retaliated Isshin shunpo-ed out of harm's way before returning and started attacking again.

They both froze suddenly with their swords pressed against each other tensely. They looked at each other with slightly wide eyes as Ichigo's reiatsu fizzled out and vanished. Aizen looked just as worried, had Gin killed him?

The two males looked around at the building into which Gin and Ichigo had disappeared, Gin's reiatsu was still constant and strong but Ichigo's… Ichigo's was gone completely.

With a blast of dust and smoke, Gin shot up out of the building and as he got closer Isshin and Aizen could see he was covered with smudges of fresh blood. The two men swallowed anxiously.

"Gin. What happened?" Aizen asked instantly when Gin came to a stop just behind him.

"Ne Aizen-Taichou don't look so concerned, it doesn't suit you." He shrugged, "He was never worthy of ya Aizen-Taichou, he was just a weak little brat with no talent and too much faith. So I put him down. He was just a pathetic weakling."

Aizen faltered at the news that Gin had killed Ichigo and swallowed; he frowned slightly and felt a deep unsettling sensation in his stomach. He wasn't sure what to make of the news and a glance at Isshin revealed that the berry's head's father wasn't in much better shape.

Gin opened his eyes abruptly as Aizen faltered and a bright light filled the air between them, followed by a jet of blood from Aizen's mouth as Shinsó's repaired blade impaled him through the blade.

"The Taichous were so wrong… Aizen-Taichou." Gin murmured gently, "The only way to prevent one's self being taken over by Kyoka Suigetsu's Perfect Hypnosis is to touch the blade before it can consume you. The Taichous didn't know this… But I do… It took decades for me to prise even this small article of information out of you." He tilted his head, "The Taichous thought that they could kill you but they can't… not why you have them under Kyoka Suigetsu's ability. But I can. Or at least… I can damn well try!"

"Gin…" Aizen wheezed as he blood escaped the edges of Shinsó's blade, "… Gin…"

Isshin looked between the pair and jumped back a few paces, not wanting to get caught between two… Supposed allies fighting.

Gin's cool eyes remained uncaring as he twisted the blade in Aizen's chest and then ripped it free as Shinsó contracted once more. Aizen spat blood and touched the wound, feeling wet blood leaking over his clothes. Aizen's smirk returned to Gin's surprise and he swallowed as their gazes met.

There was a glow from Aizen's chest, the Hoguyku swirled with energy and with no warning Aizen's chest healed over and the blood was absorbed into his body.

"Impossible!" Gin gasped, his eyes widened as he looked up at Aizen in time to see Kyoka Suigetsu sweeping towards him. His breath hitched as he blade embedded into his side before he was back handed by Aizen and dropped like a dead weight to the ground among the other Captain's of the Thirteen Courts.

Isshin looked up at Aizen in surprise and swallowed, no longer able to sense the man's reiatsu. Had the Hoguyku done something to him? He had no time to question his thoughts as Aizen flash-stepped at him and attacked with more force and greater speed than he had before.

Before long Isshin was cut down and fell limply towards the ground. Aizen looked away with disinterest, glancing around at the other battle going on, he raised an eyebrow as Tousen and Ryuken ended their fight by taking each other out at the same time and sighed as he was left alone in the sky with new power and no one to test it out upon.

He briefly touched the Hoguyku and flicked blood from his Zanpakto and tilted his head, trying to sense out Stark's reiatsu so he could kill him once and for all. The interfering bastard! He would make him pay for what he had done. Without a doubt.

He sighed and shook his head before his expression turned to shock as Ichigo appeared before him without making a sound. How had he not noticed his approach?

His eyes ran over the male and he tilted his head, he looked very different. His sunset coloured hair was long and free, flowing liberally down towards his waist and was wafted gently by the breeze. Aizen's eyebrows rose as he also caught sight of two black braids tied into the right hand side of his hair, and two white braids on the left. Very new.

He then moved his eyes to the young man's face, he was again surprised to find that Ichigo was now sporting one normal brown eye and the other was electric blue with gold flecks. That was a little strange…

He then looked at his clothes, his usual bankai outfit was torn in places, there were no sleeves and it seemed like it had been tailored especially to fit his body snuggling. And then there was his height. Ichigo was usually about 5"7 but now he must have been around 6"3 maybe an inch or so taller than that even.

"What on earth did you do to yourself?" Aizen murmured with a small frown.

Ichigo lifted his gaze and looked straight at him; his expression was bold and unflinching, "Nothing. I merely accepted the power my Zanpakto and inner hollow wanted to give to me." He replied calmly.

"What do you mean?" the Lord of Las Noches' frown grew deeper.

Ichigo smirked slightly, revealing slightly sharper canines than before, "Someone told me a story… What can I say? I was inspired."

Aizen swallowed and felt a shiver run through him; he didn't like this new Ichigo… He was freaking him out. He was abnormally calm. And why couldn't he sense his bloody reiatsu?

Ichigo looked down at the Captains and Vice Captains on the floor; he looked at his Dad and Ryuken, his eyes moved to Gin. He noticed that the latter was still conscious and he silver haired fox nodded ever so slightly at him. He sniffed suddenly and looked back up at Aizen.

"Do you want to know where you went wrong? You were very close Aizen… I was so nearly completely in love with you. I nearly fell head over heels." He paused and tilted his head slightly, "You started hurting people I care about."

Aizen faltered and looked at him, "I just did what I had to do."

Ichigo tilted his head, "Then **I** will do what **I **have to do too." He murmured.

Aizen swallowed suddenly and his eyes widened slightly at the other's words, "Ichigo. You should know that your hollow powers will not work on me. What else can you do? I am a God above Gods… You cannot hope to defeat me."

Ichigo didn't reply, instead he drew his Zanpakto slowly and held Aizen's gaze without an inch of fear ever entering his eyes.

The brunette frowned slightly and balled his fists, wanting to order him to stop what he was doing, "Ichigo! I can brush you aside as easily as all the others! Do not make me!" he barked.

Ichigo's expression didn't change. He lifted his Zanpakto slowly and filled the space between them with the blade.

Aizen felt the beginnings of panic enter his soul, "ICHIGO YOU'RE JUST ANOTHER HOLLOW REJECT! A FAILED EXPERIMENT! I COULD MAKE YOU SO MUCH BETTER! STRONGER! WE COULD DO ANYTHING TOGETHER! RULE THIS WORLD AND ANY OTHER WE DESIRE!" he roared, "STOP THIS NOW!"

"Aizen." He said without flinching, "Let's take this elsewhere."

"A pointless request as I could crush you in an instant!" Aizen snapped, "If we did fight there would be no concern to those already injured. It would only take a second and you would be beside them!"

Ichigo sighed and shook his head, shooting forwards abruptly; Aizen's eyes widened as he lost sight of him completely, only seeing him again as his free hand clasped around his face.

"W-w-what…" Aizen growled, "Impossible!"

Ichigo ignored him and continued forwards, soaring through the air at high speed, heading away from Seireitei and over Rukongai; he pushed Aizen by his face all the way to an abandoned field. Aizen's eyes remained wide as he looked between the fingers covering his face at Ichigo who remained expressionless.

The berry glanced back fleetingly as he sensed dozens of reiatsu, four of which belonged to Unohana-Taichou, Isane-fukutaichou, Nemu-fukutaichou and Kurotsuchi-Taichou. Of course, they had never gotten involved in the battle… Ichigo felt relief settle in his stomach, he now knew those who had been hurt in the fight would have a good chance! He nodded to himself before looking back at Aizen with narrowed eyes.

He threw the brunette downwards and watched him crash into the dry, grassy land below them before he dropped down as well and crouched as he landed as lightly as a feather, only just raising a faint cloud of dust. He straightened up and watched as Aizen slowly picked himself back up.

"Let's do this Aizen." Ichigo murmured as he looked at the brunette, "Let's end this in an instant."

Aizen looked up at him slowly and narrowed his eyes slightly, "Yes. Perhaps you are correct." He breathed and drew his Zanpakto, "Shatter Kyoka-" Aizen was cut off by Ichigo appearing in front of him and grabbing the blade in his hand.

"Oh no… I don't think so." Ichigo murmured and twisted on one foot, bringing the other up and slamming it into the side of Aizen's body, sending him flying into a group of trees, smashing one after the other.

The berry head wiped his face for a moment before shooting after him, grabbing by his hair and yanking him up, head butting him hard and kicking him back in the direction they had begun in.

Aizen's eyes remained in a permanent state of wideness as he was continuously assaulted and skidded across the ground. His eyes narrowed abruptly as he saw Aizen walking towards him slowly; he picked himself up and cracked his neck before flash-stepping repeatedly at high speed to disorientate his enemy. He suddenly struck out, arching his Zanpakto towards Ichigo's neck; his eyes flew wide as his blade was met by the black one in Ichigo's hand.

Ichigo looked straight at him, "Is this all you have?"

"Don't get cocky boy!" he growled and picked up the pace of his attacks, putting every ounce of his not inconsiderable power behind each one.

Every time Ichigo blocked an attack and parried it something nearby blew up, Aizen smirked widely, "You see? My blade can destroy a landscape without me even breaking a sweat! You are nothing! Just a weakling!"

Ichigo remained silently and ducked suddenly, elbowing Aizen in the gut and swinging his fist up and making contact under his chin. Aizen spat blood and grunted shooting back a few paces before he lifted his Zanpakto, "I will break your precious Tensa Zangetsu! And then I will destroy your precious Shirosaki Hichigo!" he yelled and brought his katana around at speed, aiming for the katana in Ichigo's hand.

The substitute Shinigami just met his gaze, "I cannot allow that to happen." He breathed before taking a strong stance and lifting his left hand slowly, he didn't even flinch when he stopped the blade of Kyoka Suigetsu with his index and middle fingers alone.

Aizen's eyes nearly popped out of his head and he sprang back about two metres to reconsider his position.

"You are backing away?" Ichigo asked, "If you want to hit me, you should come closer."

"I am distancing myself because we are still on the same strength level! So you caught my sword… Miracles only happen once!"

"Miracles? Shall we see if it was a miracle?"

Aizen's eyebrow twitched in anger and he lifted a hand above his head, "The oozing crest of corruption. The arrogant vessel of madness. Deny the seething urge… Stun and flicker… Disrupt the sleep. The crawling queen of iron. The eternally self-destructing doll turn of mud. Unite! Repulse! Fill the earth, and know your own powerlessness! Hado Number 90: Kuroshitsuji!"

Ichigo became encased in the black, towering box that was this forbidden kido and merely watched the entrance seal up without panicking. He sighed and rolled his shoulders, closing his eyes and lifting his free hand. He felt energy burn through his fingers and hand and arm and slashed out with it, opening his eyes once again as the box shattered in one blow.

He moved forwards towards Aizen slowly, tightening his hand around the hilt of his Zanpakto, "You don't get it do you?" he asked, "I am at a level which is stronger than you at the moment. The force which has destroyed the landscape… Was my blade. The physical strength which stopped your Zanpakto… Was me." He stopped in front of Aizen and looked him in the eye, "I am stronger than you are."

Aizen's eyes widened slightly and he glowered at him, "How… Dare… You…" he ground out and lifted his Zanpakto again.

Ichigo glanced at the blade, "I'm sorry. But I don't have time to be messing around with you anymore. I have to go and free Stark… And find a way to close the Garganta. It's finished. Aizen." He lifted his hand and grasped the blade of Kyoka Suigetsu for a third time, meeting Aizen's gaze for only a few seconds before lifting Zangetsu and swinging down, cutting straight through Aizen's shoulder, down the his hip, watching the thinner half of his body peel away from the rest with a sickening slurping sound.

Ichigo cringed and winced as Aizen let out an agonised howl. The berry head didn't hesitated before his hand clenched tightly around Kyoka Suigetsu and shattered the blade into about ten pieces.

Aizen staggered back, howling and screaming, trying to hold his body together. He looked at Ichigo with eyes full of hate, so full of it in fact that if looks could kill Ichigo would have been dead in a millisecond.

"THIS… IS NOT… OVER ICHIGO!" Aizen roared, vomiting blood before opening a Garganta and fleeing with the broken pieces of his Zanpakto.

Ichigo swallowed and looked down at the katana in his hand, closing his eyes as he felt a slight sickness overwhelm him.

Ichigo sighed, "Oi… Tensa, Shiro… You listening?"

"**Yes."** They replied together.

He smiled slightly, "That's guys."

"**Wha' for King?"** Shiro asked before Tensa could get a word in edge ways.

"You've always had faith in me." He murmured, "We're nearly done here today. Just one or two points we need to sort out."

"**You've done well Ichigo. I am proud of you." **Tensa murmured softly.

"Thanks… I could never have done it without you though."

"**Yes you could… You have always had this power. You just needed a little nudge in accessing it."**

"Mmm… So you say."

Tensa chuckled gently in his mind, **"Yes but when have I ever been wrong?"**

"**Do ya want tha' answered?"** Shiro asked eagerly.

"Guys… Hush." Ichigo laughed and opened his eyes, looking around slowly.

Ichigo looked towards Seireitei and the Garganta before he nodded to himself and shunpo-ed back, on the way he calmed himself and sensed out Stark's reiatsu. He surprised himself and was able to find it with ease, he changed direction and headed towards him and his two captives.

Just moments later, Ichigo was stood before Harribel, Barragan and Stark. He looked at the three calmly before he sniffed and raised his reiatsu to a frightening level, watching the two Espada enemies sink to their knees under the force, "I want you to release Stark now. And then you will allow Division Two to take you to the holding cells to be processed. Aizen has left Soul Society. He's left you all here on your own to finish this ridiculous fight or at least die attempting it."

The pair looked up at him slowly and looked as though they were going to

object before they faltered as they were informed that Aizen had left and glanced at each other. Ichigo flared his reiatsu slightly and watched as they quickly unbound Stark and looked back at him, they seemed a little unnerved, like lost sheep. He found himself thinking that perhaps Central Forty-Six could be right and there was a possibility of rehabilitation for the Espada, as there had been with Stark.

Several members of Division Two appeared with a crack on Shunpo, they clapped reiatsu suppressant handcuffs on the Second and Third Espada before disappearing in the same manner, with the two.

Ichigo looked at Stark and smiled, shooting into his arms and hugging him tightly, "I'm so glad you're safe." He murmured quietly.

Stark looked surprised for a moment, but put his arms around the sunset haired shinigami in return and smiled, "As am I concerning you. But please explain… What has happened to you? You look so different Ichigo…"

He smiled, "Gin… He was never really on Aizen's side; he wanted revenge for something Aizen had done to Matsumoto many years ago. You know that saying: 'keep your friends close, but your enemies closer?' Well that is when he decided to do. For centuries Gin has prevented Aizen using Kyoka Suigetsu's Perfect Hypnosis technique on him and has fought to discover everything he possible could about possible weak spots so that one day he could extract his revenge."

Stark nodded, "Alright… That makes sense. But what about you?"

"Gin and I stopped fighting because I broke his Zanpakto and he told me a story. That story made me realise that at all costs Aizen had to be stopped, so Tensa and Shirosaki gave me their power, combined and pure. This is the result. It won't last forever though; I have about half an hour before I return to my former state. But at the same time, the form and power I have no represent what I will have grown to in about two hundred to five hundred years time." He smiled, taking the brunette's hand in his.

"Wow… That is amazing. You are so strong… I'm a little intimidated." He laughed nervously.

Ichigo squeezed his hand, "You don't need to be…" He smiled, "But thank you."

"What about Aizen? What's happened to him?" he asked quickly, leaning down and tucking the long strands of soft orange hair behind his ear before he gently brushed the pad of his thumb against the warm shell of said ear, making Ichigo shiver slightly.

He hesitated, "I defeated him… But he escaped to Hueco Mundo." He replied softly, leaning his face into his hand.

"At least he is no longer an imminent threat, and with almost all of the Espada in Division Two's care he is back to step one."

"Where are the Espada who aren't with Division Two?" he asked with a frown.

"Ah…" Stark sighed slightly and smiled weakly, "Szayel is assisting Divisions Four and Twelve with healing the injured, Zommari is helping search for Byakuya-san and Yammy is still missing." He replied.

Their conversation was pulled to an abrupt halt as the Garganta tore wider still, Ichigo looked up at it and swallowed, by this time and without a doubt the black expanse was the length of thirty football pitches and was still growing and leaking Menos and Hollows into the city.

Ichigo sighed and linked their fingers, "I think we should rendezvous with Unohana-san."

"Yes that's a good idea… Perhaps Kurotsuchi has figured out a way to close the Garganta now."

Without a further word from either of them they flash-stepped and sonido-ed back to the scene of the first battle with Aizen. There were hundreds of healers assisting Unohana, Szayel Aporro Granz and Kurotsuchi to deal with the magnitude of injuries, not just the Taichous, Fukutaichous and Vizards, but the plus souls of Rukongai and the low level shinigami who had been hurt battling the Menos Grande.

Ichigo and Stark wadded through the mass of healers towards Unohana who was commanding some of the more bemused and lost members of her division, while also healing the Head Captain, Shinji and Hitsugaya.

"Unohana-Taichou?" Ichigo murmured as they got closer.

She looked up and her eyes widened slightly at the sight of him, "Kurosaki-san? What has become of Aizen-kun? Are you injured?"

He smiled comfortingly, "Yes, ma'am, I… defeated Aizen but he escaped via a separate Garganta and left for Hueco Mundo. I am uninjured." He paused, "Is everyone going to be alright?" he asked in concern as he looked at the mass of wounded.

"It was come and go for many of those whom battled Aizen directly. Hitsugaya-Taichou came very close to permanently losing his arm however your friend Orihime-chan arrived and was able to use her ability and saved the arm. Kyoraku-Taichou and Ukitake-Taichou were in critical condition for a while but we have been able to pull them through. Everyone else has been relatively easy to treat."

"What about Gin? And my Dad? And Ryuken?" he asked anxiously.

"Isshin and Ryuken will both be fine in about two weeks, they were also very lucky. And Ichimaru is already conscious and talking." She told him, "Kurosaki-san… Ichimaru has testified that he never wanted to betray Soul Society and did what he had to do to get closer to Aizen… He says that you can verify this. Is he telling the truth?"

"Yes ma'am, he is telling the truth. He wanted to get revenge for something that Aizen did a long time ago, also, he has never seen Kyoka Suigetsu's ability and he knew this was to his advantage. I believe he is a good man and… I will testify in front of the Central Forty-Six if necessary." He declared whole-heartedly.

Unohana smiled, "Thank you, that is all I needed to know."

Ichigo wished her luck with healing the others before making his way over to Kurotsuchi with Stark never letting go of his hand.

"Kurotsuchi? What's the progress of the Garganta now?" he asked the strange man as they got within range.

He looked around fleetingly, "It is still open."

"I can see that!" Ichigo snapped, "… Have you developed a way to close it yet?"

"No." he replied bluntly, "However I can calculate that we have approximately-"

"-Nine minutes before Soul Society and everyone who lives here will be completely annihilated." Szayel interrupted as he came to a stop beside Stark, "I would offer to assist in closing it but all my equipment is in Las Noches still and seeing as I am not returning any time soon I can be of no help other than to tell people of the pending doom." The pink haired man grinned deviously, "So I suggest you two get jiggy very soon if you want to consummate your relationship."

Ichigo's cheeks burned scarlet abruptly and Stark growled, "I don't want to hear you referring to our love life as jiggy Szayel."

The pink haired male shrugged and slinked off.

Ichigo sighed and watched Mayuri disappear to return to work as well; the berry looked around slowly and gazed up at the Garganta with slightly narrowed eyes as he set his newly trained brain to work.

Stark watched him for a moment, "What are you thinking, Ichi?" he asked quietly so that he didn't interrupt his thought pattern too much.

"I read something… When we were staying in Byakuya's mansion… I was in the library." He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, "It was about Garganta control… A way to shut them once they have spiralled out of control… I only read it fleetingly…" he swore and rubbed his forehead, forcing himself to concentrate harder, Tensa suddenly spoke quietly in his mind and relayed the information to him. He thanked his beloved Zanpakto soul and smiled, opening his eyes.

"Have you remembered it?" Stark asked as he saw the smile.

"Yeah… I've got it." He breathed and looked up at the Garganta.

Not giving a word of explanation, Ichigo disappeared from Stark's side, leaving the Espada lost and unaware of where he was; he couldn't follow the new and more powerful powers Ichigo had possessed, they were beyond his capabilities and he wasn't afraid or ashamed to admit it.

On the other hand, Ichigo reappeared a distance away from the Garganta. He narrowed his eyes and drew Tensa Zangetsu, holding the katana out in front of him and raising his reiatsu to the highest expanses, feeling Tensa and Shirosaki pour their power into his as well as he began to glow a gentle blue and red colour, he let out a roar and pushed his reiatsu higher, up and up until he felt the strain wearing on his body; then in a loud voice he yelled: "GETSUGA TENSHOU!" the black and red energy swirled around the blade before leaping towards the Garganta and fastening onto the right hand corner. Ichigo maintained a constant flow of the technique so that it was repeatedly and without breaks buffering against the corner of the black abyss. He raised his reiatsu again, until the colour surrounding his body intensified and morphed into a tunnel of pure energy and light, he yelled, forcing every ounce of energy and power and reiatsu into what he was doing; his eyes glowing brightly with resolve.

Abruptly, a strong stream of bright pink joined Ichigo's attempt on the left hand side corner, halting the tear in its tracks. Ichigo looked around with wide eyes until his gaze fixed upon the weary but no less noble form, of Kuchiki Byakuya, 28th head of the Kuchiki household. The pink was the Captain's shikai, bursting forth from the hilt of Senbonzakura's shikai.

"B-Byakuya? Where the hell have you been at?" he exclaimed over the roar of energy pouring from the two men.

"Busy." The nobleman replied with a small smile in his direction, "I was 'picked up' by that oaf Yammy."

"Whoa… What happened?"

"We fought of course."

"But you were half dead from your fight with Grimmjow…"

"Indeed, but on my pride as head of the Kuchiki Family I could not allow the attack to go without reciprocating in some way."

"What happened to Yammy?"

"He would not relent, releasing his true form as the Espada 0, rather than 10. It was a hard battle but in the end I was triumphant. The Zero Espada is dead. What of you, Kurosaki Ichigo? You are quite a sight yourself."

He laughed, "I fought Gin and Aizen. Gin's on our side. Aizen's gone back to Hueco Mundo."

"You defeated him?" Byakuya momentarily lost his cool exterior, his eyes widened slightly and his mouth ajar.

"… Yes, but he is still alive."

"That is a victory none the less. Well done, Ichigo."

He grinned as Byakuya finally used his first name and looked back at the Garganta, "You ready?"

"Who do you think you are talking to." Byakuya smirked slightly.

"I don't know… Why don't you show me?"

"With pleasure."

Without further ado Byakuya's reiatsu spiralled up as well, nowhere near as strong as Ichigo's but strong enough to do what had to be done. The two were abruptly both enveloped by the same bright tunnels of light and energy, they let out unison roars and forced their reiatsu out and into the Garganta. Watching with relentless force as the Menos Grande began to screech and back away into the darkness.

Flickers of electric like power began to sputter around the black hole, and slowly oh so slowly, but surely, the Garganta began to sew back together. But then, it suddenly stopped progressing and froze part way. Ichigo gritted his teeth and tried to add more reiatsu but began to feel the strain getting too much.

Ichigo and Byakuya looked around abruptly as Stark joined them, followed by Szayel, Zommari, Aaroniero, Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Harribel and Barragan.

The nine hollows drew their Zanpaktos and went directly into their release forms', pouring their reiatsu into what was already being done, all eleven Souls were engulfed in light and in sync they let out a breathtaking roar, forcing every ounce of their not inconsiderable power into closing the doom-bringing Garganta.

With several more explosions of electrical light, the Garganta pushed closer together and with an abrupt 'SNAP' it crashed shut and the sky cleared.

As their reiatsu lowered, the Espada regained their fully human forms and looked at each other before looking at Byakuya, Ichigo and Stark, "Thanks." Ichigo murmured, "We couldn't have done it without you all."

Stark smiled and ran a hand through Ichigo's hair, he faltered as some of the beautiful long locks brushed out and remained in his fingers. He looked at Ichigo in concern but the Vizard-miracle man just smiled, "It's okay… It's mean to happen." He murmured before his both eyes returned hazel brown and the lids drooped sleepily, "Catch me…" he breathed before collapsing.

Stark easily scooped Ichigo's weary and worn body into his arms, smiling softly as the spent male fell asleep in his embrace, "It is all over now." He breathed, brushing his fringe out of his closed eyes.

**A/N:**** SO! What did you think? Did you like it? I hope you all did :) **

**Please review, comment and tell me what you think ^^ **

**Also, this is not the end! Chapter Twenty-Five will be up soon!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello all! Here is your Twenty-Fifth instalment! I'm sad to say were are drawing very close to the end now, very close… But let's not dwell on that! Let's enjoy what is left! Woo-hoo! :)**

**As always a huge thank you to everyone who has read my story, reviewed on it and to those of you who I feel have become friends to me and who I enjoy lengthy conversations with ^/^ you know who you are!**

**We are at 193 reviews which is more than I ever expected to get in my wildest dreams, I would love to get to over 200 by the time we do reach the end so please, please continue to review, I adore receiving them and as you know, I always reply to you and try to answer any questions that you have, so PLEASE continue to do so, I love you all :) In a non-perverse way of course x**

**On with it!**

**Chapter Twenty-Five:****Every Day I Love You Less And Less:**

Three full weeks had passed since the final battle against Aizen and his forces. Those three weeks had been hectic; they had been utter hell on Earth.

The damages to Seireitei and Rukongai, caused by the mayhem of the Menos Grande and the Espada were extensive and wide spread, it had taken a mass amount of funding in order for any amount of repair to be provided.

The Espada, excluding Stark and including Gin, had been tried by Central Forty-Six and the Captains of the Thirteen Court Guards as promised and what was even more important was that with the support of Ichigo, Stark, Unohana, Byakuya, Ukitake and Kyoraku, as well as Ichigo's friends and his father, the Central Forty-Six were compelled to pardon them on the agreement that they remained in Soul Society and each joined a Division and served as acting Hollow and Hueco Mundo Specialists to the Captains and Vice-Captains; on the understanding that after several years they would have a fourteenth Division made especially for the Espada. Gin was going to be stripped of his former status as a Taichou and forced to work his way back up, under the watchful gaze of Division Ten.

Isshin and Ryuken had returned to Karakura once their injuries had healed so that they could attend to the devastation their absences had made to their paper trays, and Isshin was eager to spend more time with Yuzu and Karin after his second brush with death.

Only a week after the battle, Byakuya and Renji came out about their relationship, the Kuchiki family accepted the young Fukutaichou after a heated argument with the family head, and he was now given the same respect by them as Byakuya was and to the outside world the couple seemed to be enjoyed the honeymoon period; in fact, one mentally scarred Sixth Division member recalled how very much they were 'enjoying' it when he had accidently walked into Abarai-Fukutaichou's office to find the red head bent backwards over his desk with the nobleman pounding his ass into the next millennium. It had been gossiped around Seireitei faster than you could say 'Senkaimon' but the two had simply brushed it off, neither denying it nor confirming that they have been caught with their pants down.

Urahara and Yoruichi had also stayed on at Soul Society to assist in the big clear up; Yoruichi had dedicated the majority of her time to assisting Soi-Fon in Division Two while Urahara was flitting between Divisions throwing helpful comments wherever welcome. Everyone welcomed the help with open arms, and Urahara had paved the way for the Vizards to remain as well, in fact they had been granted permission to return to Soul Society for… Well forever, they were reinstated as Shinigami Vizards, while they were not assigned to any Divisions and not promised to have a new division made they were content to remain in their own company for the majority of the time but offered their help to repair and restore Seireitei and Rukongai.

Back to Ichigo however: it had taken three days for the young man to wake from the slumber he had fallen into after closing the Garganta this was due to his body's need to rest and his reiatsus' need to restore itself after the extensive use. In that time, Stark had never left his side but he had been kept company by faint astral projections of Tensa and Shirosaki.

According to the pair, they would continue to be able to show themselves in such a manner for the rest of their lives, it was uncertain how they had managed to do so but no one cared so long as they were present to look after Ichigo.

When the young man had finally woken he had been smothered by hugs from all three males, plus being continuously prodded and poked by Unohana and Kurotsuchi.

Then, on the third week after the battle, Ichigo was up and about. In fact he was playing poker with Shinji, Yumichika, Grimmjow, Nnoitra and Kyoraku when a messenger arrived in the courtyard and bowed on one knee before them.

"I have a message from Yamamoto Genryusai-Taichou for Kurosaki Ichigo-sama." He told them.

Ichigo blinked, wondering why on earth the man had given him such a high status title, "Y… Yes? I'm Ichigo… What does the Old Man want?"

"There is a meeting in Division One. All Taichous, Fukutaichous, Espada and Vizards are asked to attend. Kurosaki-sama, you are the guest of honour. The meeting concerns you."

He faltered and frowned, "Okay… I'll be right there. Thanks."

"It is simply my job." The man replied before vanishing as fast as he had arrived.

Ichigo looked around at the group he was playing poker with, "Did you guys know anything about this?" he asked, seeing a collective smirk on their faces.

"Oh… Noooo…. Not at all…" Shinji grinned, "Ya'd better get a move on… Yama-Jii ain't patient."

"What about you lot?"

"Oh we'll be there before ya." Grimmjow smirked.

The berry frowned and stood up, straightening his kosode and hakama; he adjusted Zangetsu's shikai form blade in the holster of bandages on his back and sighed. He glanced at the group on the floor again suspiciously before turning and leaving.

He took a stroll through Division Eleven where he had been playing poker and sighed again slightly, wondering briefly where Stark had got to before being distracted by the greetings of several of Kenpachi's subordinates, however once they had passed he found himself sinking into his thoughts.

Since the battle, Ichigo had thought a lot about Aizen and he couldn't bring himself to feel guilty about how things had turned out, it had been something that was unavoidable. And although he knew in his heart he still loved Aizen very much… He knew he loved Stark more, and he knew that the former Espada would treat him and his family and friends properly. This was a darn sight better than what Aizen had managed to do.

As soon as he had woken from his three day hibernation, Ichigo had gone to see Gin to ask why Aizen had taken such outwardly warlike actions in the first place considering he was usually such a contemplative person. He had been shocked to discover that Gin had egged him into it, going as far as to suggest decimating half of Soul Society. When Ichigo asked him why he had done so, Gin simply replied that although it had never been the best plan it had been a plan to get Aizen and all his supporters out in the open together and provide the best chance at defeating them all in one fell swoop.

Ichigo jumped suddenly and came back to his senses as he was startled by a particularly strong gust of wind. He looked around, cursing as his single braid slapped him in the face. He sighed and took the waist long strand of braided hair between his thumb and forefinger, after his powers had returned to their current level the length of Ichigo's hair had also returned to normal except for one small clump at the base of his left ear. To his amazement, the hair not only reached down to his waist, it was also black and white. He insisted on keeping it and as such had it braided so there was orange, black and white. At first the others had teased him for it but over the course of the past three months they had come to like it as much as Ichigo and Stark did, it was a little piece of Tensa and Shirosaki in the outward world, and they seemed to appreciate it too whenever they appeared in their astral forms.

The berry sighed and shook himself out of his daze, smiling to himself as he continued on his way, not long after, arriving at Division One.

He felt a little nervous as he approached the gates and gave his name to the two guards who temporarily bared his way. They seemed happy to see him and gave him greetings of the highest enthusiasm before letting him in, insisting upon shaking his hand several times each.

He laughed it off nervously and as soon as the gates were open he shot inside like a bullet from a gun.

Once inside he followed the reiatsu emanating from Yamamoto's office. That was another thing, since having fought Aizen; gained all that unimaginable power and then loosing it again he had retained the ability to sense reiatsu at long last. Whereas before it had taken him all the concentration his mind could cope with to sense even the smallest glimmer of spirit pressure, he could now meet a random shinigami in the street and sense their reiatsu a hundred miles away. However that also meant he could now attempt to use Kido which he was more than a little apprehensive about. And of course… Byakuya had been chosen as his tutor for learning it. Whenever they had a lesson Ichigo landed up with more cuts and bruises than he did when scrapping with Rukia… The siblings were scarily alike.

Ichigo turned the corner and approached the office with his head held high and his shoulders pulled back, he could sense a lot of strong reiatsu coming from the room and swallowed, wanting to make a good first impression on whomever was inside.

"**King… If ya'd wan'ed ta make a good impression maybeh ya shouldn't 'ave broken inta Soul Society as a Ryoka ta rescue tha midget."** Shirosaki sniggered inside his inner world.

"Shaddap." Ichigo thought venomously, "Don't make me come in there and kick your scrawny ass into the next century."

"**Tensaaaaaaaa! The King threatened meh!" **the tattle-tail albino whined loud, Ichigo could almost see the pout on his face.

"**You probably deserved it." **Tensa mumbled from somewhere else in his inner world, perhaps his perch, **"Ichigo… I believe something good is going to happen in that room. Try not to act like a blithering idiot."**

"Wha?" Ichigo exclaimed in his thoughts, "When am I ever a blithering idiot? I have developed a brain!"

"**You are so easy to wind up…"**

"Oh… I see… You want me to come in there and kick both your asses!"

"**Shiro… Ichigo threatened me too…"**

"**HAH!"**

"God you two are childish." Ichigo sighed.

Ichigo finally came to a stop in front of the office door and lifted a hand, knocking gently before the door was opened on his behalf. When he walked inside he was slightly intimidated to find the Captains lined up in the usual ceremonial fashion, two lines facing each other. He also saw that the Vizards where lined up in the same way. His eyes then moved to the Fukutaichous who were stood beside their Captains on the right of each man or woman, and the Espada were lined up on the left of their designated Captain.

Beside Soi-Fon stood Zommari; Unohana was flanked by Szayel; Byakuya was looking a little sheepish with Renji on his right and Nnoitra on his left; Kyoraku was swaying slightly from alcohol consumption and his ward Grimmjow was being forced to help him stay upright; Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were fairly relaxed with Gin stood calmly on their left; Kenpachi and Barragan had been getting along very well and the former second Espada was quite content by the Eleventh Division's Captain; Kurotsuchi and Nemu were joined by Harribel on their left and Ukitake was stood beside Aaroniero. Ichigo looked up towards the Head Captain who was very intimidating with Ulquiorra stood beside him. Finally, Kira and Hinamori were stood in the place of the Captain's until their divisions were granted new Taichous.

Ichigo walked forwards slowly until he was stood between the two Captains at the end of the two lines and looked up towards Yamamoto. He swallowed a little apprehensively and cleared his throat, "I was told you wished to see me." The berry spoke quickly before falling very silent again.

"That is correct, Kurosaki Ichigo." Yamamoto rumbled, there was no amusement in his gaze, just cold hard justice.

Ichigo suddenly wished Stark was there to hold his hand before mentally slapping himself for being such a baby.

"Uhh… What for?" he asked after several minutes of silence.

"As you know, the Thirteen Court Guards have been three Captain's down since the betrayal of Aizen Sousuke, Tousen Kaname and Ichimaru Gin, the latter of whom has returned to us and will be given the opportunity to work his way back up to Captain status and perhaps be reinstated Captain of Division Three in time," Gin bowed his head, grateful for the opportunity presented to him, "However, this still leaves us with quite a conundrum. In a few years time the Espada will be given their own Division and a Taichou chosen to lead them and the Vizards have made a mini division of their own as well. But we still require three more Taichous, for Division Three, Division Five and Division Nine."

The old man paused again and Ichigo soaked up this information, still completely unsure where this was going. Yamamoto seemed to sense this and continued once more.

"On the order of Central Forty-Six and the feelings expression by all Captains present, as well as Urahara Kisuke and Yoruichi Shihouen, we wish for you to help us find a Captain for at least one of the Divisions."

Ichigo nodded slowly, "I can do that…" he murmured, "What do you need me to do?"

"Apply."

"Huh?"

There was an all around silence in the room and Ichigo gawped slightly and opened and closed his mouth over and over again in shock, "You… What? Huh?"

"Ichigo," Stark's voice suddenly appeared right behind him and made his hair stand on end, "It is the expressed will of everyone present and not present that you apply to become a Captain of the Gotei Thirteen."

Ichigo looked around at him slowly and saw in Stark's arms was a freshly made and printed haori. He swallowed, "But… What about my family? My friends? How would I explain this to them?"

"They already know." Stark murmured comfortingly, "Besides, your father can always bring Karin and Yuzu to visit considering he has got his shinigami powers back and you can always go there as well."

He opened and closed his mouth, looking around at the Captain's one by one, "You… You all asked for this?" he questioned.

"Naturally." Byakuya murmured without even opening his eyes.

"You have proven yourself again and again and never asked for anything in return. Think of this as your reward, become a Soul Reaper full time, you can train and become stronger, fulfil your full potential and do what you are good at." Yamamoto grumbled, looking back at the confused and lost young man.

Ichigo looked back at the Head Captain and swallowed, closing his eyes for a moment, "What do you think Tensa? Shiro?" he thought.

"**It's a helluva offer." **Shirosaki said instantly, **"I reckon ya should go fer it!"**

"**Ichigo… It is true that this is a once in a lifetime offer, however you should consider what you truly want. After all it has been your ambition to become as strong as you could to protect the people who matter the most to you in this world or the next."**

"I see… It's so difficult." He sighed, "… It would be amazing and I do have so many friends here… But I don't want to leave my friends and family in Karakura… What do I do?" he breathed.

"**Ichigo…" **the black haired Zanpakto soul appeared in his mind's eye and they looked at each other, **"What does your heart tell you?"**

He swallowed and sighed, looking down for a moment before he paced back and forth; they were soon joined by Shirosaki who stood next to Tensa and watched their King pacing.

Ichigo stopped finally and sighed again, looking back at them both before he walked over and put his arms around them both, "I know what I'm going to do."

"**Alright King… We're wit' ya no matter wha'."**

"**We will support you with whatever you choose."** Tensa agreed and kissed his forehead.

Ichigo nodded and left his inner world, opening his eyes as he found himself back in Yamamoto's office. He bowed his head suddenly, "I would happily accept your wish for my application to the Gotei Thirteen." He announced.

There was a paused before the room erupted into applause, the majority from the Espada and Vizards, Stark put his arms around Ichigo from behind and kissed the back of his neck softly, "Congratulations Ichigo." He murmured.

The berry blushed and smiled, "Thanks." He murmured, looking at the Vizards and Espada who were still cheering, he laughed and tried to hush them before looking back at Yamamoto, "What happens now?"

"Well I doubt there is really any need to run you through the official test seeing as we have all seen your power, know your personality and more than four Captains have already vouched for you so… I suppose we should jump straight to the main ceremony." Yamamoto replied.

"Ceremony?" he replied a little tensely.

After the meeting, Ichigo was rushed back to Byakuya's mansion by the said Taichou, Renji, Rukia and Stark.

Upon arrival, his Zanpakto was taken from him by frantic servants and he was lead up to Byakuya's private suite. The four other people pushed and pulled him into the massive set of en-suit rooms; Ichigo was stunned by the size of the rooms, the first set of doors they went through from the hall lead into a small private lounge with a large corner leather suite sofa and several large comfortable looking chairs. There was a huge rug in the middle and the walls were a very pale blue, like bluebells.

On the right, Renji informed him from personal experience, was a small drink's parlour and on the left was another door to the bedroom. Inside the bedroom were two further doors, one leading to the bathroom and the other to the walk in wardrobe and changing room.

Ichigo was dragged by Byakuya and Rukia into the bedroom, making Ichigo blush profusely and they shoved him into the bathroom with Stark.

Ichigo tried to leave again, complaining loudly but Byakuya pointed Senbonzakura at him, "On the pride of the Kuchiki household I will see you look presentable for this ceremony. Bathe and wash that darn grime of your body or I will be forced to have Rukia take photographs of you in the nude and blackmail you with them."

The berry squealed and nodded; "Yes, sir!" he exclaimed and shut the door.

Stark had already begun to run the bath for him while he'd argued with the Sixth Division Captain. The former Espada added a delicate scent to the water and it began to froth with thick bubbles.

The brunette looked up at him and smiled, "Strip." He grinned a little deviously.

Ichigo blushed slightly and untied his obi and put it on the chair in the corner, followed by his sandals, socks and kosode. He smirked and teasingly started to lower his hakama, making Stark's full attention become fixed upon his swaying hips.

Stark felt heat pool in his groin as he watched Ichigo's hips sway and his hakama slowly sliding down his lean tanned legs; he let out a small groan and turned the taps off, walking over to him slowly and resting his hands over the berry's. He leaned down and began kissing his neck slowly and heatedly, slicking his tongue over his warm flesh.

Ichigo's breathing increased slightly and he closed his eyes, feeling his hakama and boxers drop to the floor; he tilted his head back and pressed against Stark as he felt a prang of arousal shoot through his whole body like an electric shock.

The former Espada abruptly scooped Ichigo's naked form up and dropped him in the bath, laughing loudly at his expression and watched as he resurfaced with a hairful of bubbles.

"W-W-What was that for?" Ichigo spluttered.

"I apologise for teasing you, Ai." He murmured, crouching at the bath edge, "But there is only an hour or two until the ceremony and you have much yet to do. You must wash quickly. You have my word I shall make it up to you tonight. I feel that we have much to celebrate privately and if you desire it… I shall happily join you in your bed tonight."

Ichigo had blushed at the nickname 'Ai' meaning 'love' and found himself smiling gormlessly at him as he spoke, he blushed harder as he realised what he was insinuating and bit his lip, "I… I'd like that…" he nodded, feeling like a virgin all over again.

Stark smiled and kissed him softly, standing up slowly and looking down at him, "Very well, I shall join you then. Now, please wash and prepare yourself for the onslaught Byakuya-san is about to put you through. He is traditional to the extreme after all."

Ichigo did as instructed, washing himself in the delicious smelling water, scrubbing his hair and untying the braid behind his ear, making sure to wash that as well. He scrubbed his body and contemplating his plans for later that evening he picked up the razor which had been left there for him and shaved in his usual places before washing once more and rinsing off before clambering out. He wrapped a towel around himself and dried swiftly, pulling on the bathroom yukata and heading back into the bedroom.

In the bedroom there was now a dais situated for him to stand on. Byakuya and Rukia were ready and waiting with a traditional looking man's kimono for him to wear. He groaned inwardly as he was forced onto the dais, squeaking as the yukata was ripped away; he covered himself shyly and watched as Rukia was ushered from the room.

Byakuya returned with Stark and the two set about dressing Ichigo. When they were done he was clad in a pale apple green kimono with a sea green obi around his waist to tie it shut. His long strands of black, white and orange were braided for him by Byakuya and his Zanpakto was returned to him newly cleaned and highly presentable. Ichigo placed the giant sword on his back in the sheath of bandages and looked at himself in the mirror, hardly able to believe what was about to become of him.

The berry glanced up as Stark ran a brush through his hair for him, wincing whenever he caught a knot. The brunette chuckled at him and kissed his cheek before putting the brush down and getting changed himself.

Ichigo watched through the mirror as Stark stripped down to his boxers, making all kinds of dirty thoughts shoot through his mind; Stark was then helped into an elegant midnight blue kimono with silver stars embroidered into the material, as well as a thick silver obi around his middle holding it shut. Ichigo sniggered inwardly as he realised he was practically drooling over the strong man.

The soon to be captain shook his head and cleared his throat, brushing a hand through his hair. The pair both turned around as Byakuya re-entered the room clad in a deep purple kimono with a blossom pink obi, and he escorted Rukia who was clad in a pretty baby yellow kimono with Sode no Shirayuki sheathed at her side. Renji trailed in behind them in a burgundy kimono.

"You alright Ichigo?" the midget asked with a smile.

"A little nervous…" he admitted, "It's so unbelievable."

"You will be fine Ichigo." Byakuya murmured calmly, briefly patting his shoulder comfortingly.

Ichigo chuckled weakly, "You know Byakuya… You are so much nicer now you're getting laid regularly." He teased, making the noble go a shocking shade of red.

"Ichigo you twat." Renji muttered as he straightened his kimono.

The berry sniggered at the both before relaxing into the hold of his favourite brunette as his arms found their way around his waist from behind,

Rukia rolled her eyes at him before checking the time, "Nii-sama, we should be leaving now." She proclaimed.

Byakuya nodded, eradicating the blush from his face and clearing his throat, "Ichigo, Stark are you both ready to leave?"

"Yeah." They nodded.

"Good… Please followed me." He murmured.

Stark and Ichigo held hands a little shyly as they walked, following the nobleman quietly; the berry remained relaxed as Stark continuously rubbed soothing circles into the back of his hand with his thumb and smiled at him gently.

As they returned to the First Division Ichigo's nervousness returned. They entered the division and headed towards a room Ichigo had not previously noticed. Byakuya came to a stop in front of it and glanced back at Ichigo whose back instantly stiffened in preparation.

The doors opened and Byakuya, Renji and Rukia led the way inside.

Ichigo looked around slowly, again the Captains were all present as well as the Espada and Vizards however everyone had changed into ceremonial kimonos; while the captains still wore their haori over the top of theirs. He also saw that Yumichika, Ikkaku and the Fukutaichous were present.

The berry watched as Byakuya, Renji, Rukia and Stark took their places, leaving Ichigo alone in the middle of the room with everyone looking at him. Swallowing his nerves he walked forwards until he was stood in front of Yamamoto directly.

The elderly man opened his eyes and looked at the younger man; he held his hands out, "Your Zanpakto." He ordered, waiting impatiently for the berry to unsheathe Zangetsu and place the giant blade in his hands, "Kneel Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo swallowed but suddenly… All his worries disappeared and he felt a sense of immense calm wash over him. All his battles, all his emotional progressing, every ounce of his willpower to protect had brought him here. It was a natural progression.

He knelt down before him on one knee, resting his fingertips on the floor either side of his legs as he waited for the next step.

Yamamoto cleared his throat, "Kurosaki Ichigo, the way of the Shinigami is to protect souls who have passed from one life to the next and to ensure they can rest in peace. Will you strive to protect them?"

"I will."

"The job of the Shinigami is to purify the fallen plus souls who have become hollows and help them find the light. Will you strive to guide them?"

"I will."

"The duty of the Shinigami Taichou is to commit to both of the former as well as work to defend their subordinates and be the best they can possibly be. Will you strive to defend your subordinates in the face of death and stay loyal to the Soul King and your superiors?"

"I will."

"Are you prepared to give your life to defend, protect and serve?"

"I am."

"Raise your head."

Ichigo looked back at the Head Captain unflinchingly and watched as Zangetsu was lifted with the butt of the hilt facing him, without warning the butt was stamped against his forehead, for a moment the spot glowed silvery before fading again.

Yamamoto looked down at him and slowly returned the Zanpakto horizontal, "Rise Kurosaki Ichigo, Taichou of the Gotei Thirteen."

Ichigo stood up slowly and looked back at him, "Thank you." He murmured with a bow of his head for respect.

"As the Head Captain of the Gotei Thirteen I appoint you, Kurosaki-Taichou as the Captain of Division Five."

His eyes widened momentarily at his choice before he nodded, "I accept your decision." He replied calmly.

"Stark-san, please come forward." Yamamoto said suddenly.

Ichigo looked around in surprise and watched as the brunette strode forwards confidently with an article in his arms, entrusted for safe keeping perhaps.

Stark inclined his head once to the Head Captain before turning to face Ichigo; he offered a smile before shaking out the article in his arms and revealing the freshly printed Fifth Division Captain's haori. Ichigo swallowed and turned around, letting Stark slide the sleeveless white coat up over his arms and onto his shoulders, where it then flowed freely. Yamamoto stepped forwards and held Zangetsu out to Ichigo who gladly accepted his Zanpakto back and sheathed the blade on his back.

He bowed once more to the Head Captain before turning to the other Captains, "Thank you for your recommendations." He called out, "I will do my best to uphold the honour of you all and to do my duty as a Captain."

When he fell quiet there was a moment of silence before a brief round of applause broke out and Ichigo went and stood in his place beside Byakuya, with Hinamori on his right hand side, moments later, Stark joined him on his left hand side.

After the official ceremony Ichigo had been subjected to a sea of congratulations from the former Espada, the Fukutaichous and warm welcomes from the other Taichous. It turned out to be a very long afternoon and he was glad when it finally ended, though the whole experience had left him even more eager to be in bed with Stark when they were finally alone once again. He felt like his own 'private' celebration and from the furtive glances he kept getting from his brunette he could tell Stark was thinking the same thing.

Finally, Stark rescued Ichigo from the sea of people and they snuck out of the ceremony hall and darted away, back to Byakuya's mansion.

Just outside their room Stark reeled Ichigo into a warm, loving embrace, the berry felt the overwhelming scent of vanilla and pine wood coiling off of the former Espada. He buried his face into his neck and inhaled further, shivering slightly before pulling back just enough to brush their lips. They looked at each other for a moment and then let their silent desires take over, crushing their lips together in a heart breaking kiss. Stark fumbled with the door for a moment and then lead Ichigo into the bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind them.

**A/N:**** I know I'm evil leaving you all on the verge of a lovely smutty scene *insert evil laugh***

**As always, please review but please no flaming. Constructive criticism is always welcome so long as it is constructive and not downright rude and stating everything you don't like :) **

**I'm still on a role with updating and I don't even know how! It's not like these chapters are short! They've settled on roughly 4,500 – 5,500 words per chapter! I don't know… My fingers must be magic :D**

**I will update soon! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you my lovelies! :3**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello all! Here is the latest instalment of Stolen! If I'm honest I think the next few chapters will mainly be rounding up loose ends, introducing Ichigo and Stark fully into Soul Society life and fluff and smut *if you ask nicely ;)***

**Just a quick note, I'm going to make a start on writing the first chapter of the sequel, so when this one does end I can upload the sequel as soon as possible. And by doing this I will be able to settle on a name for the sequel and tell you all it in the A/N for the final chapter of Stolen so you can all check it out ^^ So keep your eyes peeled :)**

**WARNINGS:**** -Yaoi smut featured from the start, if you don't like it please don't read (although if you're reading this far into the story I doubt it will be a big problem eh?)**

**Without further ado! Please enjoy and review *nice reviewers only ^^ I accept cookies XD***

**Chapter Twenty-Six:****This Light I See:**

Stark shut the door behind him and locked it behind them, claiming Ichigo's mouth once more as he ran his hands up and down his sides, thrusting his tongue into his warm mouth; pressing his tongue against the smaller man's with a groan. He felt Ichigo tremble at his touch, whether from nerves or excitement he couldn't tell.

He pulled back and looked at Ichigo's flushed face, taking in the slightly hazy look in his eyes and smiled, brushing his cheek with the backs of his fingers, "Are you sure you want to go ahead with this?" he breathed.

Ichigo swallowed and smiled, nuzzling into the touch on his face, "I'm sure." He murmured, looping his arms around Stark's neck and leaning up, kissing him again heatedly.

Stark slowly slid his hands down the other's chest and came to rest at the knot of the obi around his middle. He made quick work of untying it and swiftly unwound it from the strawberry's waist, throwing it into a chair on his left. He then pushed his hands inside the kimono, groaning out as his fingers met the warm, soft flesh of Ichigo's abdomen.

Without hesitation he slid his hands up the well formed muscles and over his chest, pushing his hands into the shoulder spaces of the kimono, he slowly peeled the layer away and looked at Ichigo and swallowed, licking his lips slightly as he took in the very appealing sight before him.

Ichigo whined and threw his arms around the shoulders of the brunette and lunged at him, lustfully demanding entrance to his mouth. The smaller male arched forwards grinding himself against Stark desperately as he began to stir in his underwear.

Stark let out a groan and pulled back, speedily untying the obi around his own waist before throwing it and his kimono onto the same chair as he had thrown Ichigo's. He looked back at him and smiled, cupping his cheek and stroking his thumb over his slightly swollen lips. He leaned in and crushed their lips together a little less forcefully but still with overflowing passion.

The pair stumbled over to the bed; Stark lifted Ichigo as though he was nothing and gently laid him down with his head resting on the pillows before climbing over him gently and kneeling between his legs as he kissed him and pressed against him firmly. Panting against his lips slightly, Stark pulled back slightly and ripped Ichigo's boxers away and tossed them across the room without seeing where they landed, he looked down as Ichigo's member was freed from the confines of the material and groaned hungrily, shuffling down slowly and wrapping a hand around him.

Ichigo moaned brokenly and jolted up into his hand weakly, curling his toes slightly and whimpering. The berry bit his lip and fisted his hands into the pillow either side of his head, bucking spasmodically up into the warm hand clenched around his member, throwing his head back and panting out a weak moan.

The berry glanced down, only for his eyes to nearly pop out of his head as Stark leaned down and curled his tongue around the head of his member, making him tremble and mewl loudly as he squirmed against the bed sheets. His breath hitched as the warm wetness of Stark's mouth engulfed him to the hilt; he cried out and bucked into his mouth, feeling him gag around him slightly before his hips were locked in place. He whimpered loudly and reached down, gripping a handful of the brunette's hair in his fingers. He panted and wriggled against the iron grip on his hips as Stark's mouth moved around him relentlessly.

"Ah… S… Stark…" he moaned out brokenly, his fingers twitching in his hair after several moments, "S… Stark… I… I'm… I can't… I'm going to… Hnn…" he threw his head back suddenly as his stomach coiled too far and snapped, sending his release into Stark's mouth. The berry whimpered as he felt the other swallowing around him before the warmth of his mouth left his sated member.

Stark leaned up slowly, wiping his mouth before claiming Ichigo's once more, the berry cringed slightly as he tasted himself on his tongue but ignored it and threw his arms back around him and held him closer, arching up against him and moaning into his mouth as he started hardening again.

Stark shuddered and looked back at him, breathing heavily and groaning under his breath as he met his gaze, reaching into the bedside cabinet he pulled out a small bottle of massage oil.

The former Espada knelt back and opened the bottle, pouring the contents generously over both his hands before dropping it to the floor and curling a well lubricated hand around Ichigo's length. He leaned over him and nibbled at the smaller man's ear teasingly, feeling his legs lift and curl around his waist. The brunette whined his name softly, reaching his free hand around and trailing his oil slicked fingers around his entrance teasingly.

Ichigo let out a cry as his entrance was teased and wriggled frantically, bucking up into his drenched hand and then down against his fingertips. Stark took the hint, teasing him for only a few moments longer before he slowly eased his middle finger into him to the knuckle; he gave him a couple of moments to relax and he then began thrusting his hand firmly. He slowly eased his index finger into him after several minutes and let out a groan as he started to search or the other's prostate eagerly.

Ichigo wriggled and writhed on the bed, mewling out loudly and unabashed at the overwhelming pleasure coursing through his body. His eyes flew open suddenly and he half wailed Stark's name as the faintly familiar spark of ecstasy as his nerves were found.

The former Espada smiled slightly as he found the small ball of nerves which would make Ichigo scream his name by the time they were finished and continued to jolt his fingers into them, gently squeezing a third finger inside of him and stretching him adequately to accommodate his own aching manhood.

The berry became a pile of moaning, mewling, wailing mush under the ministrations continuing around his member and his insides, fidgeting beneath him and digging his heels into Stark's back as his toes curled and his hips bucked impatiently.

Stark groaned and pulled his hand away, no longer able to hold back. He picked up the bottle of massage oil once again, squirting some out onto his hand before putting the bottle on the bedside cabinet; he quickly coated his own member with the liquid. He then leaned over Ichigo, lifting his legs a little higher before he pressed himself against his stretched entrance; he bit his lip and leaned down, claiming Ichigo's mouth heatedly as he began to ease into him slowly.

Once he was fully sheathed inside of him, he froze in place to allow Ichigo to relax, he kissed his neck softly, sucking firmly and leaving a trail of red marks over his skin.

Ichigo scratched gently at his back and bucked his hips, forcing him deeper into him with a groan. Stark arched as he felt himself be pushed deeper and shuddered slightly before claiming his mouth forcefully and slowly pulling almost all the way out of him and then slamming back in to the hilt, pummelling straight into Ichigo's nerves, making the berry wail.

Ichigo lifted against his thrusts, meeting him with his own and moaning brokenly into his mouth as they set up a rhythm of pulling back and arching towards each other again. Stark's hand soon returned to Ichigo's member, curling around him and pumping in time with their thrusts.

The room was soon filled with panting, groaning and the sound of slapping skin; Ichigo arched up off the bed and tightened his legs around Stark's waist, bucking his hips eagerly and moaning brokenly as his nerves were hit repeatedly and Stark was covered in a thin sheen of sweat as his muscles rippled with each jolt of his hips.

As Ichigo's muscles began to gently twitch around him every so often, Stark picked up the pace; gripping the other's hips and lifting them slightly as he began to slam into him repeatedly, pounding his nerves repeatedly.

Ichigo half screamed as his nerves were battered by him and arched his back, bucking his hips wildly and dragging his nails up his back and splitting the skin slightly.

Stark threw his head back and groaned heatedly; leaning down and claiming his mouth heatedly, grunting suddenly as Ichigo's muscles clamped around him rapidly and massaged his member tightly, he slammed into him deeply as he released inside of him.

The two men collapsed against the bed, Ichigo sagged into the duvet and Stark crumpled on top of his lover, panting heavily and shuddering slightly as he recovered slowly.

When Ichigo finally let out a whine as the heavy weight that was Stark's firm body registered on his chest, the former Espada slowly pulled away and rested down beside him.

Stark looked around at the berry haired male and smiled as he saw he was completely spent. He shuffled over and pressed a chaste kiss to his swollen lips, "Are you alright, Ai?" he murmured softly.

Ichigo looked around, blushing slightly at the use of the nickname Stark seemed to favour, "Y… Yeah…" he nodded, rolling onto his side and resting his head on Stark's chest slowly, "… That was different to the first time we did it…"

"That is because we didn't just 'do it' this time." The brunette murmured, rubbing Ichigo's back softly, "There were feelings involved this time… Love, care, passion… Lust… But most of all love."

Ichigo looked up at him innocently, "So we made love?" he asked.

"I'd like to think so." He smiled, stroking his cheek, "Was it alright?"

"Mm." he nodded, "I liked it… A lot. It felt good."

"It was the same for me." He confirmed quietly.

They fell silent for several moments, simply revelling in the sensation of each other. Ichigo sighed happily; leaning up and kissing Stark softly, "Since I'm a captain now… Do I get to recruit you into my division?" he asked suddenly.

"Hm… I'm not sure. I know the Espada have already been sorted into divisions and the only reason I have not been is because I left Aizen's army of my own accord and proved my loyalty." He paused and smiled, "I don't see a reason why I couldn't be a part of Division Five. I would certainly like to be."

Ichigo nodded and smiled, "Consider yourself my OHI. Official Hollow Informant." He grinned.

"Ha-ha-hah!" he laughed throatily and smiled, "Sounds good to me."

"Me too. Apparently the Espada are acting as secondary Fukutaichous so we'll get to spend a **lot** of time together… Alone… In my office."

Stark looked down at Ichigo and saw there was a coy smirk on his face, he leaned down and nibbled his ear, "My dead Kurosaki-Taichou… Are you suggesting we defile your office with the pleasures of the flesh?" he purred.

"Hmm… Yep!" he blushed, "Why not? It's my office."

Stark chuckled, "Fair enough! I'll keep you to that."

Ichigo blushed hard but nodded and slowly shuffled around, pulling the duvet up over them both, Stark got under the covers as well as he noted what Ichigo was doing, but put his arms around the berry and pulled him back against him once they were under the sheets.

"Stark?"

"Yeah?" he replied as he turned the bedside lamp off and cuddled down with the younger man.

"Do you really love me?" he whispered.

Stark would have laughed if he hadn't heard the fear in Ichigo's voice. He sighed inwardly, cursing Aizen for what he had put the berry through. He sought Ichigo's lips in the dark, fastening his mouth over the others.

When he pulled back he cupped Ichigo's cheek and kissed his forehead, "I have never felt this way about anyone before Ichigo. I love you completely; I would give my life for you without a thought."

Ichigo blushed, he knew Stark couldn't see this but he blushed none the less, "Wow…" he breathed, "I feel a little big headed."

"So you should, Ai." Stark murmured softly, kissing his cheek, "We should get some sleep now. Tomorrow will be a busy day. More so than today was."

"Is that even possible? Today was like… Hectic… Chaotic!"

"Yeah… But tomorrow you have to address your division, befriend your fukutaichou, sort out your office, your accommodation and go to kidou training with Byakuya-san."

There was a pause, "Shit… My legs are gonna fall off…"

"Ha-ha… Don't worry my love. I will be right there beside you to pick you back up."

"Aww you're so romantic."

"No… I'm really not." Stark chuckled, "Now, sleep. You will need your strength."

There was a longer silence this time, briefly broken my Ichigo speaking sleepily, "Stark?"

"Y-Yeah?" Stark yawned.

"I love you too."

Stark smiled and his heart lifted, "Good night, Ai. Sleep well."

Before long both men were sleeping soundly, breathing slowly and heavily and more importantly, in each other's arms.

**The Next Morning:**

Ichigo was full of energy, happier than he had been for years and utterly relaxed. There was no characteristic scowl on his face; instead there was a wide and bright smile that could light up a room.

He woke up before Stark, sliding out of the bed and stretching; ignoring the dull ache in the base of his spine from the previous night's session of love making and bounding into the en-suit bathroom. He half jumped into the shower and washed quickly, letting the night sweat and grim wash off his body as well as letting his muscles unwind. He scrubbed his hair clean and turned the water back off, sliding out of the shower and patting his skin dry with the nearest towel. He then towel dried his hair and stretched, brushing his teeth quickly before he padded out into the bedroom shamelessly butt naked.

He smiled as he saw Stark was still asleep and half wanted to jump on him, surprise him and demand more sex… But he shook the thought from his mind and searched through the draws for fresh underwear. He pulled a pair of boxers on and looked at the door, seeing his uniform and haori had been freshly cleaned, aired and ironed for him. He silently thanked the servants of the Kuchiki Household as he spray deodorant under his arms and pulled on his uniform. He hesitated before picked up the sleeveless haori and looking it over. He blew out a breath and pulled it on, brushing it down before he looked at himself in the full length mirror. He swore quietly, hardly recognising himself.

Ichigo shook his head and pulled the long strands of hair which remained over his shoulder, he made short work of braiding the black, white and orange. He smiled faintly, "You alright, Tensa? Shiro?" he asked as he sank into his inner world.

"**Yep! We got rainbows in 'ere."** Shiro replied at point blank speed.

"That's good! I am pretty happy right now!"

"**Is it any wonder when ya finally got yer leg over afta' like… Six months of being celibate? Poor Stark must'a bin gagging fer it!"**

"Oh shut up." Ichigo grumbled, "So what if I didn't sleep with him again before last night? It made it worthwhile…"

"**Just ignore Shirosaki." **Tensa murmured, **"I am glad you are happy. I hope it continues."**

"Thanks. At least someone's sincere."

"**Although… I have to admit if you had sex more often you would probably be more chipper."**

"Tensa! Do you have to ruin my faith in you completely?"

"**Ha-ha… Don't pretend it's not true."**

"Urgh… Whatever." He muttered.

Ichigo looked around as he returned to the present and picked Zangetsu up from the sword rest by the wall, putting the giant sword on his back in the sheath of bandages.

He stretched again and bounced over to the bed, shaking Stark, "Stark? Stark? Stark! Wake up!" he whined.

"Eh… Wha… Oh…" Stark grumbled, yawning and slowly sitting up. He stretched and rubbed his eyes, "How long have you been awake, Ai?"

"About half an hour. I thought I'd be nice and let you have a longer sleep." He smiled, kissing him deeply before pulling back, "I'm gonna go and grab us some breakfast. See you downstairs?"

"Of course."

Ichigo nodded and took his time walking through Byakuya's house, making his way down the stairs and into the dining room. He found Byakuya and Renji already seated and eating.

"Morning!" he smiled, making them both uneasy.

"What the fuck's up with you?" Renji asked.

"Huh?"

"You… Are smiling?"

"Well duh! I'm happy idiot!"

Renji stared at him, "Okay… Who are you and what have you done with Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Byakuya cleared his throat, "I would have thought it was obvious considering the rather loud noises coming from his and Stark's room last night Renji." The noble murmured before smirking evilly, "Ichigo… You are so much nicer now you're getting laid regularly."

He half choked on his orange juice as Byakuya said the same words he had said to the noble the day before. It wasn't even so much what he had said… It was who had said it! It just wasn't something Byakuya would ever say.

Ichigo continued to gawp as Byakuya actually had a small laugh over his reaction before schooling his features into their usual persona.

The berry blushed deep red and sipped his juice, thanking the servants as a plate of bacon and egg on toast was put in front of him, he sent a glare at Byakuya who merely smirked at him, before he tucked into his breakfast.

Stark arrived only a few minutes after, sitting beside Ichigo and helping himself to coffee as he a plate of food was also put in front of him, "Have I missed anything interesting?"

"Yes." Renji said.

"No." Ichigo interrupted at the same time.

"Just me commenting on your rather loud celebration last night Stark-san." Byakuya smiled before sipping his tea.

"Oh I see…" Stark nodded without concern, "The same could be said for you almost every night of the week Byakuya-san."

It was Byakuya's turn to choke; Renji joined in as well actually and ended up thumping his chest to ensure he didn't die.

Ichigo smirked proudly at the reaction of the two men and shot Stark a thankful smile which was returned whole heartedly with a wink and a smirk.

"Umm… How about a change of subject?" Renji offered.

"Absolutely." Ichigo nodded.

"Are you looking forwards to your first day in office?"

"Well… There's going to be a lot to do which I'm dreading but at the same time it's going to be very exciting." Ichigo shrugged.

"If you ever need any tips or help on being a Captain you may always come to me." Byakuya suggested, "I would be more than content to offer my assistance."

"Thanks Byakuya. I'll keep it in mind." The berry smiled sincerely.

"Please do." The noble replied before finishing his breakfast and tea, he stood up and brushed down his uniform, "If you require any of that assistance I will be in my office in the Division. Renji."

"Yes, Taichou." The redhead nodded, also standing and adjusting his vice-captain's badge before heading out after Byakuya, waving briefly at the other two before disappearing.

Ichigo sighed and slumped, "I didn't think we were that loud…" he grumbled as he took a bite of toast.

"Oh we weren't… **You** on the other hand…" Stark smirked before taking the young captain's hand, he lifted it and kissed his fingers gently, "Ignore them… They're just teasing you."

"Easier said than done." He smiled, finishing his food and taking a large gulp of juice, "I'm kinda nervous about addressing the division… There are a lot of people…"

"Ichigo… You've fought the devil himself… I highly doubt there is anything to fear from your division."

"Ha-ha… I guess that's true." He nodded, stretching and linking their fingers, "Have I mentioned you look utterly delectable in that new uniform?"

Stark rolled his eyes, looking down at the white version of the shinigami uniform, "Gee thanks Ichi." He chuckled, "It's not bad… Less itchy than my old uniform anyway."

Ichigo chuckled, leaning over and kissing him softly before standing up slowly, "Well… If you're ready I suppose we should go introduce ourselves."

Stark nodded, getting to his feet and pocketing an apple before following his lover and Captain from the dining room and out on the mansion.

Ichigo and Stark headed over to Division Five, the berry paused as the gates were opened for them and headed inside, swallowing and greeting the subordinates… HIS subordinates as they passed, offering smiles and nods of the head to them as they were returned.

As they reached the office they were greeted by Hinamori, she was smiling warmly and looking at them both in slight awe, "Kurosaki-Taichou… Welcome to Division Five." She greeted.

"Uh… Please… You can just call me Ichigo…" he replied, "But thanks…"

She shook her head, "I couldn't possibly."

"Right…" he cleared his throat, "So… Uh… What now?" he asked with a weak smile.

"Oh right!" she pulled out a clipboard, "I've got all your engagements for today written down here, first off you have to decide whether or not you want a new fukutaichou. Then you have to address the Division; sign the official paperwork to make you the Captain; sort out your accommodation and finally find Kuchiki-Taichou and participate in your usual Kido lessons." She reeled off.

Ichigo stared at her for a moment before nodding, "Okay I can do that…" he nodded again, "Well I don't want a different fukutaichou. I think we can work well together." He smiled.

She looked relieved by his decision, "That's good… I hope we can too!" she ticked the first item off the clipboard, "Right… We had better go and address the Division now then!"

Ichigo groaned quietly, "This is the part I'm dreading… What if they don't like me?"

"Don't be silly… Everyone likes you."

With a sigh, Ichigo and Stark followed Aizen's former Fukutaichou and Ichigo found himself wondering whether taking over Aizen's division was such a good idea. There were going to be a lot of memories of the man here… And he just wanted to forget.

Stark rested his arm around Ichigo's waist as he saw the worry on the berry's face, "Hey… Hey look at me." He murmured too quietly for Hinamori to hear; Ichigo looked around and Stark was taken aback by the pure panic in his eyes, "It is going to be okay." He murmured, stroking his cheek comfortingly, "I'm here for you and I'm not going anywhere. You're safe."

Ichigo hesitated before nodding weakly, "O… Okay…" he murmured a little uncertainly.

"Ichigo… You've got nothing to fear."

"I know… I know…" he sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"What is it that's worrying you then?"

"I just… I don't want to… Be reminded of him…" he mumbled, "It is too… Too soon to be face to face with so many memories…" he sighed, gnawing his bottom lip.

"Well then ask someone to clean out the office and the lodgings and tell them to box everything away in storage until you are ready to sort through it. Or tell them to just get rid of everything. This is your home now, you need to relax and feel comfortable here."

Ichigo nodded, "That sounds like a good idea. Thank you." He smiled suddenly and Stark was glad to see confidence return to the younger man's eyes.

They returned their attentions to what was going on ahead of them; Hinamori had ordered the Division to assemble in the main courtyard to greet their new Taichou.

Ichigo hesitated before following Hinamori to the front of the mass of Shinigami, Stark stood on his left and Hinamori on his right. The berry swallowed as he looked at the mini army of subordinates.

"Uhh…" he paused, "Hello."

He hesitated again as there he realised he could probably have heard a pin drop, he also realised that these people had been betrayed by Aizen as well, they had been tricked and lied to for years. They were in almost the same position as he was in, only they had been in it for longer. He nodded inwardly.

"I know you probably don't want to trust me… You were betrayed by your Taichou, a man you thought was a good man… A friend maybe." He began, "I know what the feels like and I am not going to ask for you to trust me unconditionally… I want to earn the right to be your Captain… I want to earn your trust and belief. All I ask is that you give me the chance." He looked around at the shinigami, some of whom had begun whispering to their neighbours, "In time… Maybe you'll be able to trust me and maybe in time you can consider me a trustworthy friend… The fact is I've been appointed your Taichou and… I want to make this Division good again, fulfil its potential. But to do that I need your help and support."

Stark rubbed Ichigo's back supportively as he spoke, he could see that their subordinates were slowly coming around, moved by Ichigo's speech. He was doing well.

"I'm not like Aizen." Ichigo told them, "I'm not a man with two faces. What you see is what you get. I have an inner hollow named Shirosaki, I have Vizard powers… I have a really bad temper when I'm pissed off and I scowl a lot. I'm gay… And I'm not scared to admit it… I was duped by Aizen as well… And I regret being gullible. But I won't make the same mistake twice. I never make the same mistake twice. And will fight to make this division righteous again."

There was a general murmured between the shinigami now, Hinamori turned to look at Ichigo with a wide smile, "I think you've done it."

"Done what?" he asked with a blink.

"I think they're gonna give you a chance now. Did you mean the stuff you just said?"

"Of course I did… I don't just say shit for the sake of it…" he murmured with a frown.

"That's good!" she smiled and looked around as the group slowly dispersed, "Oh… Ha-ha oh well… At least they feel comfortable with you."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Ah well it's out of the way… What's next?"

"You need to deal with the accommodation issue. Do you want to take the same room and office that…" she paused and looked down, "… Or a new one of each? What do you want to do with the belongings that were left behind?"

Ichigo hesitated and took Stark's hand in his own, "I… I think we should start as we mean to go on. Can you have someone box up all the belongings and furniture and put them away for storage? If there is anything you want then please take it, regardless of whether he is a traitor and hurt you I know he meant a lot to you."

Her eyes seemed to well up for a moment before she smiled, "Thank you so much Kurosaki-Taichou… It means a lot to me that you would allow me such a courteously. I will see to it straight away." She said a little squeakily.

The new Captain smiled faintly and patted her shoulder, "You're more than welcome. Now… Can I also arrange to have the office and his former room converted into rooms for… Maybe students who've newly left Shino Academy? I'd rather take a different two rooms for our room and my office." He told her, shuffling his feet a little awkwardly.

"Absolutely! I'll get onto that as well. Do you have any room in mind or shall I use my discretion?" She smiled.

"Uh… You can decide." He decided.

"Alright!" she grinned enthusiastically, "I'll get it all arranged. If we quickly sign the official paper work I will set to work doing all of that. You and Stark-san have no further engagements until three when you must go to Division Six to meet Kuchiki-Taichou."

He nodded, "That sounds decent. Thanks Hinamori."

"It's not a problem Taichou."

Ichigo walked the small but kido talented girl bound away ahead of them and looked around at Stark before following her.

**A/N:**** So here's the end of this chapter, please review and tell me what you think. But if you dislike StarkxIchigo please don't flame me for it, I have now altered the summery for Stolen so that it warns people that AizenxIchigo and StarkxIchigo is featured because I realised the former summery could have been misleading, if anyone was mislead I apologise! :)**

**The next chapter will follow soon, please stay tuned my lovelies! ^_^**


	27. Chapter 27

**I have some very bad news… And some good news for you all.**

**The bad news is that this will be the concluding chapter of the Stolen story, I am exceedingly sad to have to announce this and I will be very sad to stop writing it. The good news is that I have finished the first chapter of the sequel and I will upload is as soon as I have uploaded this chapter. **

**The sequel reintroduces Aizen as a main character. There will be continued Yaoi, smut themes as well as the continued adventure of, now, Kurosaki-Taichou and his lover Stark. However, I may be throwing spanners in the work and reintroducing some AizenxIchigo smut, BUT I am not promising, it depends on how it goes.**

**I really, really hope you will continue to read my stories, I hope you will all transfer over to the sequel and continue to give me such wonderful, supporting reviews. I truly appreciate the reviews and comments I have received and I love you all very much :3 Yeah I'm an emotional wreck because this is ending… So I have to say what I think and feel and you have to let me off because you all secretly love me back… I am joking of course :)**

**All that awaits now is to thank you all once more for the continued support you have given me. I will be eternally grateful and I am so glad that my work has been enjoyed. That is why I write, for people to enjoy. So I hope I have done that well. *I'm welling up like a total moron now* **

**This feels like… The end of an era for me in a way. I've worked on this Fanfiction for over four months now, that is longer than I've ever spent on anything… And it had become a part of my life you know? It's strange how attached a person can become to things like this… But I have loved every moment.**

**Without further ado and blubbing on my part: **

**The Concluding Chapter To Stolen:**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Farewell And Thanks For All The- … Wait What?**

Ichigo kicked back in his new room. It was large and spacious and wonderful in every way.

After his lesson with Byakuya Hinamori and returned with a surprise for Ichigo in the form of Ishida, Inoue and Chad.

His three friends had insisted on helping him move in and in fact and brought over the majority of his possessions especially. Who was he to argue when they had so kindly offered?

Ishida had also brought an armful of paint which Chad had been lumbered with; the Quincy informed Ichigo that if he complained to having his new room painted he would be painted as well.

Ichigo had been forced to sit down and watched while he newly commissioned room was annihilated by his friends and Stark. The lounge was painted turquoise and chocolate brown, the kitchen painted pale green and cream and the bedroom was painted poppy red and black.

Ishida had then fussed over how the furniture didn't match and the aesthetics were being murdered by the inadequate colours of the furnishings. So without further ado the Quincy had taken up his needle and thread and totally reupholstered the sofa, the chairs, the curtains and remade the bed with nicer sheeting and gone totally crazy.

Ichigo's requests for him to stop had fallen on deaf ears but when the Quincy finally finished the newly instated Taichou couldn't help but stand in awe. He now had light, cream curtains in the lounge; floor length black silk curtains in the bedroom; a cream blind in the bathroom and the same in the kitchen. The sofa and chairs were now brown with turquoise cushions and the bed had been made with red satin sheets, a black throw and millions of red and black cushions piled on top of the black covered pillows.

After they had finished turning his house upside down they had insisted that Ichigo and Stark go out with them for a while, despite the fact that the latter was exhausted and the former was bored out of his brains.

Still, never one to poop a party, Ichigo allowed himself to be dragged from his room and into Rukongai to enjoy a nice meal with his friends and Stark.

Again against his will, Chad paid for their food. He couldn't deny that the chicken ramen was amazing and tasted better than any he had tasted before, well… He lied… Byakuya's servants made AMAZING food and he couldn't argue with it. So no… It was the second best ramen he'd ever had. Second best to Byakuya's servants. Yes.

When his friends finally left, Ichigo was drained. It wasn't like he had even done anything really, just watched them wear themselves out. But he couldn't deny it was nice having a taste of home in Soul Society.

Ichigo looked around as Stark flopped down beside him, his face slightly flushed. The berry smiled and shuffled around until his head was resting on the other's lap, "Tired?" he asked with a sly smile.

"God yes." Stark chuckled gently, resting a hand on Ichigo's head and brushing his fingers through his hair, "Ishida sure is the evil task master."

Ichigo sniggered and nuzzled against his touch, "Tell me about it. I had to go through years of high school with him."

"Aww… My poor Ichi." Stark smirked, leaning down and kissing him softly; cupping his cheek gently.

Ichigo smiled against his lips and cupped the back of his head, sitting up slowly and leaning into his kiss; he let out a soft moan as he flicked his tongue out and slid it across his lips. Stark gasped and as his mouth opened Ichigo slid his muscle into the warmth.

They kissed for an intense few moments, finally coming up for air and panting heavily as they looked at each other. Ichigo blushed slightly and smiled at him, "Are you… Too tired?"

Stark smirked slightly and scooped Ichigo up in his arms, "I'm **never** too tired to service you."

"Oh I am relieved." Ichigo purred, putting his arms around the brunette's neck and kissing him heatedly and deeply.

Stark laughed against his mouth and plunged his tongue into his mouth, kissing him longingly.

Instead of stopping at the bed as Ichigo had expected, Stark carried him into the bathroom and sat him on a stool in the corner before turning and running the bath. He put the plug in and watched the water slowly fill the bathtub, he added a strawberry and vanilla bubble bath and watched happily as the water frothed with thick shiny bubbles.

The former Primera Espada turned and stalked towards Ichigo slowly, leisurely and sensually stripping of his uniform and letting it drop to the floor until he was stood completely naked in from of Ichigo. The berry was blushing adorably and looked up into Stark's smouldering cobalt eyes, letting out a moan as he saw unabashed lust swirling in the blue depths.

Ichigo's eyes moved down his taught body slowly, settling on his lover's blatant erection; his pupils dilated and he bit his lip shyly. He glanced up at Stark before leaning in and pressing his tongue against the head of his lover's member; he trembled as he heard Stark whimper and ran his tongue down his partner's heated length before abruptly engulfing his whole hardness in the wet warmth of his mouth, leaving Stark to turn into a stand pile of mush at the sensation of his beloved deep throating him repeatedly.

Ichigo controlled his gag reflex like an expert, even though it was only the second time he had ever done anything like this. If he was honest with himself he was still shy about having sex after having been with Aizen for so long. Yes he and Stark had only had sex the previous day but that didn't mean his almost virgin like nerves had abated. Yet at the same time he wasn't shy of instigating it, he was a man with manly needs and he did love Stark so he convinced himself that this was right, this was okay. Stark wasn't going to leave him or hurt him or force him to do anything he didn't want to do. This was safe.

Stark started to pant and laced his fingers through Ichigo's hair, suddenly bucking deep into his mouth and feeling him choke around him, he shuddered at the sensation but held back his climax. He stammered an apology and pulled back, his legs wobbled as he leaned down and claimed Ichigo's mouth heatedly.

Ichigo looked up at him, his expression was abruptly lustful and he stood up; ripping off his own uniform as Stark rushed and turned off the taps, briefly checking the temperature of the water was alright before he turned back to Ichigo, groaning as he saw his love was utterly stark naked. He licked his lips and took Ichigo's hands, pulling him over to him and kissing him heatedly as he helped him into the bathtub.

Once they were both in the foaming water, Stark pulling Ichigo onto his lap and continued the intense, breath taking kissing they had been indulging in. Ichigo moaned and wriggled on his lap as he felt his still very hard member rubbing against him as they kissed. Without warning Ichigo lifted himself, positioning Stark beneath him and started to sit down onto him.

Stark's eyes widened and he arched his back, forcing himself to remain still for Ichigo's unprepared backside's sake. He looked at the orange haired man's expression, seeing some pain mixed with lust. He kissed him again to distract him and his large hands began exploring Ichigo's well defined chest, playing with his erect nipples and eliciting mewls from his lower as he pinched and gently tweaked them.

When Ichigo was completely seated on his not inconsiderable length he began rocking, Stark was overwhelmed by the sensation and the sight of his beloved's yearning, delicious expression. He lifted his hips against him and made Ichigo moan wantonly, nudging up into his nerves softly, almost teasingly. He continued to torture him with these gently and unfulfilling thrusts, the playing of his nipples and the long sensual kisses he continued to bestow upon him until Ichigo grew impatient, lifting himself off his member completely and slamming back down onto him, making some of the water slosh out of the bath with the impact.

Stark threw his head back and let out a surprised wail of pleasure; he gripped Ichigo's hips and claimed his mouth forcefully and demandingly. Ichigo was pleased that Stark was now taking control and relaxed into his grip, letting out cries and broken wails as Stark's more wild side took over and began to pound him into ecstasy.

The berry began to scream out his lover's name as the continual hammering of his nerves made his climax jump closer to occurring. He gripped Stark's shoulders tightly and his head fell back as the brunette's hops lifted completely out of the water, leaving Ichigo's toned legs dangling either side of his hips, Ichigo's eyes widened before dilating and slipping closed at the overload of pleasure that movement caused. He felt like his whole body was centred at his prostate which had just been utterly nailed by Stark's large member.

Stark lowered into the water only to repeat the movement again, this time Ichigo let out an ear piercing scream of gratification and came hard, his muscles spasmed and massaged Stark; at the same time he released his seed over his lover's abdomen with vigour, shuddering and trembling above him as Stark let out a guttural grunt and bucked a final time, sending his release deep into his lover.

They both slumped in the water, panting heavily and shaking in the aftermath of their actions. Ichigo felt a slightly drunken, goofy smile etch its way onto his face and he snuggled against Stark's warm body, "I love you… Lots." He mumbled sleepily.

"I love you too, Ai." Stark smiled, brushing Ichigo's slightly damp hair out of his face.

The brunette faltered as he heard a gentle snore and looked at his lover in disbelief; he thought **he** was the lazy one!

Stark didn't really mind. He got to watch him sleep; he looked so peaceful and so… Happy. This was what he wanted for his Ai, his great love. Without waking his sleeping boyfriend, Stark moved him from his lap and washed them both thoroughly before he scooped Ichigo up from the water and dried him, still amazed that he had managed to do so without waking him. He shook his head and smiled stupidly, pulling the plug and draining the bath. He yawned himself and carried Ichigo into the bedroom, shifting the majority of the trillion cushions Ishida had brought before he laid Ichigo in the bed under the covers and climbed in beside him. He smiled again and curled up on his side, putting his arm around Ichigo and letting the smaller man use his chest as a pillow.

With that, Stark too fell asleep.

Miles away, a whole dimension away in fact, Aizen sat alone in Las Noches. His expression was blank, not because he had schooled it as such but because he wasn't feeling anything. He didn't think he could feel anything anymore. He had lost… Everything. Tousen was dead. Gin had betrayed him. The Espada had followed their Primera and betrayed him too. Ichigo…

He stopped himself and balled his hand into a fist as his eyes welled slightly, Ichigo… It hurt… It hurt to think his name… It hurt to think of him… His sunset coloured hair, his lightly tanned skin, strong wilful eyes, determined expression.

Why? Why did it hurt? Why did he feel like his heart had been torn out? Why… Why did it feel like he had nothing to live for? He had… No one… Before Ichigo Aizen had felt the occasional loneliness but he had been able to call someone like Szayel or Grimmjow… Maybe even Ulquiorra to sate his needs. But now… He was trapped in his own home with no one to help him, no one to sate his desires, no one to go to bed with, or wake up with, or tell him that they loved him despite his over confident; arrogant, control-freak like nature.

Ichigo… Ichigo had done that… Even if only for a while… That young man had put up with his sometimes murderous tendencies and still loved him, but he had feared him too. His light… His sunlight was gone… Betrayed him… Left him… Almost killed him with that insane power.

Aizen faltered as he considered the battle. He had gone too far. He had let panic and fear overrule his judgement. He'd said things to Ichigo, things he didn't mean and would never have thought of him.

The lonely brunette stood up slowly and walked over to the window, he rested his hand against the wall and looked down as a single tear broke the dam that was his eyelid and slid slowly down his sculptured cheek.

His head snapped around suddenly as there was an explosion just outside his room and he swallowed; sweeping over to the door he threw it open, only to be confronted by a total stranger.

The stranger was wearing a small smirk, his hair was cut just above the shoulder, it was jet black; his skin was pale and his eyes were kind of like pale terracotta colour. In his hand was a book; in the book was a book mark. Aizen could sense that this man was strong, his reiatsu was powerful and he looked very sly.

"Who the hell are you?" he snapped, his expression morphing into a cold, dark scowl.

The stranger didn't reply at first, he just tilted his head and reached his free hand out, touching Aizen's chest before his fingers dug into his skin. Before Aizen could even react to the mild pain of his skin being scratched his expression paled, he staggered and gasped as the Hoguyku was plucked from his chest. He looked up at the man as he stooped from the loss of energy and panted slightly, sheens of sweat rolling down his face, "W… Who the… Hell… Are you?" he wheezed.

"Hmm. Do you like to read?" the stranger asked in response.

Ichigo sat bolt upright in bed, his breathing was erratic and he was sobbing uncontrollably. The first rays of morning light filtered through the closed curtains and fell on the bed by the young man's feet.

Stark woke as the warmth beside him vanished but faltered and sat up quickly, he put his arms around Ichigo and tried to comfort him but the male just continued to hyperventilate and shake. Stark felt his own concern override everything else and quickly sent a hell butterfly to Unohana.

Only minutes later, he let the healer and a couple of her subordinates into their room and showed her to Ichigo. She seemed shocked by the state of the young Taichou and tried to talk him down from his frenzy, but to no avail. They were all suddenly blasted by the out of control reiatsu of the younger man; he was out of it, overwhelmed by whatever had caused this.

Unohana grabbed her medical kit and injected Ichigo with a sedative into his thigh, also jamming an oxygen mask over his face and laying him down gently. The sedative and oxygen took effect quickly, thank goodness, and Ichigo began to breathe normally once again, but his expression did not change, he was still terrified.

She was about to ask him some questions when Ichigo passed out, Unohana frowned and checked the syringe she'd given him, sighing as she realised she had given him a little too much sedative and he'd be out for the count for a good couple of hours.

With a sight the wise Taichou stood and looked at Stark, "What happened? Stark-san?"

"I don't know… I was asleep and I felt him move so I woke up… But he was shaking, sobbing… He looked terrified… I don't know… Is he okay?"

"He suffered… From what I can gather, a panic attack. I cannot fathom a reason at the moment, perhaps post traumatic stress but knowing Ichigo I doubt it. I will book him in for an appointment tomorrow afternoon and talk at length with him then. For now he should sleep."

Stark swallowed and looked at his lover sadly, "But… He will be okay?"

"Yes he'll be okay. Please try not to worry. I shall see myself out."

Stark wasn't listening anymore; he climbed onto the bed and stroked Ichigo's sweat drenched locks sadly, he swallowed and wondered what in the world had caused the outburst only moments ago. He sighed and told himself he would find out when Ichigo next woke. For now he would sleep some more and keep his beloved company.

Stark sat up against the headboard properly and put his arms protectively around Ichigo's body, slowly lifting him onto his lap and cradling him lovingly. With only a small whine of discomfort, Stark settled in a seated position, hugging Ichigo affectionately as he slowly fell asleep again himself.

**A/N:**** So this is the end of my first era but I will be back of a second. There is no way I am a one trip pony. My sequel will *hopefully* out do even this story… I can only hope and take your word for it my friends.**

**I know this chapter is quite a bit shorter than some of my previous ones but I hope that doesn't put you off. Please, please review and tell me your thoughts *as this is the last chapter I would love LOTS of POSITIVE comments* I'm not hinting or anything *wink wink***

**Anyway… I will now announce the title of the sequel to Stolen so that those of you who desire to continue the journey can do so. I really hope that you do, I will miss you and cry lots if you don't *starts welling up and blubbering again***

**Okay, here goes:**

**Truth and Resolution**

Sequel to Stolen by L . Lawliet13

**Please look for it guys, I can't wait to see who continues the journey and reads the first chapter of the sequel. Until then, fare well and thanks for all the- … Wait what?**


End file.
